The Colors Of The Sky
by Akira Tokugawa
Summary: History 2da Part "¿No crees que su mirada reprime algo?" Ella intenta averiguar por que es tan serio y él intenta conocer el pasado de lla pero su mal tiro es que no sabe tratar a la gente... *Mundo alterno* S
1. Chapter 1 Kodoku

**NOTA DE AUTORA.-****Hola a todos, espero que les agrade esta historia, solo tengo que darles algunas aclaraciones de ella para que luego no se vayan con la finta, aunque la verdad creo que todos ustedes ya la saben, pero por su las dudas. (Me sentiré más segura XD)**

**-Para mi historia es muy importante que se de en una parte de México, de otra manera no se lograría.**

**-Cuando este en cursiva es que están pensando **_**("A")**_

**- "- - - - - - - - -" - - - Significa cambio de lugar, se habla de otro personaje u otro grupo.**

**Y pues por ultimo disfrútenla, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 1:**

"**Kodoku"**

… _¿__**S**__eré yo? ¿Será mi inconformidad? ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Por qué me siento sola?... Siempre hubo problemas y no me detuve al solo hecho de pensar en las consecuencias, aun cuando esas consecuencias fueran devastadoras y los momentos fueran solitarios… la única solitaria ahora solo soy yo._

_Esos destrozos que debían presenciarse nunca los sentí, y solo ahora que abro mis ojos, quitándome esa venda que los cubrió por casi toda mi vida, solo hoy me doy cuenta de que siempre estuve quebrada… tumbada en el suelo, fingiendo flotar en un aire que simplemente no existe._

_La vida es un teatro… y hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de eso. Los momentos agradables que siempre creí, se van manchando poco a poco a causa de las mentiras que los cubrían. _

-¿Sakura?

_Aun cuando me enfrento a esta verdad, sigo topándome con otras que no quiero dejar pasar, pero que sin embargo, ya están dentro de mí implorando desahogar mi tristeza._

_Todos estos problemas me mantienen completamente aparte del mundo real, ahora en lo único en lo que puedo flotar es en mi mente que se ve apretada de tantos pesares. _

-¡¿Sakura?!

_Todas esas cosas que he pedido, van formando cada mascara que se va presentando en mi rostro, pero la venda que acaba de caer pesadamente sobre mis pies ha roto todas esas mascaras solo para mostrar mi rostro asustado… lleno de miedos y... _

7:30 a.m. / Guadalajara, México.

Preparatoria.

La joven aludida levanto su rostro el cual estaba escondido anteriormente entre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo?-Pregunto la chica bastante extrañada por la mirada de preocupación de la joven que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto Tomoyo sentándose aun lado de su amiga.

Sakura sonrió con cansancio, estaba pensando en tantas cosas que se olvido de que estaba justamente en la escuela, tal vez la gente que estuviese pasando se preguntaba por que tenía esa aura tan triste, sus brazos seguían abrazando a sus piernas en las cuales escondió su rostro para pensar con claridad, pero aquella profundidad que había tenido en sus pensamientos fue increíble al punto de no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella misma.

-Estoy cansada-Se excuso la joven.

Tomoyo le miro sin creerlo, pero desvió su mirada hacia enfrente observando el segundo piso de aquel edificio de tres plantas, observaba a los alumnos que iban a dejar sus pertenencias a los salones de clases.

-Has estado llorando-Comento Tomoyo quien miraba con detenimiento a un grupo de jóvenes del segundo piso que las miraban con insistencia-¿Cómo han estado las cosas en tu casa?

Sakura rió con ironía, sin las mascaras que se habían destruido ya hacia una semana era completamente imposible sonreír o incluso reír con la misma sinceridad que antes. La joven recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas de tal manera de que podía observar a Tomoyo.

-No intentes mentirme que ahora es imposible que lo hagas-Pidió Tomoyo.

-…-Sakura solo se limitaba a sonreírle, hasta que volvió a esconder su rostro.

Tomoyo seguía observando a todo el resto de la escuela, había entendido esa suplica de silencio, pero noto que aquel grupo del segundo piso comenzaba a dispersarse y que el principal de ellos caminaba hacia las escaleras junto a otro chico.

Sakura levanto la cabeza acompañado de un suspiro, la sonrisa que intentaba crear solo creaba nostalgia en aquel ambiente.

-Mi padre me trajo y comenzó a hablarme de esas cosas que no le gustan de mi…-Sakura pauso al ver a un chico delgado y de cabello plateado pasar frente a ellas, ese joven le miraba con tranquilidad, le sonrió cansadamente como saludo y noto aquella expresión de él que denotaba cierta preocupación.

Tomoyo no se había dado cuenta de eso ya que al escuchar a la joven solo pudo bajar la cabeza, aquella larga pausa le había dado a entender que la ojiverde ya no podía soportar hablar de aquel tema sin antes desahogarse bien.

-… Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de puro coraje y le dije que el no era el único que tenia problemas, y que lo que había pasado en la casa era algo que cambiaria muchas cosas.-Sakura observaba al chico de cabello plateado subir por las escaleras.

Tomoyo por su parte no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Y ya ha empezado a cambiar demasiadas-Murmuro bajando la mirada al ver ahora a otro joven de cabello grisáceo y tez blanca cerca de su salón.

Tomoyo observo claramente esa expresión que había aprendido a descifrar y sabia perfectamente quien la provocaba.

-A veces me gustaría que se muriera-Sincero la ojiverde.

-Me da miedo esa declaración, aunque sinceramente no lo soportarías-Exclamo Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió con desgane, y de pronto se escucho el timbre de entrada a clases, Tomoyo comenzó a levantarse y Sakura le imito, camino con la mirada abajo en todo el trayecto, siempre sintiendo esa mirada penetrante.

- - - - - - - - -

_¿Será esto lo que siento simple soledad?... He logrado mis objetivos bajo cualquier sacrificio que tuviera que hacer, he roto paredes que obstruyen mi camino con la fuerza que dicen que tengo, y sin embargo toda la gente que me rodea me hace sentir solo._

_¿Qué clase de sentimiento es ese si siempre estoy rodeado de gente que dice quererme? Hago y deshago, siempre he triunfado aun a pesar de los fantasmas que están tras de mi, pero por esos fantasmas he logrado todo esto, por puro orgullo he logrado todo lo que tengo, he demostrado que puedo levantarme a pesar de las caídas… pero sigo sintiéndome abajo._

_Cada día mí vida se vuelve cada vez más monótona y fatigante, no puedo respirar. Estoy satisfecho con lo que he hecho pero parece no ser suficiente, me falta algo._

_Para todos estoy bien en lo que hago y aun cuando se algo erróneo, eso parece estar bastante perfecto para los demás. Todo mi alrededor comienza a ponerse de un color gris… es como si viviera entre estatuas… estatuas que me sonríen y estarán satisfechas por siempre mientras yo le de rienda suelta a cualquier acción, vaya a donde vaya mi alrededor siempre tendrá la misma expresión… Me siento totalmente atrapado. _

7:30 p.m. / Tokio, Japón.

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo el viento acariciarle el rostro, pero su mirada demostraba simple seriedad.

-¡Detengan las cámaras!-Se escucho la voz de aquel director por todo aquel lugar.

El director se acerco rápidamente hacia el hombre que posaba para ellos.

-¡Estuvo perfecto, Shaoran!... Pronto te veras en las televisiones-El director le sonreía con gracia.

-_… De nuevo_-Shaoran solo le sonrió de la misma manera y camino hacia el interior de aquella casa.

A su alrededor todos los empleados le felicitaban por su buen trabajo, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su mano en forma de agradecimiento e irse a cambiar.

Amaba su trabajo… pero su vida fuera de él comenzaba a asfixiarle.

- - - - - - - - -

2:10 p.m. / Guadalajara, México.

Preparatoria.

El grupo de alrededor de 12 muchachos iba caminando hacia la salida de aquella escuela, todos reían y jugaban con cualquier cosa que escuchara o que vieran. Comenzaron a empujarse tres de ellos mientras reían y divertían a los demás, otros pocos gritaban y algunos incluso casi iban a estamparse en el suelo por el dolor que causaba tanta risa.

A duras penas llegaron a la parada de camiones, aun entre risas y gritos alrededor de 5 integrantes se quedaron en aquella esquina mientras que el resto iba en camino a la siguiente cuadra, y al cruzar la calle caminaron otro poco para llegar a una sombra amplia, tiraron todas las mochilas en alguna esquina y se sentaron a seguir charlando.

Sakura iba entre ese grupo, no podía evitar dejar de reírse por aquellas estupideces que estaban diciendo los demás. Todo lo que antes la hacia sentirse mal era removido por aquellos jóvenes que le daban nada más que alegría.

Si por su vida fuera, siempre se quedaría en ese pequeño lugar, iluminado por el caluroso sol y cubierto de risas y gritos pero…

-¡Hey, Sakura!-Uno de los jóvenes apuntaba hacia las espaldas de la chica.

La aludida solo miro a su amigo y giro para ver de quien se trataba, pero toda esa alegría se fue abajo al notar el auto de su padre esperando por ella. Sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, giro de nuevo para mirarles y sonreírles, tomo su mochila de entre toda la montaña de ellas y lentamente camino hacia el auto.

Cuando se sentó en el sillón y cerro la puerta sintió toda esa presión volver a su cabeza, bajo su mirada como siempre solia hacerlo y se quedo en silencio durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa.

Escucho hablar a su padre con cierto golpe sobre el mismo tema que en la mañana. Su rostro se ensombreció, quería desaparecer de ese lugar, pero sin duda alguna ese momento se haría eterno por la grave tensión que se formaba.

¿Que tenia contra ella? Es decir, sabia perfectamente que ella no era la única a la que le afectada todo aquel embrollo, pero siempre terminaba por criticarla a ella, _"Ese aparato y la escuela no giran alrededor de ti" "Te has vuelto muy sangrona" "No lo tienes todo" "No seas presumida" "Si pones esa cara nadie se te acercara"_… Si estaba seria era por que lo necesitaba, no siempre iba a estar sonriendo para él, no toda la vida se esta feliz… … … aunque antes ella lo pensara así.

_¿Cuánto se puede cambiar por la osadía de una persona? ¿Qué tanto peso puede ocultar una mentira?_... Sintió el auto detenerse. Bajo con apatía y entro a la casa seguida de su padre, saludo a su madre quien evitaba a su padre y viceversa, entro a su habitación y se recostó en la cama prendiendo el reproductor para relajarse.

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO UNO…**

Este capitulo es bastante corto, pero a pesar de que quede bastante inconcluso es el inicio, pronto pondré el segundo capitulo y tal vez de ahí puedan ir dándose cuenta de lo que quiero en realidad, me gustaría mucho que dieran opiniones, aunque la verdad la verdadera historia inicia por eso del quinto capitulo… ustedes saben cuando ya empieza todo el "show" XD.


	2. Chapter 2 Tenshi ga

**Capitulo 2:**

"**Tenshi ga"**

_**C**__omo pasa el tiempo, a veces rápido, a veces lento, y mi agonía sigue adentro. A veces quisiera pensar que todo lo que estoy viviendo es otra mentira, reírme de mi misma y burlarme de la porquería que me hacia llorar... pero ciertamente, comienzo a acostumbrarme a esto._

_De lo único que estoy segura por ahora es de que todo lo que tengo, se ira de nuevo… ¿Qué otra alternativa queda?... Mis padres están por divorciarse y no me embarga ni un gramo de culpabilidad, y la verdad es que no debo de tenerla… Malditos problemas. _

_Sinceramente creo que esto era lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás quise aceptar el hecho de que viviera una completa farsa, y es que con un solo empujón todo el teatro se vino abajo… Me dolió la caída y creo que no puedo levantarme, por que la "yo" alegre que estaba actuando, estaba completamente segura de que jamás terminaría quebrada como lo esta ahora, y sin embargo aquí estoy yo de nuevo… sin ningún papel del cual actuar. _

… _Que alguien levante mi cuerpo, que yo soy totalmente incapaz de hacerlo…_

_Sin duda alguna puedo notar la lentitud del tiempo ya que poco a poco comienza a comerme._

Como la última vez… se encontraba solitariamente sentada en el suelo, una de sus piernas estirada por completo mientras la otra flexionada sostenía a su brazo; su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, el reproductor prendido y su cabeza recargada en la pared y la mirada clavada en el cielo, y como desde hace tiempo con ese semblante de monotonía y melancolía.

… _Han pasado ya dos meses, y no recuerdo con claridad que es lo que hice en todo ese tiempo…_

Había sido la primera en entregar el examen y salio por petición del maestro. Desde hace un mes se quedaba después de clases para solo llegar más tarde a su casa, decía que se iría caminando para que su madre no se levantara a ir por ella y que su padre no se ofreciera, pero aquel tiempo parecía pasar tan rápido que a veces pensaba en la idea de no volver a la casa.

Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella, sabia perfectamente de quien era, pero simplemente desde aquellos dos meses se había limitado a mirarlo con seriedad y monotonía, cosa que creía había llamado de nuevo la atención de aquella persona.

Su vista se fijo a la única persona que estaba frente al segundo piso mirándole recargado en el barandal, respondió la mirada.

Él con seriedad… ella con seriedad, y aunque él sonriese ella se limitaría a mirarlo de la misma manera, ya no estaba para pensar si en hablarle o no, o si sonreírle... ya lo había pensando demasiado, y aquella amistad que termino se quedaría muerta para no hacerla pensar en algo más.

Sakura noto como una de sus amigas había salido del salón y comenzaba a acercarse, desvió la mirada de aquel chico con pereza y ahora observaba a su amiga, sin embargo aquella mirada no dejaba de estar sobre ella, y sabía que por largo rato lo estaría.

-¿Cómo te fue, Naoko?-Pregunto Akira con cierta flojera.

-No lo se, pero creo que… saldré bien-Exclamo la aludida sentándose aun lado de la ojiverde-¿Y tu?

-Supongo que bien-Contesto la joven con bastante tranquilidad.

-¡Hay, Sakura!-Naoko parecía algo inconforme.

La chica le miro con extrañeza.

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Sakura sin entender que había hecho.

-Me da cosa que digas las cosas tan seria, es decir no lo dijiste seria pero antes te reías y toda la cosa, y no pretendo que sonrías después de lo que paso en tu casa pero ya paso mucho tiempo y ¿Sabes?... extraño a esa Sakura…-Naoko parecía algo indecisa con lo que decía.

Sakura sonrió ante el cierto nerviosismo de Naoko.

-Lo siento-Exclamo Sakura sonriente-Es solo que estaba algo dormida…-Explico.

Naoko le sonrió y se acostó en su pierna mientras cantaba, pronto aparecieron las otras dos integrantes que faltaban.

-Estaba bastante obvio, Tomoyo, no vas a reprobar-Negó Chiharu.

Tomoyo se mordía el puño con algo de gracia.

-Pero…-La joven peli-negra estaba a punto de replicar.

-¡Tomoyo!-Chiharu no podía evitar quejarse interrumpiéndola-¡Por favor alguien dígale algo!-Comenzaba acostándose en el estomago de Naoko.

-¡No me regañes!-Advirtió Tomoyo a Naoko.

-¡Me!-Exclamo Naoko riéndose-¡Yo no te iba a decir nada!

Tomoyo comenzaba a sentarse del otro lado de Sakura, quien reía por aquella escena. Pasaron alrededor de media hora hablando.

-Naoko, por favor levantarte-Pidió Sakura-Quiero ir al baño.

-¿Te acompaño?-Pregunto Tomoyo mientras veía como la joven se levantaba.

-No, Gracias-Exclamo la chica alejándose de ellas.

Camino un tramo corto y entro al baño, hizo sus necesidades y salio a lavarse las manos, las sacudió con algo de fuerza al no encontrar con que secarlas y salio haciendo lo mismo. Iba entretenida con la labor de sacudir sus manos que no se dio cuenta de quien venia de frente a ella, pero justamente al levantar la mirada todos los colores comenzaban a combinarse viendo bastante borroso.

Se detuvo bruscamente desequilibrándose, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos pero su mirada seguía igual de borrosa. Pronto sintió unas manos grandes sobre sus brazos intentado sostenerla.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la voz de un joven que Sakura pudo reconocer.

Abrió sus ojos y los cerró de nuevo, y así lo hizo varias veces pero su mirada seguía borrosa… no tanto como antes pero aun era molesto.

-Mi vista-Exclamo tranquila mientras seguía abriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

-Será mejor que te sientes-Opino aquel joven.

-¡No, espera!-Sakura se detuvo mientras golpeaba un poco su cabeza teniendo los ojos cerrados.

El joven la miro algo divertido pero observando con extrañeza aquella acción.

Sakura por su parte abrió sus ojos notando que su mirada era doble, dio un pequeño golpe y la mirada pareció enfocarse.

-Ya estoy mejor-Exclamo la chica tranquila mientras lo miraba-Gracias, Yue.

-¿En serio?... Por que puedo acompañarte con tus amigas y…

-No te molestes, Gracias-La joven hizo una muy leve reverencia y se giro observando a la otra persona que iba de tras de Yue.

No tuvo la suficiente fuerza para apoyar su pie provocando que este se doblase, Yue le tomo del brazo para que no se estampara en el suelo.

Sakura levanto la mirada para ver a Yue de nuevo en forma de agradecimiento eterno.

-No digas nada-Pidió Yue mientras la ayudaba a apoyarse mejor.

Sakura observo hacia donde estaba esa otra persona, bajo la mirada recordando varias cosas que solían ponerla mal… _¿Por que me diste la espalda?... ahora cuando más te necesito_... Yue noto la tensión.

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a la Cooperativa?-Pregunto Yue sonriente.

Sakura asintió levemente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Puedes caminar?-Pregunto Yue mientras se ponía frente a la chica.

-S-Si-Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia donde Yue lo hacia.

Ambos caminaron cierto trayecto hasta que se detuvieron frente a las mesas que había para los alumnos.

-Siéntate, vuelvo rápido-Explico el joven.

Sakura asintió mientras esperaba en una de las mesas.

_¿Qué me paso?... es decir¿Por que me tropecé?... La vista ya estaba bien._ Bajo la mirada a sabiendas de que tenia completamente en claro por que había sido eso. _¡Maldita sea¿Qué le pasa? Es decir, siempre la ignoraba sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos fijamente y ahora¡Justamente ahora!, se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa. _

Aunque su expresión de preocupación le agrado, ciertamente a la vez le desagrado; toda la admiración que sintió por aquella persona se fue al caño cuando comenzó a ignorarla sin razón alguna y aun no aclaraba bien las cuentas con él, por que sabia que se comportaría como estupida y de ella, ningún reclamo saldría. Pronto hablaría con él y aclararía completamente todo.

Sakura observo como Yue ponía sobre la mesa un desayuno y una bebida, mientras el se sentaba frente a ella.

-Buen provecho-Sakura le sonrió levemente.

-No es para mi-Negó Yue mientras le acercaba el plato a ella.

Sakura observo el plato y luego a Yue, así lo hizo varias veces.

-N-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-Sakura agitaba sus manos negativamente-Es tuyo, TU lo compraste.

-Si te da pena comer frente a mi, me puedo retirar-Exclamo Yue dispuesto a levantarse.

-¡No!-Sakura lo detuvo con el grito-E-Es que no tengo hambre…

-¿Has dormido bien?-Pregunto Yue cambiando de tema.

Sakura se extraño pero aquello podría decírselo sinceramente.

-No, casi no-Contesto Sakura bajando la mirada.

-Seguramente no te ha dado sueño…-Exclamo Yue algo sonriente.

Sakura se sintió bastante cómoda en esa ocasión.

-Si, de hecho si-Afirmo Sakura.

-A mi suele pasarme últimamente lo mismo-Exclamo Yue.

-¿En serio?... Debes de estar pasando por algo difícil-Dijo Sakura bastante natural, cuando se dio cuenta de aquella falta se puso nerviosa-… es decir… debes tener unos cuantos problemas.

-Algunos-Afirmo Yue divertido-Normalmente cuando uno se siente mal, no le suele dar mucha hambre-Explico el chico.

Sakura sonrió observando sus manos.

-Si lo se-Afirmo de nuevo.

-Entonces comete el desayuno-Dijo Yue recargándose en la mesa.

Sakura levanto la mirada.

-¡Oye!-Sakura se quejo.

-Tú sola te delataste-Exclamo Yue.

-¡No es justo!-Sakura hizo un puchero-… En serio no tengo hambre, muchas gracias Yue pero…

-¿Piensas dejarlo?-Pregunto el joven mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¡No hagas eso!-Reprocho Sakura.

-No estoy haciendo nada-Exclamo Yue completamente tranquilo.

-En serio…

-¡No estoy haciendo nada!-Exclamo Yue de nuevo mientras levantaba las manos y demostraba lo que afirmaba.

Sakura comenzó a reírse.

… … …

Había pasado un buen y agradable rato con Yue y a final de cuentas tuvo que comerse todo el desayuno, agradeció al joven y tuvo que retirarse a sus clases cuando escucho el timbre. Estaba bastante animada, Yue pudo lograr sacarla de ensimismo y la elevo de nuevo a las sonrisas, con el pudo sentirse ella misma, lo único que necesitaba era que no pensaran en lo que ella pasaba, tratarla como antes.

Cuando hubo llegado con sus amigas, a estas les agrado aquel animo, les contó algo y estas cedieron a las burlas.

Pronto terminaron las clases y todo el grupo estaba por reunirse para salir juntos hacia la salida.

-¿Te vas a quedar?-Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Si-Asintió Sakura mientras miraba al frente.

-¿No crees que deberías de ir a tu casa?-Pregunto Tomoyo algo indecisa al decírselo.

-Adelantare unos cuantos trabajos y recogeré nuestras copias-Explico Sakura intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

Tomoyo sonrió, antes solo se limitaba de decir _"Me quedare_", aunque normalmente solia hablar en monosílabas.

Habiendo estado todos reunidos, comenzaron a retirarse despidiéndose de la única que se quedaba.

Se quedo parada observando el lugar el cual comenzaba a quedarse solitario a excepción de los empleados que iban y venían con algunos papeles, suspiro sobando sus mejillas mientras subía al segundo piso de otro de los edificios para hacer algunas investigaciones.

No sabía si era una maña pero siempre caminaba con la mirada baja. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entro en silencio como siempre solía hacerlo, se acerco a una mesa vacía y se dispuso a empezar sus investigaciones, saco algunos cuadernos buscando sus apuntes. Anoto en un papel los temas y se levanto lista para ir a buscar los libros.

Varios alumnos estaban ocupando aquel salón, haciendo sus investigaciones correspondientes, otros tantos estaban platicando en voz baja, mientras ella solitariamente como siempre procuraba apurarse para desocuparse más rápido.

Inicio tomando unos cuantos libros delgados de la parte media de los estantes, y siempre terminaba por ver la lista que tenía presente.

-_¿Por que soy tan pequeña?_-Bufo enfadada mientras intentaba tomar un libro que estaba hasta arriba del estante, se había parado de puntitas para intentar alcanzarlo pero aun así el libro parecía inalcanzable.

Sintió como alguien detrás de ella tomaba el libro con bastante facilidad, su mirada vago sobre el libro que era sostenido por aquella mano blanquizca, se giro rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-Toma-Se escucho aquella voz grave.

Sakura sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, el chico le entregaba el libro mientras ella lo tomaba.

-Gracias, Yue-Agradeció la joven ojiverde con bastante sinceridad.

-De nada-El joven respondió aquella sonrisa-Emmm… ¿Te los llevaras?-Pregunto indeciso.

Sakura observo los libros en sus brazos.

-N-No¿Los ocupas tu también?-Pregunto la ojiverde.

-Si-Contesto el joven.

-Voy a quedarme aquí a hacer las investigaciones-Explico Sakura.

-¿Entonces puedo sentarme contigo?-Pregunto Yue-Tu sabes, para no estar levantándome…-Explico.

-Claro-Sonrió la ojiverde saliendo de aquel pasillo-Esa es la mesa-Apunto a una en especial la cual estaba ocupada nada más por una mochila y varios cuadernos sobre ella.

-De acuerdo, en un momento voy-Exclamo Yue retirándose.

Sakura asintió mientras iba hacia la mesa, puso los libros sobre ella y se sentó en la silla mientras guardaba en su mochila los cuadernos que no ocuparía, saco lo necesario para comenzar a escribir y abrió el libro. Primero busco las paginas y comenzó a leer, iba apuntando algunas ideas principales mientras escuchaba música desde su reproductor. Pronto Yue se presento en la mesa sentándose en la silla frente a la chica.

-Siento la tardanza-Exclamo el joven mientras sacaba unos cuantos cuadernos y plumas.

Sakura le sonrió y negó con la cabeza demostrando que no había problema. Yue solo tomo uno de los cuantos libros que la ojiverde había tomado y se puso a escribir igual que ella.

Después de pasar alrededor de una hora entre leer, escribir y volver a leer, Sakura detuvo su paso mientras movía una de sus manos al ritmo de la música, Yue le miro divertido.

-¿Qué escuchas?-Pregunto el joven.

-Gazette-Contesto Sakura sonriente.

-Ese grupo es genial-Afirmo Yue mientras escribía unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Los has escuchado?-Pregunto Sakura realmente sorprendida.

-Si-Exclamo el joven.

Yue la miro y comprendió esa extrañeza por parte de ella.

-Aquí no se suelen escuchar grupos japoneses…-Exclamo Yue bastante obvio-… pero a mi me gusta mucho su cultura, precisamente sus cantantes.

-¿En serio?-Exclamo Sakura emocionada-A mí también, pensé que era la única en esta escuela a la que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues ya vez que no-Informo la joven con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Que genial!-Exclamo la joven.

Seguido de eso Sakura inicio preguntando varias cosas que Yue respondía perfectamente. La joven no podía evitar sonreír al encontrar a alguien con quien hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Pasaron un par de horas hablando hasta que Yue vio su reloj de mano.

-Ya es tarde son las 5:30 PM.… ¿Te vas a quedar aquí más tiempo?-Pregunto el joven.

Sakura asintió mientras el joven se extrañaba.

-¿No crees que deberías de ir a tu casa?-Pregunto Yue mientras guardaba sus cuadernos.

-No-Sakura negó con la cabeza-Aun no-Reafirmo.

-¿Te quedaras?-Pregunto aun sin creerlo.

-Si-Sakura sonrió.

-Pero ya terminaste-Exclamo Yue viendo como desde antes ella ya había guardado sus libretas.

Sakura rió bajito al estar en la biblioteca aun.

-Te acompaño a la salida que yo me quedare-Explico la joven levantándose junto con su mochila.

Salieron de la biblioteca y bajaron al primer piso.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo estarás aquí?-Pregunto el joven.

Sakura lo pensó.

-Otro par de horas-Contesto la joven.

-¿Siempre te quedas todo el día en la escuela?-Pregunto Yue extrañado.

-No desde siempre, pero normalmente si-Explico Sakura.

-¿Que tanto es normalmente?-Pregunto el joven.

Sakura sonrió ante esa pregunta.

-Alrededor de dos meses-Contesto como si nada.

-¡¿Dos meses?!-Repitió Yue exaltado aun sin creerlo-Wow…

Sakura solo se limito a sonreír.

-Si lo deseas podríamos dejarte en tu casa-Opino el joven intentando convencerla de que se fuera a su hogar.

-No tengo ganas de ir a mi casa-Sincero la joven.

-Ah-Yue comenzaba a atar cabos.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Emmm Tal vez te moleste pero ¿Puedo decirte lo que pienso?-Pregunto Yue.

-Dime…

-A pesar de que no se por que no tienes ganas de ir a tu casa, te aconsejo de que llegues más temprano a ella…-Explico-… Pero haz lo que tú quieras hacer-Se adelanto a decir aquel chico.

Sakura rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Yue.

Sakura agitaba sus manos intentando calmar su risa.

-Lo siento, perdón, es que no se, me dieron ganas de reírme… Perdón-Pidió la joven tapando su boca.

Yue agito su mano demostrando que no le molestaba, se quedo callado por un momento pensando en alguna manera de…

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa y mañana me quedo contigo hasta que tengas ganas de irte?-Pregunto el joven.

Sakura sonrió mientras miraba el suelo.

-No piensas desistir ¿Verdad?-La ojiverde miro a los ojos a Yue.

-… No-Contesto el joven.

-No es necesario que hagas todo esto, Yue-Exclamo la joven-Además creo que seria bastante perdida de tiempo quedarte mañana conmigo toda la tarde-Explico la joven.

-Yo me ofrecí, y si algo se bien es que cuando yo me ofrezco a hacer algo nunca pierdo mi tiempo-Explico el joven.

Sakura sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

En ese justo momento se detiene un auto rojo frente a la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Te llevo?-Pregunto nuevamente Yue.

Sakura se quedo pensativa.

-¿Te doy lastima?-Pregunto Sakura mirando a Yue fijamente.

El joven rió con burla por aquella pregunta.

-No confundas la lastima con la amabilidad-Casi pidió-… Si me dieras lastima, Creeme que ni siquiera te hubiera preguntado y ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza ofrecerme.

Sakura sonrió derrotada.

-Ahora…-Yue apunto el auto y sonrió ante las acciones de la chica-¿Te llevo?...

Sakura sonrió con verdadero agradecimiento.

-Por favor-Pidió caminando junto a Yue hacia aquel automóvil rojo.

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO DOS…**

**Hola n.n Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que la aparición de Yue se me hace bastante importante. Con respecto a la historia, será un poco lenta (vuelvo a repetir) pero a la vez rapida, bueno... eso lo veran conforme pasen los capitulos ¿No?...**

**Iyen Kinoli.- **XD Lo se, bastante drastico el cambio de lugares XD pero en serio es necesario eso, espero que luego puedas leerlo con más tranquilidad XD y pues gracias por darte una tiempito para leerlo, Arigatou!!!

** AkaneTokugawa.-**HOLA!!!!! n.n Bueno muchas gracias para empezar XD, hahahaha seguiria agradeciendote pero creo que si te lo escribo te quedaras mareada XD, Te kero mucho Akane, GRACIAS!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Cosas del Destino

**Hola a todos n.n, emmm jejejeje ñ.ñ bueno no me a ido muy bien con los reviews, pero igual y ese no es mi punto para esta historia (Aunque de verdad sus mensajes me ayudarian a escribir... ustedes saben, inspiran xD)... el punto es que cuando esten aburridos y no tenga nada que hacer, buscaran algo que leer y tal vez, de casualidad, por cosas del destino lleguen y paren en cualquier historieta sacada de una mente dispuesta a plasmarla en letras... pero como sea, basta de palabras... espero que les agrade este capitulo, gracias para todos aquellos que se dan la oportunidad de leerlo...  
**

** Capitulo 3:**

"**Cosas del destino"**

_**L**__os buenos momentos regresaron… un ángel cayo frente a mi, y me hizo entrar poco a poco en razón, me tomo de la mano y me abrazo para sacar todos esos pesares de mi mente. Levanto mi cuerpo del suelo y me esta enseñando un papel original… me esta enseñando a ser yo misma frente a todo ese publico vació. _

_Aun a pesar de seguir viendo las cosas como antes, muchas de mis actitudes han cambiado, desde aquel día en que se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa a estado cuidando de mí como un dichoso guardián… mi dichoso guardián… mi amigo. _

_Tengo amigas… pero él,… él ocupa el papel de aquella persona que me dejo, tomo los restos de aquellos trozos de papel, y los rejunto para mí… Se ofreció a ser esa persona._

_Día a día y desde entonces, se ha quedado junto a mí el resto de las tardes para platicar conmigo, le conté de aquellas caídas, de los destrozos, y de mis heridas… de la venda que pesaba millones de toneladas… de mis fracasos. _

… _Han sido tres meses en los que he podido disfrutar de nuevo como antes, dichosos estos momentos en los que puedo vivir sin ese sentimiento de agonía…_

Jugueteaba con su grupo de amigos, era hora de receso y todos sus amigos estaban jugando con una manguera mientras se mojaban. Yue estaba observándolos desde donde estaba el otro grupo de amigos de Sakura que no querían mojarse.

-Sea lo sea que hayas hecho...-Tomoyo reía al ver a su amiga correr-… Gracias por devolverla.

Yue ni siquiera miro a la joven.

-Solo necesitaba desahogarse-Explico el joven tranquilamente.

-Intentaba hablar con ella, pero no quería que se sintiera forzada a contarme algo que ella no quería dar a conocer-Exclamo Tomoyo.

-Hiciste bien-Exclamo Yue.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que así es-Respondió la peli-negra.

Tomoyo observo desde el segundo piso a la persona que ciertamente ignoraba desde hace varios meses a su amiga… la persona que simplemente se hizo un problema más para ella, cierta persona que observaba detenidamente a su amiga.

-¿Te contó de él?-Pregunto Tomoyo mientras discretamente seguía mirando a ese muchacho.

Yue observo a Tomoyo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella, pronto entendió de quien hablaba.

-Siento pena por él-Exclamo Yue observando a aquel chico con una mirada aburrida.

-Ojala que sufra de la misma manera en que la hizo sufrir a ella-Exclamo Tomoyo observando a su amiga, sonrió de nuevo al notar su alegría.

-No te preocupes por el… Se esta ahorcando por si mismo en la soga-Dijo Yue completamente serio hacia con aquel joven.

-Si bien se eres como un guardián para ella, aunque suene todo cursi-Explico Tomoyo.

-Para nada… es un halago-Exclamo el joven con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo también sonrió.

-No la dejes caer, Yue-Pidió Tomoyo casi en una suplica.

-Y aunque tropiece la levantare, te lo prometo-Exclamo Yue seguro de si mismo.

-Gracias…

-_¡Ha!_-El grito de Sakura se escucho a lo lejos seguido de una gran carcajada.

Sakura iba hacia ellos completamente empapada de agua, se detuvo frente a ellos mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire.

-M-Me… canse-Expreso la ojiverde.

-No hace falta que lo digas-Exclamo Tomoyo con burla.

-¿Alguien quiere un abrazo?-Pregunto Sakura mirándolos con malicia.

Yue y Tomoyo se miraron instantáneamente para solamente correr, pero Sakura no se movió ni un centímetro, fijo su mirada en donde estaban sentados y lo único que hizo fue acercarse al lugar para poder descansar.

-_¡¿Para eso nos levantaste?!_-Pregunto Tomoyo desde lejos.

Sakura rió mientras tomaba el bote de agua de Tomoyo y comenzaba a beber, con su mano libre afirmaba con una seña. Seguido de eso recibió un sin numero de quejas que la hicieron reír.

… … …

-¡Que les vaya bien!-Gritaba Sakura desde el centro de la plaza de la escuela.

Todo el resto del grupo se retiraba como siempre haciendo un escándalo, su mano que se encontraba levantada para despedir a sus amigos, pronto se vio ocupada tapando su boca, la cual ahora estaba intensamente abierta por aquel bostezo que provocaba lágrimas de sueño sobre sus ojos.

Su ropa estaba casi al punto de secarse, pero aun se veía húmeda, su mochila estaba colgada en sus hombros, comenzó a caminar hacia el único edificio que tenia tres pisos.

El ultimo piso de aquel edificio se desocupaba siempre que terminaban las clases matutinas, por las tardes siempre estaba vació, era realmente una ocasión especial cuando alguien subía para hacer algo pendiente, y sobre cada escalón se encontraba un recuerdo en su memoria que día a día volvían agolpándose en su mente.

Habiendo puesto sus pies en el segundo piso paro en seco al ver quien se detenía a metros frente a ella, aquellos recuerdos que antes pasaron por su mente y salieron disparados para todos lados mientras ella caminaba ignorando a esa persona... si siguiera en las misma condiciones que antes, ese instante hubiera sido un volcán de nervios, pero ahora, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo como un completo desconocido… así como él la miro antes.

Subió los escalones perdiéndose aquella mirada sobre ella y en ese momento, sintió cierta dicha, no era de victoria ni de arrepentimiento... si no era una aceptación que debió haber logrado antes… el aceptar que ya no estaba para él, que ella ya no necesitaba de él para sentirse bien, había superado aquella etapa que tanto le había dañado.

Camino los pasillos, entre los barandales y las ventanas encontrando a lo lejos a un chico de cabello plateado sentando en el suelo y recargado en la pared, una pierna estaba completamente estirada y la otra flexionada, sosteniendo su brazo, una mirada perdida sobre el paisaje que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Dio los pasos necesarios para llegar a él, pero aun en el trayecto bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos demostrando su cansancio, el chico le miro y sonrió ante tal acto.

-¿Cansada?-Pregunto el joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus ojos.

-S-Si-Exclamo Sakura mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se hincaba para buscar lugar.

Se sentó frente a él muchacho quien la observaba detenidamente con diversión.

-Me extraña que aun en esas condiciones no te vayas a tu casa a descansar-Exclamo el joven mientras miraba hacia los alrededores de la escuela.

-Estoy bien-Afirmo Sakura mientras recargaba su cabeza en el barandal y cerraba sus ojos.

-Si que perdiste energía hoy ¿No?-Exclamo Yue irónicamente.

-Algo…-La joven comenzaba a concentrarse en la sola idea de dormir.

Yue rió muy divertido al ver a la joven casi con la actitud de un gato perezoso, abrió sus piernas con algo de pesadez.

-Ven-Le llamo Yue a la ojiverde-Si vas a dormir que sea en donde no estés toda chueca-Dijo el joven riendo.

Sakura entreabrió sus ojos para ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto la joven algo adormilada.

-Que vengas-Repitió Yue mostrando el espacio que le había hecho para que descansara.

-Mmm-Sakura se hinco y comenzó a caminar con las rodillas acercándose al joven.

Cuando calculo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder sentarse, se dejo caer de lado cuidadosamente sobre el espacio vació que había entre las piernas de Yue, la otra parte de su cuerpo se recostó en el pecho del joven mientras que acomodaba su cabeza y sus manos para comenzar a dormir.

El joven peli-plateado atino a sonreír al sentir como si un gato se acomodase sobre él, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de cuidar a esa joven que estaba sobre de él, solamente al verla le invadía una satisfacción increíble, ella le hacia recordar varias cosas que había perdido…

Yue acaricio el cabello de la joven.

… Podría asegurar que parecía una pequeña niña, sin embargo, de entre todas las que lo satisfacían era el simple hecho de que ella le llamara amigo o "guardián" como decía Tomoyo… Para sus oídos esa palabra era muy profunda y ni por la cabeza le habría ocurrido llamarla cursi, aunque para esas alturas en preparatoria y para todos los jóvenes sobre ella debía de ser así... "cursi".

¿Qué más daba?... Eran solo palabras. Esperaba ser un buen amigo… ya había perdido varias cosas que ciertamente se agolpaban en su pecho, que en ese instante era cubierto por aquel rostro que descansaba sobre él.

-Ya no importa el pasado…-Murmuro Yue por debajo.

Ella también había cambiado varias cosas en él, ciertamente a eso podría llamársele tregua en otras ocasiones... pero este… este solo era un encuentro necesario… un intercambio mutuo.

Cada tarde con ella, y sobre cada charla, era una forma de superación y olvido ante aquellos pesares, él no busco aquel encuentro con ella, y dudaba que ella lo buscase con él... como el lo solía decir.

-… Son solo cosas del destino-Exclamo el joven mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de la joven.

… Horas después…

Comenzaba a abrir sus ojos mientras tallaba levemente su cabeza sobre el pecho de…

-… Yue-Le llamo la chica intentando cerciorarse de que él estaba con ella, apretó la camisa blanca del joven con cierta insistencia.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Yue al haber escuchado la voz de la ojiverde.

-Nada-Contesto la joven mientras intentaba cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, sonrió al pensar lo que diría-Eres bastante cómodo-Rió burlescamente aunque aun adormilada.

Yue comenzó a reír al escucharla.

-¿Si?... Bueno al menos yo no parezco gato revolcándose en arena-Exclamo Yue.

-¡Oye!-Sakura se levanto protestando-¿Sabias que eso se escucho feo?

-¿Y que tiene?-Exclamo Yue sin darle importancia-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero…

Sakura le miro reprochante y ciertamente algo dolida.

-¿Qué horas son?-Pregunto Sakura aun con el mismo semblante.

Yue aun sin importarle aquello reviso su reloj de mano.

-5:30 PM-Contesto mientras acomodaba su reloj y volvía a mirar a la chica.

-Te perdono solo por que me voy a dormir otro rato-Adelanto a decir antes de volver a recostarse en el pecho del joven.

Tomo la misma posición y recargo su cabeza con más comodidad, su mirada estaba directamente hacia todo el resto del pasillo, cerró sus ojos sin antes parpadear varias veces.

Yue por su parte solo se limito a observar como momentos anteriores los alrededores solitarios, a diferencia que en las mañanas, las tardes solían estar bastante más vacías, se quedo un momento así hasta que por medio de su vista periférica noto una sombra lejos seguido de unos pasos que se detenían instantáneamente.

Giro su cabeza tan lentamente hacia aquella nueva presencia que sintió como todo se comenzaba tornar tenso, sin embargo al notar de quien se trataba su mirada siguió siendo seria, como siempre lo estuvo desde que termino la platica con la ojiverde.

La mirada del nuevo presente que denotaba una mente totalmente en blanco, contra la de Yue duro alrededor de dos minutos. Yue comenzaba a fastidiarse al ver que solo se dedicaba a verlos como si fuera algo extraño.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-Pregunto Yue con bastante frialdad.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella pregunta y levanto su cabeza con brevedad.

-¿Yue?...-Sakura nada más pudo pronunciar el nombre del peli-plateado, y se detuvo instantáneamente al ver con quien interactuaba.

Pudo notar aquella mirada de desconcierto por parte del joven que los miraba, pero ella solo se limito a mirarlo como si se hubiese perdido, y como no respondía solo volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-¿Se te perdió algo?-Pregunto nuevamente Yue.

Aquel joven pareció reaccionar después de tanto tiempo, se acerco unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo nuevamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Sakura-Exclamo el joven.

La aludida solo se limito a mirarlo con simpleza.

-¿Qué no estas viendo que intenta dormir?-Pregunto Yue molesto.

-Tú no te metas-Bufo aquel joven.

Sakura levanto la mitad de su cuerpo que estaba recargada en el pecho de Yue, y observo a los ojos a su amigo mientras le sonreía.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres-Advirtió el peli-plateado mientras observaba la mirada de su amiga.

Sakura le abrazo mientras escondía su cabeza detrás de la del joven, de tal manera de que el nuevo intruso no la mirara.

-_Estaré bien, solo quédate cerca_-Pidió por lo bajo la ojiverde mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a levantarse-Tengo sed…-Exclamo Sakura observando a su amigo.

Cuando estuvo de pie, Yue comenzó a levantarse al haber entendido la indirecta.

-¿Con agua esta bien?-Pregunto el joven bastante amable para con ella.

-Por favor-Asintió la joven mientras se acomodaba la falda.

Yue comenzó a caminar en dirección al nuevo joven, lo miraba con seriedad, indicando cuidado, cuando el peli-plateado desapareció de la vista de Sakura, esta observo al siguiente presente.

-¿Qué quieres, Yukito?-Pregunto Sakura bastante directa.

-Se nota que has cambiado…-Yukito fue interrumpido.

-Dime algo que no sepa o que al menos no me hayas mencionado antes-Pidió Sakura.

Yukito sonrió extrañamente ante eso, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón más cerca mientras era seguido por la ojiverde, y aun adentro se quedo callado bastante rato.

-¿Y ese es tu nuevo perro?-Pregunto Yukito mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa del maestro.

-Yue no es ningún perro-Exclamo Sakura bastante ofendida ante aquella pregunta, se había detenido un metro y medio frente a él.

-Con que Yue ¿Eh?...-Exclamo Yukito bastante interesado-… No importa ¿No es así Sakura?... De todos modos ya te revolcaste con él.

Sakura se sorprendió ante aquello.

-¿Has venido solo a preguntarme si son ciertas tus nuevas difamaciones?-Pregunto Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-No son difamaciones-Negó el joven pedantemente-Lo escuche claramente.

Sakura se quedo extrañada ante eso.

-¿No es así "gata"?-Pregunto Yukito.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que estabas espiándonos?

-¡O sea que es verdad!-Yukito no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

-Eres un idiota-Sakura se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Por su parte Yukito se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y le tomo de la mano mientras la giraba y la empujaba fuertemente contra el pizarrón, Yukito intento acercársele pero la joven le dio una cachetada y le empujo pintando su raya.

-¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada! Pero para que puedas entenderlo Yue solo es mi amigo…-Sakura pauso observando como el joven la miraba-Que bajo has caído.

-¿Y quieres que me trague el cuento ese de "solo amigos"?-Pregunto Yukito mientras sobaba su mejilla.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi? Te recuerdo que tu fuiste él que quiso alejarse primero… fuimos buenos amigos Yukito, pero desde que decidiste comenzar a ignorarme Yue tomo tu lugar-Exclamo Sakura bastante enfadada-Y espero que te quede claro¡El único trato que puede haber entre los dos, es el de dos completos desconocidos! Así que me haces el favor de dejar de molestarme y dejar de mirarme en compañía de tus amigos, que no soy ningún juguete.

La ojiverde estaba al punto de llorar del coraje, sin duda alguna tenía muchas más cosas que decirle, pero prefería dejarlo hasta ahí, se dio la vuelta por segunda vez para retirarse, pero por segunda vez sintió un jalón en su muñeca, esta vez más fuerte al igual que aquel azote de su espalda contra la pared, le había sacado el aire pero igual que la ultima vez intento golpearlo más todo se vio abreves.

-¡¿Eso hay que probarlo no lo crees, Sakura?!-Exclamo Yukito mientras pegaba todo su cuerpo sobre la joven y subía sus manos dejaba de la falda de la jovencita.

-¡¿Qué crees que es lo que estas haciendo?!-Sakura intentaba pegarle en la cara o mover sus piernas, pero el peso de aquel sujeto no se lo permitía-¡Suéltame¡¡¡NO!!!

Las manos de Yukito se movían desesperadas sobre las piernas y el trasero de la joven.

-¡Ayúdenme!-Gritaba desesperadamente.

Yukito subió sus manos hasta el busto de la chica y abrió con brutalidad la blusa, Sakura intento aprovechar aquel descuido para escapar, no supo de que manera movió sus brazos que golpeo con su codo en la nariz, rápidamente intento retirarse corriendo pero sus brazos se vieron sostenidos por otros que los estrujaban.

-¡Yue!-Grito la joven mientras pedía auxilio.

-¡Maldita sea quédate quieta!-Exigió aquel joven mientras levantaba su mano para golpearla.

Sakura cerró sus ojos por el susto mientras sus lágrimas corrían desesperadamente.

-¡Suéltala!-Se escucho el grito de Yue seguido de un golpe.

Yue había logrado evitar aquel golpe sobre la joven, aprovecho el hecho de que Yukito aun estaba en cierto shock por aquella intervención y se acerco a él para seguirlo golpeando.

-¡Ve por tus cosas, Sakura!-Yue grito.

La joven se cubrió el pecho aun llorando del susto y salio corriendo hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias, rápidamente las tomo junto con las de Yue y se acerco a la puerta con el mismo apuro.

-¡Yue!-Le grito Sakura viendo como le pateaba.

Yue simplemente dejo a aquel sujeto retorciéndose en el suelo mientras corría hacia la joven, tomo su mochila que le fue entregada. Sakura observo el rostro de su amigo aun cuando intentaba tranquilizarse.

-Yue…-Sakura vio claramente su mejilla roja y su labio partido.

-¡Corre, Sakura!-Exclamo el joven con algo de alerta mientras le tomaba de la mano y la hacia correr.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y sobre el suelo del segundo piso, Sakura observo a uno de los amigo de Yukito tirado, aun intentado levantarse, ahora comprendía por que se había tardado tanto en ir a ayudarla y con más razón corrió junto a Yue.

Ya habiendo dejado el edificio de tres pisos siguieron corriendo hacia la salida donde Sakura intento detenerse.

-¡No te detengas, corre!-Yue la seguía guiando.

El joven seguía corriendo sobre la banqueta junto a la ojiverde mientras buscaba con su mirada algo y de pronto se detuvo frente a un auto negro, no estaba nuevo pero tampoco se veía viejo. Se soltó de la joven y fue del lado del conductor, saco unas llaves con algo de torpeza abrió el auto.

_-¡Sakura!_-Se escucho la voz de Yukito cerca.

La aludida dirigió su mirada hacia la lejana entrada de la escuela, Yukito parecía muy enojado y corría hacia su dirección, comenzó a desesperarse, observo como Yue quitaba el seguro a la puerta e intentaba abrírsela pero ella fue más rápida y la abrió, subió al auto y cerro la puerta observando como cada vez más Yukito se acercaba.

-¡Arranca, Yue!-Suplico la joven.

Yue intentaba meter la llave para arrancar pero no le atinaba.

-_¡Sakura!_

-¡Yue!-Sakura pronuncio su nombre mientras observaba con pánico la cercanía de aquel sujeto, le puso seguro a la puerta y a las de atrás pero esas ya lo tenían.

El peli-plateado por fin pudo meter la llave y arranco rápidamente, movió el automóvil para sacarlo de entre los dos que estaban en frente y atrás, pero fue bastante para que Yukito llegara azotando su mano en el cristal de Sakura.

-_¡Sakura, baja ahora!_-Exclamaba Yukito completamente eufórico mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

Para ese entonces Yue ya había podido sacar el auto el cual Yukito seguía con insistencia mientras golpeaba el vidrio gritando, Sakura estaba tan asustada que se alejaba de la ventana llorando del miedo.

Yue piso todo el acelerador mientras se alejaba de aquel sujeto, dio vuelta en la esquina perdiendo de vista a Yukito, le dio la vuelta a la manzana y luego tomo dirección hacia la casa de Sakura.

-¡L-Llevame a tu casa!-Suplico Sakura histérica.

-¡¿Pero que?!-Yue la observo enfadado-¡No todo el tiempo vas a poder escapar de tu casa, Sakura!

-¡Yue!-Sakura había susurrado su nombre mientras se tapaba el rostro del susto-N-No quiero l-llegar así…

El peli-plateado golpeo el volante con frustración mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina en dirección a su propia casa.

-¡No vas a volver a hablar con ese sujeto¡¿Entendiste?!-Pregunto Yue-¡Y si hablas con él tendrás que estar acompañada!... ¡Estoy loco¡Te quiero a kilómetros lejos de él!

Sakura solo se limitaba a llorar, Yue por su parte se tallo la cara mientras aceleraba.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos para que Yue detuviera el auto frente a su casa, la cual parecía vacía, el peli-plateado bajo del auto azotando la puerta mientras que se dirigía a la puerta del otro lado, cuando llego abrió la puerta y solo pudo ver a la joven abrazándose a si misma, Sakura le miro para después bajar por si sola.

No hubo ni una sola palabra, Yue abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a la ojiverde, seguido de eso la cerro asegurándola, aventó las llaves a una mesita cercana y encendió algunas luces.

-Ya vuelvo, ponte cómoda-Pidió Yue mientras desaparecía.

Sakura se quedo parada en la entrada de la casa abrazando su mochila, pronto se vio apresurada sacando su celular, marco algún numero y se preparo tranquilizándose antes de que le contestaran.

-¿Papá?-Sakura intentaba hablar lo más normal posible-Papá, solo llamaba para ver si podía quedarme a dormir a la casa de una amiga-Exclamo Sakura tomando aire-De Tomoyo-Contesto Sakura ocurriéndosele-¿Puedo?-Sakura dejo salir en silencio al recibir la respuesta-Si, hasta mañana-Colgó la llamada.

Yue apareció justamente en ese momento con dos vasos de agua en sus manos, Sakura por su parte escondió su celular tras su espalda con el intento de que no lo viese, sabia de ante mano que el joven se molestaría por el hecho de que no llegara a su casa, pero al haber sido descubierta lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada apenada al notar que Yue se había detenido a observarla con seriedad.

-¿Puedo…?-Sakura fue interrumpida.

-Mis padres no vendrán si no hasta mañana por la tarde-Yue informo mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Sakura.

Sakura se quedo callada sabiendo que eso había sido un si indirecto, quiso disculparse y preguntarle si estaba enfadado pero el no se lo permitió.

-Será mejor que te des un baño… sígueme-Pidió el joven bastante serio.

Yue la guió al segundo piso donde caminaron otro tanto para llegar a la habitación de él, ciertamente al ser ahora hijo único las cosas le venían bien materialmente. Dentro de la misma habitación se encontraba un baño donde la guió.

-Aquí te podrás bañar…-Yue observo a Sakura mientras esta intentaba mantener cerrada su blusa-… Te prestare ropa.

El chico volvió a desaparecer por la puerta mientras la ojiverde se quedaba parada obedientemente dentro del baño y sin mucho apuro aquel muchacho ya estaba de vuelta con un cambio ropa para dormir en sus manos.

-Toma-Yue se la puso en sus manos-La izquierda es la caliente y la derecha es la fría.

El peli-plateado salio del baño cerrando la puerta, y Sakura se quedo aun parada en el baño, lo observo detenidamente por un tiempo antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa, entro a la ducha y abrió la regadera, pronto se vio cubierta de agua recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo, él cual tembló debido a un escalofrió, se abrazo a si misma mientras sobaba sus brazos, le dolían un poco.

Cuando termino de limpiarse salio tomando la toalla blanca que estaba fuera de la regadera, se seco el cuerpo sintiéndolo temblar aun, se puso la ropa interior y seguido la ropa de Yue. El atuendo consistía en un pantalón negro con rojo delgado y fresco, y una camisa grande lisa color negro.

Seco lo más que pudo su cabello con la toalla y al terminar se quedo mirándose en el espejo, las imágenes del anterior incidente pasaron por su mente fugazmente, el momento en el que le había tocado las piernas y más arriba de ellas, la brutalidad con que le había roto la camisa... ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico agradable¿El que le aseguro que jamás trataría a una mujer como la había tratado a ella hace unos momentos? Sin duda alguna se había convertido en un mounstro, había cerrado sus ojos mientras sentía sus lágrimas salir de nuevo.

Suspiro intentando liberar toda esa presión que se agolpaba en su cabeza, se observo otra vez en el espejo con sus lágrimas aun desbordándose, les seco con insistencia mientras tomaba su ropa escolar y la abrazaba con cierto desdén. Abrió la puerta del baño y salio encontrando a Yue sentado a la mitad de su cama con un atuendo más casual, estaba más serio de lo normal y aun no le miraba a la cara, parecía perdido.

Sakura solo se limito a caminar unos cuantos pasos con la mirada baja, dejo en una esquina del suelo su ropa y se sentó junto a ella, observo a Yue quien ya la miraba expectante, su mirada seria e inmutante, ciertamente sentía como si él...

-L-Lo siento-Exclamo la joven mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro-N-No esperaba esa reacción de él, Yue-Pauso mientras se escuchaba el llanto de la joven sobre toda la habitación-P-Por mi culpa te g-golpearon… L-Lo siento-Suplicaba la joven.

Yue solo se limitaba a seguirla mirando con esa seriedad, Sakura pareció tallar sus ojos para secar las lágrimas, levanto su cabeza levemente para observar a Yue a los ojos.

-¿E-E-Estas enfadado conmigo?-Pregunto la joven mientras se quedaba mirando directamente al peli-plateado.

Yue se quedo en silencio por largo rato, incomodando a la chica. Dejo salir todo ese aire de tensión que estaba acumulado en sus pulmones.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Sakura-Negó el joven.

La ojiverde volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, se escucharon los sollozos del llanto que intentaba calmar.

-Sakura-Yue le llamo al no soportar escucharla llorar.

La joven se levanto instantes después de escuchar su nombre, seguía llorando pero se había levantado para ir en dirección a Yue, se subió a la cama e hincada camino hasta abrazar a Yue.

-Gracias-Murmuro la joven antes de seguir llorando.

Yue le abrazo con la misma efusividad.

-…-El peli-plateado no sabia que decir, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras sentía en su corazón una herida abierta.

**Flash Back**

_El llanto de una niña le había despertado, se sentó en la cama creyendo que aquel llanto era solo parte de su sueño, pero aun cerciorándose de eso el llanto seguía escuchándose cerca. Inspecciono toda su habitación aun estando sentado sobre la cama y se topo con un pequeño bulto, el cabello rubio y largo de aquella niña le cubría casi toda la espalda sin contar que algunos mechones caían en su frente, la pequeña abrazaba sus piernas en compañía de un solo de peluche mientras escondía la mitad de su rostro._

_-¿Ceres?-Exclamo el joven confuso. _

_La pequeña Ceres observo al peli-plateado mientras seguía llorando abrazada._

_-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-Atino a preguntar el joven mientras observaba la camiseta negra lisa que portaba la niña._

_-M-Me hice pipi…-Explico Ceres llorando mientras cubría sus piernas con la camiseta negra de su hermano, cubrió su rostro intentando de no sentir la mirada seria del joven que sin duda reprochaba aquel accidente, pero se detuvo sin poder evitar tenerla sobre de ella, levanto la mirada de nuevo encarando a su hermano-… ¿E-E-Estas enfadado conmigo?..._

_Yue dejo salir todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones._

_-No estoy enfadado contigo, Ceres-Exclamo el joven mientras veía venir a su pequeña hermana hacia él._

_La niña gateo sobre la cama hasta poder abrazar a su hermano pero seguía llorando con algo de susto._

_-¿P-Puedo dormir aquí?...-Pregunto la pequeña bastante asustada._

_Yue le abrazo intentando serenarla. _

_-Claro que si-Contesto el joven mientras sonreía-Si prometes que no te harás pipi en mi cama… _

_-T-Tengo m-miedo-Dijo la pequeña mientras dejaba a caer a su oso de peluche sobre las almohadas de la cama para poder abrazar más a su hermano._

_-Tranquila…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Yue abrazo a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos.

-… Tranquila…

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO TRES…**

**(Espero que haya sido de su agrado)**

**Reviews Please!!!!!******


	4. Chapter 4 Secuestro

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! **_

Pido una eterna disculpa a Iyen Kinoli recibí tu review después de publicar el Capitulo 3, por esa razón no te puse en las notas de autora en el anterior capi, Gomen nasai y Muchas gracias a los demás.

**Iyen Kinoli.-** MUCHAS gracias, etto, aquí sale un poquito Shaoran, pero en los siguientes capítulos saldrá todo el tiempo y disfrutaras de él XD.

**ALLISON.-** La verdad es que nunca e tenido la oportunidad de poder ir a Guadalajara, pero me dicen que es muy hermosa, así que decidí ponerla, que bueno que te haya interesado la historia, al menos en estos tres capítulos que la verdad no tienen mucho que decir, pero te aseguro que en los siguientes la historia se llenara de sorpresas, muchas gracias por estarlo leyendo, ARIGATOU!!!

**BigBear Sandra.-** Hi!!!!!! La verdad es que no se que decir, tu mensaje me encanto, fue alentador y me subiste el animo como no tienes idea XD… gracias por leerlo.

**Bárbara Maki.**- Hahahahahaha! No te preocupes, de todos modos one-chan!! Ya me lo dijiste y Creeme tu grito me dejo sorda XD, ahora bien, espero que te agrade este capi, aunque creo que debería de subir el otro seguido, para que le agrien más rápido la onda pero mejor no XD por que si no pues… se me Irán rápido los capítulos que tengo adelantados. OK, cuídate y nos vemos!!!

Bien, bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo, a ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!.

**Capitulo 4:**

"**Secuestro"**

-¿Entonces no vendrás?-Pregunto una ojiverde bastante triste por aquella noticia.

Mantenía su celular en su oído mientras escuchaba del otro lado a Yue.

-_No, tengo una cita con el doctor y con el dentista, aparte mi madre quiere que la acompañe a un lugar-_Explico el joven de otro lado.

-…-Sakura se quedo en silencio al igual que Yue-… Bueno… entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana.

_-¿Iras a tu casa saliendo de clases?_-Desde el otro lado Yue parecía bastante extrañado.

-No, me quedare aquí-Explico la joven con un tono bastante apagado.

-_Entonces Esperame dentro de la biblioteca, estaré ahí puntual¿De acuerdo?..._

-No tienes que venir solamente a eso, Yue, si tienes cosas que hacer hazlas, no te detengas por mi-Pidió la joven.

-_Dije que estaré ahí a la hora de la salida_-Afirmo Yue.-_Y no sigas alegando…_

Sakura sonrió ante aquella insistencia.

-_Si puedo desocuparme antes iré¿Si?-_Pregunto Yue.

-Te estaré esperando-Exclamo Sakura bastante alegre.

-_Esta bien, nos vemos_-Dijo Yue por ultimo.

-Si, adiós-Sakura colgó la llamada.

Guardo su celular y dio vuelta para ver a lo lejos a su grupo de amigos, camino hacia ellos con tranquilidad y al llegar se sentó junto a Tomoyo y Naoko.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntaron al unísono ambas.

-Que vendrá a la hora de la salida-Contesto Sakura mientras buscaba una canción en especial sobre su reproductor.

-Me quedarare para…-Naoko y Tomoyo se detuvieron al notar que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sonrió ante aquella coincidencia.

-Nos quedaremos contigo-Exclamo Tomoyo.

-Hasta que llegue, Yue, para mayor seguridad-Explico Naoko.

-Gracias…

_Dos semanas después de aquel incidente con el mounstro de Yukito, aquella noche me había quedado en casa de Yue y me cuido por toda la noche, aunque en realidad se había quedado dormido junto conmigo._ Sonrió ante aquello mientras observaba a Rika y Chiharu juguetear. _ Yue le había llevado a su casa al siguiente día por la tarde y los siguientes días de clase había quedado con él de que le contaría a los demás para que tuvieran cuidado de Yukito, y sin duda todos lo habían tomado como Yue se lo tomaba, si veían cerca a Yukito hacían cualquier cosa para que se alejara a pesar de que con ello se ganaran la mirada de toda la escuela. Yukito había querido hablar con ella de nuevo, pero lo evitaba aun cuando estuviera junto a sus amigos ¿Y que era lo que esperaba él? Después de haberlo visto todo loco no pretendía quedarse ni una milésima de segundo a su lado. _

_Hoy Yue no había podido venir por cuestiones familiares cosa que de cierta manera le ponía los pelos de punta por temor a encontrarse a Yukito, pero Yue casi le ordeno que siempre estuviese en lugares donde hubiese gente, por esa razón le pidió que lo esperara en la biblioteca, desde entonces el peli-plateado intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella. _

_Yue ahora formaba parte de su vida, aquella noche cuando le abrazo platico con ella y le pidió que volviera a su casa, que intentara relajar las cosas con respecto a su padre y que apoyara mucho más a su madre, que platicara con su hermano como antes… simplemente le comento que no desperdiciara el tiempo sin ellos. Sin embargo, las cosas en su casa no solo iban mal en ese aspecto, si no que a parte su madre trabajaba mucho más de lo debido ahora que hacia falta el dinero, a penas si alcanzaba para lo necesario. _

… _Cada día que llegaba a su casa, le llegaba profundamente la idea de trabajar para sacar adelante a su familia y que su madre dejara de trabajar tanto… todo por aquella mujer…_

Había bajada su mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro… adoraba a su madre.

_Pero desde que Yue le aconsejo eso lo estuvo poniendo en práctica y sin duda alguna ahora podía hablar un poco más con su padre, las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse. _

Levanto su rostro mientras observaba el cielo… ¿De cuantos colores le había visto antes¿Por qué un color tan calido a veces podía notarse tan espantoso? … Las risas de todo aquel grupo se escucharon por cualquier rincón de la escuela, pero Sakura los observo a ellos.

_Ese grupo le había abierto las puertas a una libertad que antes creía incierta, la muñeca que antes era poco a poco fue desapareciendo, ellos habían quitado todas las mascaras que tenía hasta llegar a la más pesada... que nunca pudieron derribar… Solo hasta ese día cuando sintió a esa muralla derrumbarse su vida había dado un giro de 180º grados, ahora que estaba de cabeza, buscaba la manera de volver a estar de pie sin todas aquellas mascaras. _

**- - - - - - - - -**

**9:30 a.m. / Tokio, Japón**

**… Departamento…**

Dejo los cubiertos recargados sobre el plato y estiro su brazo para agarrar su vaso de jugo de naranja, su desayuno estaba exquisito y hasta ahora era lo único que podía alegrarle el día. Apareció la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia.

-Joven Shaoran, a llegado el joven Hiragisawa, diciendo que tiene algo importante que decirle-Informo la mujer esperando una respuesta.

-Hazlo pasar, Shinju, por favor-Ordeno Shaoran con amabilidad mientras hacia un ademán con la mano.

Shinju hizo una reverencia y se retiro del comedor, Shaoran se quedo disfrutando de su desayuno mientras que seguido de haber llevado a su boca el próximo bocadillo apareció de nueva cuenta Shinju con Hiragisawa.

-Buenos días, Shaoran-Exclamo Hiragisawa con bastante tranquilidad-… Buen provecho.

Shaoran trago aquel pedazo de carne que masticaba.

-Hola, Eriol-Saludo Shaoran-¿Gustas algo de desayunar?-Pregunto observando a Shinju.

-¡Oh! No-Eriol sacudía sus manos negativamente-Gracias-Se dirigió a Shinju quien le sonrió con amabilidad... después observo a Shaoran-… Dudo que me vaya a tardar demasiado.

_-¿Y ahora que?-_Shaoran puso sus ojos en blanco mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

-Me retiro-Exclamo Shinju mientras hacia una ultima reverencia y se retiraba.

Cuando Shaoran vio desaparecer a Shinju por alguna de las puertas observo a Eriol dejando por demás todo ese semblante de amabilidad.

-No tienes idea de lo que traigo para ti-Exclamo Eriol bastante feliz mientras abría una carpeta negra que comenzaba a ojear.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Shaoran serio.

-Conseguí una nueva canción…-Eriol fue interrumpido.

-… ¿Y dices que me conoces?-Pregunto Shaoran-Sabes que las canciones que canto yo las escribo.

-Si, pero esta canción es genial y…

-… Olvídalo, siempre he cantando mis canciones, sabes que esa es mi regla-Dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba dejando su desayuno a medias-¿Solo has venido a arruinarme el día?

Eriol lo miro bastante serio y no con mucho humor después de haberlo escuchado.

-¿Podrías escucharme al menos? Después de todo creo que tu día no puede empeorar si te lo explico-Agrego el pelinegro arto de aquella actitud.

-Pues dilo-Exclamo Shaoran aburrido ante aquellas palabras, se acerco al sillón y se sentó.

Eriol fue a sentarse en el sillón individual que estaba frente a Shaoran.

-Podrías lanzar un nuevo disco, Shaoran, ya tienes alrededor de dos años que no te has dedicado a sacar uno y por lo pronto podemos iniciar con esta canción…

Eriol saco una hoja y se la entrego a Shaoran.

-Estamos a buen tiempo de empezar con el proyecto, de esta manera si empezamos ahora podríamos estar terminando a mediados de la entrada de primavera, dadas las circunstancias de que para esas fechas están cerca varias celebraciones podríamos aprovecharlo y acomodarnos de cualquier manera…-Eriol pauso para ver si el presente tenía algo que decir, parecía no hablar pero sabia que eso era…

-¿Tienes en cuenta de que no tengo ninguna idea en este instante para concluir en un nuevo disco?-Pregunto Shaoran.

… Era demasiado bueno para creerlo, aquel chico siempre solía ser demasiado negativo cuando sus ideas no estaban a flote.

-Píensalo, Shaoran-Pidió Eriol mientras se le ocurría una jugarreta para que le hiciera caso-Siempre te quejas de que tu vida es TAN monótona y sin embargo haces lo que más te gusta hacer, sacar este nuevo CD podría dejarte salir por un tiempo de tu vida normal, estarías más ocupado y entretenido que aquí buscando que hacer-Explico el joven-Aunque si yo fuera tú iría a millones de lugares exóticos…

Shaoran se quedo pensando fingiendo que leía la hoja.

-Es todo lo que te voy a decir por que se que si te sigo hablando no me prestaras atención-Advirtió el pelinegro.

-Vaya, ahora comienzas a comportarte como si me conocieras-Ironizo Shaoran observando a Eriol con asombro fingido.

Eriol ignoro aquello.

-Léela y llámame cuando tengas ideas para tu nuevo sencillo…-Exclamo Eriol mientras se comenzaba a retirar.

-Hablas como si ya hubiera dicho que si-Dijo Shaoran algo enfadado por aquellas palabras.

-Serías idiota si no la tomas-Exclamo Eriol bastante satisfecho al haber dicho eso pero estaba entretenido en su disposición de retirarse.

-Mira quien me lo dice-Bufo el moreno con desprecio.

Eriol solo levanto su mano ignorándolo de nuevo mientras salía del departamento.

Shaoran se quedo mirando la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

_¿Qué demonios se traía ese tipo?... Es decir, la idea de lanzar un nuevo disco es perfecta para salir de ese ensimismo mental¿Además quien era Eriol para decirle que le gustaría hacer si fuera él? Él no salía por que se le hacia bastante tonto ir a lugares que disfrutaría por si solo… ¿Qué si podía ir con alguien?... ¿Para que¿Para que le siguieran sonriendo como muñecos y le dijeran que todo lo que hace es perfecto?... Antes eso parecía un paraíso, pero ahora que se veía encerrado en ese paraíso comenzaba a sentirse solo…_

**- - - - - - - - -**

**3:10 PM. / Guadalajara, México.**

**… Preparatoria…**

Sakura estaba platicando con Naoko y Tomoyo dentro de la Biblioteca desde hacía 1 hora 20 minutos, la joven observo su reloj de mano por treceava vez, se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas y todo aquel rato solo se la pasaron platicando de cosas triviales y de algunos problemas externos acerca de algunos del grupo.

-Ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme-Dijo Tomoyo habiendo revisado su celular.

Sakura miro a Naoko quien también ya se veía inquieta por la hora, la ojiverde sonrió entendiendo por demás.

-Es mejor que se vayan si no podrían regañarlas, de seguro Yue ya debe estar por llegar-Explico Sakura mirándolas a ambas.

Naoko y Kumiko la miraron sin creérselo.

-Yue me llamaría en caso de no venir…-Advirtió la joven pausante-… Y si se trata de Yukito, estoy segura de que ya se habrá marchado, no lo hemos visto y apuesto que si hubiera querido hablar conmigo ya habría venido aunque estuvieran ustedes presentes-Termino la joven.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron algo convencidas, después de todo tenían que marcharse ya.

-No me agrada la idea de dejarte sola-Explico Tomoyo aun no muy convencida de dejara.

-No se preocupen-Pidió la ojiverde antes de escuchar a Naoko.

-¿Por que no vas a tu casa?-Pregunto Naoko mientras se levantaba y se colgaba su mochila en la espalda.

-Estaré esperando a Yue-Contesto Sakura intentando excusarse-En serio, él va a venir…

Sakura pasó alrededor de 20 minutos convenciéndolas, ambas jóvenes de mala gana se retiraron con cierto apuro. La ojiverde se quedo sentada en la mesa por largo rato hasta que se decidió a levantarse para escoger un libro del cual leer, camino por los pasillos hasta detenerse en uno en específico, observo la gran cantidad de libros que estaban acomodados y comenzó a leer los títulos de estos hasta que uno le llamo la atención.

Tomó el libro y le limpio un poco el polvo que tenía, _"Ciudades desaparecidas, misterio de las civilizaciones olvidadas"_, sonrió con algo de asombro e interés, abrazo el libro apretándolo contra su pecho y camino hasta llegar a la mesa, se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a leer.

Justo cuando comenzaba a darle vuelta a la primera hoja de aquel libro color marrón, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?...

_-¡Sakura! _

-¿Yue?-Sakura se extraño al haber escuchado ese tono de voz-¿Qué pasa?

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un suspiro grande.

_-No podré ir para haya, mis padres se ocuparon en algo bastante enredoso…-_Yue se notaba algo molesto_-… Discúlpame, no tenía en cuenta esto, perdón._

-Yue no te preocupes, gracias de todos modos, lo intentaste y eso es lo que cuenta, en serio, no te preocupes-Pidió Sakura.

_-¿En donde estas?..._

-En la biblioteca en donde me dijiste que me quedara…-Contesto la ojiverde, sonrió al ver el libro que había encontrado-… No vas a creer lo que encontré, es un libro que habla sobre las distintas ciudades desaparecidas y…-La joven fue interrumpida.

_-… ¿Estas sola?_

-Eso depende…

_-Sakura_-Aquello había sido una llamada de atención por no responderle.

-¡De acuerdo!... Literalmente, Tomoyo y Naoko acaban de irse, es que como no llegabas les dije que se fueran por que ya era tarde, pero aquí hay mucha gente ¿Sabes?...

_-¡¿Y me dices que no me preocupe?!_

-Si hablas de Yukito no ha venido a buscarme, ni aun cuando estaba con las chicas, ya debió de haberse ido…

_-… ¡Podría estarte esperando afuera!_

-Yue no me grites-Exigió Sakura-Además lo dudo…

Un bufido se escucho del otro lado.

_-¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Sakura? No se como le voy a hacer pero iré por ti…_

-… No te presiones, estaré bien-Exclamo muy segura de si misma la ojiverde.

_-¡Eso me dijiste la ultima vez y mira lo que paso!_

-¡¿Podrías calmarte?!-Sakura había gritado y todos los de la biblioteca la miraron expectantes.

La encargada de la biblioteca se acerco para reprenderla pero Sakura no la dejo hablar, se disculpo rápidamente y salio de la biblioteca para hablar con más "calma".

_-No te muevas de donde estas que voy a ir por ti_-Yue ya se escuchaba serio.

-¿Para que presionarte? Luego tendrías que regresarte hasta quien sabe donde para ir por tus padres... Te prohíbo que hagas eso¿Entendiste?

_-Tomare un taxi a mi casa para tomar el otro auto, ahora no te muevas de ahí…_

Sakura no quería que Yue se presionara así que tomo cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera.

-No es necesario por que me iré ya a mi casa…

_-… No te creo._

-Pediré prestado el libro he iré a mi casa, ahora quédate haya y tranquilízate, saldré cuando un grupo de jóvenes comience a retirarse ¿Si?

_-Estaré haya en… una hora._

Sakura puso sus ojos en blanco.

-No me vas a encontrar, ya estaré en mi casa.

_-…_

-Saluda a tus padres de mi parte y nos vemos mañana¿De acuerdo?...

_-¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra colgar… ¡¿Sakura¡¡Sakura!!_

-¡Adiós!-Sakura se despidió bastante sonriente mientras colgaba la llamada.

Habiendo colgado, su rostro se vio cubierto de frustración, dejo salir un gran suspiro y entro de nuevo a la biblioteca.

… … …

**… 7:25 PM…**

Caminaba sobre la cuadra de la escuela que estaba oscura como boca de lobo, le daba cierto temor caminar sola pero igual y le faltaba poco para llegar a la calle donde había luces y tiendas abiertas, vio un auto de color negro venir hacia su dirección, no le tomo mayor importancia y siguió caminando con cierto paso acelerado.

Pronto escucho las llantas de un carro rechinar sobre el pavimento, seguido varias puertas abrirse, Sakura observo hacia atrás viendo de cerca a un hombre de un no buen vestir ir hacia ella apresurado, la joven observo como traía una pistola en la mano apuntándole.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de sorpresa y de temor para que después por instinto comenzara a correr, ahora el trayecto hacia la siguiente calle se veía bastante largo por el susto, pero sus piernas no pararon de correr. La mochila le estorbaba demasiado así que la dejo caer al suelo para correr más fuerte.

Escucho un tiro tras ella, se agacho aun sin correr pero como todo estaba tan oscuro no se fijo en el suelo, donde una parte del asfalto se encontraba levantado, uno de sus pies choco contra esa pequeña pared de cemento haciéndola caer al suelo violentamente.

Se escucho otro tiro tras ella.

Intento levantarse aun con el dolor en su cuerpo, con piernas y brazos quería abalanzarse para seguir con la misma velocidad, pero cuando se encontraba intentando dar los primeros pasos, aquel sujeto que la perseguía le tomo del cabello y comenzó a jalonearla arrastrándola hacia el coche que los había perseguido de reversa.

-¡No¡Déjeme!... ¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!!-Gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

-¡Cállate!-El sujeto le golpeo.

Sakura grito al ver como el hombre levantaba la mano donde traía la pistola para golpearle, intento cubrirse ante tal agresión, lo único que supo antes de perder el sentido fue el sentir un gran dolor en su cabeza.

-¡Ya era hora de que la callaras!-El hombre que estaba al volante reprendía al que la había golpeado.

-¡No te quejes, idiota!-Le callo el otro mientras metía a la ojiverde en el coche.

El sujeto del volante comenzó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?-Pregunto el de la pistola mientras cerraba la puerta trasera.

-Ya tenemos el pedido-Exclamo irónico el del volante.

-Hoy tendremos un BUEN bono, ya quiero ver la cara del jefe-El otro sujeto rió de igual manera subiéndose al auto-¡Pisale duro que ya quiero ver esos billetes!

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO…**

**Reviews Please!! xD**

**Nota de autora.- ****Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible, espero que haya sido de su agrado esta continuación, muchas gracias a todos, cuidense. **


	5. Chapter 5 Tiroteo

**Capitulo 5:**

"**Tiroteo"**

_**N**__o tengo idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado… pero tengo miedo de que intenten algo más de lo que pudo llegar a hacer Yukito. _

_Me han tenido encerrada en esta jaula como si fuese un animal, lo único que he podido ver durante largas horas son las cuatro paredes de metal de lo que parece un vagón. Las sogas en mis manos me están lastimando, fue mala idea forcejear justamente al despertar, ciento las muñecas como si estas no tuviesen piel alguna…_

_¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?!_ Pateo la jaula con sus pies aun cuando estaba sentada en la base metálica. _Debí haberle prestado atención a Yue, debí dejar que el fuese por mi… ¡¿Por que soy tan estupida?!... Y ahora que estoy hecha un mar de lágrimas no puedo evitar pensar en la idea de salir corriendo y salvarme, pero no se como hacerlo si estoy atada de manos y pies, encerrada en una jaula que esta dentro en un vagón, no tengo ni idea de por que este camión ha estado moviéndose sin detenerse durante largas horas... … … … … …_

La chica se recostó sobre aquel metal tomando la forma de un feto, mientras seguía llorando de desesperación e impotencia.

… _Ni siquiera estoy segura de si han pasado solamente horas… Tengo varias picaduras de agujas en mis brazos, posiblemente de alguna sustancia que me haya mantenido dormida por días, incluso por semanas… Me siento tan perdida. _

-_Quiero ir a casa…_-Otra lagrima se derramaba sobre su rostro.

**- - - - - - - - -**

**2:00 PM. / Tokio, Japón**

… **Departamento…**

Shaoran estaba sentando en una de las silla/cama que estaba fuera de su balcón más grande, no había llamado a Eriol desde aquella semana, y la verdad era que aun estaba indeciso en la decisión, es decir, aquella canción que se encontraba ciertamente entre sus manos no estaba tan mal, pero aun no estaba 100 convencido.

_Aquellos 7 días, 168 horas, 10080 minutos y 604800 segundos se había dedicado solamente a pensar en la decisión que tomaría, y aunque esta solo se inclinara a dos simples respuestas en las que ambas se caracterizaban por dos simples letras, NO podía evitar dejar de estar insatisfecho… había caído en la idea de que le hacia falta inspiración… alguien que le diera inspiración… ¿Qué era tan complicado que alguien se acercara a él y no lo hiciese sentir como si fuese el ser perfecto? Cada vez que pensaba en la idea de ser perfecto en los ojos de toda la gente solía no desagradarle pero a la vez le desagradaba._

Estampo su mano sobre su rostro mientras lo tallaba con frustración e impotencia.

_Su mente estaba hecha un nudo que seguía enredándose, no era necesario pensar con tanto destalle y aunque lo sabía perfectamente pareciera como si por inercia y necedad quisiera hacerlo… al punto de querer atención, pero no como la que le daban los demás, esa era atención tan… molesta. _

_Precisamente por eso aceptaba las visitas del pelinegro, quien lo trataba como si fuese alguien completamente normal-y es que él era una persona normal-, como si no existiesen esos trofeos que se representaban con fama y discos de oro, a ese joven solo le interesaba la idea de hacer proyectos nuevos, cosas en las que siempre solía incluirlo a el… le agradaba la idea de que Eriol fuera su representante…_

Río con ironía y cierto silencio mientras se sentaba volviendo a abrir aquella hoja.

… _Si se portaba mal con aquel sujeto era por que su presencia solía cambiar aquellos momentos monótonos como si se convirtiesen en aquellos viejos tiempos cuando se encontraba sin nada de aquellas riquezas... comenzaba a pensar que era mejor desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con el solo objetivo de no sentirse solo por el simple hecho de sentir que lo estaba… aunque no fuese así._

Su celular sonó con una tonadita bastante extraña, observo sin apuro la mesa que estaba aun lado de él, tomo el celular entre sus manos mientras lo abría, se quedo observando un momento la pantalla observando el nombre de "Eriol" en él, tecleo un botón y recibiendo la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres?...

-_Hola, Shaoran, estoy bien muchas gracias por preguntar_-De otro lado el joven pelinegro le reprochaba indirectamente aquel recibimiento tan malo.

-Hola, Eriol-Exclamo Shaoran aburrido.

Se escucho un suspiro de resignación de parte de Eriol.

_-Tienes trabajo televisivo en tres semanas, el programa ¡Oye! X 3 quiere hacer una especie de cita contigo y el ex - integrante Shiro de "The Black Moon"…_

-¿A que te refieres con cita?-Pregunto Shaoran sin comprender.

_-… Una cena bastante exótica para mi gusto, irán a un hotel donde les presentaran los 5 tipos de platillos, incluido el postre que mas les gusta a ustedes, para hacer una especie de propaganda para los restaurantes más visitados por las celebridades¿Ahora entiendes?_

-¿Por que nunca me preguntas primero?-Pregunto Shaoran.

_-Por que soy tu representante y sabes perfectamente que se bien lo que hago, ahora me quiero quejar del hecho de que no me llamaste en toda esta semana para saber sobre tu decisión de esa canción que creo que justamente esta entre tus manos, apuesto que no has dejado de pensar en la decisión ¿No?... No me conformare más que con un si gigante y un agradecido Shaoran dispuesto a disculparse por lo mal que a tratado a su adorado, guapo y querido representante_-Eriol pauso esperando aquello.

-¿Estas seguro de que no puedes cancelar esa "cita"?-Pregunto Shaoran ignorando completamente al pelinegro.

Otro suspiro de resignación se escucho del otro lado.

-_No, no puedes y si pudiera no la cancelaría por nada del mundo, prefiero hacerte sufrir hasta que me des esas disculpas e infinitos agradecimientos-_Eriol volvió a pausar esperando.

-Pues no hay de otra-Exclamo Shaoran resignado-… Nos vemos dentro de cinco días, te espero-Shaoran colgó la llamada.

Rió un poco antes de volver a acostarse en el respaldo de aquel mueble, le encantaba dejar colgado a aquel hombre.

- - - - - - - - -

Sakura estaba recostada aun en aquella base metálica, su cabeza estaba en dirección a la puerta del vagón, sus ojos miraban esas puertas casi con la intención de ver lo que había afuera de ellas, había dejado de llorar y se había dedicado a cantar por lo bajo y con desgane una melodía que solía cantarle su madre cuando era más pequeña.

-Duérmete mi niña, duérmete ya…-Su voz parecía arrebatada por el amargo llanto.

Sintió como esa gran caja se detenía y sin embargo no se movió de su lugar, parecía estar tan perdida que prefería quedarse así, esperando tal vez lo peor para después escapar y tal vez… probablemente morir.

_Había pensando en tantas posibilidades de escapar, pero la imagen de aquella noche, al ver a ese sujeto sosteniendo el arma y apuntarle,… sabia perfectamente que buscarían placer sobre ella y después le matarían, así siempre era, la golpearían como a un animal y luego la dejarían morir. _

Observo aquellas puertas metálicas abrirse, dos sujetos japoneses subían al interior mientras se ponían de acuerdo para bajar la jaula, se extraño al verlos, se sentó apretando los tubos de aquella jaula observando el exterior del camión, había un callejón casi completamente oscuro, alumbrado solo por una luz proveniente de una puerta que estaba cerca del lugar donde había aparcado el camión.

Con forme sacaban la jaula entre palabrería que no podía entender, observaba un sin numero de papeles pegados en las paredes de aquel callejón, llego a la conclusión de que eran suburbios, pero su impresión llego a tal grado que cuando vio que aquellas propagandas pegadas y descoloridas tenían palabras japonesas con infinidad de fotografías de personas de esa cultura, comenzó a respirar desesperada.

-No puede ser-La chica se hinco observando todo aquel lugar-¡¿Japón?!-Grito Sakura asustada mientras sacudía los tubos de aquella jaula con brusquedad no pudiendo evitar dejar de llorar.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La habían llevado a Japón sedándola de quien sabe cual sustancia para poder mantenerla callada, no tenía ni idea de que hacer, solo pudo observar el interior de aquel especie de bar en el que la metían ¿Qué haría si no sabia nada de aquel idioma?,_ Aun cuando intentaba hablar con aquellos sujetos, estos la ignoraban intentando seguir hablando entre ellos.

-¡Ayúdenme¡Saquéenme de aquí!-Suplicaba la joven mientras seguía sacudiendo los tubos.

Lo último que vio del exterior fue el mediano vagón blanco que estaba aparcado.

Habiendo estado adentro, aquellos hombres parecían discutir por los gritos que daba Sakura.

La ojiverde observo el interior de aquel lugar aun cuando seguía forcejeando, el lugar estaba bastante limpio y a la vez desordenado, unas mesas estaban cubiertas de cajas de licor al parecer, habían dejado la jaula en el centro de toda aquella habitación, se escuchaba música muy fuerte ahí, ahora le quedaba completamente claro que estaba en un especie de bar.

Guardo claro silencio al ver como aparecía un tercer hombre de traje al lugar quien tomo de otra de las mesas una aguja y le lleno de un líquido de un color verduzco, algo le decía que esa aguja iría a parar en alguna parte de su cuerpo, observo sus brazos mirando los piquetes.

Aquel sujeto se acerco a la jaula ordenándole a los otros dos que la abriera, y sin mucha tardanza la jaula ya estaba abierta, los sujetos sacaron a la fuerza a la ojiverde quien pataleaba y gritaba para que la dejaran, el hombre de traje tomo de alguna forma su brazo inmovilizándolo e inyecto el liquido rápidamente.

Dio otra orden y los sujetos la volvieron a meter a la jaula a empujones, Sakura cayó en la base metálica violentamente, pero sus gritos ya habían parado, ahora lo que decía eran puras palabras sin sentido, con una increíble velocidad comenzó a sentir un sueño mordaz, al punto de quedar dormida a solo algunos movimientos de intentar levantarse.

… … …

… **Tres semanas después…**

… … …

Tres semanas de impotencia y seriedad continua. Le habían cambiando a otra jaula, suponía que él cambio había sido cuando la habían sedado, era una jaula del mismo tamaño, nada más que esta tenía pequeñas puertas donde podían meterle la comida.

Desde aquel entonces una mujer joven le llevaba lo que parecían sobras de arroz y algo de pescado, junto con un bote de plástico cortado a la mitad donde le ponían el agua. Al principio se rehusaba a comer pero llego el momento en que no pudo evitar agarrar aquel plato viejo y comer con las manos, tirando la mayor parte del arroz en el suelo, también le habían llevado una especie de bacinilla vieja y oxidada para que pudiera hacer del baño.

Había contado los días, y a su vez también se daba cuenta por cada noche que el bar abría, que hasta ahora sabía era cada noche. Cada ruido que escuchaba la exaltaba, sobre todo cada persona nueva que solía pasar por ahí, también solía llorar con frecuencia pero hasta ahora solo se limitaba a quedarse mirando un punto perdido de aquel lugar, la única idea que se había formado en su mente era la de poder salir de ahí.

Escucho una voz masculina acercándose, pronto observo como el mismo sujeto de traje de antes guiaba a dos mujeres-entre ellas la que le daba de comer- hacia donde estaba la jaula, los tres presentes se quedaron frente a la jaula observándola, al parecer el hombre de traje les daba instrucciones para que hicieran algo con ella. Y sin dudarlo mucho aquel hombre comenzaba a abrir la jaula con unas llaves plateadas, las mujeres la sacaron de aquel encierro ayudándola a parase.

No pudo forcejar demasiado, hacia tanto que no movía ningún solo músculo que le era difícil hacer algún movimiento brusco.

El sujeto de traje fue a la misma mesa de antes, saco de un cajón una aguja y un pequeño frasco con el líquido verduzco, sus ojos se abrieron del terror intentando forcejear con algo de fuerza pero parecía que la debilidad en todo su cuerpo era más grande.

De la misma manera en la que anteriormente aquel hombre le inyectaba aquella sustancia, de esa misma manera la introducía ahora, Sakura no paraba de llorar, intentaba impulsarse para atrás con sus piernas y movía levemente sus brazos, pero aquellas mujeres le sostenían con mucha más fuerza de la que ella tenía.

Pronto se vio envuelta en un profundo sueño mientras las mujeres la sacaban de aquel almacén.

- - - - - - - - -

Acomodo el collar que siempre iba colgado en cada entrevista o salida televisiva en la que salía. Estaba completamente vestido de blanco, pantalones, zapatos, camisa y un saco del mismo color, sus accesorios solían ser oscuros, incluso esa cruz que colgaba de su cuello la cual mantenía una forma entre una cruz y una espada.

_-¡Apresúrate, Shaoran, se nos esta haciendo tarde!_

Escucho desde afuera. Ciertamente no tenía ganas de ir a aquella dichosa cita, pero no tenía de otra, después de todo ya estaba listo, camino sin apuro hacia la puerta de su habitación, tomo unas llaves, su celular y salio en dirección hacia la sala.

Habiendo llegado a la sala siendo recibido por Eriol quien no paraba de reprocharle su tardanza, después de largos minutos de caminar con el pelinegro hasta el automóvil y ya estar sentados en el mismo.

-Nunca tienes retrasos, Shaoran, y justamente ahora se te ocurre hacer un numerito como este¡¿Tienes idea de lo que la gente daría por estar en tu lugar?!... ¡Aun cuando te sientas como te sientes y no es que quiera recordártelo para "arruinar tu día", tienes que seguir con tu carrera a pesar de que esta te este ahogando, y si no te gusta pues cambiala… no creas que todo lo que tienes es para nada, puedes cambiarla pero tu no quieres hacerlo…!-Exclamaba Eriol bastante enfadado por la actitud de aquel sujeto que estaba sentando frente a él.

Shaoran solamente se limitaba escucharlo mientras estaba entretenido viendo todo el panorama de afuera… _Tal vez tenía razón, pero aun cuando creía en la manera de cambiarlo o de cómo hacerlo, todo se esfumaba para seguir sintiendo esa sensación de vació_…

Estuvo alrededor de 15 minutos escuchando a Eriol hablarle, le había contado que él también tenía algunos problemas pero que no se desquitaba en el trabajo y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla… Bajaron del auto siendo recibidos por algunos camarógrafos, Shaoran observo aquel hotel que estaba frente a él, un gran letrero elegante marcaba su nombre "Hotel Chiyoda", pronto fue arrastrado por Eriol hasta su interior.

Ya adentro, se encontró con Shiro, el ex – integrante de la banda "The Black Moon", un hombre alto, delgado y rubio, le saludo así como al resto de la gente quienes comenzaban a llevarlo a dentro, pero su mirada se topo con una escena bastante extraña.

Un hombre robusto acompañado de un hombre de traje cargaba en brazos a una jovencita de cabello castaño, la cual parecía dormida, la joven portaba un vestido rojo muy ajustado a su cuerpo, era largo pero se abría hasta poco más arriba de su muslo, no pudo notar el resto de vestido ya que estaba dentro de otra habitación.

- - - - - - - - -

Abrió sus ojos con molestia al sentir algo sobre ella moverse, su mirada estaba borrosa pero poco a poco comenzaba a enfocar un bulto negro arriba, en un instante en el que a su cabeza se agolpo todo lo que le había sucedido antes, su mirada se enfoco clara.

Un hombre ebrio estaba besándole el cuerpo e intentando quitarle la ropa, intento levantarse pero el hombre regordete la detuvo, entre un forcejeo duro e insistente, logro tumbarlo de la cama en donde yacía acostados peleando.

Sakura se levanto de la cama apurada pero cuando intento dar un paso sobre el piso alfombrado cayo al suelo, aun sentía débiles sus piernas pero se olvido de todo aquello y observo la habitación la cual era bastante cara y elegante, observo al hombre quien comenzar a levantarse, dificultándosele mucho al estar tan borracho...

La ojiverde observo una botella abierta de lo que parecía vino sobre una pequeña mesa, corrió hasta esta y la tomo entre sus manos notándola vacía, por medio de su mirada periférica identifico algo rojo a su lado, y giro observándose en un espejo que la reflejaba.

Aquel vestido rojo y zapatillas plateadas eran algo que la había dejado sin habla, en sus manos había dos muñequeras de plata, no se había percatado de ese insignificante detalle que ahora se tornaba bastante molesto ya que comenzaba a notar la falta de movilidad que tenia al tenerlo puesto.

Escucho la risa del sujeto borracho al igual de la infinidad de palabras extrañas que decía pero aun estaba en un momento de shock permanente, el tipo se le abalanzo tomándola de los brazos, Sakura dejo caer la botella al suelo para poder empujarlo con más fuerza, no fue tan difícil quitárselo de encima ya que estaba ahogado de borracho.

El sujeto cayó a la cama boca arriba aun riéndose, la ojiverde levanto la botella del suelo y se acerco rápidamente estrellándole la botella en la cabeza, le dejó inconsciente sobre la cama.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por aquella pequeña pelea, le asusto ver sangre salir por la cabeza del tipo, camino hacia atrás sin creer lo que había hecho, sin embargo aquellos pasos habían ido a parar hasta tirar la pequeña mesa de la que había tomado la botella.

Escucho aquel florero de vidrio romperse, exaltándola al punto de gritar, oyó un repentino e insistente movimiento en la perilla de la puerta, alguien quería abrirla y sabia perfectamente que era el tipo de sujetos que la volverían a drogar, observo todo su alrededor buscando un lugar en donde esconderse.

Se abrió la puerta de un azote, dos hombres que parecían guardaespaldas entraron encontrándose solamente con la mesa tirada y el florero roto, se adentraron un poco más topándose con el tipo regordete desmallado, y los restos de la botella alrededor de su cabeza, se acercaron a él para ver si estaba vivo.

-Solo esta desmayado-Informo uno de ellos mientras sacaba un radio negro.

-¿Dónde esta la chica?-Pregunto el segundo hombre.

-Buscala-Ordeno el primero mientras buscaba lo que parecía una señal.

-Señor no encontramos a la chica, el cliente esta desmayado-Informo el hombre mientras esperaba una orden.

-¡Ahí va!-El tipo que buscaba a la ojiverde la vio salir corriendo de la habitación.

-_ ¡Matéenla!_-Se escucho como orden desde la radio_- ¡Podría delatarnos, matéenla maldita sea!_

Sakura bajaba escalones por donde los encontrara, cada vez se encontraba con pasillos y más pasillos que la mareaban, creía estar en un laberinto, escuchaba los pasos lejanos del hombre que la perseguía hasta que esos pasos eran acompañados por los del otro sujeto.

Grito al escuchar un tiro tras ella, pero seguía corriendo, se metió entre infinidad de recovecos hasta perderlos por un momento, se detuvo conteniendo el aire, observaba todos los lugares a los que podía correr, paso por otro pasillo y subió a un elevador, picaba botones para que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, ya podía mirar a los sujetos apuntándole desde lejos.

Otro tiro se escucho, grito asustada alejándose de la entrada del elevador, la bala había rosado su brazo y se había estampado en la pared continua del elevador dejando una pequeña marca del balazo, justo en ese instante las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse, perdiendo de vista a los dos hombres que la perseguían.

Se quedo parada en el centro del elevador mientras intentaba calmar el susto que ya comenzaba a representarse con llanto, observo su brazo herido el cual ya estaba cubierto de sangre. Sin mucha tardanza el elevador ya estaba abriendo sus puertas.

Salio cautelosa de él y camino a paso rápido sobre los pasillos alfombrados, después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar encontró los escalones que daban justo frente a la puerta de salida del hotel, la gente parecía demasiado agitada tal vez por los balazos que se escucharon dentro del edificio, bajo lo más rápido que pudo los largos escalones, la gente que subía y bajaba de entre ellos solía mirarle el brazo herido llamando por demás la atención.

Mantenía la mirada entre su brazo y los escalones, cuando bajo el último escalón, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta detenerse bruscamente.

Solamente con levantar la mirada se topo con aquel sujeto de traje que la sedaba, el hombre estaba acompañado por otros 4 sujetos, aquel hombre le miraba con una mirada mientras sacaba una pistola apuntándole, Sakura observo su alrededor con cierta rapidez, corrió debajo de las escaleras donde había unos pasillos a los costados, escucho un tiro que topo con el pilar de mármol que estaba en esos instantes junto a ella, siguió corriendo con algo de incomodidad por las zapatillas.

Entro a la puerta del lado derecho de las escaleras, un pasillo largo se extendía entre ambos lados, corrió hacia la derecha sin perder mucho tiempo, observo una puerta pero la dejo pasar, sabia que en ese lugar la encontrarían rápido ya que estaba justamente del lado de donde ella corría, pero por segunda vez se detuvo con brusquedad, a lo lejos y frente a ella estaba uno de los tipos de la habitación, observo hacia atrás y hasta el otro extremo estaba el otro sujeto, en ese momento un tipo salir de la puerta que había entre ella y las escaleras, vio al sujeto pelinegro algo sorprendido.

Sakura abrió sus ojos al ver que los sujetos comenzaban a dirigir sus manos hacia su cinturón para sacar las pistolas, se regreso corriendo hasta la puerta que había dejado pasar, sin antes arrastrar al sujeto junto con ella, pero al momento de correr unos cuantos pasos un sin numero de balazos se escucharon, el joven apenas había podido entrar seguido de ella…

- - - - - - - - -

La grabación al principio fue bastante relajante, llegaron sentándose en aquellas sillas rojas que estaban frente a la barra que guardaba tras ella una pequeña cocina. Ya habían pasado los primeros dos platillos, el primero fue de Shiro y el segundo para él, sin duda había sido exquisito.

-¿Saben cuanto cuesta este platillo?-Pregunto uno de los conductores.

Shiro pareció interesado mientras daba un bocado a la comida y él fingidamente hizo creer que lo estaba…

**¡PUM!**

… Un tiro se escucho lejano dentro del edificio, toda la grabación se detuvo, sin embargo al notar que no se repetía y no había ningún alboroto intentaron seguir, pero seguido de eso vino el segundo tiro.

Shaoran no pudo impedir interesarse en aquellos ruidos, de nuevo la grabación se detuvo y no pudo evitar escuchar las quejas tremendas del director hacia los empleados que le ayudaban, ordeno a unos cuantos que fueran a ver que sucedía, y sin mucha precaución el director ordeno seguir con la grabación.

Fueron unos minutos incómodos hasta que muchos tiros se escucharon justamente del otro lado de la pared, cerca de las escaleras y la recepción.

Eriol le hizo señas a Shaoran, diciéndole que iría a ver que sucedía por su propia cuenta y con cierta cautela el pelinegro salio por la puerta trasera... Shaoran se quedo inquieto ante aquella situación, se levanto de la silla dispuesto a ir por el pelinegro, pero sus pasos se detuvieron instantes después de escuchar balazos detrás de la puerta en la que había salido Eriol y ver al mismo aludido entrar precipitadamente al lugar junto a la chica del vestido rojo, la puerta había sido abierta de un azote para después dejar a ambos nuevos presentes bastante agitados, en especial a la joven quien parecía había corrido por más tiempo.

La ojiverde rápidamente cerró la puerta y tiro tras ella todo lo que estaba a su paso, entre silla y pequeñas mesas, cuando termino se giro observando a todos lo que la miraban expectantes.

-¡Esta chica me salvo la vida!-Exclamo Eriol intentando tomarla del brazo para poder ayudarla a sentarse y tranquilizarse.

La ojiverde se alejo de Eriol exaltada mientras tomaba un tubo de entre las cosas de las cámaras, se hizo para atrás intentando alejarlo logrando así su objetivo, toda la gente presente la miraba sin perderse ni un detalle de ello, se escucho como detrás de ella, justo detrás de la puerta intentaban abrir a la fuerza y así un tiro más se escucho.

La ojiverde se giro rápidamente de un salto, todos alrededor se exaltaron al igual que la joven, pero esta comenzaba a correr hacia el otro extremo de la habitación donde las puertas principales se abrieron de otro portazo.

Ella se detuvo con dificultad gracias a las zapatillas, el suelo no le favorecía en nada, el hombre de traje estaba frente a ella y se abalanzo hacía ella tomándola del cuello, la acorralo contra un pilar intentando asfixiarla más rápido.

Shaoran se dirigió hacia él y cuando estuvo a la distancia moderada levanto su puño y golpeo al hombre mientras este al recibirlo cayó al suelo; la ojiverde quedo libre de su cuello, tosió con insistencia mientras a su vez intentaba recuperar el aire robado, observo a Shaoran con cierto agradecimiento, el joven intentaba ayudarla.

Por su parte Eriol quien estaba del otro lado, observo al resto de staff quien ya estaba detrás de la barra cubriéndose de cualquier bala que llegase a lastimarlos.

El pelinegro se levanto guiando a Shiro y algunos otros hombres para que le ayudaran a detener a los sujetos que estaban por entrar de la puerta trasera. Tomaron algunas cosas de las cámaras y de la cocina.

Cuando los tipos derrumbaron la puerta trasera fueron recibidos a golpes por los utensilios para cámara, cuando estuvieron tirados en el suelo inconscientes, Eriol les quito las armas y los repuestos para bala, por cada sujeto encontró dos pistolas.

**-¡Matéenlos a todos!**-Grito el hombre de traje quien apuntaba en especial a Shaoran y a la ojiverde.

Shaoran levanto la mirada en dirección hacia la puerta principal donde cuatro sujetos robustos aparecían dispuestos a destruir todo lo se les ordenara, Lestad cubrió a la ojiverde mientras la guiaba hacia atrás del pilar con cierta agilidad.

De nuevo se escucharon balazos que iban dirigidos al pilar, justamente donde estaban ellos, la ojiverde no supo gritar solo se aferro al cuerpo del aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida.

Los sujetos comenzaban a dispersarse por toda la habitación, también apuntando hacia donde estaba Eriol, Shiro y el resto, cuando estos se dieron cuentas corrieron para refugiarse detrás de la barra siendo recibidos por una lluvia de balas.

Eriol disperso dos pistolas entre todos ellos, se dirigió al otro extremo de la barra a gatas.

-¡Shaoran!-Grito Eriol obteniendo la atención del aludido.

El pelinegro le aventó una de las pistolas por el piso para después comenzar a disparar a los demás sujetos.

Shaoran detuvo la pistola con el pie para que esta no siguiera su trayecto, cambio de lugar con la chica y se agacho por el arma. La ojiverde no entendía todo los gritos y las instrucciones que le decía el joven que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Ya cayeron dos!-Grito Shiro a Eriol.

Habían podido dispararles y deshacerse de dos de los cuatro que antes había, los otros dos se habían cubierto entre los demás pilares mientras que el jefe se encontraba en otro.

Mientras Eriol y los demás entretenían a los otros dos, Shaoran se escabullo por algunos puntos de protección para que no saliera herido, pero justamente cuando había llegado a uno de los pilares donde estaba uno de los sujetos robustos, se escucho a la policía afuera.

Shaoran levanto el arma apuntando directamente a la cabeza del sujeto.

-¡Baja el arma!-Ordeno Shaoran.

-¡No, tu bajala!-Exclamo el hombre de traje detrás de Shaoran, él le apuntaba ahora.

Shaoran comenzó a bajar lentamente su arma, pero escucho romperse algo detrás de él seguido de un grito y un sonoro llanto.

La ojiverde había estrellado un florero sobre la cabeza del hombre de traje quien cayó desmayado, la joven levanto la mirada hacia el moreno, pero este se había distraído dejando por breve libertad al sujeto robusto quien ahora lo arrastraba hasta el centro de la habitación apuntándole con la pistola, sin antes habérsela quitado.

Sakura se había escondido del otro lado del pilar de mármol evitando que la miraran, vio sus manos las cuales estaban temblando incontrolablemente, no sabia como defenderse pero lo hacia como podía, la policía ya había llegado pero sabia perfectamente que no llegarían a tiempo para evitar la muerte del joven que estaba siendo apuntado por aquel sujeto.

Se arrastro cautelosamente por el otro lado del pilar, y a lo lejos, cerca de aquel hombre observo el arma que antes usaba Shaoran en el suelo, observo a hacia sus lados mirando una silla de madera, se levanto y fue por ella con cuidado. Cuando hubo regresado de nuevo al pilar pero ahora con la silla, tomó aire y levanto la silla sobre su cabeza.

Salió corriendo hacia el sujeto y cuando estuvo cerca de la pistola la pateo en dirección a Shaoran, el sujeto del arma la tomo desprevenida y detuvo su ataque, le quito la silla y se deshizo de ella para después tomar a la ojiverde del cuello y alzarla del suelo, la aventó violentamente hacia varias de las mesas que estaban cerca.

La ojiverde se golpeo la cabeza con la pared y quedo tirada en el suelo con una herida en la parte afectada.

Shaoran tomo el arma mirando como el otro sujeto estaba dispuesto a girarse para dispararle, pero el levanto el arma y se escucho uno tiro sin que él jalara del gatillo.

El hombre frente a él cayó muerto mientras que él último salía apuntando a Shaoran desde lejos.

**¡PUM!**

Otro balazo se escucho dentro de la habitación.

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO CINCO…**

**Iyen Kinoli.-****Que bueno que estas feliz como una lombriz XD Shaoran de ahora en adelante saldra más seguido así que xD pues espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias n.n**

**Akane Tokugawa.- ****AKANE!!!!!!!!!! HI!!!!!! XD bueno pues no te preocupes, que bueno te gusto el capitulo, gracias por leerlo. n.n**

**BigBear Sandra.****- Espero que te guste este capitulo y los que siguen por supuesto, gracia spor leerlo n.n**

_**Reviews Please!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Un animal recien salido de

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. **_

**Quiero disculparme ya que en el capitulo anterior tuve un error, puse sin querer "Lestad" en vez de "Shaoran", errores de autor, lo siento, estoy con otras cosas ñ.ñ, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 6:**

"**Un animal recién salido de su jaula"**

_-¿__**D**__ónde estoy?-_Comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con pereza, se estiraba sobre aquella cama suave y…

… Se sentó de golpe sobre aquella cama, se toco la cabeza quejándose del fuerte dolor que sentía. Estaba dentro de una habitación de lo que parecía un departamento, observo a un hombre con bata blanca mirarle con una sonrisa amable, y luego lo vio sacar una aguja con un líquido extraño, nada más con ver eso se levanto de la cama inmediatamente.

**-"¡Aléjese de mí!"-**Advirtió la ojiverde mientras tomaba la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de a lado.

El cable que se conectaba a la corriente arrastro todo lo que había en la mesita hacia el suelo, haciendo un ruido tremendo, la ojiverde brinco del susto mientras dejaba caer la lámpara también al suelo dejando que esta se rompiera.

-Tranquilícese señorita-Pidió el hombre de bata blanca-Estoy aquí para ayudarla a sanar…-El hombre se acercaba lentamente hacia la joven.

**-"¡No de ni un paso más!"****-**Grito ella mientras buscaba algo con que defenderse.

Se escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, dejando a la vista a un joven de cabello negro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Eriol extrañado.

Shaoran entro a la habitación junto a Shinju.

-Ella no habla japonés-Exclamo el hombre bata blanca-Esta asustada, por lo visto piensa que la quiero atacar…

Sakura se hinco frente a la cama murmurando varias cosas mientras se ponía a llorar asustada, con sus manos arrastraba las frisas para que estas le taparan el rostro.

-¿Ha pensado en la idea de guardar la aguja?-Pregunto Shaoran bastante serio mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡Pero si tengo que ponerle la inyección!-Reclamo el doctor.

La joven lo miraba atentamente mientras se alejaba lo que pudiera.

**-"****Aléjate"**-Ordeno la ojiverde**-"¡Aléjate!"**

-Tranquilízate…-Shaoran seguía diciendo cosas para calmarla.

Sakura tomó secretamente la lámpara que antes había agarrado y cuando vio que el chico se le acercaba cada vez más se la aventó y salio corriendo hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde se sentó y se abrazo a si misma.

Shaoran se quejo por el golpe a sus brazos y parte de su cabeza. Eriol no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonora carcajada.

-¡Esta loca!-Grito enfadado mientras se alejaba.

-No sabes cuanto comienzo a adorar a esta chica-Exclamo Eriol mientras intentaba calmarse-Shinju…

-¿Si, señor?

-Tráigale algo de comer por favor-Pidió el pelinegro mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Y la inyección que?-Pregunto el doctor exaltado.

-_Recétele otro tipo de medicamento, dudo que quiera que la inyecten por ahora_-Contesto Eriol riéndose a lo lejos.

El hombre de bata blanca tomo su maletín negro mientras guardaba lo que estaba afuera, cuando lo cerró salio de la habitación a regañadientes, Shinju por su parte nada más se quedo atenta mirándolos salir y solo se giro hacia la ojiverde cuando cerraron la puerta.

Sakura pareció tranquilizarse un poco al estar a solas con la mujer, pero aun así no dejo de estar exaltada por su presencia.

Shinju se acerco hacia el lado donde estaba la joven, le hizo señas para indicarle que solo recogerían el desastre que había hecho, la mujer mayor comenzó a reír al tomar la lámpara que le había aventado ella.

-Nadie había tratado antes como usted trato al joven Shaoran-Exclamo Shinju con una sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba diversión.

Shinju seguía diciendo cosas que Sakura no entendía, la ojiverde por su parte miraba atentamente a la mujer si no hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su brazo, lo observo sin mucho apuro, pudo ver las muñequeras que tenía la ultima vez pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la venda blanca que comenzaba a marcharse de rojo, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y de horror, comenzó a jadear del susto siendo para ese entonces el centro de atención de Shinju.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto Shinju mirándola observar su brazo.

Shinju se acerco rápidamente hacia la joven viendo como ella se apegaba lo más que podía a la pared para alejarse pero con esos movimientos torpes, Shinju pudo notar la vendrá llena de sangre que estaba en el brazo de la chica.

-¡Por dios!-Shinju se levanto del suelo y salio de la habitación a paso rápido.

Sakura dejo de moverse y se levanto cautelosamente viendo la puerta abierta, ya iba a la mitad de la habitación observando cada uno de los detalles de esa amplia recamara, iba a correr hacia la puerta cuando se topo con Shinju.

La mujer traía una caja de primeros auxilios en sus manos, pero lo único que pudo ver con claridad fue como la ojiverde salía disparada de nuevo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, justamente donde la había dejado antes.

Shinju se acerco a la joven y se sentó en la cama quedando frente a ella, abrió la caja de primeros auxilios y saco unas vendas, un poco de algodón y un frasco pequeño.

Sakura observo la caja reconociendo que era de primeros auxilios, la apunto diciendo varias cosas que Shinju tampoco entendía, por su parte Shinju comprendió el hecho de que la chica tampoco sabía ingles y por obvio ni el japonés, levanto las vendas indicándole que la curaría.

-Ven-Shinju dio dos palmadas al colchón de la cama mientras a su vez le mostraba la caja y las vendas.

Sakura hizo un ademán extraño mientras se acercaba lentamente y zigzagueaba, Shinju volvió a golpear levemente el colchón de la cama.

Cuando la ojiverde estuvo a menos de un metro de Shinju se hinco en el suelo y comenzó a alejar los pedazos de vidrio de la lampara que había roto.

-No, No, deja eso, tenemos que…-Shinju brinco al ver brincar a la joven también.

Sakura se observaba el dedo índice de uno de su mano derecha del cual salía sangre, la joven se metió el dedo a la boca en señal de que le ardía un poco.

Shinju bajo de la cama sin antes tomar una sabana de ella, la extendió sobre todo aquel desastre y con sus brazos lo rejunto, alejo el bulto de ahí y se volvió a sentar en la cama viendo como la joven solo se había limitado a mirarla.

-Acércate-Pidió Shinju siendo ella la que ahora hacia un ademán.

Sakura se acerco a gatas aun sin subirse a la cama, la joven solo puso el brazo herido sobre el colchón.

-No, te cortaras si…-Shinju se detuvo por si misma, dejo salir un suspiro de resignación al darse cuenta de que no le haría caso-… De acuerdo.

- - - - - - - - -

-¡Maldición!-Shaoran no podía dejar de quejarse por el trato que le había dado la joven, se encontraba sentado en el sillón para dos personas-¡Todavía que la recibo en mi casa, me golpea!

-No seas idiota, Shaoran-Eriol le miraba desde el sillón individual-Esta asustada, no habla nuestro idioma, no tengo idea de por que esta así pero debió de haber pasado por algo realmente malo y no quiero empezar a sacar conclusiones después de lo de hace dos días…

-Solo la defiendes por que ella logro hacer lo que tú no-Alego Shaoran.

-¡Y eso no te lo niego!-Exclamo Eriol riendo-No tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy por eso… y a parte de que me salvo la vida.

-Salvarte la vida no es tan difícil-Dijo Shaoran.

Eriol le miro dolido.

-Tú hubieras dejado que me dejaran como queso gruyere-Dijo Eriol.

-¿Gruyere?-Shaoran no entendía.

-Si… con un montón de agujeros-Contesto el pelinegro de mala gana.

Shaoran rió por aquello.

-¡Vamos, Eriol! No soy tan maldito-Atino a decir el moreno.

-Si, claro-Exclamo Eriol sin creerlo.

Se quedaron callados por un rato.

-Que extraño-Dijo Eriol.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Shaoran sin comprender.

-Le pedí a Shinju que le llevara de comer, pero no ha salido desde que se fue él doctor-Explico el pelinegro.

Shaoran le miro con aburrimiento.

-Si, bueno, que no te extrañe que ya haya matado a Shinju-Exclamo Shaoran.

-¿Sabes?-Exclamo Eriol.

-¿Que?-Pregunto Shaoran.

-Esa chica debería de golpearte de nuevo-Advirtió el pelinegro mientras se levantaba.

En ese momento se escucha un sin numero de extrañas palabras, Shinju apareció con la chica tras ella, quien caminaba cautelosa a todo lo que veía y a su vez decía muchas cosas.

-Hablando del rey de roma-Exclamo Shaoran aburrido.

-¡Qué bien!-Eriol levanto los brazos emocionado por que la chica ya estuviese un poco mejor.

La ojiverde se exalto escondiéndose tras Shinju quien se había detenido por aquel grito, la joven se aferraba a los hombros de la mujer mientras miraba asustada a aquellos hombres.

-Vaya, lo siento-Exclamo Eriol al notar el miedo de la joven.

-Parece un animal recién salido de su jaula-Dijo Shaoran.

Eriol le reprendió con la mirada.

-¿Que?...-Shaoran le miro sin entenderlo.

-Sígame señorita-Pidió Shinju mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sakura la observo asombrada, se sentó en una de las sillas de mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina, la joven observo un frutero y tomo rápidamente una manzana.

-Cómala-Le invito Shinju con una sonrisa.

Sakura la mordió mientras se dejaba salir sus lágrimas, para ese entonces Eriol ya estaba recargado en la otra barra que estaba frente a la mesa donde estaba la ojiverde.

-El doctor dijo que padecía de desnutrición-Exclamo Eriol bastante conmovido por aquella escena.

La ojiverde comía como si en eso se le fuera la vida, Shinju le puso un plato con comida en frente, era dos piezas de pollo con verdura y arroz, la joven abrió los ojos con deseo, agarro con la mano la pieza de pollo y le dio una mordida grande, sus manos comenzaron a temblar tal vez de felicidad.

-Tenía hambre-Exclamo Shinju sorprendida mientras le ponía un vaso de jugo de naranja en frente.

Sakura tomó vaso y bebió de él hasta la mitad para después comenzar a comer.

-No sabe hablar ingles ni japonés-Exclamo Eriol pensativo.

El pelinegro se acerco a la joven y se sentó junto a ella, a la chica ya no le importaba nada con tal de comer, solo parecía defender sus alimentos.

-Eriol-Exclamo apuntándose a si mismo- Tu eres…-La apunto a ella.

-¿Qué clase de idioma es ese?-Pregunto Shaoran en burla.

-Uno que jamás entenderías-Contesto Eriol a la defensiva.

La ojiverde trago ese pedazo de pollo que tenía en su boca, parecía entender lo que quería, tomo de nuevo el vaso de jugo y bebió sin perder de vista al pelinegro.

-Me llamo "Eriol"-Exclamo apuntándose de nuevo-Tu te llamas…-La apunto a ella.

La chica observo la mano de Eriol, cubrió con sus brazos la comida e hizo un ademán de que se alejara.

-No te entiende, idiota-Exclamo Shaoran recargándose en la barra.

La ojiverde observo al moreno y luego de nuevo a Eriol, seguido su mirada paro en la mujer que le dio de comer.

-S-Sakura-Murmuro la chica mientras tomaba un poco de arroz con sus manos.

-¿Sakura?-Exclamo Eriol emocionado-Sakura.

La chica asintió.

-Sakura—Volvió a repetir Eriol, apunto a la mujer que estaba aun lado-Shinju…-Se apunto a el mismo-Eriol.

La ojiverde observo a Shinju.

-S-Shinju-Exclamo Sakura observando la sonrisa que le regalaba la mujer.

Intento sonreír, sin embargo bajo la mirada para después ver al pelinegro y apuntarle.

-E-Eriol-Pronuncio la joven levemente.

El aludido asintió sonriente, pero Sakura miro al moreno, hubo un largo silencio.

-B-A-K-A-Exclamo Eriol apuntando a Shaoran.

-¡Hey!-Shaoran se vio ofendido.

Eriol reía ignorándolo.

-B-Baka-Repitió Sakura apuntando a Shaoran.

-No, no, no, no, no-Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

Sakura lo miro entendiendo aquella negación.

-Lee Shaoran-Exclamo el moreno con aburrimiento.

-Sakura-Dijo la ojiverde apuntándose.

-¿Tengo que hablarle de una manera tan primitiva?-Pregunto Shaoran quejándose.

Eriol le miro a Shaoran bastante enfadado por su comportamiento.

Sakura volvió a tomar el vaso de jugo y bebió hasta acabárselo.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte por que se quedara contigo hasta el juicio de Fushimogi-Exclamo Eriol.

La chica se levanto de su asiento con el vaso vació en la mano, se acerco a Shinju pidiéndole más jugo.

**-¡¡¡Debes estar jugando, yo no pienso quedarme con ella!!!-**Grito Shaoran apuntando a la chica.

**¡CRASH!**

Se escucho algo romperse y todos voltearon a ver a la ojiverde quien había dejado caer el vaso al suelo por aquel grito, ahora se hallaba recargada en el refrigerador mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y se hincaba en el suelo.

-¡Mira lo que haces!-Le grito Eriol acercándose a la chica.

Shinju también la auxiliaba mientras el pelinegro detenía las manos de la joven para que dejara de golpearse. Shaoran miraba sorprendido aquella actitud por parte de ella…

… … …

Tiempo después de que pudieron calmar a Sakura y que esta ya estaba en la habitación descansando, Eriol había pedido a Shinju que estuviera con la chica en la habitación mientras él hablaba seriamente Shaoran.

-¡¿Te pareció que estuviera jugando?!-Regaño Eriol a Shaoran.

-¡Yo no tengo por que hacerme cargo de ella!-Se defendió Shaoran.

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando!-Exclamo Eriol.

Shaoran se quedo callado.

-Si no quieres verla, evítala, ¡No hay problema!, pero se quedara aquí contigo por que aun no sabemos que demonios fue lo que le paso-Exclamo el pelinegro bastante alterado-¡Solamente te advierto que no quiero que grites frente a ella!

-¡No es mi culpa que se pusiera como loca!-Dijo Shaoran.

-Pues tendrá razones para estarlo ¿No lo crees?-Pregunto Eriol.

Ambos se quedaron callados por largo rato.

-Se de alguien que habla español, mañana lo traeré para que pueda hablar con Sakura-Explico Eriol algo más tranquilo.

-¿Si tanto te interesa la chica por que no te la llevas?-Bufo Shaoran cruzándose de brazos.

-Por que recuerda que la policía y el abogado nos dijo que no podíamos sacarla de aquí… ¡Usa tu cerebro, Shaoran, si es que lo tienes!... además por acuerdo quedamos que se quedaría aquí… ¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo ¿Qué ya se te olvido?!

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Shaoran no pudo decir nada más ante aquello.

-Mañana vengo por la mañana, y si no quieres hacerte cargo de ella dile a Shinju que se quede esta noche-Exclamo Eriol mientras comenzaba a sacar unas llaves.

Camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo quedándose parado por unos segundos.

-Es mejor que vayas pensando en la decisión de esa canción, me estoy hartando de esperar-Eriol abrió la puerta y la cerró.

-_¡Maldita sea!_-Shaoran no sabia como desquitar su enfado.

Se levanto del sillón y salio al balcón, se fue a sentar en la silla/cama y tallo su cara.

_¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?... Estaba conciente de que él no era el que debería de estar enfadado, Eriol tenía mucha razón de estarlo, se había comportado como un niño caprichoso, y ese repentino rechazo hacia la jovencita que ciertamente también le salvo la vida era extraño… cuando la vio alterada en la cocina recordó aquellos momentos en los que nadie le creía, aquellos momentos difíciles cuando le metieron en aquel internado._ Cerró sus ojos por la frustración.

Se recostó en aquel mueble y observo el cielo oscuro.

… _¿Hacia cuanto que no lo recordaba? ¿Hacia cuando que no recordaba ese sentimiento de rechazo y soledad? ¿Dónde había quedado ese miedo que tenía de llegar a caer en la esclavitud del silencio?... esa chica representaba todo sus miedos… miedos que ciertamente ya no recordaba._

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO SEIS…**

**-.Finn-Fisshuu.-**Emmm me quede pensando en lo que me pusiste en el mensaje n.n, se supone que quedaban dos hombres todavía, uno estaba escondido y el otro apuntaba a Shaoran, pasan todos los sucesos y Shaoran dispara al que tiene en frente, pero aun queda uno, esa duda se aclara mucho después, cosa que no puedo hacer ahora ñ.ñ, pero aparecerá luego, eso ni lo dudes. Gracias por leerlo y que bueno que te gusto n.n.

**Akane Tokugawa.- **Akane-Chan!!!!!, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n, pero Hahahahahaha (risa maléfica) ahora me tardare más en subirlos muajajajajaja, xD… no te creas, puro juego estoy tratando de subirlos lo más pronto posible. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos luego xD.

**Abril-Chan.- **Hi!!!... mil disculpas por no dejarte dormir Hahahahahaha!!! (Supongo que cuando dijiste 12 horas era por que era ya de madrugada ¿no? O.o… bueno si no es así luego me corriges xD)… pero me emociona en verdad que te hayas prendado de la historia, y pues si, todo lo que pusiste en el mensaje es verdad, ahora solo falta averiguar los secretos… PROXIMAMENTE XD, bueno gracias y cuídate.

**Mayee-Chan.- **Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n gracias por leerlo, aquí la siguiente actualización espero que te guste.

**Beatriz Ventura.- **Hahahahahaha XD, bueno supongo que ya se aclararon (muy poco) con este capitulo, pero como le dije aquí a abril-chan, el suceso se revelara después, espero que sigas leyendo el fan fic, muchas gracias y cuídate mucho.

**Gabyhyatt.-**Que bueno que te encanto xD, y pues gracias.

**Bárbara-Maki.-**Arigaou!!!! Pero no te mueras Hahahahahaha aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste.

**Iyen Kinoli.-**Hi!!!! No te preocupes, prepárate por que va a seguir apareciendo Shaoran y pues por lo de tus mensajes parece que te encanta xD Hahahahahaha cuídate.

**Reviews Please!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 El poliglota

**Capitulo 7:**

"**El Políglota"**

_**E**__staba intranquila, hace unos momentos se había despertado por segunda vez en aquella habitación, y no sabia por que demonios ella misma se encontraba tan intranquila, tal vez por que no estaba en su lugar…_

Observo a la mujer que estaba acostada del otro lado de la cama.

_Al parecer Shinju se había quedado para cuidarla, de seguro aquel tipo llamado Eriol se lo ordeno, tenía ganas de ir al baño pero no sabía en donde estaba y no quería despertar a Shinju. _

Se levanto de la cama y fue directo a la puerta de la habitación para salir, el pasillo de alfombra verde grisáceo se extendía lejos hasta perderse en la entrada de la sala, comedor y cocina. Camino por el pasillo mirando varias puertas, tal vez si revisaba cada una encontraría un baño.

Comenzó revisando las primeras puertas del pasillo que eran dos, camino hasta la tercera y tomo la perilla para abrirla pero esta se giró por si sola asustándola, se había hecho para atrás hasta toparse con la pared y ver a aquel chico que decía llamar Shaoran quien la miraba extrañado y serio.

-_Esa mirada_-Sakura se quedo inspeccionando al joven.

Shaoran había visto como la joven se había hecho para atrás por el susto y se quedo mirando extrañamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo comunicarse con esa chica.

Sakura se percato de la incomodidad de Shaoran, quería preguntarle donde había un baño, pero no sabia japonés y no sabía muy bien ingles. _¿Por qué no ponía atención en las clases de ingles?... ¿Cómo se decía baño? _Había bajado la mirada pensativa, hasta que…

-B-Bathroom-Exclamo la joven levemente.

Shaoran había entendido rápidamente a eso, al parecer la chica se esforzaba por darse a entender. Shaoran camino por el pasillo y abrió la sexta puerta, la ojiverde se había quedado parada en donde mismo observándole desde ahí, cuando le vio abrir la puerta se acerco a él algo nerviosa.

-Arigatou-Exclamo agradecida mientras se metía al baño y cerraba la puerta.

Shaoran se quedo un tanto aturdido. _¿Acaso si sabía ingles y japonés? O simplemente sabía esas palabras._ Levanto sus hombros sin siquiera saberlo y camino en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando estuvo frente al refrigerador lo abrió y saco un bote de agua que empezó a beber mientras a su vez cerraba la puerta, se giro observando a la chica salir del baño, forcejeaba con las muñequeras de plata que tenía en los brazos, cuando se vio derrotada y fastidiada de no poder lograr nada, descubrió que él la estaba mirando.

Se acerco a él con cautela, sin embargo se veía más segura que antes, cuando estuvo en la entrada de la cocina se detuvo, le hizo señas a Shaoran.

-¿Quieres agua?-Pregunto Shaoran mostrándole el bote.

Sakura asintió.

Shaoran abrió el refrigerador y saco otro bote de agua, se iba a acercar a ella para dárselo, pero esta se hizo para atrás demostrando aun rechazo y una mirada de desconfianza, se detuvo con el bote de agua en la mano, estiro su brazo invitándole a que ella lo agarrara.

Sakura se acerco cuidadosamente hasta arrebatarle el bote de la mano y alejarse de él, bajo los dos escalones pequeños que había para estar en la puerta de la cocina y corrió a sentarse en los escalones que había a unos metros de la puerta, abrió el bote de agua y comenzó a beberlo.

Shaoran la miro entretenido, se preguntaba que tanto debió haber pasado para que se comportara así, cuando termino su bote de agua lo tiro a la basura y salio de la cocina, se quedo parada fuera de ella y observo su reloj de mano. _¿Dónde estaba Shinju? _Observo a la chica, ella debía saberlo.

-¿Dónde esta, "Shinju"?-Pregunto Shaoran mientras se dirigía a la ojiverde.

Sakura solo logró identificar el nombre de la mujer.

-Shinju-La ojiverde apunto hacia las habitaciones moviendo sus manos-Sleeping…

Shaoran asintió entendiendo.

-Arigatou-Exclamo caminando hacia la sala.

Sakura se le quedo mirando. _Esa actitud_…

Se escucho como tocaban la puerta con insistencia, Sakura se exalto levantándose rápidamente del suelo, por su parte Shaoran la miro y luego se levanto con pereza del sillón, paso aun lado de ella y fue a abrir la puerta. La ojiverde se escondió detrás de una planta que obviamente no la cubría nada.

-Buenos días, Shaoran-Se escucho la voz del pelinegro.

Shaoran lo dejo pasar, y seguido del pelinegro entro un joven de cabello rubio.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Keroberos-Dijo estrechando la mano de Shaoran.

-Shaoran-Solo dijo el aludido secamente… _¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_

Sakura salio zigzagueando de su "escondite" mientras se ponía detrás de la mesa.

-Hola, Sakura-Saludo Eriol a la joven mientras le mostraba una bolsa-Te traje ropa, dudo que quieras seguir usando la que traes…-Explico mirando de reojo a Shaoran.

Sabía perfectamente que la ropa que traía puesta era de Shaoran, pero este parecía molestarse por cualquier cosa que le pidiese para que fuera utilizado por la chica.

Kero sonrió a la chica y le explico lo que le acababa de decir Eriol, la ojiverde simplemente se emociono acercándose un poco insegura por la presencia de los tres y la cercanía que había entre estos, luego se dedico a mirar la bolsa que traía Eriol.

**-"No te haremos daño, Eriol te trajo ropa, tómala**"-Exclamo Kero amable.

**-"La ultima vez que me dieron ropa intentaron…"-**Sakura se callo recordando aquellos momentos, bajo la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas ya cerca.

Kero se sorprendió por aquella declaración, y es que aunque no la hubiera terminado de decir logro entenderla.

-¿Qué dijo?-Pregunto Eriol.

Kero salio de aquella impresión.

-No esta segura de tomarla-Excuso el rubio seguro, después de todo no era del todo mentira.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto Shaoran.

-Larga historia-Atino a decir**-"¿Cómo te llamas?"**

-"**Dime el tuyo primero**"-Dijo Sakura desconfiada.

-"**Soy Keroberos, aunque mis amigos me llaman "Kero" de cariño"-**Pauso sonriendo**-"Eriol me trajo aquí por que dijo que necesitaban a alguien que pudiera comunicarlos contigo**"-Explico el rubio- **"¿Ahora puedo saber tu nombre?"**

Sakura fue a sentarse en los dos escalones que estaban frente al pasillo que daba con las habitaciones.

-"**Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto**"-Contesto jugando con su bote de agua.

-"**Que bonito nombre**"-Exclamo Kero.

Sakura sonrió un poco aun con la mirada abajo.

-Dame la bolsa-Pidió Keroberos a Eriol.

El pelinegro asintió entregándosela.

**-"¿Puedo sentarme?"-**Pregunto Kero inseguro mientras le apuntaba aun lado de ella.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos y después de unos segundos le sonrió levemente mientras asentía. Kero se acerco y se sentó a su lado un poco lejos.

**-"¿Sabes quienes son ellos, Sakura?"-**Pregunto Kero mirando a Eriol y a Shaoran, después desvió su mirada hacia la ojiverde.

**-"Eriol y Shaoran"-**Sakura apunto a cada uno de ellos.

Keroberos sonrió.

**-"Shaoran es un famoso cantautor, también suele salir en comerciales y ha hecho algunas películas, mientras que Eriol es su representante**"-Explico Kero.

**-"¿Es un cantautor?"-**Exclamo Sakura con cierta sorpresa.

Kero asintió.

**-****"¿Y Eriol es su representante?"****-**La ojiverde no lo podía creer.

Kerberos volvió a asentir.

**-"No parece"-**Exclamo Sakura con sinceridad**-"****Ayer se estaban peleando y se gritaban bien feo, me asuste por que pensé que me iban a…-**Se detuvo instantáneamente**-"… solo me asuste**"-Exclamo la ojiverde cortándose a si misma.

Kero observo a los aludidos mientras alzaba una ceja.

**-"¿Se pelearon?"-**Pregunto Kero siendo el que ahora no se lo creía.

**-"Si"-**Afirmo la ojiverde.

**-"¿Y quien grito más?"-**Pregunto Kero interesando.

**-"Shaoran…"-**Contesto la chica.

**-"Lo supuse"-**Exclamo Kero asintiendo.

-¿Que demonios están hablando de mi?-Pregunto Shaoran bastante desconfiado.

Keroberos le hizo un ademán de que no era nada importante.

**-"… Pero luego Eriol le gano y parece que dejo callado a Shaoran**"-Explico Sakura dejando sorprendido a Kero, parecía insegura de preguntarlo pero…

**-"¿Qué sucede?"**-Pregunto Keroberos extrañado.

**-"¿Tú podrías responderme unas cuantas preguntas?"-**Pregunto Sakura mirando al rubio.

Kero lo pensó.

**-"Te prometo que las responderé, pero antes debes de ponerte esta ropa"-**Dijo Kero sonriente.

Sakura no parecía convencida.

**-"Eriol me hizo pasar por una tienda de ropa bastante temprano, lo hubieras visto completamente desubicado…"-**Kero rió al recordar pero hizo reír la chica**-"… Se esforzó bastante, además me contó que esta muy agradecido contigo por el hecho de que le salvaste la vida"**

Sakura observo a Eriol sorprendida.

**-"¿En serio?"-**Pregunto la ojiverde.

**-"Si"-**Asintio Kero.

Sakura se levanto del suelo y el rubio le siguió.

**-"¿Pero prometes responderme a lo que te pregunte?"-**Pregunto la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

**-"A todo"-**Exclamo Kero afirmándole mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

Sakura la tomo observando a Eriol y a Shaoran, dijo algo que no pudieron entender.

-Pregunta que si puede usar el baño-Explico Kero.

Eriol y Shaoran asintieron no con la misma gracia, el pelinegro le sonrió mientras que el moreno solo le miro serio.

Sakura siguió hablando y se retiro.

-Dijo que muchas gracias por la ropa, que estará encantada de ponérsela-Explico Kero.

-¿De que tanto hablaron?-Pregunto Shaoran desconfiado.

-No estaba segura de ponérsela e intente convencerla-Explico Keroberos-¿Qué hora son?-Pregunto el chico cambiando de tema.

-Son las 10:30 AM-Contesto Eriol-En media hora va a venir el abogado a grabar la coartada…

Shaoran se giro sorprendido por aquella noticia.

-¡¿Que?!-Shaoran no podía creerlo-Apenas ayer despertó, tiene que descansar…

-Shaoran…-Eriol observo al aludido con un rostro obvio-… Por eso van a grabar lo que ella diga, llevaran la coartada y la podrán en el juicio, cuando termine el proceso de recuperación, ella ira... ¿Qué tanto te traes? Ayer la aborrecías ¿Y hoy la defiendes?

-No la aborrecía-Negó Shaoran.

-Claro que si-Afirmo Eriol.

-¡Hey! No discutan por favor-Pidió Kero-Solo… hay que esperar, ¿Quieren?

Shaoran y Eriol se observaron con miradas retantes y dispuestos a obedecer.

… **Con Sakura…**

Estaba un poco más tranquila. _Ese joven ya le había aclarado la primera parte de lo que dudaba, ya no sentía tanto miedo como al principio, incluso aun no creía estar en casa de un cantautor... _sonrió un poco al recordar lo que le había contado Keroberos de Eriol.

_El pelinegro le había traído un bonito atuendo, era un vestido blanco, el cual tenía dos listones de color negro para amarrarse del cuello, en la cintura había un listo grueso negro y de ahí para abajo estaba levemente esponjado._ Reviso la bolsa de nuevo ya que se había puesto el vestido, y se sorprendió de ver un par de zapatos, eran bajos, no tenían tacón, la tela negra del zapato estaba cubierta de lentejuela del mismo color, se los puso. _¿Cómo habría sabido su talla?... incluso la del vestido._

Observo las muñequeras de plata en sus brazos, eran tan molestas que hasta en ocasiones sentía ardor bajo ellas, intento quitárselas de nuevo pero se vio derrotada después de un largo rato de forcejear, se miro en el espejo y vio su pelo aun mojado, no sabia en donde tomar un peine… se le vino a la mente Shinju.

Salio del baño recogiendo toda la ropa y fue a la habitación. Sin duda se encontró con Shinju tendiendo la cama, cuando la mujer la vio se quedo sorprendida por el atuendo que traía, pero después le hizo un ademán demostrándole que se veía bien. Sakura sonrió agradecida mientras agarraba su cabello y se lo mostraba pidiéndole ayuda.

-Veamos-Shinju se acerco a ella notando que no se exaltaba, la guió al pequeño tocador que estaba enfrente de la cama, la sentó en la silla y agarro un cepillo.

… **En la sala…**

El abogado ya había llegado, Eriol lo había hecho pasar presentándolo a los demás, estaban esperando a la ojiverde alrededor de 15 minutos.

-Entonces eso es lo que le tengo que explicar-Exclamo Keroberos entendiendo.

-Así es-Afirmo el abogado.

_-Se ve hermosa, señorita_-Se escucho a lo lejos, sobre el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando ver a Shinju y a la ojiverde.

Cuando vieron salir a Shinju levantaron un poco sus cabezas para mirar a la ojiverde quien comenzaba a bajar los dos escalares para ir a la sala, pero esta se detuvo al ver al nuevo integrante.

Anteriormente le habían puesto un vestido bastante elegante y la había entregando a un tipo ebrio que intento abusar de ella, ahora le ponían un bonito vestido y traían a otra persona, su sonrisa desapareció para después ver a Keroberos.

**-"Era demasiado bueno para creerlo"-**Exclamo Sakura dando pasos para atrás**-"¡Me mentiste!"-**Grito la chica apuntándole.

Kero se levanto preocupado.

**-"Sakura, él es tu abogado"-**Adelanto a decir mientras se acercaba a ella.

**-"¡¿Y yo para que necesito un abogado?!"-**Pregunto la chica alejándose más.

**-"Para meter a la cárcel al hombre que te intento matar"-**Explico Kero.

Sakura se quedo quieta observándolo a los ojos, bajo la mirada.

**-"¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?"-**Pregunto Sakura sin mirarle.

Keroberos no supo responder, solamente se acerco de nuevo hacia el sillón, tomo lo que parecía un periódico y se acerco a Sakura entregándoselo, esta solo observo la fotografía del hombre de traje, sus ojos se llenaron de temor pero supo disimularlo levemente.

**-"E-El es…"**-Sakura fue interrumpida.

**-"Creo saber quien es, para eso esta aquí el abogado, aun estas en proceso de recuperación, pero vino aquí a grabar tu cuartada…**"-Kero pauso**-"… Si no quieres hablar solo dímelo y yo se los hago saber, pero lo que si puedo asegurarte es que necesitan de tu ayuda para poder meter a este tipo a la cárcel"**

Sakura se quedo callada observando el periódico, sabía que el hombre frente a ella esperaba una respuesta.

-**"H-Hablare"**-Dijo Sakura mirándole.

Keroberos le sonrió al ver su valentía, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba el temor.

El rubio la encamino hacia la sala y le presento al abogado "Yll", seguido la invito a sentarse en el sillón junto a él. Kero le explicaba cada cosa que el abogado decía y luego de aceptar todas las respectivas instrucciones, Yll saco un pequeño aparato donde puso un casete e inicio la grabación, todos ahí estaban atentos a lo que decía la chica y lo que traducía Kero.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y de donde eres?-Pregunto Yll.

Sakura se abrazo a si misma mientras guardaba compostura, bajaba la mirada sintiéndose incomoda con tanta gente presente.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, soy de Guadalajara, México-Tradujo Kero.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17

-¿En donde estabas antes de llegar aquí a Japón?

-En mi escuela

-¿Podrías explicarnos como fue que llegaste aquí o que es lo que recuerdas?

Sakura tomo aire al recordar las palabras de Yue agolparse en su cabeza, observo a Kero y luego a Shaoran y a Eriol quienes estaba serios. Guardo unos cuantos segundos de silencio y luego se decidió a hablar.

-Estaba en mi escuela, me quede ahí por que esperaba a un amigo que no pudo presentarse ese día…

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Yue.

-¿A que horas entras a la escuela y a que horas sales?

-De 7:30 AM, hasta 2:50 PM.

-Sigue por favor.

La ojiverde no podía levantar la mirada.

- A la hora de salida fui a la biblioteca y lo espere durante una o dos horas, luego recibí una llamada suya diciendo que no iba a poder ir por cuestiones familiares, tuvimos una discusión…

-¿Por qué razón discutieron?

-Un tipo de la escuela suele molestarme, Yue solo intentaba mantenerme a salvo de él, ya antes había tenido un fuerte problema con él, quiso sobrepasarse y Yue me salvo, en la discusión… me regaño por el hecho de quedarme sola, y me dijo que iría por mi… yo se lo prohibí.

Sakura se detuvo levantando la mirada, sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos.

-… Le dije que no debía presionarse y para no seguir discutiendo le colgué… Alrededor de las 7 u 8 de la noche salí de la escuela, todo estaba oscuro, comenzaba a arrepentirme del hecho de no haber dejado a Yue para que fuera por mí… un auto negro paso por la calle y lo ignore si no hasta que lo escuche detenerse, gire para ver que pasaba y vi a un hombre apuntarme con un arma corriendo hacia mi… corrí…

La ojiverde comenzó a llorar.

-… note que la mochila me estorbaba y la tire al suelo, solo recuerdo caer y sentí como me levantaba del suelo agarrándome del cabello, forceje lo que pude hasta que me golpeo con la pistola…

Sakura pauso.

-¿Es todo lo que recuerdas?

La ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

-Después de eso solo recuerdo estar en un vagón, dentro de una jaula…

Shaoran se quedo sin aliento al escucharla, era justamente lo que había dicho él, Eriol le observo sorprendido.

-… Me amarraron las manos y los pies. Tenía varios piquetes de agujas en los brazos, creí que iba a morir… El vagón se detuvo en una especie de callejón donde bajaron la jaula en la que estaba, me altere al ver que no estaba en mi ciudad si no del otro lado del continente… Metieron la jaula a un tipo de almacén de bar, luego apareció el hombre de traje…

-Fushimogi-Intervino Yll.

Sakura asintió afirmando que era él del que hablaba, se limpio las lágrimas y tomó aire antes de seguir.

-… Como no lograba callarme, me inyecto con una sustancia extraña que me durmió rápidamente… Pasaron tres semanas, lo único que me daban de comer eran sobras de arroz y pescado puestos en un plato viejo, dentro de un bote de plástico me daban agua y me pusieron una especie de bacinilla vieja y oxidada para hacer del baño…-Kero se detuvo al ver llorar a la joven

La ojiverde intentaba calmarse.

-… Un día apareció ese hombre de nuevo junto a dos mujeres, les dio algunas instrucciones, las mujeres me sacaron, luego me volvió a inyectar y volví a quedarme dormida…

Todo estaba en un completo silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de la joven.

-… Cuando desperté un tipo estaba sobre de mi intentando quitarme la ropa… no se como le hice pero lo tire de la cama y me levante pero caí al suelo, no me había dado cuenta de mi cambio de ropa, escuche como el sujeto se quejaba intentando levantarse, tardo un poco ya que estaba muy borracho… me levante con dificultad pues no sentía mucha fuerza en mis piernas, tome una botella vacía de lo que parecía… vino… me distraje con algo y el hombre se me hecho encima…

Sakura tomaba aire mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Forceje por un rato con él, hasta que pude tumbarlo a la cama y le estrelle la botella en la cabeza, escuche como alguien quería abrir la puerta, me escondí detrás del pilar que estaba en la puerta… dos hombres entraron inspeccionando, uno de ellos me buscaba mientras el otro hablaba por un radio, en un descuido salí corriendo de la habitación y escuche como gritaban persiguiéndome… me era difícil correr por el vestido…

Pauso de nuevo tapándose la boca.

-… No tenia ni idea de a donde iba pero bajaba escaleras y corría por los pasillos, escuche un tiro detrás de mi, cuando vi un elevador me metí a él…, pique botones alterada mientras miraba ya cerca de los dos hombres…, escuche un balazo que rozo mi brazo…

Sakura mostró su brazo herido mientras lo tocaba.

-… para ese entonces las puertas del elevador comenzaban a cerrarse, cuando volvieron a abrirse volví a correr hasta encontrar la entrada del hotel,… baje las escaleras y me detuve al mirar al hombre de traje entrar acompañado de cuatro sujetos… corrí de nuevo entrando en un pasillo y me detuve al ver a uno de ellos apuntarme… me gire para ver el otro extremo donde estaba el otro sujeto y en eso salio Eriol por una puerta… lo arrastre junto conmigo para entrar de nuevo a la puerta… y volvieron a escucharse mas balazos…

La ojiverde se detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-… Es todo…

Yll detuvo la grabadora.

-Gracias, Sakura… lo describiste bien, por ahora es todo-Explico Yll guardando el pequeño aparato.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza cuando Keroberos se lo dijo, la ojiverde interactuó con el rubio e hizo un ademán intentando quitar las muñequeras.

-No pudimos quitárselas-Explico Eriol.

-Esta mañana la vi intentar arráncalas-Exclamo Shaoran.

Kero tomo la muñeca de Sakura mientras observaba el objeto.

-Tiene un truco-Explico Kero-Hace mucho fui de viaje a Kyoto, se supone que son permanentes pero me enseñaron como quitarlas…-El rubio movió suavemente la muñequera de plata y esta se abrió, lo mismo hizo con la otra.

Sakura sonrió agradecida mientras se las quitaba haciendo gestos de dolor, todos la miraban atentos. Cuando la ojiverde se quito la primera muñequera le observaron la piel: Se encontraba morada y roja, había marcas de heridas tal vez por la soga con la que la amarraron, Sakura no hizo caso a eso y se quito la otra.

-¡Shinju!-Llamo Shaoran inmediatamente.

Shinju apareció rápidamente.

-¿Si, que se le ofrece?-Pregunto Shinju.

-Trae vendas… lo necesario para curar sus muñecas-Ordeno Shaoran.

Shinju observo las muñecas de Sakura y asustada salio corriendo por la caja de primeros auxilios.

Sakura intento sobar su muñeca pero se quejo del ardor que sentía, Kero le tomo del brazo.

**-"No lo toques puede infectarse"-**Le advirtió.

**-"Gracias por quitármelas"-**Sakura le sonrió mientras se secaba el resto de las lágrimas.

La ojiverde se toco el estomago.

**-"Tengo hambre"-**Exclamo observándole.

**-"Nada más te cure Shinju y comerás, ¿De acuerdo?"**-Pregunto Keroberos.

Sakura solo asintió acomodando el vestido blanco sintiendo claramente la mirada de los cuatro hombres sobre ella, levanto la mirada encarándolos.

**-"No me miren así"-**Pidió Sakura.

**-"¿Así como?"-**Pregunto Kero sin entender.

La ojiverde observo a Kero con seriedad.

**-"Con lastima"-**Contesto ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

Keroberos comprendió inmediatamente y tras decir lo que la ojiverde le había dicho el resto solo se mantuvo intentando ocuparse en otra cosa que no fuese verla hasta que Shinju apareció con el equipo para curarla.

Se guardo un largo silencio, Keroberos observaba sus piernas cruzadas (Como hombres, ya saben) bastante pensativo hasta que una sonrisa pequeña paso por su rostro.

**-"A decir verdad…"-**Exclamo Kero llamando la atención de la ojiverde.

Sakura lo miro esperando mientras miraba como Kero parecía muy pero muy pensativo.

**-"… yo también tengo hambre"-**Exclamo el rubio mientras se tocaba su estomago.

Sakura solo supo reír ante aquella declaración… _Lo más probable es que se llevaría muy bien con Keroberos, a veces ella solía tener un ataque por la comida cosa que le hacía recordar claramente a su hermano…_

… **Flash Back…**

_La ojiverde se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su casa, era de mañana estaba lista con su uniforme preparatoriano mientras devoraba el desayuno hecho por su madre._

_-Deberías de restringirle la comida, madre, es un mounstro-Exclamo un joven quien salía del pasillo proveniente de las habitaciones. _

_-¡Teff escufffchefff!-La ojiverde le apunto reprochante y amenazadoramente mientras seguía comiendo._

_-No hables con la boca llena-Le reprendió Touya para después tomar un vaso de agua._

_-¬¬-Mirada de Sakura._

_-Que cosas dices, Touya-Dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa ante el comportamiento de su hijo, se encontraba preparando el de él por el momento._

_-¡Es verdad! Si te descuidas por un momento no me extrañaría que encontraras vacía la alacena, lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo ¡Es un mounstro!-Exclamo Touya._

_-¡Hermano!-A Sakura le salía una venita en la frente._

_-Calmate o te pondrás más verde-Advirtió Touya mientras veía como se tomaba el vaso de leche de un trago._

_-Hija se te hace tarde-Exclamo Nadeshiko mirando el reloj._

_-¡Si mamá!-Exclamo Sakura de buen humor pero este cambio rápidamente al ver a su hermano-Me vengare cuando vuelva…-Advirtió esta vez Sakura._

_-Hija hoy sales temprano, ¿Puedes preparar la comida cuando regreses por favor?-Pidió Nadeshiko mientras revolvía el desayuno._

_-Claro mamá-Respondió Sakura mientras tomaba su mochila._

_-No vendré a comer-Informo rápidamente Touya._

_-No me mencionaste que saldrías, hijo-Exclamo Nadeshiko ciertamente desconcertada._

_-¡En serio! No quiero que el mounstro me envenene con su comida…_

_-¡Hermano!-Sakura miro el reloj de muñeca que traía y suspiro con desesperación-… ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Adiós!_

_Touya negaba con desaprobación al ver de nuevo como su hermana salía de la casa corriendo._

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

Sonrió para sus adentros… _Extrañaba esos momentos, aunque sabía perfectamente que ahora estaba en una situación muy enredada que por ahora parecía no estar tanto… algo dentro de ella le decía y presentía… que algo no andaba bien._

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO SIETE…**


	8. Chapter 8 Kuso

**Capitulo 8:**

"**Kuso"**

_¿__**C**__uánto tiempo llevaba parado sobre aquel balcón?... ¿Cuántos días apenas recordaba sentir esa intranquilidad?,… la idea de Eriol sobre el nuevo CD había brotado de entre las cenizas para formar ahora una nube de ellas. _

_Desde el día en que esa chica había relatado su coartada, su mente se había vuelto una batalla dentro de si mismo, y desde entonces Eriol le traía cada mañana un nuevo atuendo junto con su respectivo par de zapatos._

_Kerberos también había venido y se pasaba el resto del día con la chica, el rubio había mencionado que ella misma le había pedido que le enseñase japonés e incluso había mencionado frente a todos que extrañaba a su familia, tenía entendido que Eriol hacia lo posible por contactarlos pero hasta entonces no había mencionado nada... _

_Durante aquellos tres días lo único que había logrado con la ojiverde eran peleas y malentendidos, recuerda que la última vez le había dado una cachetada y empujado, según Kero ella decía que él se había acercado demasiado, había intentado defenderse y explicarlo ya que lo que el trataba de hacer era pasar hacia el otro extremo de la casa pero lo único que había logrado había sido aquella agresión. Eriol le regañaba más seguido y por supuesto la chica le miraba cada vez con más desconfianza… y no podía dejar de pensar el hecho de que estaba loca._

Escucho algo detrás de él y se giro, se quedo un poco extrañado, _¿Qué pretendía esa chica?_... La joven le hacia señas hacia el interior de la casa, él asintió entendiendo y de eso camino directamente hacia la entrada de la casa dejando a la chica afuera.

Cuando estuvo adentro solo vio a Eriol bastante serio, sentado en uno de sus sillones.

-Shaoran-Llamo el pelinegro seriamente.

-¿Que?-Pregunto el aludido bastante serio mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y se sentaba en él sillón más cercano.

-Gracias-Sonrió Eriol.

Shaoran se extraño quedando aturdido por aquello.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto sin entender.

-A ti no te decía-Exclamo Eriol volviendo a su seriedad.

Shaoran miro hacia atrás observando a la ojiverde pasar, parecía ir en dirección a la cocina, ahora comprendía perfectamente el cambio de actitud del pelinegro a quien volvió a mirar como al principio.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Shaoran bastante aburrido.

-Tengo que decirte algo-Exclamo Eriol volviendo al moreno.

-¡Vaya! Que coincidencia, yo también tengo que decirte algo-Dijo Shaoran irónico.

-Bien, tu primero-Exclamo Eriol.

… **En la cocina…**

Sakura había entrado a la cocina encontrando adentro a Kero sentado en la mesa que estaba en el centro de ella y a Shinju, quien hacia la comida.

_Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a aquella casa, se exaltaba casi por cualquier ruido extraño que escuchara… aunque no tanto como antes._ Se sentó en otra de las sillas de la mesa donde estaba Kerberos y se recargo en la mesa.

**-"Entonces repacemos…"-**Kero pensaba un poco**-"… Dentro de mi corazón"**

Sakura se quedo un poco pensativa.

-K-Kokoro…-Pauso sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo, observo a Kero quien le asentía buscando el resto de la oración-¿… no naka?

**-"Esta bien, pero no lo dudes, dilo sin tartamudear"-**Pidió el rubio.

-Kokoro no naka-La ojiverde exclamo segura.

**-"Perfecto"-**Kerberos le sonrió.

Sakura sonrió feliz por haber acertado.

Observo a Shinju poner un vaso en la mesa y sacar un jarrón de jugo de naranja, se extraño ante ello, aquella mujer había mencionado que no le gustaba el jugo de naranja y por lo que sabia Kero no había pedido jugo.

**-"¿Te sirve a ti?"-**Pregunto la ojiverde mientras apuntaba el vaso de naranja.

Kerberos negó con la cabeza.

**-"Es para Eriol"-**Contesto Kero viendo como Shinju sacaba otro vaso**-"… y parece que también para Shaoran"**

Sakura se levanto del asiento y fue a un lado de Shinju.

-Y-Yo… llevare-Exclamo Sakura intentando hablar su idioma.

Kerberos sonrió notando como se esforzaba, luego miro a Shinju asintiéndole para que la dejara.

-**"Tengo que ayudar en algo"**-Explico Sakura retirándose con los dos vasos de juego en la mano.

… **En la sala…**

Shaoran se levanto del sillón mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomo aire mientras merodeaba serio entre los espacios de entre los sillones y la mesa de centro.

-Si-Respondió Shaoran.

Eriol frunció el ceño al no entender.

-¿Si que?-Pregunto Eriol con cierto enfado.

-Tomare la canción y lanzaremos el nuevo sencillo-Explico Shaoran mientras se quedaba parado mirando al pelinegro.

Eriol se quedo sin aliento.

Shaoran observo a la ojiverde salir de la cocina con dos vasos de jugo, cuidaba que no se le derramara el jugo ya que estaban algo retacados.

-¿Que?... ¿No vas a decir nada?-Pregunto Shaoran extrañado por la cara de Eriol.

-T-Tu…

-¿Yo que?-Shaoran no entendía que quería decir.

Sakura llego a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que no había derramado ni una gota de jugo…

-¿En serio?!!!-Eriol se había levantando bruscamente del sillón con una gran emoción que parecía a penas haber salido.

Para desgracia de Sakura eso no había sido nada agradable, ya que se había asustado por el grito provocando que parte del jugo de ambos vasos cayera sobre su camisa blanca, hizo un pequeño puchero con derrota.

-Lo siento-Dijo Eriol sonriente mientras intentaba ayudar a la ojiverde.

Sakura le entrego un vaso a Eriol y cuando estuvo desocupada su mano le limpio con su camisa que ya estaba manchada, levanto la mirada al sentir la de Shaoran sobre ella, lo había encarado pero lo que noto fue el otro vaso en su mano, estiro su brazo hacia Shaoran.

El moreno se quedo inseguro de tomar el vaso, ya que tenía cierto temor de que esta le saliera con un golpe.

**-"Tomalo"-**Exclamo Sakura entregándoselo.

Shaoran lo tomó con algo de cuidado, y cuando ese vaso estuvo en sus manos observo como la chica se limpiaba sus manos en la camisa.

-No…-Shaoran se cayo rápidamente _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Sakura le miro extrañada deteniendo su labor.

-… No hagas eso-Termino de decir Shaoran-… Mejor ve a cambiarte-Exclamo haciendo algunas señas a la habitación.

Sakura asintió entendiendo solo un poco y le sonrió por unos segundos para después retirarse hacia las habitaciones.

Shaoran se quedo por segunda vez aturdido, _¿En serio había podido interactuar con la chica sin ni siquiera recibir un golpe?_ Sacudió su cabeza levemente. _Incluso le había sonreído y ciertamente esa paz entre los dos-en aquella diminuta plática-le fue agradable... ¡Por dios¿A quien no? Es decir¡No le había golpeado! Y tenia que aceptar que tenía bastante fuerza para golpear._

Sintió como el pelinegro le sacudía los brazos.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Shaoran!-Exclamo Eriol eufórico.

-¿Q-Que es lo que no puedes creer?-Pregunto Shaoran quitando las manos de sus brazos con desagrado.

-¡Estas volviendo a ser tú!-Dijo el pelinegro emocionado.

Shaoran volvió a quedar aturdido. _¿Qué estaba volviendo a ser él?_

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Shaoran serio-Yo siempre e sido… ¡así!-No supo como explicarlo.

-¡Vamos, Shaoran! No te hagas por favor…

-¡Yo no me hago nada!-Negó el moreno desesperándose ¡_¿Qué demonios intentaba decirle?!_

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?-Pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Acabas de decirme que aceptas lo del nuevo sencillo y luego interactúas con Sakura de la forma en la que esperaba durante estos largos y tediosos tres días… ¡Me impresionas, Shaoran!-El pelinegro soltó un suspiro de felicidad.

-¿Pero que…?...

-¡Ya se¡No me lo digas!...-Eriol parecía realmente… feliz- ¿Tenias planeado decírmelo verdad?... ¡Esperaste todos estos días fastidiándome solo para darme esta noticia!

-¿Pero de que estas hablando¡Si tú me fastidiabas a mí!-Exclamo Shaoran sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_Eriol era el que siempre lo sermoneaba cuando él no tenía la culpa de las discusiones con esa chica._

-¡Shaoran no sigas fingiendo por favor!-Eriol le dio una palmadita en el hombro-¡Dios santo!-Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a la cocina.

Shaoran quiso decir algo pero…

-¡Eres genial, Shaoran¡Por eso eres grande!-Exclamaba Eriol bastante emocionado.

El moreno cerró sus ojos intentando comprender. _¿Acaso eso fue un truco¡Maldita sea! Desde la llegada de esa chica ya no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… más bien parecía que era él el que no hablaba el idioma de los demás_. Tallo su rostro mientras levantaba el rostro hacia el techo aun con los ojos cerrados y dejo salir un suspiro frustrado.

Bajo su cabeza y se decidió a abrir sus ojos.

-¡Ahhhh!

**¡PLASH!**

Shaoran se hizo unos cuantos pasos para atrás al recibir esa cachetada y se quedo tocando su cachete por unos segundos. _Lo único que había visto después de abrir sus ojos eran los de la chica demasiado cerca de los de él, los había visto MUY de cerca lo que había provocado su grito. ¡¿Por qué demonios le había golpeado¡¡Definitivamente estaba loca!!_

-¡¡¡Kuso!!!-Exclamo Shaoran sobando su mejilla e irguiéndose con enfado.

**- - - En la comida - - -**

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa a excepción de Shinju quien servia la comida, Shaoran se había calmado al escuchar que la ojiverde se disculpaba por la cachetada que le había dado y le había explicado al resto que se había asustado con su grito pero que ella tenía la culpa y por ende Eriol siguió molestándolo.

Ahora solo necesitaba comer y luego retirarse donde no estuviesen todos, su casa se había vuelto un hotel para aquellas personas, dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, al menos ahora que tenía trabajo por la aceptación del nuevo CD tendría una excusa para estar a solas.

-**"Que pena"**-Dijo Sakura con la mirada abajo mientras Shinju le servía los alimentos.

Kero le sonrió al saber a lo que se refería.

**-"No te preocupes Sakura, fue solo un accidente"-**Exclamo el rubio.

**-"Pero es que… lo golpee"-**Dijo la ojiverde mirando a Kerberos**-"No debería estar aquí, incluso creo que no debería de comer… tu sabes… como castigo"-**Explico.

Kero frunció en ceño al escucharla.

**-"Discúlpame pero aunque fuera ese el caso o el "castigo", no lo permitiría"**-Exclamo Kero**-"Fue solo un accidente"**

La ojiverde sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-**"Gracias, pero…"**-Sakura fue interrumpida.

**-"Solo ignóralo¿Quieres?"**-Pidió Kerberos-"**Eriol me ha dicho que siempre se esta quejando por todo, déjalo al menos que se queje por algo de verdad**"

Sakura asintió notando la cierta impaciencia del rubio.

La comida se hizo algo tediosa e incomoda, y a mitad de ella un celular sonó.

-Disculpen-Eriol se levanto de la mesa y fue a la sala a hablar con más calma.

Otros minutos de incomodidad hasta que Eriol nuevamente se hizo presente en la mesa, se sentó algo sonriente pero a la vez una cierta decepción acompañaba su rostro.

**-"¿Qué pasa?"-**Pregunto Sakura notando aquella cara.

Eriol le sonrió al ser Kero quien le dijera su pregunta.

-Tengo una noticia para ti, podría ser buena si a eso no se debiera que sea completamente... normal-Explico Eriol mientras escuchaba la voz de Kerberos traduciendo lo que decía él.

-Ya dilo-Bufo Shaoran arto de tanto rollo.

-Hay manera para contactarnos con tu familia-Explico Eriol poniendo una cara insatisfecha.

Sakura puso una completa atención en aquella noticia, al parecer le había agradado bastante.

-Pregunta cual es el problema-Exclamo Kero.

-… Con esto del juicio, la distancia y otros detalles no podemos comunicarnos a menos de que vaya alguien para haya y se los haga saber-Dijo Eriol mientras bajaba la cabeza.

La ojiverde dejo afuera su sonrisa al ver el rostro de decepción del pelinegro y en cierta parte por la noticia.

-¡Vaya, Eriol! La dejaste en las mismas-Exclamo Shaoran con cierta ironía.

Kerberos reprendió a Shaoran con la mirada, pero este ignoro completamente esa mirada. Sakura observo esa escena y luego poso su mirada en el pelinegro.

**-"No te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste eso es lo que cuenta"-**Exclamo Sakura observando los ojos de Eriol**-"¿Sabes? Te has tomado demasiadas molestias conmigo, me compras ropa todos los días y para variar batallas con Shaoran por mi culpa"**-Rió un poco**-"Has sabido tratarme desde que nos encontramos, y creo que lo que has hecho es como si me estuvieras salvando la vida a mi"**

Eriol le sonrió a la chica con agradecimiento.

-**"No te presiones más, cuando haya oportunidad de comunicarme con mi familia se dará, solo hay que esperar… una oportunidad"**-Explico Sakura mientras daba un bocado a su comida y le sonreía.

Kerberos sonrió al notar como había subido el ánimo del pelinegro.

Shaoran solo miraba de reojo a la ojiverde, _¿Cómo podía sonreír después de lo que le paso?..._

-¿Vez esa actitud, Shaoran?-Pregunto Eriol mientras volvía a su comida-De esa manera deberías de tratarme…

-No esperas a que te sonría ¿O si?-Pregunto Shaoran-Al menos no de esa manera…-Apunto a la ojiverde.

-Con agradecimientos me basta-Exclamo Eriol levantando el tenedor para comer ese pedazo de carne-No he escuchado uno desde hace años…

-… Entonces méteme a una jaula por tres semanas-Interrumpió Shaoran seriamente.

Eriol se detuvo antes de meter el trozo de carne a su boca, sin duda alguna ese comentario no le había agradado, dejo los cubiertos en el plato casi al borde de azotarlos.

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco en su silla al escuchar los cubiertos caer al plato sin contar que la cara de Eriol no le agrado mucho.

-¡Maldición, Shaoran! Deja de hacer esos comentarios-Pidió Eriol enfadado.

-¿Que¿Te molesto lo que dije?-Pregunto Shaoran como si nada.

-¡Eres un maldito cínico!-Espeto Eriol entre dientes.

Eriol se tallo la cara intentado calmar sus ganas de…

-Kerberos, hazme el favor de llevarte a Sakura-Pidió el pelinegro.

Kero asintió levantándose de la mesa, ayudo a Sakura a levantarse e interactuó con ella hasta salir al balcón en su compañía.

El rubio la encamino hasta el barandal que quedaba bastante alejado del la entrada a la casa y sobre todo del comedor.

-**"¿Qué sucede¿Por qué nos salimos?"**-La ojiverde se sentía intranquila de nuevo.

**¡CRASH!**

El cuerpo de Sakura tembló por completo al escuchar varios platos romperse, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

_-¡Estoy cansado de tu MALDITA actitud!_

_-¡¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?!... ¡Desde que llego aquí lo único que haces es molestarte!_

Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada pero Kero la detuvo, le recargo en el barandal y se puso frente a ella para que no se moviera.

**-"¿Fue mi culpa?"-**Pregunto Sakura mirando a Kerberos.

**-"No, no llores"-**Pidió el rubio limpiando sus lágrimas**-"No fue tu culpa"**

_-¡No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de que este aquí¡Por que cuando llegó tuve la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que no debías de hacer¡Desde antes estaba arto de ti!_

_-¡¿Solo la usaste como excusa para decirme lo que pensabas¡Entonces déjame adivinar¡¿El hecho de que te haya salvado la vida es otra?!_

**¡PUM!**

La ojiverde volvió a brincar al escuchar ese golpe. Por inercia tomo la camisa de Kero y se aferro a ella intentando tranquilizar su llanto… muchas cosas se agolparon en su mente, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

_-¡Deja de hablar de ella como si fuese solo un pasatiempo!... ¡No soporto la idea de pensar en el mounstro en que te has convertido… me culpo por ver quien eres¡¿Pero sabes que¡Me doy cuenta que no vales la pena!_

_-¡¿Y tu la vales?!..._

De su memoria comenzaban a sobresalir aquellos recuerdos de gritos y golpes. Se aferro llorando en silencio hasta que ese llanto no pudo ser controlado.

_-¡Eriol!_

_-¡Mañana vengo por Sakura!_

Se escucho un portazo. Sakura levanto la cabeza y alejo un poco al rubio, corrió hasta entrar a la casa y observar la puerta desde lejos.

-¡Maldita sea!-Se escucho la voz de Shaoran.

Sakura observo hacia su costado y vio al moreno limpiarse la sangre que salía de su labio inferior, su mirada se poso en la mesa la cual estaba hecha completamente un desastre, después miro el suelo donde yacían los restos.

Shaoran se quedo mirando fijamente la mirada de la chica y su rostro empapado de lágrimas, Kerberos apareció tras ella intentando calmarla.

**-"¿Por qué discutieron?"-**Pregunto Sakura observando al rubio.

**-"No fue nada importante, Sakura, es solo algo que…"-**Kero fue interrumpido.

**-"¡Kero!"-**La ojiverde esperaba una respuesta.

**-"Es lo de siempre, Shaoran dijo cosas que a Eriol le enfadaron, no es tu culpa, Sakura"**-Exclamo Kerberos.

**-"Escuche a Eriol decir mi nombre"**-Dijo Sakura alejándose un poco.

El aludido soltó un suspiro grande, sabía que no podía seguir ocultándoselo.

**-"En cierta parte… hablaron de ti"-**Exclamo Kero quedándose callado-"**Pero gran parte de la discusión fue por culpa de Shaoran"**

Sakura bajo la mirada.

**-"Creo que…"**-Pauso limpiando sus lagrimas**-"… yo no debería de estar aquí…"**

Kero intento decir algo pero la ojiverde salio corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

**-"¡Sakura!"-**Kerberos intento ir tras ella pero se detuvo al ver que era inútil.

­El rubio observo a Shaoran.

-¿Y tú que me vas a decir?-Pregunto Shaoran.

-Desperdiciaría saliva si te lo digo-Exclamo Kero mientras se retiraba hacia la puerta.

Shaoran sonrió ante aquello.

-Mañana vendré con Eriol, espero que al menos te des una idea de lo que harás mañana… aunque dudo que hagas lo que estoy pensando-Exclamo Kero mientras abría la puerta-Bueno… nos vemos.

-¿No te vas a despedir de esa chica?-Pregunto Shaoran casi escupiéndolo.

-Quiere estar sola, si voy ahora sería incomodarla-Exclamo Kerberos.

Shaoran asintió entendiendo. _¿Cómo no se tomabas esas molestias conmigo?_

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?-Pregunto Kero al moreno.

-Habla-Exclamo Shaoran.

-Deberías guardarte algunos de tus comentarios, si Sakura no te agrada simplemente ignórala… es mucho mejor que tener que escucharte-Exclamo Kero.

-De verdad que no los entiendo-Dijo Shaoran dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Eso no te da derecho a comportarte de esa manera-Exclamo Kerberos como ultimo para después salir cerrando la puerta.

Shaoran se quedo solo en la sala, se tapo la cara mientras pensaba, dejo salir un suspiro grande.

-¡Kuso!-Dijo por lo bajo al escuchar muy leves sollozos a lo lejos.

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO OCHO…**

_**Gracias a Akane y Misuno n.n sus reviews me encantaron, cuidense un chorro xD y nos vemos en el proximo capitulos.**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Omoide

**_Gracias por los reviews!!! espero que les agrade este capi, lo hice más largo n.n, disfrutenlo xD _**

**_A si!!! etto, una aclaracion y no te preocupes n.n Kuso significa Maldición o Demonios xD._**

**_ Iyen Kinoli.-. Oyes!!!! gracias por el review, volvi a poner el fic ya bien puesto, comenti horrores!!! xD no errores u.u xD pero gracias a ti, bueno, me di cuenta de mis errores... _**

**_Para los lectores que hayan leido este capitulo con los errores que ya tenía mil disculpas... ya esta listo.  
_**

**Capitulo 9:**

"**Omoide"**

**S**e aferraba a la almohada intentando detenerse, sabía que ya era tarde… ya todo en su alrededor se encontraba oscuro, Shinju había ido a verla antes de irse, algo le había entendido, pero no del todo.

… **Flash Back…**

_**¡CRASH!**_

_-¡Estoy arta de ti…!_

_-… ¡Algún día la vida te pagara lo que estas haciendo!_

_-¡Ya toda mi vida la he pagado!_

_Su cabeza reposaba calmada sobre su almohada, su mirada tranquila e inmutante… simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar, aun cuando estaba en su habitación, todos los gritos se escuchaba como si las paredes no existiesen._

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

A todo lugar al que llegaba, ese lugar se reducía a gritos y peleas, aquella tarde había sido una clara demostración, aunque aquello solamente se lo hubiera afirmado, ya que recordaba que desde el principio a su estancia en esa casa aquellos dos solo se dedicaban a pelear.

… **Flash Back…**

_**¡CRASH!**_

_-¡Estoy cansado de tu MALDITA actitud!_

_-¡¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?!... ¡Desde que llego aquí lo único que haces es molestarte!_

… **Fin de Flash Back…**

Casi podría jurar que aquellas peleas eran idénticas a diferencia que la de hoy, solo se refiriera a ella… _¿A quien intentaban engañar?_ Ella sabía perfectamente que aquellos dos discutían por ella, y aunque Kerberos se lo negara, ella lo sabía.

Se sentó en la cama con lentitud.

_Recordaba a su madre, sus atenciones y su fuerza por sacarlos adelante… ella siempre luchaba._

Se secó las lágrimas y se levanto de la cama. _Llegaría a su casa por su propia cuenta, sin que nadie más lo hiciera por ella._ Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. _Aun no sabia como pero seguramente algo se le ocurriría. _

Tocaba las paredes para guiarse por aquel pasillo hasta que sintió que este se acababa, camino poco a poco hasta bajar los dos escalones viéndose más segura por la luz de afuera, fue al balcón y abrió la puerta de cristal, aun descalza se paso por el piso frió… hacia un poco de viento.

… **Flash Back…**

_-¡Toda mi vida e trabajado, te he querido y te he atendido¡¿Para que solamente me des esto¡¿Esto es lo que recibo a cambio?!_

_-¡Estas loca!_

_-¡NO ESTOY LOCA!_

_**¡CRASH!**_

… **Fin de Flash Back…**

**- - - - - - - - -**

**- - - En la habitación - - -**

**- - - - - - - - -**

Desde aquel incidente simplemente se había dedicado a escribir, la luz de la lámpara que estaba en su escritorio iluminaba las hojas que se manchaban de tinta, aquellas letras comenzaban a tornarse interesantes para él, observo su alrededor que estaba oscuro, ya era bastante noche.

-2:35 de la mañana-Exclamo el moreno mientras dejaba la pluma en el escritorio y tallaba su cara.

Así como eran de interesantes sus escritos, así de inspiradores eran aquellos sollozos que se escuchaban a lo lejos… _¡Si¡Ya lo sabía!_ Podría escucharse bastante mal el hecho de que lo pensaba de esa manera, pero aquel llanto alejado había servido bastante para las ideas que tenía en mente y a parte para los escritos que ya estaban plasmados en papel.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la cama tirándose de espaldas. Aun se preguntaba de qué demonios lloraba aquella chica, es decir, sabía que había pasado por traumáticos momentos encerrada en una jaula pero si antes sonreía con bastante habitualidad no veía por que ahora se dedicaba a llorar con una pelea entre Eriol y él.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-Murmuro por lo bajo mientras volvía a levantarse para ir al escritorio.

Se sentó en la silla y tomo la pluma acomodando brevemente de nuevo el trozo de hoja, suspiro comenzando a leer las últimas líneas, movía con cierto ritmo su pierna elevando un poco la voz, buscaba una tonalidad para esa canción.

-No-Exclamo mientras hacia unos cambios a la canción, levanto la hoja y soplo intentando secar la tinta, leyó unas líneas brevemente y…-… Perfecto.

Bajo la hoja extrañado y agudizo más su oído; los sollozos eran más audibles, hasta escucho unos pasos… _¿Acaso se había levantado?_, alzo los hombros sin importarle, tal vez iba por un poco de agua, intento volver a lo suyo leyendo de nuevo.

A penas llevaba el primer párrafo leído y escucho una puerta deslizarse. Dejo la hoja y la pluma en el escritorio mientras se levantaba. La única puerta que se deslizaba en su casa era la que daba para el balcón, lo más probable es que se quería escapar... y eso no hablaría muy bien de él que digamos.

Se levanto algo apresurado mientras tomaba una frisa de su cama, Shinju le había dejado unas cuantas dobladas en uno de los muebles antes de irse además hacia un poco de frío.

**- - - - - - - - -**

**- - - En el balcón - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - **

_¿Que más tenía que escuchar? Era sencillo lo que tenía que hacer…_ Se encamino hacia el barandal y bajo la mirada observando lo alto. _¿Qué tan rápido podía caerse una muralla tan grande¿Por qué había sido tan fuerte el golpe?... Sabía que aquel divorcio era lo mejor, que aunque la situación se volviera un infierno no lo sería tanto como ahora… o antes._ Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, recordado aquellos gritos que retumbaban en su cabeza.

… **Flash Back…**

_-¡Por lo visto no estas conforme con lo que hecho en toda mi vida!_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! _

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

_¡Gritos¡Gritos¡¡¡Gritos!!!... ¡Todo lo que escuchaba eran quejas y gritos!... Por qué nunca vio que se dieran la cara y se dijeran las inconformidades, la mayor parte de su tiempo se dedicaba a escuchar nada más que eso._ Abrió sus ojos y levanto el rostro hacia el cielo, las lágrimas ya estaban derramándose. _Sabía que aunque quisiera fingir que nada de eso la afectaba, más se notaba, sabía perfectamente que esas peleas llegaron más allá de lo que hace daño un rasguño, había caído tan abajo… que ahora estando en un lugar tan apartado del suyo, que casi se sentía en otro mundo o más enterrada de lo que estaba._

Tenía un coraje muy adentro.

**-"Si tan solo aprendiera a vivir"-**Murmuro por lo bajo mientras se hincaba en el suelo. _¡Si tan solo aprendiera!_

Estrujaba la tela de aquel pantalón ancho.

**-"Si tan solo… Yue"**-Exclamo Sakura-**¡Yue!**...

- - - - - - - - -

**10:30 a.m. / Guadalajara, México.**

**Preparatoria.**

-¡Yue!-Le llamo Tomoyo al aludido mientras le jalaba del brazo.

Llevaba alrededor de 15 segundos mirando con severidad a Yukito. Yue se encontraba frente a él, todo el grupo de amigos de Sakura estaban detrás, mientras que el grupo de Yukito estaba detrás del mismo… típico de un indicio a pelear.

Yue respiraba con cierta dificultad por el enojo, ya hacia varios minutos que habían discutido ambos por la desaparición de la ojiverde, toda la escuela se había acercado haciendo un circulo entre ellos, y sabia perfectamente que lo que había llamado la atención de todos fue el hecho de que él le gritara todas sus verdades a Yukito, pero no era suficiente para él... necesitaba más. _Toda su preocupación recaería en aquel bastardo, toda esa incertidumbre disminuiría al menos con un maldito golpe_.

Tomoyo le tomaba del brazo a Yue para que no hiciera alguna tontería.

-¡Vamonos, Yue¡No vale la pena!-Tomoyo le jalaba del brazo.

No se movió.

-¡No hagas ninguna estupidez!-Pidió Tomoyo.

Yue no dejo de mirar a Yukito, pero igual y se giro lentamente e inseguro ante su acción. Tomoyo suspiro de alivio mientras escuchaba al resto de la escuela gritar un _¡Pelea!_, incitando más las ganas de aquel desastre, observo a los ojos al peli-plateado quien al parecer no podía evitar estar tan furioso, se giro para poder caminar junto al grupo pero...

**¡PUM!**

Yue se había girado por sorpresa dando un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Yukito, quien se mantenía tapando su boca.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-Grito Yue mientras le escupía.

Yukito no se movía de su pose.

-¡Nunca la mereciste¡Podría asegurar que todo lo que esta pasando es por tu MALDITA culpa!

Yukito rió irónicamente mientras observaba en sus dedos la sangre que salía de su labio.

-Yo nunca le haría nada malo, "perro". ¡Sería incapaz de tocarla!-Yukito miro pedantemente al peli-plateado siendo acompañado por las risas de su grupo.

**¡PUM!**

(¡Shock!)

-¡Eres un cínico!-Grito Tomoyo entre dientes mientras agitaba su mano en son de dolor.

Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos, Tomoyo había golpeado a Yukito en su momento de distracción, y por lo visto había sido un buen golpe.

Yukito ahora se cubría la nariz, de nuevo observo la sangre que salía de la parte herida y miro severamente a la chica.

-¡Estupida, Me rompiste la nariz!-Grito Yukito con ira mientras la tomaba del brazo y preparaba su puño para golpearla.

Tomoyo se vio aliviada al ver la intervención de Yue quien seguido de eso volvió a golpear Yukito.

Se escucharon varios huesos tronarse, y el grupo de Yukito que estaba dispuesto a levantar a su "amigo" y vengarse ahora miraba al grupo contrario tronar sus dedos con bastante sincronización, y es que la verdad ellos le ganaban en número.

-Haz sobrepasado la raya, Yukito…-Exclamo Naoko.

-… Te sobrepasaste con una, y ahora casi golpeas a otra…-Siguió Rika.

-… Creanos, pues de esta no salen vivos-Dijo Chiharu dando un paso adelante mientras a su vez todo el resto del grupo lo hacía.

_-¡¡¡¡AAHHHHHHH!!!!_

**- - - - - - - - -**

**9:30 a.m. / Tokio, Japón. **

**Departamento.**

Eriol y Kero había llegado al departamento, el peli-negro parecía bastante tranquilo… la verdad es que ya le era un poco inusual verlo así, él por su parte solo se mantenía sentado en el sillón cruzado de piernas.

Se quedaron callados por largos minutos.

-¡Shinju!-Llamo Shaoran a la mujer mientras este se levantaba y tomaba una carpeta de la mesa que estaba frente a él.

El moreno fue en dirección a Eriol, pero se mantuvo un poco alejado de él, solamente se limito a estirar su brazo donde estaba la carpeta.

-Ahí esta la primera canción-Exclamo Shaoran bajando su brazo y volviendo al sillón.

Eriol tomó la carpeta y la abrió observando las anotaciones, la cerró sintiendo la tensión que se formaba.

-Bueno…-Exclamo el pelinegro bastante serió-… Al menos ya es algo-Guardo la carpeta en su brazo y observo el reloj.

-Si, joven¿Que se le ofrece?-Intervino Shinju asomándose por la cocina.

-Ve a ver a la chica por favor-Pidió Shaoran bastante aburrido.

Shinju asintió.

-Shinju-Le detuvo Eriol.

-¿Si?-Pregunto la mujer girándose.

-¿Podrías darle esto por favor?-Pidió Eriol entregándole una bolsa negra.

-Por supuesto-Shinju tomo la bolsa y se retiro hacia las habitaciones.

… **En la habitación…**

-Señorita…

Sus ojos parpadearon perezosamente al escuchar aquel llamado.

-Señorita…

Aquel suave movimiento en su brazo la hizo abrir con más insistencia sus ojos, enfoco todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y se impulso con sus brazos para sentarse en la cama, se tallo los ojos después de haber visto a Shinju sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Buenos días-Exclamo Shinju levantándose a abrir las cortinas.

Sakura entendió perfectamente aquella frase.

-Buenos días-Imito la ojiverde mientras observaba la bolsa negra que había dejado la mujer a su lado.

Sakura bajo la mirada apagada y se levanto de la cama casi por mandato, Shinju le miro el rostro, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, prácticamente delataban su llanto.

-¿Por qué lloraste?-Pregunto Shinju mientras observaba su rostro con preocupación.

Sakura no entendió aquello pero pudo comprender su mirada, bajo la cara y observo la bolsa de ropa en la cama, fue hacía ella y la levanto mostrándosela.

**-"Me iré a cambiar"-**Sakura salió de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo y entro al baño, sin mucho apuro se metió a la regadera y se aseo, se seco el cuerpo y abrió la bolsa negra, encontró un nuevo vestido y lo levanto para verlo bien. _Era lindo, aunque parecía que Eriol tenía un extraña obsesión con el blanco, era de tirantes muy delgados, en el pecho tenía pedrería entre morada y rosa, y en la parte de abajo también, la tela blanca se abultaba al llegar al final._ Le dio vuelta. _Se amarraba por atrás, parte de la espalda estaba solamente cubierta por hilos gruesos que se enredaban. _Se lo puso pero no podía amarrar los hilos de atrás, doblaba sus brazos intentando alcanzarlos pero... se rindió.

Saco los zapatos que eran iguales a los negros que le había regalando antes, pero esta vez eran blancos, cuando estuvieron listos recogió sus cosas y salio del baño para ir en dirección a la habitación, pero se topo con Shinju justo en la puerta.

-Shinju-Sakura se dio la vuelta apuntando los hilos-**"Ayudame por favor"-**Pidió la ojiverde.

Shinju aparto el cabello largo de la joven poniéndolo en uno de sus hombros, tomo los hilos y ajusto el vestido.

-¿Ahí?-Pregunto Shinju.

-No-Sakura no sabía como decirle que hacía falta más.

La ojiverde vio a Kerberos sobre el pasillo, al parecer iba a ir por ella a la habitación.

**-"Dile que más"-**Pidió Sakura.

Kero le explico a Shinju quien apretó más aquel vestido.

-¿Ahí?...

**-"Más"-**Exclamo la ojiverde mientras se sostenía con las paredes.

Kerberos le hizo una seña a Shinju para que apretara.

-¿Más?-Pregunto la mujer bastante impresionada.

-Ahí esta bien-Exclamo Kero.

Shinju hizo el respectivo moño y luego volvió a poner el cabello en su lugar.

**-"Luces preciosa"-**Dijo Kero con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-Exclamo Sakura con una media sonrisa**-"Tengo que peinarme…"**-La ojiverde desapareció por la puerta.

Shinju y Kerberos se extrañaron por aquella actitud, y no es que se pensaran que la conocían mucho, si no que con respecto a los demás días, solía ser bastante atenta.

-Supongo que será mejor esperarla en la sala-Opino Shinju.

-Ha estado llorando-Exclamo Kero mirando a la mujer.

Shinju asintió afirmando.

-Será mejor esperarla-Dijo Kerberos mientras se ponía de perfil para dejar pasar a Shinju-Las damas primero…

-Gracias-Shinju hizo una diminuta reverencia y tomo la delantera.

Kero la hizo pasar con una sonrisa amable y antes de tomar el paso tras ella, observo la puerta de la habitación de la ojiverde, suspiro derrotado para seguir su camino.

… **En la sala…**

-¿Por qué se demora tanto?-Pregunto Shaoran aburrido.

-Hablas como si fueras a salir con ella-Exclamo Kerberos mientras observaba uno de los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared.

Shaoran puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Aunque debo admitir, Eriol-Exclamo Kero dirigiéndose al pelinegro-Que el vestido que escogiste le quedo perfecto…

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Eriol emocionado.

-Si-Contesto el rubio.

Shinju apareció con una bandeja de vasos con jugo.

-Si se me permite opinar, se veía preciosa-Exclamo Shinju mientras pasaba por donde estaba Eriol.

-Ella no necesita esos vestidos para verse bien-Dijo Eriol.

-¿Por qué no mejor le ponen un altar?-Pregunto Shaoran hastiado de tantos halagos.

Shinju le había dejado su vaso al moreno y ahora iba con el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede, Shaoran?-Pregunto Kero girándose refinadamente-¿Estas celoso?-Exclamo en tono burlón-Gracias-Le sonrió a Shinju tomando su vaso de jugo.

-¡Já¿Yo celoso?... Parece que los idiomas comienzan a revolvérsete-Defendió Shaoran ante aquello.

Eriol frunció el ceño con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso fue un claro y perfecto si-Afirmo Kerberos mientras se giraba para observar de nuevo el cuadro.

-¡Yo no quiero nada con…!-Shaoran se detuvo justamente al levantarse y ver a la ojiverde salir de aquel pasillo.

La chica había aparecido con la mirada agachada, había bajado los dos escalones correspondientes y seguido se detuvo.

Shaoran se quedo extrañado por aquel movimiento, se movía casi como si fuese inevitable impedir que tuviese que detenerse…

-¡Sakura!-Exclamo Eriol caminando hacía ella-¡Wow!

La ojiverde sonrió aun con la mirada abajo.

**-"¿Estas bien?"-**Pregunto Kero desde su lugar.

Sakura levanto la mirada con una sonrisa impecable.

**-"Si"-**Contesto la ojiverde mientras alzaba uno de sus brazos para agarrar el otro y comenzar a apretarlo disimuladamente.

… _¿Era el único que se había dado cuenta de aquel movimiento o es que comenzaba a estar igual de idiotizado que Eriol y Kerberos?... _ Frunció el ceño disimuladamente.

… **Flash Back…**

_Salio de la habitación con la frisa en su mano, camino a paso apurado casi al borde de correr pero se detuvo, podía ver bien desde su ángulo a la chica. __**¿Por qué demonios lloraba tanto?**__ Camino entre las sombras procurando no interrumpir aquella escena, la joven se dejaba caer al suelo mientras sollozabas un par de cosas._

_-Yue…_

_Aquella palabra había retumbado en su cabeza; si mal no recordaba era el nombre del amigo de la ojiverde. __**Probablemente extrañaba a su familia y a sus amigos, pero dudaba que llorara con tanta insistencia, un sentimiento de aquel tamaño no se demostrada hasta aquella magnitud… debía haber algo más.**__ Ahora estrujaba su pantalón de dormir como si tuviese coraje. __**Tal vez se trataba del problema que tuvo con el chico que la molestaba, pero también dudaba que llorase por aquello si el chico no había logrado sobrepasarse poco más de la raya, ella había asegurado que no había pasado nada gracias a ese tal Yue.**__ Se quedo pensando con más profundidad. __**¿La discusión con su amigo?... La descartaba por completo, ya que si en realidad lo extrañaba y era su amigo tendría por asegurado que él la perdonaría o ella a él… como fuese que fuera no tenía ninguna idea o probabilidad para que ella se comportase así…**_

_La observo levantarse después de largos minutos en los que se había dedicado a murmurar infinidad de cosas, iba en dirección a la habitación, había cerrado la puerta corrediza y caminaba con cierto deje de debilidad. __**Sin duda alguna había algo que se le escapaba de las manos… pero no sabía claramente que era eso.**_

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

**-"Siento mucho la tardanza"…-**Dijo Sakura.

-No hay problema-Exclamo Eriol sonriente-Hoy tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente¿Te parece bien si salimos a dar un paseo, comer o... lo que sea?-Pregunto.

Sakura asintió un par de veces levemente, lo que Shaoran dedujo como inseguridad, luego la ojiverde asintió una vez y sonrió. … _¿Esta fingiendo?..._

-No tiene que ir si no quiere-Exclamo Shaoran seriamente ante su actitud.

Kerberos observo a Shaoran sin ninguna expresión, luego giro observando a la ojiverde quien pedía que le explicara lo que dijo, el rubio tomó aire...

**-"Dijo que no tienes que ir si no quieres"-**Explico Kero mientras volvía su mirada hacia el moreno.

Sakura observo a Shaoran algo aturdida. _Aquella postura, su forma de hablar…_

**-"¿Fue exactamente lo que dijo?"-**Pregunto Sakura.

… _Su mirada, la actitud…_

**-"Si"-**Contesto Kero.

… _Yue…_

… **Flash Back…**

_-No tienes que ir si no quieres-Advirtió el peli-plateado mientras observaba la mirada de su amiga._

_Sakura le abrazo mientras escondía su cabeza detrás de la del joven, de tal manera de que el nuevo intruso no la mirara._

_-__**Estaré bien, solo quédate cerca-**__Pidió por lo bajo la ojiverde mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a levantarse-Tengo sed…-Exclamo Sakura observando a su amigo…_

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

**-"Estaré bien…"-**Sakura pauso sin poder evitar dejar de ver a Shaoran.

Se formo un gran silencio, Sakura no quiso proseguir y guardo su mirada mientras se acordaba del resto de aquel incidente.

-No quiero parecer tu…-Intervino Eriol aclarando su garganta mientras se dirigía hacia Shaoran-… ¿Vienes?

Shaoran se quedo callado y observo a Eriol con cierto interés.

-Será interesante-Exclamo Shaoran mientras guiaba su mirada hacia la ojiverde.

**- - - En el auto - - - **

Sus ojos se abrían de impresión e interés al ver las calles habitadas de gente que iba y venía, todo aquel horror que antes sentía por aquel lugar se esfumaba con los grandes y coloridos letreros que había en los alrededores, aun cuando los callejones estaban habitados por jóvenes alegres y multitud que hablaba dispersa por todo el espacio, el brillo de sus ojos se hacía más vistoso al subir y bajar su mirada por la altura titánica de aquellos edificios. 

Su mirada se detuvo justamente sobre un grupo de muchachos, todos hablando y riendo… bromeando. Bajo la mirada_… Chicos…_

- **- - - - - - - - **

**10:30 a.m. / Guadalajara, México. **

**Preparatoria. **

-Maldito-Murmuro Naoko por lo bajo, sentada en aquella silla que estaba sobre el pasillo.

-Al menos le dimos su merecido-Exclamo Rika.

-… Eso no basta por su ausencia-Murmuro Tomoyo mientras se abrazaba a si misma y miraba el suelo como si hubiese algo interesante en él.

-¡Por eso debería matarlo!-Dijo otra chica entre dientes mientras azotaba su puño en la pared.

-Ese maldito no vale la pena-Exclamo Chiharu.

El resto del grupo comenzó a opinar al respecto, todos estaban esperando en la dirección de la escuela, habían sido citados después de haber sido parte de aquel pleito del cual habían sido culpados. Las sillas no eran suficientes para la cantidad de jóvenes que estaban ahí, no siempre se recibían a doce alumnos por la misma falta, sin contar que la mayoría tenía moretones o heridas leves.

-Ese hijo de ¡"#$#"!$#"$&-Maldijo Kurosaki (otro amigo "X" xD) mientras pateaba la pared.

Tomoyo observo al aludido quien parecía intentar controlarse, no hacía falta contar que las miradas de todos se apagaban al pensar en la idea de imaginar en que condiciones estaría la ausente.

Observo a Yue quien simplemente se mantenía callado, recargado en la pared mientras que con sus ojos cerrados demostraba toda la frustración que tenía adentro, se acerco a él.

-Yue-Tomoyo murmuro el nombre del aludido estando ya a tan solo pasos de él.

-…-El peli-plateado no respondió.

Tomoyo guardo breve silencio, observo por unos segundos el suelo intentando calmar aquella angustia que ya sentía sobresalir por sus ojos. Tomó aire con el solo propósito de guardarse todo aquello que la embargaba, miro vagamente el pasillo por ambos lados con cierto nerviosismo… no quería que la vieran llorar.

-Yue-Tomoyo había levantado su mirada.

-Fue mi culpa-Murmuro Yue para que solo ella lo escuchara, había abiertos sus ojos pero lo único que miraba era el techo.

Tomoyo no entendía, es decir, comprendía por que lo decía pero...

-No fue tu culpa-Negó Tomoyo procurando leer en sus ojos lo que pasaba dentro de él.

-Lo fue-Afirmo de nuevo el peli-plateado.

Tomoyo tomó aire mientras era observada de reojo por el chico.

-Todos estamos preocupados, Yue… no solo por eso tienes que cargar con una culpa que no es tuya-Exclamo Tomoyo.

-¡Es que tú no entiendes!-Dijo Yue entre dientes mientras caminaba con brusquedad hacía la salida de aquella oficina.

Tomoyo se quedo atónita ante aquella acusación, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos le siguió.

-Yue-La morena caminaba a paso rápido para alcanzarlo-¡Yue!-Le tomó del brazo.

El peli-plateado se giro por petición de la joven.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-Pregunto Tomoyo sin entenderlo, parecía buscar las palabras y la manera de no salirse de control-… ¿Crees que no siento lo mismo que tú?... ¡Yo...!-Se detuvo tapando sus ojos.

-Ella estaría aquí, Tomoyo-Exclamo Yue observando aquella dificultad.

Tomoyo se destapo los ojos al hartarse de escuchar eso.

-¡¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de decir eso?!-Pregunto salida de control-¡Te culpas de algo que no fue tuyo, y sabes que…!

-¡… Si hubiera llegado, ella estaría con nosotros, Tomoyo!-Le interrumpió Yue-¡La defraude, no cumplí, simplemente le llame¡No debí hacerle caso¡SOY UN IDIOTA!...

Yue se había girado para golpear la puerta de la entrada a las oficinas con fuerza, se quedo ahí cerrando sus ojos.

-… Entonces yo también soy culpable-Exclamo Tomoyo mirándole la espalda con ojos cristalinos.

Yue se giro lentamente para ver a la joven.

-... Si me hubiera quedado con ella…-Tomoyo bajo la mirada-… hubiéramos recibido tu llamaba y me hubiera quedado con ella… pero…

Yue abrazo a Tomoyo de repente guardando entonces un largo silencio.

-El hubiera no existe-Exclamo Yue cayendo en la cuenta.

-Ruego por que este bien-Exclamo Tomoyo mientras se aferraba a la camisa del peli-plateado.

**- - - - - - - - - **

**11:25 a.m. / Tokio, Japón. **

**Ciudad. **

El automóvil había detenido su paso y se habían bajado frente a un lujoso restaurante, aun se mantenían afuera expectantes ante la impresión que había sobre la ojiverde, quien no podía evitar levantar la cabeza y ver el gigantesco edificio.

-Es algo temprano-Exclamo Eriol sonriente mientras observaba a la joven-Pero creo que este lugar esta bien para comer…-Explico.

Kerberos se acerco hacía Sakura, quedando junto a ella y habiendo traducido lo que dijo el pelinegro, la ojiverde se giro para verlo.

**-"¿En estos lugares suele comer la gente rica?"-**Pregunto la ojiverde sorprendida.

Kero no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la pregunta lo que atrajo la atención de Sakura. Eriol por su parte fijo su mirada en el rubio para que le dijese que había dicho.

**-"Es que es muy grande… no parece restaurante"-**Explico Sakura ante aquella carcajada.

-Mejor hay que entrar-Pidió Kero mientras jalaba a la ojiverde hacía el interior.

-¡¿Pero que fue lo que dijo?!-Pregunto Eriol entrando junto a Shaoran.

Entraron siendo recibidos por un joven empleado, Eriol pidió una mesa y seguido de aquello los llevaron a una la cual parecía bastante especial ya que estaba ciertamente apartada de las demás. Sakura no podía dejar de estar maravillada con la elegancia de aquel lugar.

**-"A este restaurante suelen venir las celebridades..."** -Exclamo Kero observando a la ojiverde**-"…o la gente que puede pagarlo"**

**-"Ahora comprendo por que es tan grande"-**Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

La ojiverde se sentó posando sus dos manos sobre su estomago mientras a su vez su mirada se perdía entre el mantel blanco y fino que cubría la mesa.

**-"Haz estado muy seria en todo el camino"-**Exclamo Kero mientras observaba el exterior de la ventana.

Sakura observo a Eriol quien la miraba intentando explicarse que le sucedía, por su parte Shaoran simplemente yacía sentado en la mesa, cruzado de piernas y serio observando hacia alguna parte del restaurante… por ultimo poso su mirada en Kerberos.

**-"E-Es solo que n-no estoy acostumbrada a esto"-**Explico Sakura algo nerviosa.

Kero frunció el ceño sin creerlo del todo.

**-"¿Segura?"-**Pregunto el rubio mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Sakura intento articular palabra pero la mirada de Kerberos le indicaba que prefería mil veces la verdad que una mentira, la ojiverde dejo salir toda la tensión que había en sus pulmones con derrota.

**-"Es que no debería de estar aquí…"-**Exclamo Sakura mientras observaba sus manos que yacían sobre la tela del vestido.

**-"Sakura… te juro que no logro entenderte"-**Kero parecía no captar nada de lo que escuchaba.

**-"… Es decir, ha pasado casi un mes en que desaparecí y… tú sabes, mis amigos, mi familia. Deben de estar… preocupados"-**Sakura le miro de reojo con cierta pena, parecía como si acabase de hacer una travesura.

Kerberos comenzó a asentir mucha lentitud.

**-"¡Yo agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mí!"-**Aclaro la ojiverde mientras observaba a los tres**-"… Pero me incomoda el hecho de saber que estoy gozando de cosas de las cuales no son ni serán para mi, estoy aquí pasando la buena vida y haya deben de estar muy preocupados"**-Termino.

**-"Entiendo"-**Exclamo el rubio.

**-"Aunque debo aceptar… que si hubiera llegado aquí en otras circunstancias me gustaría mucho quedarme"-**Dijo agachando la mirada.

Kerberos poso una de sus manos sobre las de ella, y seguido de aquello inicio explicando a Eriol y Shaoran lo que habían discutido.

-No quiero decepcionarte, Sakura-Dijo Eriol recargando sus codos en la mesa-… Pero mientras el juicio marche tú tienes que quedarte.

**-"… Lo se"-** La ojiverde observo el mantel de la mesa**-"Y estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes, en especial contigo Eriol…"**-La chica observo al pelinegro con cariño**-"… No tienes idea de cuanto tu esfuerzo me ha ayudado"**

Eriol sonrió recibiendo aquella mirada y aquel eterno agradecimiento. _Si tan solo él pudiera… _

-¡¡¡Tengo una idea!!!-Eriol brinco gritando.

Sakura había saltado al mismo tiempo que Kerberos al haberse asustado por aquel repentino grito, mientras que Shaoran simplemente se había tapado el oído con molestia.

­-¡Me aturdiste!-Le reprocho Shaoran a Eriol con bastante enfado.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo un poco sonriente y burlesco ante lo que había logrado-Pero se me vino a la mente una grandiosa I-D-E-A…-No lo había deletreado pero su boca había pausado alargando aquella palabra.

-¿Y cual es tu gran I-D-E-A?-Pregunto Shaoran imitándolo bastante irritado.

-Sakura no puede irse-Exclamo Eriol como primer punto.

-¿Y?-Exclamo Kerberos expresando con sus manos el hecho de que quería saber el resto.

-… Y no podemos llamar por el hecho que estamos en días de juicio, y si llamamos sería incorrecto ya que no tenemos manera de comunicarnos con la familia de Sakura, lo que indica que… (Segundo Punto)

-¡¡¡YA DILO!!!-Exclamaron al unísono Kero y Shaoran.

Eriol sin duda se había emocionado, pero Sakura había brincado por segunda vez del susto al haber escuchado aquel nuevo grito, que por supuesto atrajo a más de una mirada.

-¡Iré yo!-Respondió Eriol con una sonrisa en su rostro dando por visto su gran y espectacular tercer punto que dio lugar a un repentino…

**-¡¿Que?!-**Exclamaron nuevamente al unísono Kero y Shaoran.

-Saldré mañana mismo para ir a conocer a la familia de Sakura-El pelinegro estaba sonriente-Informare todo el caso y de esa manera supongo que todos estaremos más tranquilos hasta que pase el periodo del juicio.

Para ese entonces Kerberos ya había traducido todo a la ojiverde quien se mantenía en un estado de "shock temporalmente permanente"… (¡¿Alguien podría explicármelo?!... ¡Es un trabalenguas!)

**-…-**Sakura intentaba articular palabra pero en realidad no podía ni siquiera pronunciar alguna.

Eriol sonrió ante su comportamiento.

**-"N-No creo que debas… es decir, creo que ya haz hecho mucho… p-por mi**"-Explico la ojiverde.

-¡Vamos¡Estaré encantado de conocer a tu familia!-Eriol frunció el ceño pensativo-… Aunque la verdad me gustaría conocerlos sin que hubiera un problema tan grande, pero…-El pelinegro levanto la vista con una nueva sonrisa-… estaré encantado.

-¿No crees que es algo… extremo?-Pregunto Shaoran.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decirme-Negó Eriol observo al moreno.

-Me refiero a que dices que saldrás mañana pero para viajar necesitas como mínimo dos días de anticipación-Explico Shaoran con su típico tonó de superioridad.

-Shaoran, para eso existen los **asistentes**-Remarco Eriol ante la estupida pregunta del moreno.

Shaoran simplemente le ignoro.

… (Omitido)…

Después de haber pedido y de comer, los cuatro seguían en la mesa sin recibir AUN alguna respuesta o palabra por parte de Sakura, quien al parecer seguía ciertamente en shock…

**-"¿En que piensas?"-**Le pregunto Kerberos a la ojiverde.

Sakura entreabrió su boca sin saber exactamente que decir.

**-"Y-Yo también creo que es algo… extremo"-**Alcanzo a decir Sakura**-"Al menos para mi es así, aunque me emociona la idea de pensar que ya no estaré tan perdida si ellos van ha ser informados por parte de Eriol" **

-Todo saldrá bien-Exclamo Eriol ante tal expresión.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué les parece si nos retiramos?-Pregunto Eriol.

-¡Vaya! Ya sentía que nos quedábamos de por vida en este lugar-Exclamo Shaoran.

-Como sea-Eriol le ignoro mientras se levantaba y era seguido por el resto.

El pelinegro pago y seguido de unos cuantos minutos ya estaban afuera parados frente al auto.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?-Pregunto Eriol a la ojiverde.

Sakura se acerco a Kerberos después de haber escuchado aquello.

**-"No quiero parecer grosera pero, siento que ya ha sido suficiente"-**Exclamo Sakura mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Kero se extraño.

**-"¿Qué sucede?"-**Pregunto el rubio.

Sakura levanto la mirada y regalo una media sonrisa.

**-"La verdad… a veces me incomoda estar entre puros hombres**"-Explico mientras observaba su reflejo en el cristal polarizado del auto.

**-"Me imagino"-**Exclamo Kerberos con cierta risa explicando a los demás mientras abría la puerta de auto y daba señal a Sakura de que subiera.

**… En el departamento… **

Shaoran fue el primero en entrar con unas llaves en su mano, seguido de él entro Sakura junto a Eriol y Kero. La ojiverde se quedo parada unos cuantos pasos frente a la puerta siendo acompañada por Kero, mientras Eriol pasaba a la sala sin darse cuenta de ello.

**-"Te noto bastante ida aun cuando me hayas dicho lo que lo provoca"-**Exclamo Kero.

**-"No pasa nada"-**Dijo Sakura dedicándole una mirada semi-tranquila mientras se adentraba a la sala.

Shaoran y Eriol ya estaban sentados en los sillones cómodamente, mientras Sakura era la siguiente en sentarse en el sillón vació.

-En unos momentos me tengo que ir…-Exclamo Eriol mirando su reloj.

Kerberos se sentó junto a la ojiverde mientras veía al pelinegro sacar un papel y una pluma de su bolsillo.

-¿Podrías anotarme aquí la dirección de tu casa?-Pregunto Eriol mientras estiraba su brazo hacía Sakura con el pedazo de papel y la pluma.

La ojiverde lo tomo atentamente mientras escuchaba a Kero traducir, simplemente asintió sin decir nada.

Se sentó en la orilla del sillón mientras posaba el papel en la mesa que estaba enfrente, se inclino con la pluma en la mano y empezó a escribir. _Eriol era realmente amable, atento, caballeroso, y sobre todo muy paciente, sabía que un viaje como el que haría era bastante costoso, se sentía incomoda con el solo hecho de saber que iría… ¿Y si encontraba a sus padres discutir¿O lo echaban por que no le creían?... ¡¿Quién le creería a alguien desconocido, que la persona que buscaban estaba del otro lado del mundo?!..._ Dejo de escribir al habérsele ocurrido una idea.

**-"¿Tienen algunas tijeras y otra hoja o un sobre?"-**Pregunto Sakura observando a los presentes.

Kero se extraño, pero el rubio y el pelinegro solo se limitaron a mirar a Shaoran quien puso sus ojos en blanco con aburrimiento.

-Ya vuelvo-Exclamo el moreno mientras desapareció por el pasillo.

-¿Y eso para que?-Pregunto Eriol.

**-"Ya les digo"**-Respondió Sakura.

-¿Alguna grandiosa idea?-Pregunto Kerberos.

Sakura solo asintió observando a Shaoran regresar con tijeras y un sobre, le sonrió agradecida mientras los recibía.

-Gracias-Exclamo la ojiverde.

Volvió a inclinarse a escribir y al terminar hizo una raya a la mitad de aquel trozo de papel, los presentes simplemente la miraban atentos.

**-"La dirección de arriba es la de mi casa y la de abajo es la de Yue; mi amigo"-**Explico Sakura observando en especial a Eriol.

-Explícate por favor-Pidió Kero sin entender.

Sakura asintió.

_-_**"Si llegas de la nada y les avisas no te creerán… haya es bastante arriesgado confiar en un desconocido, con mi familia necesitas de alguien que al menos me conozca y que conozcan, precisamente por eso te doy la dirección de Yue, si le das el papel identificara mi letra"-**Explico.

-¿Y para que las tijeras y el sobre?-Pregunto Shaoran extrañado, no por nada había traído el material.

Sakura tomo las tijeras.

**-"La única manera de que Yue te crea es que te de algo mío…"-**La ojiverde tomo un mechón pequeño de su cabello y lo corto**-"… Si le muestras tal vez con esto baste". **

Sakura tomo el sobre y guardo el mechón de cabello.

**-"Teniendo a Yue presente junto a mi familia y con lo que lo convenciste ellos confiaran"-**Explico dándole el sobre al pelinegro.

Eriol recibió el sobre mientras observaba el interior.

-Wow-Exclamo sorprendido.

-Buena idea-Dijo Kero mientras se ponía más cómodo.

**-"Emmm…"-**Sakura estaba indecisa si en decirlo o no**-"… si, tu pudieras, al menos, antes de informarle todo a Yue¿Podías pedirle que llame a Tomoyo?"-**Pregunto insegura.

**-"¿Otra amiga tuya?"-**Pregunto Kerberos.

**-"Si, aunque la verdad creo que el resto de mis amigos deberían de saberlo, pero si no se puede, por lo pronto con ellos dos estará bien"-**Explico Sakura.

-¿Pues cuántos amigos tienes… que sean primordiales?-Pregunto Shaoran. _Nadie tenía más de dos amigos._

Sakura le observo.

**-"12"-**Respondió algo nerviosa. _Seguro la creerían una loca…_

-¿D-DOCE?!!-Grito Eriol y Shaoran al unísono.

Kero simplemente le miro con una sonrisa.

**-"¡Vaya¡Haz roto el record!"-**Exclamo Kerberos soltando una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de Shaoran y Eriol.

Sakura sonrió ante aquel comentario, y rió un poco.

-**"Parece que con dos será suficiente"**-Shaoran apenas estaba saliendo de su impresión.

-**"¡Supongo que si llevas a los doce a mi casa, serás parte de la familia!"**-Exclamo Sakura sonriente.

Kero no pudo evitar volver a reírse.

-¿Que?-Eriol no entendía-… ¿Qué dijo?

-Algo si es seguro, Eriol… pero te evitaras molestias si llevas a los doce a su casa-Exclamo Kero mientras seguía riéndose.

**-"Lo decía en serio…"-**Exclamo Sakura al ver la cara de Eriol.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Shaoran molesto de no comprender.

**-"Ya no entiendo"-**Sakura solo miraba al rubio reírse, al pelinegro con una cara de _"¿What?"_ y al moreno con unas fracciones no muy agradables en su rostro.

La ojiverde trago saliva, sabía que algo se saldría de control o por milagro se quedarían con el buen humor de Kerberos… que era lo que esperaba realmente (o.o).

**-"Kero… ya calmate"-**Pidió Sakura casi en una suplica al notar la cara de enfado de Shaoran.

-¡Hahahahahaha!-El rubio parecía no parar.

**-"¡Kero!"-**Sakura le sacudió el brazo con nerviosismo.

-¡Hahahahahaha!...

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente a los presentes observando claramente que sus expresiones seguían creciendo. _¿Qué hago?_ Sacudía cada vez más a Kero pero parecía como si le estuviese haciendo cosquillas. _¿Qué ya se calle?... No me va a gustar lo que pasara si no se calla…_ Lo sacudió un poco más fuerte. _¿Por qué no se calla?... Tranquila, piensa en algo… OK, de acuerdo, será sencillo_… Cerró sus ojos.

-¡AUCH!-Kero había parado de reír mientras se sobaba el brazo.

**-"Lo siento"-**Sakura lo observo apenada**-"Es que…" **

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Shaoran con bastante alivio… _Juro que lo hubiera matado…_

-Wow-Eriol parecía entretenido con la escena.

**-"¿Por qué me pellizcaste?"-**Pregunto Kerberos sin entenderlo.

**-"Es que no te callabas y…"-**Sakura hizo una señas con sus ojos hacia el moreno**-"… las consecuencias no quería presenciarlas" **

Kerberos entrecerró sus ojos entendiendo mientras seguía sobando su brazo.

**-"Lo siento"-**Exclamo Sakura mientras se acercaba y le tomaba el brazo.

**-"¿Qué es lo que comes?... ¡Pellizcas demasiado fuerte!"-**Exclamo Kero.

Sakura le miro con una sonrisa.

**-"¿En serio?"-**Pregunto sin creerlo.

**-"¿Y te alegras de que así sea?"-**Exclamo Kerberos extrañado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

**-"Lo siento, no era mi intención"-**Explico**-"Es solo que mi hermano me enseño a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero jamás era tan…"**

**-"¿… salvaje?"-**Pregunto Kero sin dejarla terminar.

**-"¡No!"-**Negó nuevamente con una sonrisa**-"¡Oye!"**

**-"¡Eso fue salvajismo!"-**Afirmo Kerberos apuntando su brazo.

**-"¡Ya te dije que lo siento!"-**Sakura reía levemente**-"Además si no te hubiera pellizcado no te hubieras callado, y te aseguro que no estaríamos en esta situación ahora"**-Exclamo la ojiverde observando a los presentes.

-**"Bien, tienes razón"**-Exclamo Kero.

-Emmm… siento interrumpirlos pero, yo me tengo que ir-Exclamo Eriol levantándose del sillón con una sonrisa.

**-"¿Tan pronto?"-**Sakura hizo un pequeño puchero.

Eriol sonrió al ver aquel gesto.

-Si…-Pauso mirándola-… son las primeras sonrisas alegres que veo en todo el día-Exclamo el pelinegro mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sakura sonrió.

**-"¿No te puedes quedar otro rato?"-**Pregunto la ojiverde mientras se acercaba a él.

-Lamentablemente no, tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje de mañana-Explico Eriol.

**-"¿Crees que mañana pueda ir a despedirte?"-**Pregunto Sakura.

-¡Claro¡Sería genial!-Eriol sonrió. 

Kerberos se levanto con una cara pensativa.

-Eriol-El rubio le llamo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Eriol observándolo.

-Si no te puedes comunicar con Sakura¿Como lo harás haya?-Pregunto Kero.

-Buena pregunta…-Murmuro Shaoran aburrido.

-Se ingles-Respondió Eriol como si nada.

Los presentes miraron a Sakura.

**-"Hay mucho turismo, no se te dificultara"-**Explico Sakura.

-Perfecto-Exclamo Eriol, de pronto mira su reloj-Ya me tengo que ir, buenas noches a todos…

-Me llamas para saber a que horas te iras-Exclamo Shaoran desde el sillón, no se había movido ni un milímetro tan siquiera para verlo.

-Si, yo te aviso-Dijo Eriol mientras salía por la puerta.

Cuando Eriol se fue.

-¿Iras?-Pregunto Kero sin creerlo.

Shaoran se levanto.

-¿Quién demonios crees que llevara a la chica al aeropuerto?-Pregunto Shaoran bastante obvio.

Kero comprendió rápidamente mientras observaba al moreno salir al bacón malhumorado. (Cuando se fue)

**-"No entiendo por que siempre esta enojado"-**Exclamo Sakura.

**-"Así es él, no te preocupes, no le pasara nada"-**Exclamo Kero sin darle importancia.

Sakura bajo la mirada. _No esta bien dejarlo así, alguna vez ella solía comportarse igual, aunque no con el mismo humor, pero aquel comportamiento era algo que se sostenía adentro del alma como una daga… aquel semblante…_

**-"Malditos problemas…" **

**… FIN DEL CAPITULO DIEZ… **


	10. Chapter 10 Onegai!

**GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! En la primera publicacion del capitulo nueve hubo !!motto motto!! errores (gracias Iyen Kinoli TT fueron horrores los que hice) n.n y lo volvi a publicar sin errores n.n espero que puedan disculparme, ñ.ñ no hay escusa pero tengo otras historias en la cabeza :P**

** Iyen Kinoli.- **Muchas gracias por leerlo TT eres genial xD siempre en cada uno de tus mensajes me dices algun errorsito (por no decir horrorsoto xD... o.o hay que ser discretos xD) o me haces reir xD, arigatou!!!

**Akane Tokugawa.- **AKANE-CHAN!!!! Muchas gracias!!! xD y todavia te falta leer!!! así que petateas ya cuando aparescan todos o al menos se reunan n.n... xD bueno ya te adelante algo, cuidate mushote!!! te quiero!!!

** Misuno-Maki.-**Bueno pues ya se te esta a punto de hacer xD prometo que en el siguiente capi se hara xD... bueno n.n cuidate musho Onee-San!!!! y nos vemos luegito!!!! Cuidate...**  
**

**BUENO!!!! Aquí esta el capitulo Onegai!!! o Por favor para quienes no sepan n.n (:P yo antes no sabia a si que antisipo xD) bueno espero que les guste...  
**

**Capitulo 11:**

"**Onegai"**

_¿__**Q**__ué era lo que le sucedía?... _Poso su mano sobre su frente intentando buscar una razón lógica. _Había estado observando a la chica, si es que a eso no se le llamaba espiar… no había entrado al habitación, pero desde la puerta y con discreción pudo verla dormir_. Ya era de madrugada y él aun no podía dormir por las millones de ideas que aun flotaban alrededor. _Tal vez buscaba… ¿Inspiración?... si, tal vez era eso, lo que buscaba era inspiración._ Cerró la puerta de su recamara para después ir directamente a su escritorio. _Ciertamente eso de la inspiración era verdad, ya que recuerda que momentos después de que la vio, una nube de ideas nació rápidamente._

Se dispuso a sentarse y tomo el lápiz mientras leía atentamente la escritura plasmada en el papel. _Eriol le había llamado hacía unas horas para informarle que su hora de vuelo sería las tres de la tarde, recordaba también haberle mencionado que Keroberos le llevaría ropa a la ojiverde y que él se encargaría de ella. ¡Vamos! Ella estaba hospedad en su casa ¿Y no lo tomaban en cuenta?..._ … … Dejo la pluma en el escritorio. _¿Y él por que se preocupaba por eso? Es decir, la verdad era que si no lo molestaban él estaba mejor, así terminaría más rápido su trabajo._

-Concéntrate-Murmuro sacudiendo su cabeza y tomando de nuevo la pluma.

Volvía a leer las primeras líneas. _Aun no sabía por que la ojiverde había llorado aquella noche, ni por que su comportamiento de hoy fue de lo más serio… ¿Qué sucedía?_... Azoto la pluma en el escritorio. _Concéntrate…_ Cerró sus ojos dejando salir un suspiro de enfado, tomó la hoja y volvió a leer las primeras líneas… … … … _¿Por qué Keroberos tenía que cuidarla? Esta era su casa, nadie tenía por que venir a interrumpir…_

-¿Interrumpir que?-Se pregunto a si mismo sin comprender.

Dejo salir un suspiro más pesado que le primero, dejo la hoja en la mesa y recargo sus codos mientras sobreponía en sus manos su rostro. _Antes de ponerse a inspeccionar lo que le pasaba a esa chica debería de ponerse a investigar que le sucedía a él mismo… ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse? Tal vez en otro momento podía solucionar aquel dilema que se presentaba JUSTAMENTE ahora… Probablemente estaba cansado… ¿Qué hora era?..._ Dejo su posición para observar el reloj.

-3:00 AM…-Susurró con cansancio.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observando a esa chica? La última vez que observo el reloj eran las 12:30 de la madrugada._ Se acerco a la cama y se tumbo en ella. _¿En que momento había visto su reloj por última vez?_... Lo averiguaría luego, por lo pronto solo quería dormir…

… **7 horas y medía después…**

Estaba con Shinju en la cocina ayudándole a picar un poco de fruta. Se había levantado temprano y había desayunado un exquisito platillo de Shinju, quien al parecer en ese instante sacaba algo del refrigerador.

Se había despertado a las ocho y media de la mañana justamente cuando Shinju entraba a la habitación para dejar algunas frisas limpias, la ayudo a doblarlas y a guardarlas. Keroberos también había llegado media hora después, dándole una bolsa de ropa diciendo que Eriol se la había enviado.

El atuendo de hoy consistía en un short de mezclilla color café (algo corto), y una blusita de tirantes negra con su correspondiente chaleco del mismo color. Estaba bastante fresca, además de que su cabello estaba algo húmedo.

-¿Y Shaoran?-Pregunto Kero observando su reloj.

Sakura negó al no saberlo.

-No ha salido de su habitación-Contesto Shinju-Es extraño, ya que el joven siempre esta de pie mucho antes de que llegue, y aun cuando tiene reuniones hasta tarde, suele despertarse a la misma hora…

Keroberos y Sakura se extrañaron.

**-"Parece que hoy se le durmió el gallo"-**Exclamo Sakura sin darle importancia.

**-"¿Se le durmió el que?"-**Kero no comprendió aquella frase.

**-"Es un decir… es como un… se quedo dormido"-**Explico la ojiverde mientras volvía a su tarea.

Shinju puso una charola en al mesa y luego fue poniendo los alimentos y bebidas necesarias para un desayuno, luego se pasaba por la olla de comida que estaba al fuego y volvía apresurada a la charola.

**-"¿Y eso?"-**Pregunto Sakura.

**-"Tal vez es para Shaoran"-**Contesto Kero.

Después de un rato de venir y volver, Shinju pareció dispuesta a recoger la bandeja. Sakura observo su apuro por la olla y por dejar la bandeja.

-Shinju-Le llamo la ojiverde a la mujer mientras la detenía y le quitaba la charola haciendo señas-Yo llevar.

Shinju fue soltado la charola con cuidado.

-Gracias-La mujer hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura asintió devolviendo la sonrisa para después comenzar a retirarse. _Shinju era muy servicial, amable y atenta, comenzaba a tenerle un gran afecto a aquella mujer quien le había brindado confianza desde la primera vez. _Se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta, acomodo la charola en una de sus manos y con la otra abrió la puerta para entrar. _La recamara era demasiado grande_. Emparejo la puerta y se giro pudiendo notar a Shaoran dormido en la cama, el moreno portaba con la ropa de vestir del día anterior y estaba de costado. _Si estaba cansado, lo más probable era que se había desvelado. _Dejo la charola en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama con mucho cuidado, y luego se dispuso a irse, pero algo la detuvo.

El rostro de Shaoran se veía tranquilo, sin esa cara de enfado y aburrimiento. _Se ve lindo…_ Pensó con burla mientras se tapaba la boca y reía por lo bajo, se giro por segunda vez para retirarse, dio tres pasos y se detuvo nuevamente… _¿Qué eran esos ruidos?..._ Dio vuelta observando el rostro de Shaoran, el cual hacia gestos bastantes extraños… _¿Tendrá una pesadilla?_...

Se acerco cautelosa mirando cada movimiento y gesto del moreno.

-Mmm… ¡Feh!, Mmmmnbakammm… Nommm…

Sakura acerco su cara al rostro de Shaoran intentando ver si en realidad estaba dormido. _¿Pero que?... ¡Era obvio que estaba dormido!_

-Nommm…-Shaoran negaba con su cabeza con cierta fuerza.

-_¡Hay! Esto ya se esta poniendo feo_-Pensó la ojiverde mientras se ponía nerviosa-_¿Será correcto despertarlo?_-Puso sus manos en sus cachetes para después tapar con un leve movimiento su boca.

-¡Nomm…!

-_Tengo que hacer algo_-Sakura empezó a acercar su rostro y sus manos hacía la cara de Shaoran para poder despertarlo.

-¡Nom…!

Cuando sus manos estaban a pocos centímetros del rostro de Shaoran, comenzó a darle pequeñas cachetadas.

-¡Hey!-Sakura dijo levemente mientras comenzaba a golpearlo con un poco de más fuerza-¡Hey!

**-¡NO!...**

Sakura brinco del susto ante el grito de furia del moreno quien le había tomado de las muñecas con mucha fuerza y brusquedad, hizo un gesto de dolor ante el ardor en su piel.

Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta le soltó rápidamente. Sakura comenzó a sobar sus muñecas que eran cubiertas por vendas, su mirada estaba agachada con cierta vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Pregunto Shaoran en un tono bastante molesto mientras se sentaba en la cama y la miraba atento, con cierto resentimiento. _Nadie entraba a su habitación más que cuando él lo permitiera, ese lugar era lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo y apartado de los demás… no podía ser posible que nada más con su llegada todo se reluciera a lo que ella quisiera._

Sakura no levanto la mirada. Shaoran se sentó en la orilla de la cama con frustración ante aquel silencio.

-Vete-Exigió.

La ojiverde estaba sumida en el ardor en sus muñecas que no le escucho.

-¡Largo!-Grito Shaoran levantándose enojado.

Sakura brinco del susto haciéndose para atrás unos cuantos pasos mientras levantaba la mirada observaba sus ojos.

-G-Gomen nasai-Exclamo la ojiverde haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose rápidamente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Shaoran se tapo el rostro. _¡¿Qué nunca le enseñaron a respetar las casa ajenas?!... ¡Era tan molesta¡No hacia nada más que…!_

Se giro destapando su rostro en dirección hacia la cama, y pudo ver notablemente la charola con comida, sus pensamientos instantáneamente se detuvieron; dejo salir toda la molestia que sentía con tan solo un suspiro. _No hacia nada más que hacerlo hacer estupideces._

… … …

Sakura salio de la habitación a toda prisa y se quedo parada fuera de la puerta. _No debió haber entrado a la habitación por tanto tiempo_. Respiro hondo. _Solo había sido un accidente, simplemente llevó el desayuno y lo encontró enfadado... lo había despertado… ¡Pero el tenía una pesadilla¿Cómo no lo iba a despertar?..._

Sacudió su cabeza cerrando sus ojos. Había sido su culpa, no tenía nada que hacer mirándolo dormir…

Camino hacía la cocina dispuesta a seguir ayudando a Shinju.

… **Cinco horas después…**

**-"¡Basta!"-**Se escucho el grito de Keroberos.

Sakura dejo salir un suspiro de alivio seguido de una sonrisa.

**-"Temine a tiempo"-**Le sonrió la ojiverde al rubio.

Kero observo la libreta que tenía en sus manos y luego la de Sakura a lo lejos.

**-"¿Nombre?"-**Pregunto el rubio.

**-"Naoko"-**Respondío Sakura.

**-"Natsume… ¿Apellido?"**

**-"Nuñez"**

**-"Nagore… ¿Ciudad?"**

**-"Nuevo León"**

**-"N-e-w Y-o-r-k"**

Sakura le saco la lengua a Keroberos al haber presumido aquella pronunciación en ingles. (Creo que algunos de ustedes ya han jugado esto ¿No?...)

**-"¡Llevo 300 puntos más que tu!"-**Exclamo Kero victorioso.

**-"Todavia falta la K y la Q"-**Informo Sakura**-"Te ganare"**

**-"Eso lo veremos"-**Exclamo Keroberos con bastante superioridad.

**-"Ganare"-**Afirmo Sakura con una sonrisa**-"Fruta o verdura:"**

**-"Nuez"**

**-"Naranja… ¿Animal?"**

**-"Nerval"**

**-"Nutria"…**

Sakura levanto la mirada al ver a Shinju pasar por el comedor, justamente donde estaban sentados ellos.

**-"Shinju"-**Le llamo la ojiverde.

La mujer se giro acercándose mientras observaba a Sakura apuntarle el juego.

-¿No quieres jugar?-Tradujo Kero-Sinceramente es bastante entretenido… jamás lo había jugado-Dijo por su parte.

-Oh, no gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Explico con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, yo le digo-Keroberos asintió con su cabeza mientras dejaba ir a Shinju.

**-"¿Qué sucedió?"-**Pregunto la ojiverde.

**-"Esta bastante ocupada"-**Explico el rubio**-"¿En que nos quedamos?"**

Sakura sonrió ante aquella pregunta, estaba a punto de bajar su mirada pero…

-Ya es hora de irnos-Interrumpió Shaoran saliendo del pasillo con las llaves en su mano, hablando con un tono bastante exigente.

-¿Pues que horas son?-Pregunto Kero observando su reloj de mano-¡Vaya! 2:35 de la tarde…

Sakura se levanto de la mesa al ver a Keroberos hacerlo.

**-"Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde"-**Explico el rubio al ver la cara de angustia de la ojiverde.

Sakura pareció comprender y camino hacia la cocina encontrándose a Shinju.

**-"¿Shinju no va a ir?"-**Pregunto la ojiverde mientras observaba a Shaoran y Kero ya en la puerta.

Ambos se miraron y después de unos segundos el moreno puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Ella se quedara-Bufo Shaoran-¿No es así, Shinju?-Pregunto a la mujer quien le asentía.

Shinju fue con la ojiverde y la empujo incitándola a que fuera con ellos, Sakura miro a los ojos a la mujer y noto ese cariño. Sonrió al verla, y asintió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se retiraba con los dos hombres.

**-"Volveremos pronto"-**Anuncio la ojiverde mientras le sonreía para por último irse con los chicos.

En el trayecto al aeropuerto se dedico a hablar con Kero,… lo haría de igual manera con Shaoran, pero el incidente de en la mañana y su comportamiento de hielo no le daba mejor opción más que no molestarle.

Tardaron alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar a su destino, Shaoran dio ciertas órdenes al chofer y bajaron de auto. Sakura pudo ver a mucha gente ir y venir con maletas o sin ellas.

Keroberos le empujo un poco para que comenzara a caminar para seguir a Shaoran… lo siguieron. Caminaron unos minutos que parecieron horas, el lugar era demasiado grande, y aun así había bastante gente.

-**"¿Hoy regalan viajes o que?"**-Pregunto Sakura impresionada mientras esquivaba a un niño que corría por los alrededores siendo seguido por otros tres.

Un grito de una mujer se escucho llamando al niño, quien a pareció buscándolo con un rostro de enfado.

**-"No siempre suele estar así"**-Contesto Kero**-"Debió pasar algo"**

La ojiverde esquivaba a la gente y corría con la intención de no perder a Shaoran y Keroberos.

**-"Espero que nada malo… produzco mala suerte"-**Explico Sakura.

**-"No puede ser tan grave"**-Negó Kero.

**-"¿Yo ó el problema?..."**

Sakura se detuvo al observar a una niña de cabellos rubios y largos a lo lejos, algunas personas la empujaban pero no pudo evitar la necesidad de acercársele, buscaba espacios para poder adelantarse... hasta que poco a poco las voces de la gente comenzaban a alargarse y escucharse lentas.

-¡¿Ceres?!...

Sakura empujaba con la intención de no sentirse encerrada y abrumada, se acerco a la niña y le toco el hombro.

-Ceres-Le llamo la ojiverde mientras le daba vuelta.

La niña se giro extrañada, mientras Sakura negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán con sus manos.

-Lo siento-Negó desilusionada**-"Te confundí"…**

Una mujer ya mayor se acerco a la niña mientras le tomaba de la mano y la alejaba de la ojiverde con cierta desconfianza. Sakura las vio desaparecer debido a toda aquella multitud, su mirada se perdió en aquella dirección.

-Aquí estas-Shaoran le tomo del brazo con exigencia.

Sakura tembló al sentir su mano sobre ella y jalarla, era como si la hubiese despertado de un sueño.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan distraída?!... Que demonios te estoy preguntando si ni siquiera me entiendes…

Sakura caminaba a paso rápido siendo empujada por Shaoran, así pasaron alrededor de dos minutos empujando y esquivando a la gente, hasta que salieron de toda esa masa y pudieron ver un gran espacio ocupada por muy pocas personas, ahí estaban Eriol y Kero quienes habían dejado sus caras de preocupación al verla.

**-"¿Estas bien?"**-Pregunto Keroberos acercándose al igual que Eriol.

Sakura asintió.

**-"Lo siento, es que sin querer confundí a alguien que creía conocer"-**Explico la ojiverde.

-Con toda esta multitud no dudo que se haya perdido-Exclamo Eriol aun cuando lo había explicado.

**-"Fue mi culpa, lo siento"-**Volvió a disculparse.

Solo se escucho el suspiro de enfado de Shaoran. Sakura se giro observándolo.

-Gracias-Dijo mirándole con agradecimiento.

Shaoran simplemente le miro.

… _Pasajeros con vuelo a México, favor de abordar en la puerta 304…_

Sakura, Keroberos y Eriol observaron hacia arriba notando unas bocinas en las esquinas del techo.

-Ese es mío-Aclaro Eriol con una sonrisa.

Caminaron otro poco hasta detenerse frente a una puerta donde varias personas entregaban su boleto y entraban a un pasillo.

Eriol observo a la ojiverde al notar que esta le hablaba varias cosas.

-Dijo que no permitas que su familia haga una tontería, de preferencia que no vengan…-Kero se extraño ante aquello.

Eriol y Shaoran la miraron.

**-"… inventa algo para que no vengan, por favor"-**Pidió la ojiverde acercándose al pelinegro.

**-"¿Por qué? Si precisamente es otra de las razones por las que va"-**Exclamo Kero sin comprender.

**-"Lo único que puedo decir es que si vienen para acá no será bueno para ellos, no los beneficiara en nada, ni a mi"-**Exclamo la ojiverde

-Pero…-Eriol se iba a negar.

-¡Onegai! (Por favor)-Suplico Sakura tomando una de las manos de Eriol-… Onegai…

-D-De acuerdo-Exclamo Eriol no muy convencido.

­La ojiverde abrazo al pelinegro.

**-"Gracias"…**

Eriol le correspondió el abrazo.

_-Pasajeros con vuelo a México, por favor presentarse a subir su avión… el avión despegara en cinco minutos…_

**-"Vuelve pronto"-**Suplico Sakura mientras se separaba de él.

Eriol le sonrió para después despedirse de Keroberos y Shaoran.

-Bueno… supongo que estaré de vuelta en tres días-Explico el pelinegro.

-Si te retrasas llámame-Exclamo Shaoran serio.

Eriol asintió y se giro para entrar al avión, entrego su pasaje y camino por aquel pasillo en donde desapareció en la lejanía.

Minutos después se escuchaba por megafonía la última llamada para los pasajeros que aun no subían. Sakura se acerco a la ventana donde se veía la extensa pista de despegue, el avión donde estaba el pelinegro comenzaba a moverse… hasta que desapareció.

Sakura observo el cielo.

**-"Mamá…"-**Murmuro por lo bajo.

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO ONCE…**

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**_**  
**


	11. Chapter 11 The Reasons

**Capitulo dedicado a: Akane Tokugawa, Misuno e Iyen Kinoli.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, espero que les guste el capitulo, disfrutenlo.   
**

**Capitulo 12:**

"**The Reasons"**

**00:01 AM. / Tokio, Japón. (Madrugada)**

… **Departamento…**

**E**staba sentada en una de las sillas/cama que estaban en el balcón, mientras escribía en una libreta. _Keroberos no vendría hoy por cuestión de trabajo, al parecer alguien le había llamado para pedirle ayuda con una persona que no sabía hablar su idioma, por su puesto que él le prometió que volvería lo más pronto posible._ Sonrió. _Ciertamente aquel trato era digno de un hermano…_ Observo el cielo oscuro. _Extrañaba a su hermano._

Se acomodo mejor mientras daba pequeños golpes a la libreta con la pluma, pensando en lo que quería escribir. _Eriol había llamado por la mañana diciendo que ya había llegado a México, nada más le faltaba llegar al estado donde ella vivía, pero para estas alturas, suponía que ya había llegado… ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que llamo._ Mordisqueo un poco la pluma recordando el cabello de aquella niña… _¿Podía existir tal parecido?_

- - - - - - - - -

**12:00 AM. / Guadalajara, México.**

**Hotel.**

Bajo las escaleras para quedarse parado en la banqueta fuera del hotel, estaba nada más se cruzaba la calle. Observo un auto detenerse delante de él y sonrió al ver que no se había retrasado, subió dando las indicaciones correspondientes y el auto se movió sin perder tiempo.

Eriol se quedo encantado con la ciudad, era bastante pequeña a comparación de Tokio, ahora comprendía por que Sakura se quedo tan impresionada con el restaurante al que la llevaron a comer. Las casas eran para su vista pequeñas, pero podía verse a niños jugar y a algunos adultos platicar u otros barrer afuera de sus casas.

Sonrió al ver a unos adolescentes jugar, corrían por la pelota buscando ser el nuevo comandante de ella, mientras lo porteros cubrían la portería que constaba por tan solo dos grandes piedras, pasados unos 15 minutos Eriol ya se sentía bastante incomodo al ser llevado a un lugar que ni siquiera conocía.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa azul grisáceo, el pelinegro dejo salir toda la tensión que había en sus pulmones, abrió la puerta y se bajo dándole indicaciones al chofer de que se fuera. Cuando vio desaparecer al automóvil se dio vuelta para observar la puerta de aquella casa que parecía gigante a comparación de las demás, tres autos aparcaban en la cochera, camino hacia la puerta y subió los dos escalones que había.

Toco tres veces y se quedo esperando un rato. Observo su reloj de mano y volvió a tocar, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar por tercera vez la puerta se abrió.

Un chico de cabello plateado se asomo con una mirada bastante aburrida, y se quedo callado esperando alguna palabra.

-¿Yue?-Pregunto Eriol casi por temor a equivocarse.

-Soy yo¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto el peli-plateado bastante confundido, solo sus amigos le llamaban de esa manera, el resto de la gente lo llamaba por su apellido.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hiragisawa Eriol-Sonrió al escuchar aquella respuesta, extendió su mano.

Yue le dio la mano con el ceño fruncido.

-Al grano… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-Pregunto Yue bastante desconfiado.

Eriol se aclaro la garganta.

-Traigo noticias de Sakura-Explico cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

Yue pareció sorprendido y alegre, pero aquel desequilibrio solo duro unos segundos para volver a mostrar su cara seria.

-Déme una razón para...

Eriol no lo dejo terminar, simplemente le extendió el sobre callándole la boca.

-Me dijo que con eso entenderías y que podrías confiar en mí-Aclaro el pelinegro.

Por alguna razón Eriol familiarizaba la actitud de Yue con la de Shaoran, lo que le facilitaba un poco la comunicación hacia él… aunque no debía dejarse llevar, el chico que estaba frente a él era otra cosa, cosa que ciertamente parecía mirar con extrañeza el sobre que ahora estaba en sus manos.

Yue tomó el sobre y lo abrió, sus ojos se extendieron con sorpresa, había un mechón del cabello de la ojiverde, saco un pequeño papel que estaba dentro, lo desdoblo reconociendo la letra.

-Pase por favor-Pidió Yue mientras abría la puerta.

-Gracias-Eriol sonrió entrando lentamente a la casa.

El peli-plateado cerró la puerta observando al pelinegro parado a unos cuantos metros.

-Tomé asiento… por favor-Yue paso a la sala junto con Eriol para sentarse en los sillones.

-Vengo desde Tokio, Japón…

-¡¿Qué?!...

-Emmm-Eriol limpio su garganta-Antes de explicarle todo, Sakura me dijo que llamaras a una chica llamada T-Tomoyo me parece… o algo así…

- - - - - - - - -

**08:00 AM. / Tokio, Japón.**

… **Departamento…**

Cerró la puerta de su habitación. _Ya no cometería el error de quedarse dormido hasta tarde, luego tal vez le traían a una manada para que le llevara desayuno… De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Estaba agradecido con la chica por que se lo llevara aquel día, pero en fin... fuera como fuera ya no cometería ese error. _Camino por el pasillo hacia la cocina. _Lo más probable era que Keroberos llegaba más tarde de lo normal, y eso ciertamente era para alegrarlo, la única persona que podía hospedarse por ahora en su casa era esa chica, el resto podía salir volando, a excepción de Eriol y Shinju._

Cuando hubo llegado a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco un bote de agua, cerro la puerta y comenzó a girar la tapadera del bote para poder beber el agua, pero cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, algo en el sillón le llamo la atención.

Se acerco con cierta cautela, mientras a su vez bebía un poco de agua, se detuvo al estar frente al sillón para tres personas, donde yacía dormida la ojiverde con un cuaderno abierto sobre su estomago_. Jamás había visto un rostro dormido con tal tranquilidad, es decir, no había ser en el mundo que pareciera tan despreocupado de la vida… aunque en realidad estaba soñando, pero… ¡bah! El solo se entendía._

Bebió un poco más de agua hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, dejando a la vista a Shinju, quien ahora se dedicaba a cerrar la puerta.

-Buenos días, joven-Saludo Shinju con una reverencia.

-Buenos días-Exclamo el moreno con cierta cortesía.

Shinju pudo ver a la ojiverde.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Shinju extrañada de verla ahí.

-Supongo que se desvelo… ¡¿Yo que se?!-Exclamo bastante extrañado por haber respondido.

Shinju le miro por el tono de la contestación.

-¿Y usted como durmió?-Pregunto Shinju.

-Bien-Dijo cortante-Gracias por preguntar…

Shaoran se sentó frente al sillón donde estaba Sakura, se dejo caer literalmente ya que seguido de eso dejo salir un gran suspiro de fastidio.

-¿Le hago ya el desayuno?-Pregunto Shinju.

-Por favor...

Shinju hizo una reverencia y se retiro a la cocina.

- - - - - - - - -

**12:30 AM. / Guadalajara, México.**

**Casa de Yue.**

Se escucho un toque en la puerta.

Yue se levanto del sillón y camino para después abrir la puerta.

Eriol se quedo esperando no por mucho, hasta que escucho pasar a una chica y se levanto inmediatamente al verla.

-M-Mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daudoji-Exclamo la joven pelinegra mientras le extendía la mano-Usted debe de ser…

-Hiragisawa Eriol, el gusto es mío-Se presento rápidamente.

Tomoyo se extraño ante aquel comportamiento.

-Viene de Tokio-Aviso Yue estando aun lado de ella.

-¡¿Tokio?!-Tomoyo observo a Yue sin creerlo.

-Así es-Afirmo Eriol sonriente ante la sorpresa.

-Tiene noticias de Sakura, pero no me ha querido decir nada por que…-Yue fue interrumpido.

Tomoyo se acerco rápidamente a Eriol.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Tomoyo mirándole con anhelo.

-Si, ella esta en periodo de recuperación-Contesto Eriol bastante tranquilo.

-¡Dios santo!-Tomoyo se tapo la boca sorprendida.

-¡Eso no me lo dijo¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Yue impresionado.

-Disculpe, no es nada grave, ella esta a salvo ahora, he venido por parte de ella para informales las situación actual, creo que podríamos sentarnos y hablar con tranquilidad sería más conveniente-Exclamo Eriol.

-S-Si-Tomoyo se sentó en el sillón más cercano. (Dos personas)

-¡Pero que se cree que…!

**¡PUF!**

Yue fue a caer de sentón en el sillón, Tomoyo le había atraído impidiéndole el escándalo que estaba a punto de hacer, el peli-plateado lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a la chica casi con la intención de…

-Ya puede empezar… por favor-Pidió Tomoyo.

Eriol le sonrió a la pelinegra, pero el bufido de Yue le hizo sonreír con sorna... _definitivamente había un cierto parecido._ Aclaro su garganta.

-Todo empezó cuando…

(Omitido)

… **Horas después…**

-… El juicio esta en proceso, precisamente por eso Sakura no pudo venir personalmente.

-Wow-Tomoyo llevo su mano a su frente-¿La llevaron a Tokio para venderla?

-Por los informes que dio la policía, entre los más recientes, se sabe que fue vendida desde aquí y después la enviaron para haya, dicen que harán la investigación con permiso de este país para poder conseguir más evidencia para dejar a Fushimogi de por vida en la cárcel-Explico Eriol-Aunque no ha querido decirle a la policía donde esta el paradero… Sakura dijo que era un bar, pero hay miles de bares en Tokio…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato asimilando las cosas.

-¿Fue a parar con un cantante y su representante?-Pregunto Yue sin creerlo.

Eriol le miro afirmándole.

-Bueno al menos es lo único bueno que he escuchado desde que empezó-Exclamo Tomoyo mientras observaba a Yue.

-¿Y si es una trampa?-Le advirtió Yue.

-Pueden buscar en la red-Aclaro el pelinegro.

-No es necesario-Exclamo Tomoyo observando a Eriol.

Eriol le sonrió con amabilidad en son de agradecimiento.

-¿Y… ya saben cual fue la sustancia que usaron para dormirla?-Pregunto Tomoyo.

-No, aun no saben, dicen que no tiene parentesco o existencia, probablemente la abran formado ellos mismos, pero ya la están descomponiendo y explorando-Explico el aludido.

-Pero puede tener efectos secundarios-Advirtió Yue alarmado.

-Lo se, pero hasta ahora ella no ha tenido ninguno-Dijo Eriol seguro de si mismo.

-Bueno pues… supongo que ya me quedo claro todo-Exclamo Yue.

Se quedaron en un silencio levemente largo.

-Aunque… hay algo que no comprendí muy bien-Exclamo Eriol intentando explicarse-… antes de irme, Sakura me dijo que no permitiera que su familia cometiera una tontería y que no los dejara ir-Explico-¿Ustedes saben a que se refiere?

Tomoyo y Yue se miraron con cierta inseguridad, la chica le asintió al peli-plateado pero este se negó.

-**"No la haré"-**Yue se negó cruzándose de brazos.

**-"¡Yue! Ha venido aquí ayudándola"-**Exclamo Tomoyo.

**-"¡Si ella no se lo dijo no diré nada!"-**Advirtió el peli-plateado.

**-"¡Yue¡Literalmente se lo dijo!... ¡Yue!"-**Suplico Tomoyo.

Eriol observaba atento la escena.

Yue se quedo pensativo ante lo que dijo la pelinegra, la verdad era que casi se lo había dicho, nada más faltaban los motivos… se acomodo en el sillón cruzándose de brazos y piernas mientras observaba a Eriol. Tomo aire…

-Muchos meses antes de que todo esto sucediera, Sakura tenía problemas en su casa…-Yue pauso tomando más aire-… Sus padres están en proceso de divorcio, además de los ciertos problemas en la escuela, desde el pleito que tuvieron sus padres, la madre de Sakura ha tenido que trabajar más duro de lo normal para poder conseguir el dinero necesario para sacar adelante a sus hijos, lo que ha provocado un desgaste en su cuerpo muy acelerado.

Eriol entendió.

-Tienen alguna idea de si…-Eriol trago saliva-… sus padres se peleaban de alguna manera muy… ¿Agresiva?

Tomoyo dejo salir un suspiro de tensión.

-Sakura solía contarme algunas veces, que sus padres solían pelear casi con la intención de destruir la casa, decía que gritaban cosas hirientes, pero que en otras ocasiones su padre llegaba a golpear a su madre…-Tomoyo bajo la mirada abrazándose a si misma.

Eriol se quedo sin habla.

-Ella defiende mucho a su madre, y por eso algunas veces también solía venir con moretones leves, ella me aseguraba que no sucedía nada malo, que defendía a su madre con ayuda de su hermano mayor y que a veces llegaba a salir con algún golpe-Explico Tomoyo.

-Con todo respeto pero… ¿A eso se le llama padre?-Pregunto Eriol inseguro de decirlo.

-Ese es él problema-Exclamo Yue cortante-… Él no es el verdadero padre de Sakura.

-¿Qué no es él…?-Eriol fue interrumpido.

-El señor Kinomoto murió cuando Sakura era muy pequeña, su madre los sustento con lo que pudo hasta que se caso con el actual padre de Sakura, por ahora solo viven de una pensión, que aquí, es bien pagada, pero no es suficiente, precisamente por eso su madre hace lo posible por conseguir todo lo necesario para ellos-Explico Yue.

-Ya veo-Exclamo Eriol-Por esa razón ella no quería que ellos…-Se detuvo.

-Si su madre llegara a hacer un viaje de esta magnitud, se preocuparía por el hecho de buscar el dinero para ir, lo cual atraería más problemas para su salud-Explico Tomoyo.

-¿Ya se separaron?-Pregunto Eriol.

-Aun no es completamente legal, pero desde que desapareció Sakura, su padre aprovecho para irse, desde entonces la hemos apoyado con lo que podemos para que no se le haga tan pesado, mientras Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura trabaja saliendo de la escuela para ayudarla.-Aclaro Tomoyo.

-Sin contar con los gastos para buscar a Sakura y por cosas innecesarias en el caso del divorcio la hacen pagar cosa que la van enfermando cada vez más… necesita medicamento y tratamiento pero la falta de dinero se lo impiden-Explico Yue.

-Es… increíble-Exclamo Eriol sorprendido.

-Con todo el sentido de la palabra-Afirmo Yue en su tono frió.

Eriol observo su reloj.

-Ya es algo tarde-Exclamo el pelinegro.

-¿Tiene algo que hacer?-Pregunto Tomoyo.

-De hecho si, pero necesito de su ayuda-Explico Eriol.

-Exprésate-Yue casi ordeno.

-Tengo que ir a la casa de Sakura para informales a ellos también, poseo su dirección pero me sería más seguro que ustedes me condujeran a ella… además de que serían los que tradujeran lo que ellos no entiendan…

-Por supuesto-Afirmo Tomoyo sonriente.

Yue le observo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-Tomoyo le dio un pequeño codazo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué horas son?-Pregunto Yue ignorando aquel llamado.

-2:30 PM.-Informo Eriol.

-Es la hora de la comida-Exclamo Tomoyo pensativa.

-Aprovechemos para llevar comida hecha y comemos haya-Ideo Yue.

-¡Qué gran idea!-Dijo Eriol sonriente-Que eso se cargue a mi cuenta, quiero ayudar en algo…

- - - - - - - - -

**9:59 AM. / Tokio, Japón.**

… **Departamento…**

_Que comodidad…_ Aspiro profundamente al oler un olor peculiar… al parecer de hombre, hizo un gesto casi con la intención de saborearlo…_ que calidez…_ Se puso de costado sintiendo la suavidad del sillón, acomodo su cabeza sobre el cojeen con mucha insistencia, hasta que escucho algo caerse lo que provoco su despertar. Parpadeo varias veces entrecerrando sus ojos con pereza.

Su mirada borrosa veía a una mancha frente a ella, forzó su vista hasta que enfoco claramente a Shaoran observándola dormir con esa mirada de seriedad inquebrantable.

Le miro unos cuantos segundos con la intención de leer su mente, pero la pereza fue más grande que prefirió cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. La mirada sobre ella era insistente pero no incomoda.

… Pasados varios minutos, se quedo extrañada pero seguía con sus ojos cerrados. _¿Cómo podía mirarle por tanto tiempo sin aburrirse? Tal vez estaba tomando venganza después de lo de la otra vez en su habitación… ¡Bien! Pues que se quede ahí todo el día si puede, a ver si aguanta… dormir no es un martirio para mí_… Sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro.

- - - - - - - - -

**2:50 PM. / Guadalajara, México.**

**En la calle.**

-Bien, ya llegamos-Exclamo Yue mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto.

-Creo que es demasiada comida-Tomoyo cargaba con la bolsa de la comida que era algo grande.

-Permíteme ayudarte-Pidió Eriol caballerosamente acercándosele y tomando la bolsa.

-Gracias-Tomoyo le sonrió.

Eriol le respondió la sonrisa y se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

-Por favor…-Bufo Yue mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco y dejaba salir un suspiro de desesperación-… Dejen de coquetear.

Tomoyo observo a Yue con recelo.

-¡Nosotros no estamos…!-Fue interrumpida.

-Como sea-Yue comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Un perro los recibió a mitad del camino, mientras brincaba alegre en dos patas y les daba la bienvenida.

-Que lindo perro-Exclamo Eriol mientras lo acariciaba.

-No me extrañaría que intentara arrebatarte la comida-Advirtió Yue con burla.

-Parece alegrarte-Dijo Eriol no muy convencido de la advertencia.

El pelinegro levanto un poco más la bolsa de comida, mientras era seguido por el perro.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Yue tocó y luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para esperar. Minutos después y sin mucho esperar se vio a una mujer abrir la puerta quien sonrió al ver a los dos primeros quienes la saludaron con un efusivo abrazo, la mujer se quedo viendo al pelinegro con amabilidad y le tendió la mano.

**-"Señora Nadeshiko, él es Hiragisawa Eriol"-**Presento Tomoyo.

La mujer asintió comprendiendo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Nadeshiko-La mujer le saludo con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío-Eriol hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Eriol noto la existencia de la bolsa de comida que traía.

-Siento mucho molestarla…-Eriol alzo la bolsa dándosela-… Trajimos comida, para… convivir…-No sabía exactamente que decir.

-¡Oh!... Emmm Gracias-La mujer parecía extrañada ante su actitud-¿Es amigo de mi hija?

-Si-Contesto Eriol sin antes tomar aire para contestar.

-Qué extraño jamás me hablo de ti…

Eriol sonrió con cierto nerviosismo mientras miraba a Yue y Tomoyo quienes le hacían señas para que le dijera.

-De hecho…-Pauso el pelinegro sin saber exactamente que decir, un caso así no se trataba con mucha frecuencia_**-… ella me habla mucho de usted…**_

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO ONCE…**

**Gracias por lo reviews!!! son MUY inspiradores!!! n.n **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Iyen Kinoli.-**Claro que iba a seguir subiendo!!! (Eso a menos que se me vaya la inspiracion ñ.ñ)... Bueno n.n espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, hahahaha espero que algun dia nos hechemos un partidito de basta XD hahahahahahaha bueno n.n Muchas gracias!!!!.

** AkaneTokugawa.-** Muajajajajaja... a ver que te parecio la entrada de Eriol y sus comparaciones xD... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo xD... Arigatou, Akane-Chan!!!!

**Abril-Chan.- **HI!!! Tus suposiciones a veces me asustan!!!! XD... o eres adivina o algo por el estilo xD... bueno aun asi hay que esperar al siguiente capitulo que te aseguro que te gustara mucho n.n... (. Lo are lo mejor que pueda!!!) n.n bueno gracias por leerme y escribirme!!! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo!!!:

**_Capitulo 12: Odoroki!!!! (Sorpresa)_**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12 Odoroki

**Capitulo 13:**

"**Odoroki"**

- - - - - - - - -

… **En el baño…**

_**H**__an pasado cuatro días, hoy llegara Eriol, llamo ayer. Estoy un poco nerviosa, creo que las noticias que me dará no serán satisfactorias, hasta ahora lo único que retumba en mi cabeza… es el hecho de estar aquí, estando rodeada de protección, pero vacía en minutos de soledad... y lo más irónico, es que no estoy sola._

_En estos días Keroberos no ha podido venir, más que ayer por la tarde que se desocupo; Shinju ha estado encargándose de mi por ordenes del "Jefe"que desde la ultima vez que lo vi, solo pude ver su espalda, seguido de una puerta fría._ Se acomodo el sostén mientras se veía en el espejo, cuando estuvo listo se recargo en la pared que estaba tras ella. _Keroberos le había llevado ese vestido por cuenta propia… como un obsequio… ahora que lo pensaba, esa soledad tal vez se debía a las preocupaciones que tenía… el miedo que la consumía por las noticias que tal vez le daría el pelinegro._

Se vio en el espejo, solo en ropa interior_. Así era como se sentía… insegura y… frágil. Sabía que su ausencia atraería varías consecuencias, que probablemente serían devastadoras._ Observo el techo recargando su cabeza en la pared mientras dejaba salir la tensión que había en sus pulmones. _Ciertamente sentía como si las mascaras quisieran volver, y sabía que eso sería volver a caer y sentir aquel sentimiento devastador, así que se opondría a lo que fuera que pasara, para que su fuerza siempre fluyera aun cuando estuviera fatigada._

Observo el interruptor que estaba a su lado, alzo su brazo con pesadez y presiono el botón apagando la luz.

_Era irónico ese sentir._ Rió levemente mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. _Era como si ese instante, en ese lugar… y en esa circunstancia, su mente se hubiera expandido demostrándole que lo que sentía era precisamente como en su exterior se encontraba… eso era lo que tenía… era tan simple._

-En la oscuridad…-Murmuro dejando caer sus brazos.

… **Flash Back…**

_De la misma manera en la que anteriormente aquel hombre le inyectaba aquella sustancia, de esa misma manera la introducía ahora, Sakura no paraba de llorar, intentaba impulsarse para atrás con sus piernas y movía levemente sus brazos, pero aquellas mujeres le sostenían con mucha más fuerza de la que ella tenía. (Escena de capitulo 5: Tiroteo)_

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

-… Con miedo-Sonrió intentando observar el suelo de mosaico.

Cerró sus ojos. _Era agradable y desagradable… todo era siempre así, la lluvia siempre era reconfortante pero la nube siempre era gris… Maldita ironía. _

Sintió una leve racha de aire, y seguido la luz se encendió. Abrió sus ojos rápidamente y observo hacia la puerta, donde el moreno estaba sorprendido.

_¿Estaba demasiado sumida en lo que pensaba o era que las mascaras ya se habían formado?_ Solo se limito a observarlo con desconcierto.

-Y-Yo l-l-lo…-Shaoran fue interrumpido.

**-"No importa"-**Exclamo Sakura mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de derrota**-"… Solo salte"**-Pidió.

Shaoran se movió como robot para después salir, cerrando la puerta.

Sakura dejo salir un suspiro de verdadera frustración, revolvió su cabello intentando buscar algo de tranquilidad y se miro de nuevo en el espejo. _Era mil veces mejor morir al instante, que sufrir en el trayecto…_

… **En el pasillo…**

_No tenía nada que pensar, eso había sido… _

-Wow…-Exclamo con sorpresa.

_¿Por qué estaba tan triste?... Parecía como si estuviese tramando un suicidio, aunque la verdad, eso no había sido lo que le había llamado la atención del todo._ Dejo salir toda la tensión de sus pulmones. _Estaba algo acalorado… ¡Demonios¿Quién no?... ¡Es decir, encontrarla semidesnuda en el baño y con el cabello todo mojado!... ¡Dios!..._

-Necesito un trago de agua-Shaoran camino con paso apresurado hacía la cocina.

Shinju estaba dentro, sentada en una de las sillas, al verlo venir se dispuso a pararse.

-Estoy bien-Informo Shaoran para que se volviera a sentar.

Shinju no pudo evitar mirarlo.

-¿Esta seguro?-Pregunto.

-Por supuesto-Aclaro Shaoran mientras se tomaba la botella de agua de un trago.

_¿Un cuerpo podía ser tan… perfecto?... Sinceramente lo dudaba, pero aseguraba que lo acababa de ver… ¡Y con sus propios ojos!..._ Tiro el bote de agua a la basura y fue a sala, cuando llego se dejo caer en el sillón, se tapo el rostro con cierto desdén. _De lo único que quería cerciorarse por ahora, era de si estaba completamente cuerdo…_

… **En la habitación…**

Se observo en el espejo del tocador contemplando el vestido. _Casi todos los vestidos que le traían solían ser del mismo diseño, y siempre acompañados de color negro; de la parte de arriba eran ajustados como un escote, con tirantes y algunos adornos con pedrería en el pecho; en su cintura había un listón grueso negro que se amarraba de atrás mientras que la parte de abajo, consistía en una parte lisa y esponjada que llegaba hasta sus rodillas._

Ciertamente parecía muñeca, el vestido beige le agradaba. _Esta vez Keroberos se había dedicado a buscar algo para su cabello, una diadema de tela del mismo color del vestido con pedrería negra; su cabello largo estaba algo esponjando, pero las vendas en sus muñecas no contrastaban para nada_. Levanto los hombros sin importarle, solo saldría por un rato, luego volvería al encierro.

Salió de la habitación dispuesta a buscar al moreno. _Si algo sabía bien era que la estaba buscando para irse ya al aeropuerto, Eriol llegaba a la 1:00 PM. Y ya eran las 12:30. _

Cuando hubo aparecido después de salir del pasillo, se topo con la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella. _La había visto en ropa interior, pero no le daba mayor importancia… por sus actitudes aseguraba que era gay._ Puso una cara amable e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Estoy lista-Pronunció la ojiverde.

Observo a Shaoran levantarse e ir hacía ella. _En los tiempos libres-sin mencionar que es casi todo el tiempo-tenía la iniciativa de practicar algunas frases, las más sencillas de preferencia._

Shaoran la observo a los ojos con esa frialdad suya, Sakura simplemente le miro de la misma manera, no había por que temerle a esa mirada.

El moreno abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que saliera.

-¡Volvemos en un rato, Shinju!-Informo Shaoran.

Sakura bajo la mirada y salio siendo seguida de Shaoran. En el auto simplemente se dedico observando la tela del vestido y algunas veces miraba afuera para contemplar el cielo. _… El cielo…_

Como la última vez, pasaron los estrictos 15 minutos para que el auto pudiera detenerse frente a las puertas del aeropuerto, Shaoran se bajo y se quedo parado junto a la puerta mientras esperaba a la ojiverde. Noto la dificultad de bajar a causa del vestido, le extendió la mano para que se apoyara.

Sakura levanto la mirada al notar el movimiento, le tomó la mano y bajo del auto con más facilidad.

-Arigatou-Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Shaoran cerró la puerta después de sentir su mano libre y asintió a la ojiverde aceptando el agradecimiento, después se giro dando indicaciones al chofer.

Sakura se quedo esperando junto a él en silencio, inicio a andar cuando vio a Shaoran adelantándose, caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de él. El camino se hizo rápido ya que la falta de gente aumentaba la velocidad de la marcha, a lo lejos la ojiverde pudo ver a Keroberos quien les hacía señas.

**-"Luces genial****"**-Kero le sonrió sorprendido al verla.

**-"No hubiera sido posible si no fuera por ti"-**Exclamo la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Keroberos negó ante eso.

**-"¿Ya llego el avión?"-**Pregunto observando las puertas abiertas que pronto se llenarían de gente.

A su alrededor, y al igual que ellos había personas que esperaban a sus conocidos.

**-"Si, aunque debo decir que llego antes de tiempo"-**Explico el rubio.

**-"Eso es bueno ¿No?"-**Exclamo Sakura.

Keroberos asintió.

Mucha gente comenzaba a salir con sus maletas, amontonadas y algunas empujándose o corriendo, la ojiverde se puso de puntitas intentando ver la cabeza pelinegra de Eriol.

Esperaron algunos minutos, pero parecían eternos por que la gente no disminuya ni en lo más mínimo.

-Tal vez viene hasta el final-Opinó Kero al no verlo aparecer.

Sakura observo a los dos jóvenes mientras le daba la espalda a las puertas, sonrió al ver a Eriol detrás de Shaoran, quien por su parte se quedo extrañado ante esa mirada y se giro para notar la presencia del pelinegro.

La ojiverde camino hacía él con una sonrisa y le abrazo.

-Bienvenido-Exclamo separándose de él.

-Me agradan esos saludos-Sonrió Eriol mientras miraba de reojo a Shaoran, demostrándole lo que tenía que hacer.

-Ni lo sueñes… confórmate con un Que bueno que llegaste-Advirtió el moreno.

-No me refería a eso BAKA…-Le reprendió Eriol sonriente.

-Bienvenido, Eriol-Se acerco Kero dándole un apretón de manos.

-Gracias-Sonrió Eriol.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, casi esperando el movimiento de alguno de los presentes... Eriol tomo aire al recordar algo.

-¡Te traje un regalo, Sakura!-Exclamo Eriol sonriente.

La ojiverde le miro.

**-"No quiero parecer grosera… pero creo que ya me han dado suficiente"-**Exclamo Sakura no muy convencida de recibirlo.

-Me ENCANTARÍA devolverlo, pero no puedo-Negó Eriol tapándole los ojos y dándole vuelta

Keroberos y Shaoran se quedaron extrañados.

**-"¿Por qué me tapas los ojos?"-**Sakura tocaba las manos de Eriol.

-Espera un poco-Pidió.

**-"De acuerdo"-**Exclamo Sakura esperando.

-Es blanco y muy FASTIDIOSO, pero debo aceptar que es mucho mejor que estar con Shaoran-Rió el pelinegro con gracia.

-¬¬-Mirada de Shaoran.

-O.o ¿Una mascota?-Pregunto Kero al no saber a que se refería.

**-"¿Ya puedo ver?"-**Pregunto Sakura al escuchar al rubio.

Eriol se le acerco al oído.

-Mira hacia en frente y buscalo-Explico mientras destapaba los ojos de la chica.

Sakura abrió poco a poco sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Shaoran y Kero frente a ella, pero estaban separados casi por un metro de distancia, lo que le daba oportunidad de ver hacía las puertas donde salía la gente. No divisaba más que a personas moviéndose como hormigas, hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

Noto como Kero y Shaoran se giraban para ver de qué se trataba, pero al parecer no notaban lo mismo que ella.

Veía ciertas partes de la ropa blanca de un hombre, pero el movimiento de la gente no la dejaba reconocerlo, forzó su mirada hasta que un cabello plateado se asomo bajo el sombreo blanco que cubría su cabeza.

La sorpresa la suspendió por un momento de la realidad. _¿Estaba soñando?_ La gente comenzaba a dispersarse un poco, noto el cuerpo de aquella persona que la miraba directamente, el aire le hizo falta por un momento jadeando levemente sin poder creer lo que pasaba, sus ojos comenzaba a humedecerse.

-Yue…

Giro observando a Eriol casi con suplica a que eso no fuera una broma, pero lo único que recibió del aludido fue una sonrisa gentil.

-Anda-Animo Eriol sonriente-Ve…

Sakura no sabía que hacer, si abrazar al Eriol y darle las gracias o salir corriendo hacia Yue… observo de nuevo hacía el frente viendo más de cerca a esa persona quien caminaba hacia su dirección casi con necesidad. Salió corriendo hacia su dirección.

Cada vez más cerca hasta que sintió el cuerpo tibio de peli-plateado, había corrido tan rápido que casi se tiraba arriba de él por la velocidad, más él pudo sostenerla, y abrazarla con la misma efusividad con que ella lo hacía.

**-"¡Yue!"-**Le llamo sintiendo sus lágrimas salir.

Sakura recargo su cabeza en el hombro del peli-plateado y sonrió sabiendo que aquel abrazo y aquella efusividad fue un claro "Estas a salvo".

Eriol y Keroberos estaban sonrientes y un poco conmovidos por la escena.

-Como de película-Exclamo Kero en un suspiro.

Eriol le miro sin poder creer lo que había dicho, le miro con cierto desagrado.

-¿Tenías que arruinarlo?-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Que?... ¡Oye¡No puedes negármelo!... Solo faltan las palomitas y los refrescos-Exclamo Kero sonriente.

Eriol puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Dile algo Shaoran-Pidió el pelinegro observándole.

La mirada sería de siempre, pero una frialdad completamente desconocida, jamás se había visto una mirada de esas de parte de él.

-Basura-Exclamo despreciante mientras se giraba retirándose.

Eriol se quedo ciertamente sorprendido.

-¡Hombre¡¿Y dices que yo lo arruino?!-Pregunto Keroberos bastante enfadado por aquella contestación-¡Este tipo esta loco!

Eriol observo a Keroberos divertido por su actitud.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?-Exclamo Eriol sonriente sin darle mayor importancia.

-Con todo respeto, pero no me extraña que antes lo hayan querido meter a un manicomió-Dijo por lo bajo el rubio.

-Es un tema del que prefiero no hablar-Exclamo Eriol acercándose hacía donde estaba Sakura y Yue.

La ojiverde se separó breves momentos del cuerpo de Yue para poder mirarle.

-**"¿No tendrás problemas en la escuela**?"-Pregunto Sakura al darse cuenta.

**-"No me lo recuerdes…"-**Exclamo Yue con mal sabor de boca.

**-"¿Paso algo malo?"-**Pregunto Sakura preocupada.

**-"Es una larga historia…"**

El peli-plateado pareció fijarse en algo que estaba detrás de ella para después escuchar como alguien limpiaba su garganta.

-Siento mucho molestarlos chicos, pero… tenemos que irnos-Explico Eriol apuntando la lejanía de las puertas del aeropuerto.

Eriol se vio sorprendido ante aquel repentino acto por parte de la ojiverde, quien le había dado un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias… **"Me gusto mucho el regalo"**-Sakura le sonrió algo divertida.

-Wow…-Exclamo Eriol aun sin captar bien eso-… D-De nada… supongo…

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Keroberos al verle la cara.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-Pregunto Eriol extrañado.

-Yo que se, tu cara me hizo preguntar…-Kero pauso observando a la ojiverde y al peli-plateado-… **"Disculpa, no nos han presentado, soy Keroberos, mucho gusto"**

-Yue Tsukishiro-Yue hizo menos de media sonrisa.

Momentos después ya estaban caminando hacia las afueras del aeropuerto, donde un auto negro los estaba esperando, Eriol se acerco al chofer.

-**"¿Y Shaoran?"**-Pregunto Sakura hacia Keroberos mientras observaba hacía sus lados.

-**"No lo se"**-Respondió Kero.

-Shaoran no nos acompañara, ya se fue-Exclamo Eriol saliendo de la ventanilla del auto.

Sakura se quedo un poco extrañada. _Tal vez tenía trabajo que hacer… después de todo en aquellos cuatro días no lo había visto, y Shinju siempre mencionaba que estaba en su habitación haciendo quien sabe que… _ Levanto sus hombros sin saberlo. Keroberos abrió la puerta del auto dejándola entrar, todos se subieron al auto y Eriol dio instrucciones al chofer.

_-Hay algo que no me cuadra…_-Pensaba Eriol mientras se acomodaba en él sillón.

Observaba como Sakura le hacía varías preguntas a Yue mientras le tomaba de la mano. Imaginaba cuanto habría extrañado estar de nuevo con al menos una persona querida…

… **00:30 AM. /Departamento…**

(Madrugada)

_Era el colmo¿Cómo podía habérsele ido tan rápido el tiempo?_ Buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón. _En lo único que había pensado en esas horas era a la chica semidesnuda en el baño y luego la escena en el aeropuerto se presentaba rápidamente…_ Saco las llaves y comenzó quitarle el seguro a la puerta. …_Que asco… No tenía ni idea de por que, pero igual y le daba asco, así como enfado… Ojala que esa chica se fuera muy rápido de su casa. _

Giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, tenía en mente ir a su habitación sin hacer ruido, seguramente la chica ya estaba dormida, pero todo fue completamente opuesto a lo que quería ver.

Se mantuvo quieto y mirando con cierto desprecio la escena, aquel chico estaba medio sentado en el sillón más grande con las piernas un poco abiertas (Ocupándolo por completo), mientras que la ojiverde estaba recostada en ese espacio entre las piernas del muchacho, dormida con la misma ropa. Ahora el peli-plateado le miraba deteniendo la labor de dormir a la chica, mientras le miraba de una manera fría.

-Lo que me faltaba…-Exclamo Shaoran cerrando la puerta sin perder de vista al peli-plateado-… Es increíble como Eriol deja a cualquiera meterse a mi casa.

-No esperes mis disculpas-Le interrumpió Yue.

Shaoran le miro ciertamente sorprendido.

-Mira nada más… ¿El amigo sabe hablar japonés?-Pregunto Shaoran con burla e ironía.

Yue le miro por un momento más sin ningún cambio, pero le ignoro siguiendo su labor de dormir a la ojiverde. Shaoran se enfado ante aquello.

-Shinju me pidió que te dijera… que tuvo que irse por que su nieto estaba enfermo, en cambió Eriol me pidió que me quedara aquí para tranquilizarla…

-¿Tranquilizarla por verte?-Pregunto Shaoran sin creerlo.

-Si-Contesto Yue tranquilo.

-Já No seas tan modesto por favor…

-No lo soy-Negó el peli-plateado.

Shaoran le miro con más desprecio, la manera tan ligera de hablarle le hacía hervir la sangre. _¿Quién se cree que es?..._

-Por tu mirada aseguro que deseas que me largue…-Exclamo Yue con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-… Acertaste-Shaoran le interrumpió.

La mano de Sakura que estaba sobre el pecho de Yue apretó con insistencia la ropa del aludido, la ojiverde se movió inquieta mientras acomodaba su cabeza. Yue y Shaoran miraba los movimientos de la chica atentos, hasta que notaron que ella dejaba de moverse habiendo encontrado por fin la comodidad.

-Entonces si he acertado deberé levantarla…-Exclamo Yue.

El peli-plateado llevaba sus manos hacia los hombros de la ojiverde. Los ojos de Shaoran estaban atentos a la lentitud en que se movian las manos alvinas de Yue, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la piel de la ojiverde, tomo aire rapidamente...

-… No habrá una próxima vez-Atento Shaoran rápidamente deteniendo la acción del peli-plateado-... Ve pensando en donde te quedaras, no permitiré que mi casa se haga un hotel para cualquiera¿Entendiste?

-Claramente-Yue sonrió levemente.

Shaoran tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse_… Cínico_. Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, hasta que escucho la risa burlesca del peli-plateado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Shaoran deteniéndose.

Yue le miro de la misma manera en que antes lo hacía él.

-¿En realidad creíste que la despertaría?-Pregunto Yue en un tono burlesco e irónico.

Shaoran le miro casi con la intención de matarlo, pero solamente se limito a darle la espalda e irse. Yue observo a Sakura y le acaricio el cabello… _Parecía que aquel sujeto se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato_. Sonrió burlesco ante aquello.

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO TRECE…**

**Iyen Kinoli.- **Yo tambien soy algo lenta en lo del juego sabes? o.o pero n.n hahahaha me haces reir con eso de lo de poner los significados, etto... o.o y no es ignoracia, TT puedo asegurarte que si hablas de ignoracia soy la primera xD hahahahhaha en serio!!! a no todos les llama el japones y no es que sepa mucho la verdad pero ahí le voy dado poquititito, gracias por leerlo que bueno que te gusto, en cuanto a lo de ExT aun lo estoy pensando... pero quien sabe tal vez por ahi me sorprenda yo misma xD... cuidate.**  
**

**Akane Tokugawa.-**HI!!!! ya se xD hahahaha Yue es tan friamente dulce xD... tengo que aceptarlo o.o... no me olvidare de los otros es solo que no es momento todavia de que salgan, gracias por seguirme Akane-chan!!!!**  
**

**Abril-chan.- **Hahahahahaha no me asusta si eso es lo que te di a pensar xD tus ocurriencias son a veces ciertas... además de que me agrada pensar que te das una idea de lo que pueda pasar... gracias por leerlo, y gracias por tu review.

**Proximo Capitulo: **

**Capitulo 13: _Lee-chan y el fin de la busqueda del recuerdo de los gritos en el silencio._**

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13 El pequeño Lee

**!!!MIL DISCULPAS!!! **

**La tardanza en la actualizacion de este capitulo es debido a mis deberes escolares, intentare ponerme al corriente para poder actualizar más seguidos, si pasa lo contrario ya saben por que es xD  
**

**Capitulo 14:**

**(Especial)**

"**Lee-Chan y el fin de la búsqueda del recuerdo de los gritos en el silencio"**

_** M**__aldita suerte… _Pensó de mala gana mientras se paseaba por su habitación enfadado._ Ahora todo le salía mal, en esos dos días no se la pasaba más que malhumorado por aquel sujeto... ¿Era necesario que se quedara en su casa casi todo el día?... si… aquella chica suplicaba por las visitas del peli-plateado, TODO el tiempo estaban juntos, no había rato que no estuviesen separados. ¡Juraba que parecían chicles!_ Se quedo parado en el centro de la habitación mientras lo pensaba mejor. _¡¿Qué tenía que pensar?! Es decir, era obvio que le molestaba el hecho de verlos¡Era envidia del hecho de que esa chica fuese más feliz que él cuando precisamente casi no tenía nada! Podía observar esa libertad es sus ojos que ciertamente parecía ajena. _

Escucho una risa cerca, se giro hacia su ventana la cual tenía las cortinas abajo, cuando estuvo frente a ella, abrió levemente notando a la ojiverde reír en el balcón, abrió un poco más y noto al chico frente a ella quien parecía concentrado en tratar de no reír.

Bajo la cortina en la primera posición notando nada más a la ojiverde quien después de un momento se levanto sonriente e hizo levantar al chico, seguido de eso apareció Eriol y Keroberos, al parecer hablaban de algo gracioso ya que Sakura abrazó al peli-plateado riendo, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Yue provocando que su mirada quedara clavada en la ventana donde ciertamente él estaba observando. Bajo la cortina rápidamente.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamo derrotado.

_Sería mejor entretenerse en algo._ Observo el escritorio y las hojas que estaban sobre él revueltas. _Si… debía entretenerse en algo…_

… **En el balcón…**

Su mirada se había clavado en el ventanal de al lado. _¿Por qué siempre estaba encerrado? La verdad es que eso le recordaba en sus días de escuela, cuando no quería volver a su casa, aunque era un caso totalmente opuesto, ella quería salir, y él parecía quererse quedar._ Dejo de abrazar a Yue mientras observaba a Keroberos y Eriol divertida. _Hablaban de los momentos más graciosos y discutían de ciertas cosas que parecían sin importancia._

Observo a Yue levantando su rostro, parecía tranquilo y cómodo.

_En aquellos dos días se había dedicado a hablarle de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, como habían expulsado a todos sus amigos por haber peleado con el grupo de Yukito, el abandono de su padrastro con su mamá, y el hecho de que Tomoyo y él decidieran apoyar a su mamá en lo que pudieran, al igual que a su hermano… él dijo que su madre estaba bien, así que se sentía tranquila. Según sabía, Tomoyo había decidido no ir por que se había quedando apoyando a su madre…_

_Por su parte, ella le había contado con lujo de detalles todo lo que ella había pasado… él se lo había pedido._ Observo y escucho a Kero decir algunas tonterías mientras Eriol estaba algo apenado por ello, sonrió divertida. _Sin embargo, desde entonces Shaoran no había salido de su habitación más que para hablar con Eriol… y ciertamente eso era su culpa. ¿Cuánta gente no se sentiría mal e incomoda por que gente extraña viniera a su casa y se quedase en ella casi todo el día?... Dudaba al menos poder convivir con Shaoran un momento para no olvidar su solidaridad, pero parecía evitarlos a todos, y más a ella_.

Shinju no había ido ese día ya que parecía que su nieto estaba bastante enfermo, y eso le preocupaba mucho. Dos días de muchas noticias, y la mayoría no eran muy buenos que digamos, pero las noticias benévolas opacaban a las malas aunque estas fueran en mayor grado.

-2:30 PM…-Murmuro el pelinegro observando su reloj-… ¿Que les parece si vamos a comer?-Pregunto.

Kero le miro extrañado sin antes inspeccionar el cielo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas tengo hambre-Exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió sonriente, mientras que Yue solo le miro e hizo un ademán con su cabeza afirmando.

-De acuerdo-Eriol se giro para empezar a retirarse-Procura no comer demasiado por favor-Pidió en una suplica a Keroberos.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo a pagar…-Aclaro Kero siguiéndolo.

-Já, eso me dijiste la última vez-Advirtió el pelinegro.

-¡Oh¡Vamos!...

Eriol y Keroberos eran seguidos por Sakura y Yue quienes al parecer seguían riéndose por lo bajo por la discusión. Ya adentro de la casa los cuatro se quedaron parados frente a la puerta.

**-"¿Vas a decirle a Shaoran?"-**Pregunto Sakura a Eriol.

-Si-El aludido asintió con una sonrisa al notar que lo recordaba.

Eriol se retiro dejando al resto en silencio, no tardo mucho en regresar con Shaoran completamente...

_-… serio_-Pensó la ojiverde_-… típico_.

Una tensión se formo en el ambiente sintiéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Bien!-Intervino rápidamente Eriol-¡Vamonos!...

-Pero ahora vamos a algo más normal, nada de impresiones por favor-Pidió Keroberos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-Pregunto Eriol al notar ese fastidio en la voz del rubio.

Kero sonrió satisfecho al escuchar la pregunta.

… **En el restaurante…**

Muchos niños corrían en el interior del "restaurante", a lo lejos podía verse un letrero gigante que decía: Burger King.

-¿Esta es tu idea de algo normal?-Pregunto Eriol sin poder creerlo.

-¡¿Qué jamás tuviste niñez?!-Pregunto Kero dolido.

-¡Claro que la tuve!-Aclaro Eriol.

-Entonces no digas nada, solo… hay que DIVERTIRNOS-Exclamo Keroberos caminando.

-Creo que te confundiste… intentabas decir COMER-Corrigió el pelinegro.

Seguido de eso una discusión creada por Kero que por supuesto Eriol intentaba callar.

Shaoran se giro dispuesto a irse, dio unos cuantos pasos y sintió una mano en su brazo que lo detenía, se detuvo y dio la vuelta observando lo ojos de la chica.

**-"Come con nosotros"-**Pidió Sakura con una media sonrisa.

Shaoran le miro sin inmutarse, luego poso su mirada en Yue quien le miraba de una manera simple, volvió a los ojos de la chica pero no tardo mucho en intentar irse de nuevo.

-¡Por favor!-Sakura le jalo otra vez, pero con más fuerza.

A lo lejos Eriol observaba la escena mientras Kero hacía los pedidos para todos. El pelinegro noto la insistencia de la ojiverde, y poco después pareció que Shaoran accedía de mala gana. Aun cuando los veía de lejos sabía que había una tensión increíble, los tres fueron a sentarse a la primera mesa grande que encontraron siendo Sakura quien separara a ambos hombres.

Rió burlesco ante lo que veía, Sakura no parecía soportar la tensión a si que varias veces intento sacar un tema, pero parecía no funcionar, se vio perdida entre tantas miradas a muerte que se levanto excusando cualquier cosa y se retiro acercándose a él.

**-"Que miedo"**-Exclamo Sakura observando hacía atrás notando como ambos la miraban desde lejos.

Eriol rió al ver como la ojiverde casi se ponía de piedra.

**-"No es gracioso**"-Dijo Sakura a sabiendas que el pelinegro se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento-Pidió intentando calmarse, aunque no sabía claramente lo que decía sabía que esa mirada reprochaba lo que hacía.

… **En la mesa…**

Yue noto como Sakura se retiraba al baño.

-Debo agregar que me sorprendiste-Exclamo Yue viendo como Eriol intentaba por demás callar a Keroberos.

Shaoran no dijo nada.

-Se más amable con ella-Dijo el peli-plateado casi en una orden.

-Nadie me dice que hacer-Exclamo Shaoran serio.

-No creas que por ser famoso te voy a tratar diferente, no pienso rogarte-Contesto Yue.

Shaoran se quedo pensativo ante aquellas palabras… _No lo trataría diferente_.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me ruegues?...-Pregunto Shaoran completamente frió.

-… Vives rodeado de ruegos-Le corto el peli-plateado.

Por segunda vez Shaoran se quedo callado, no tenía nada que decir. No hubo más palabras, simplemente el silencio por aquella diminuta platica en esa mesa aplacaba la tensión que antes se formo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Kero y Eriol ya llevaban la comida, cuando hubieron llegado a la mesa casi tiraban todo pero Yue les ayudo un poco. (Con típico semblante)

-GRACIAS por ayudarnos, S-h-a-o-r-a-n-Exclamo Eriol reprendiéndolo.

Shaoran no dijo nada.

Eriol se acerco en donde antes se sentaba Sakura, entre Yue y Shaoran, se quedo ahí, Yue se paso para donde estaba Kero dejando un espacio entre ellos dos. (Primer lado: Eriol, Espacio, Shaoran; Segundo lado: Yue, Espacio, Keroberos)

-¿Y Sakura?-Pregunto Kero observando el espacio vació.

-Fue al baño-Contesto Yue.

-Ahí viene-Eriol apunto.

Keroberos se volteo para mirar, y observo a la ojiverde venir hacía ellos con una cara extrañada. Cuando Sakura llego se quedo parada mirando el acomodo.

Yue se levanto y la dejo pasar a su lugar, rápidamente se movió y luego el peli-plateado se volvió a sentar.

Comieron sin mucho apuro, Kero sacaba temas triviales al igual que Eriol, Sakura solía contestar algunas cosas y Yue muy de vez en cuando, Shaoran no decía nada.

Sakura sintió una mirada ajena sobre ella, observo hacía atrás con cierta cautela y a sus alrededores, pero no veía a nadie que la estuviera mirando. Volvió a su postura pero con incomodidad, se quedo así por un rato hasta que no soporto y de nuevo comenzó a buscar sin encontrar nada. Noto como Kero se sentaba bien y dejaba a la vista a un pequeño de unos 3 años que la miraba con una sonrisa y ojos bien abiertos que estaba en los brazos de su madre quien le trataba dar de comer.

Bajo la mirada con cierta vergüenza, ya sabía quien la estaba mirando. Intento ignorar la mirada, pero le daba gracia que un niño le mirara con tanta insistencia.

Observo al niño y noto su sonrisa divertida, Sakura le sonrió y le saludo, para notar como el bebe le aplaudía y reía con más encanto.

El resto de la mesa escucho la risa del niño y giraron viendo como observaba a la ojiverde con diversión.

-¡Vaya! Parece que le agradas-Exclamo Keroberos sorprendido.

Sakura sonrió alegre observando al niño quien le miraba coquetamente mientras se babeaba la mano.

-Que lindo-Exclamo Sakura.

La madre del niño observo a su hijo y sonrió observando a la ojiverde.

-Jamás hace eso-Exclamo la mujer viendo como en niño abría los brazos hacia Sakura-Quiere abrazarte…

**-"¿Puedo cargarlo?"-**Pregunto Sakura. (N/A: Estoy omitiendo las traducciones de Kero, espero entiendan)

-Claro-Exclamo la mujer levantándose.

Kero se levanto y dejo salir a la ojiverde, cuando Sakura estuvo frente a la mujer tomó al bebe y lo abrazo.

-Tienes un gran don-Dijo Eriol observando la escena.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto Kero estando al lado de la ojiverde.

-Lee-Exclamo la mujer-… El pequeño Lee.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Una sonora carcajada se escucho por la tienda.

-**¡Hahahahahaha!**-Eriol y Kero no podía evitar reírse.

Shaoran se tocaba la frente con vergüenza mientras bajaba su mirada, era obvio que se burlaban de él.

Yue, con su típico semblante pero se notaba que le daba cierta gracia tanto la risa del pelinegro y el rubio como la razón por la que reían, un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo se hacia presente.

Sakura intentaba no reírse pero le era inevitable, mientras que la madre del niño los miraba con extrañeza.

El único que no sabía por que se reían y no le importaba lo que pasaba más que la enorme alegría (burla) con la que se llenaba esa mesa era el pequeño Lee quien se mordía el puño divertido.

-Disculpa…-La mujer se acerco un poco a Shaoran-… Tú no eres…-Pauso inspeccionándolo bien.

-No…-Shaoran fue interrumpido.

-S-Si es-Eriol intentaba calmarse-Es quien usted cree que es.

-¡¿En serio?!-Exclamo la mujer sorprendida.

-S-Si…-Afirmo Kero-… ¡E-Es el pequeño Lee!-Burlo sin poder guardarse la gran carcajada que contenía su garganta.

La mujer rió un poco ante aquello.

-Mi hermana te adora-Exclamo la mujer sonriente-¿Podría darme un autógrafo?

Hubo un pequeño silencio- si es que a eso se le llamaba silencio-lo único que se escuchaba eran las pequeñas risas traviesas que salían de la boca del resto del grupo que obviamente trataban de guardarse.

Shaoran asintió a la mujer quien rápidamente fue hacía su bolso sacando una pluma y una pequeña hoja de papel azul para entregárselas al moreno.

Sakura se dedico a hacerle cariños al niño, lo levantaba y le sonreía notando la diversión del pequeño. Shaoran le miraba de reojo mientras firmaba el papel, cuando hubo terminado le entrego la pluma y la hoja a la mujer.

-Gracias por la firma-La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No es nada-Exclamo Shaoran.

Kero noto una cámara instantánea en la mesa de la mujer, se acerco a la mujer y comenzaron a charlar a parte.

-¡Yo también le agrado!-Se escucho la voz de Eriol cerca de Sakura.

El bebe levantaba los bracitos hacía el pelinegro, Sakura se lo paso notando como el niño abrazaba a Eriol.

-Que "madre" tan más extraña-Exclamo Shaoran con cierta burla.

Eriol le saco la lengua.

-Envidioso-Exclamo mientras se acercaba a él con el bebe.

-Si no quieres que llore aléjalo de mi-Advirtió Shaoran.

-Cárgalo-Ordeno Eriol.

-No…

-Shaoran-Eriol le miro severamente.

Shaoran puso sus ojos en blanco y comenzó a levantarse. _Aquí voy…_

El moreno tomo al bebe pero no lo acerco, lo mantuvo alejado de él, nada más lo sostenía con las manos.

-Abrázalo, ni que te fuera a morder-Animo Eriol.

-Confórmate con que lo haya cargado-Exclamo Shaoran.

El bebe comenzaba a hacer unos gestos extraños.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Shaoran acercándolo un poco.

-¿Tienes un repelente contra niños o que?-Pregunto Eriol observando de lejos los gestos.

Sakura se acerco preocupada observando la cara del niño.

_-¡Uahg!..._

**¡FLASH!**

Por un momento ese flash cegó a todos, quienes intentaban averiguar de quien había sido aquel extraño sonido.

Shaoran aun cargaba al pequeño Lee, pero no con mucha gracia; el moreno había sido vomitado por él bebe quien ahora reía y levantaba sus brazos como si hubiera ganado alguna pelea.

La madre del pequeño Lee se acerco rápidamente a Shaoran y se lo quito bastante avergonzada.

-¡¡Iagh!!-Shaoran se miraba su camisa con asco.

-¡Oh! Lo siento tanto-Exclamo la mujer mientras cargaba a su bebe con ahínco.

Sakura se acerco a Shaoran con algunas servilletas.

-No se preocupe-Exclamo Sakura notando la expresión de la mujer.

Shaoran arrebato algunas servilletas de la mano de la ojiverde para intentar limpiarse, por su parte Sakura le ayudaba.

-¡No me imagino que puede ser más gracioso que esto!-Eriol reía haciendo un gesto de dolor por su estomago.

-¡Esto¡Hahahahahaha!-Se escucho la risa de Kero a lo lejos.

Eriol fue hacia Kero.

-¡Mira esto!... ¡Es la foto del recuerdo!-Exclamo el rubio con burla mientras dejaba la cámara en la mesa de nuevo.

-A ver…­-Dijo Eriol quitándosela.

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía limpiando la camisa de Shaoran, ya no había casi vomito pero la camisa estaba húmeda, la ojiverde levanto su mirada observando el cuello de Shaoran que estaba un poco salpicado. Agarro otra servilleta y comenzó a limpiar su cuello, Shaoran se quedo quieto ante aquello y observaba atentamente a la chica.

Sakura parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, pero cuando termino dejo la servilleta en la mesa y observo su trabajo.

-Listo-Exclamo la ojiverde mientras le sonreía-…

Sakura se alejo unos cuantos pasos y observaba la camisa con algo de burla.

**-"Espera…"-** Sakura caminaba hacia el peli-plateado.

Yue miraba a Sakura con seriedad.

**-"¿Por qué esa cara?"-**Pregunto Sakura sin comprender.

**-"No es nada"-**Negó Yue mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones sin creerlo.

**-"Necesito que me ayudes"-**Exclamo la ojiverde.

**-"¿Qué te ayude o que lo ayude?"-** Espeto bastante serio.

**-"Que lo ayudes"-**Aclaro Sakura.

**-"No"…**

**-"Yue, por favor"-**Pidió la ojiverde-"**Tu usas dos camisas, préstale una**"

**-"No"**-Yue le seguía mirando con seriedad-**… "¿Por que tanta preocupación por él?"**

**-"Con que es eso"-**Exclamo Sakura comprendiendo.

**-"No merece el trato que le das"-**Explico Yue.

**-"Yue, es mi turno de ayudarlo… por favor"…**

El peli-plateado le miro con brazos y piernas cruzadas, dio un suspiro de derrota y se levanto.

**-"Gracias"-**Sakura le sonrió agradecida mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**-"Como sea"-**Yue comenzó a caminar hacia el baño para hombres.

Sakura fue con Shaoran y lo tomó del brazo guiándolo hasta el baño, donde Yue los esperaba.

-Camina…-Le ordeno Yue de mala gana-… ¿O quieres que ella entre a cambiarte?

Shaoran observo a la ojiverde quien no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, una sonrisa hacia el peli-plateado de agradecimiento adornaba su rostro.

-_No sería mala idea…_-Pensó Shaoran mientras entraba junto a Yue al baño.

Sakura volvió hacia la mesa para ayudar a la madre del pequeño Lee a limpiarlo. Kero y Eriol reían por la fotografía instantánea que había grabado el justo momento en el que el pequeño Lee había vomitado a Shaoran.

Minutos después Yue y Shaoran salían del baño caminando un metro y medio separados uno del otro.

Cuando llegaron al grupo se toparon con…

-Ya nos vamos-Aviso Eriol.

Shaoran y Yue se quedaron callados.

Sakura y la mujer junto con el niño se acercaron.

-Siento mucho lo de…-La mujer no podía ni mencionarlo.

-Ya no tiene importancia-Exclamo Shaoran.

-¡OH por dios, acaba de decir que no tiene importancia!-Exclamo Eriol sorprendido.

La mujer lo miro extrañada.

**-"¡El vomito de su hijo hace milagros****!"-**Exclamo Kero riendo.

Seguido otra serie de risas por parte del rubio y pelinegro se escuchaban latentes por el lugar.

-**"No les haga caso"**-Pidió Sakura.

-¿De donde eres?-Pregunto la mujer extrañada ante su lenguaje.

Sakura no entendía.

-México-Contesto Yue por la ojiverde.

-¿No sabe japonés?-Pregunto la mujer hacia Shaoran y Yue.

Ambos le negaron.

-Ya veo-Exclamo la mujer entendiendo, le sonrió a la ojiverde-Ojala que algún día nos volvamos a ver, al pequeño Lee le encantaría-Explico, observo a Shaoran con una sonrisa de agradecimiento-… Gracias por el autógrafo.

-De nada-Dijo Shaoran.

-Bueno yo me marcho, gracias, me dio gusto en conocerlos-Exclamo la mujer mientras se retiraba junto con el bebe. (Cuando se fueron)

Sakura observaba hacia donde se fue la mujer con una sonrisa, Shaoran y Yue la miraban.

-Le debes una-Murmuro por lo bajo Yue, advirtiéndole.

Shaoran simplemente le miro de reojo y se cruzo de brazos.

Momentos después todos ya estaban afuera subiendo al auto, ya arriba todos se quedaron callados.

**-"Espero que pronto los volvamos a ver"-**Exclamo Sakura observando a Yue a su lado.

-Me sorprendieron tus palabras, Shaoran-Dijo Eriol al moreno.

-Ya cállate-Pidió Shaoran de mala gana.

-De acuerdo…-Exclamo Eriol por el tono de voz-… Lee-C-H-A-N…

El resto rió ante aquello mientras Shaoran simplemente cerraba los ojos intentando desaparecer, hasta que el auto se detuvo, algo que desconcertó a la mayoría.

-¿Por qué se detuvo?-Pregunto Keroberos observando a Eriol.

La puerta se abrió por el chofer, dejando ver un parque, el hombre de la puerta le tendió la mano a Sakura quien era la primera, la ojiverde tomó la mano del hombre y bajo con su ayuda.

Un parque alrededor de los suburbios, había tiendas grandes abiertas y gente caminando… mucha gente. Observo el cielo, eran como las 5:30 de la tarde, el cambio del color de tono en el cielo ya era diferente… señal de que en unas horas oscurecería completamente.

Sonrió ante tal paisaje, el parque tenía muchas plantas, pasto y flores, árboles altos y fuertes. Observo a los niños en los juegos para después sentir al resto del grupo ya abajo. _¿Por qué siento que ya he estado aquí?_

**-"¿Sucede algo?"-**Pregunto Yue.

**-"… … N-No, no pasa nada"-**Sakura le sonrió.

Yue le miro sin creerlo pero la dejo. Caminaron un rato por el parque, el peli-plateado notaba la distracción de la joven.

-Es bonito ¿No?-Pregunto Eriol en una intervención.

-Si-Contesto Sakura mirando los árboles.

La ojiverde camino un poco más pisando el pasto, se acerco al árbol grande que estaba frente a ella, y lo toco. _Sentía algo dentro…_

Observo las calles siguientes, camino otro poco dándole la vuelta al árbol mirando cada esquina, los suburbios estaban seguidos, podían notarse algunos callejones y casas. _Este lugar…_

A lo lejos, sobre la calle, vio un auto de carga mediano, el vagón de atrás no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Lo observo salir de un callejón cercano, y dar la vuelta en la esquina. Camino unos pasos hacia esa dirección.

… **Flash Back…**

_-¡Ayúdenme¡Saquéenme de aquí!-Suplicaba la joven mientras seguía sacudiendo los tubos. _

_Lo último que vio del exterior fue el mediano vagón blanco que estaba aparcado._

… **Fin de Flash Back…**

**-"Será posible…"-**Murmuro para si misma la ojiverde.

**-"¿Qué sucede?"…**

Sakura se giro con cierto susto para ver a Yue, miro hacía el suelo recordando ese vagón, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero el peli-plateado parecía intentar despertarla.

… **Flash Back…**

_Observo aquellas puertas metálicas abrirse, dos sujetos japoneses subían al interior mientras se ponían de acuerdo para bajar la jaula, se extraño al verlos,…_

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

-**"¡¿Sakura?!"**-Yue sacudía levemente a la ojiverde.

La aludida sacudió su cabeza y observo a los ojos al peli-plateado.

**-"¡¿Qué te sucede?!"-**Pregunto Yue un poco preocupado.

Sakura se giro apoyándose en él, para volver a girarse y ver aquella esquina, camino un poco más viendo más las profundidades de aquella calle y de mejor manera la entrada de aquel callejón. _Sería una gran coincidencia que justamente en este momento se topase con el lugar que la embargo como un animal durante casi un mes…_

… **Flash Back…**

… _estaba recostada aun en aquella base metálica, su cabeza estaba en dirección a la puerta del vagón, sus ojos miraban esas puertas casi con la intención de ver lo que había afuera de ellas,…_

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. _¿Quién era ella?..._ Una chica apenas se había podido asomar desesperada por aquel callejón, había sido tomada antes de salir por dos hombres, su rostro empapado de lágrimas se asomaba muchas veces por la lucha… _Otra vez… de nuevo… un peso gigante cae sobre mis hombros aplastándome…_

… **Flash Back…**

-_Quiero ir a casa…-Otra lagrima se derramaba sobre su rostro._

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

La chica gritaba por ayuda pero la gente que pasaba la ignoraba, como si no fuera nada. Comenzó a jadear intentando no llorar… ella sabía como se sentía eso… aunque antes cuando no había estado ahí, había sentido como era ser ignorada... _Yukito…_

… **Flash Back…**

_Aun cuando intentaba hablar con aquellos sujetos, estos la ignoraban intentando seguir hablando entre ellos._

_-¡Ayúdenme¡Saquéenme de aquí!-Suplicaba la joven mientras seguía sacudiendo los tubos._

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

Comenzó a correr hacia aquella dirección, todo su alrededor se borro, aun cuando escuchaba los gritos de Yue y del resto de los chicos, su mirada simplemente estaba clavada en su objetivo_… Yo… ¿Cuántas veces imagine con que alguien-en esos instantes-hubiera aparecido y me hubiera ayudado¿Dónde estaba el resto del mundo en ese momento?... ¡¿Donde?!..._

Estaba sobre la calle, corriendo, veía con su vista periférica a los autos apunto de arrollarla, sus llantas rechinando para detenerse, pero la única que no se detenía en ese momento era ella…_ Se siente inevitable…_

… **Flash Back…**

_Aquel sujeto se acerco a la jaula ordenándole a los otros dos que la abriera, y sin mucha tardanza la jaula ya estaba abierta, los sujetos sacaron a la fuerza a la ojiverde quien pataleaba y gritaba para que la dejaran, el hombre de traje tomo de alguna forma su brazo inmovilizándolo e inyecto el liquido rápidamente. _

_Dio otra orden y los sujetos la volvieron a meter a la jaula a empujones, cayó en la base metálica violentamente, pero sus gritos ya habían parado, ahora lo que decía eran puras palabras sin sentido,…_

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

Faltaba poco… Faltaba muy poco, ya podía ver cada vez más el interior de aquel callejón, escuchaba los gritos, la chica desgarraba su garganta por ayuda… _Si la ayudo sería como si me estuviera ayudando a mi misma… Si la ayudo sería detener mis gritos y sus gritos que perecían en un vació… nadie lo entendía… nadie lo entendía hasta que pasase por lo mismo o por algo peor…_

Se detuvo bruscamente observando el callejón. _Quiero dejar de gritar…_

… **Flash Back…**

… _se sentó apretando los tubos de aquella jaula observando el exterior del camión, había un callejón casi completamente oscuro, alumbrado solo por una luz proveniente de una puerta que estaba cerca del lugar donde había aparcado el camión. _

_Con forme sacaban la jaula entre palabrería que no podía entender, observaba un sin numero de papeles pegados en las paredes de aquel callejón,…_

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

… _El mismo callejón. _

Su mirada se enfoco en como golpeaban a la chica para que dejara de gritar. Eran los mismos sujetos que la habían bajado de la jaula,… Observo un tubo grueso y oxidado aun lado del basurero, lo tomo entre sus manos y corrió levantándolo para dejarlo caer.

**-"¡Déjala!"**-Grito Sakura al mismo tiempo en el que golpeaba en la cabeza a uno de los tipos.

Uno quedo desmallado, pero el otro sujeto se levanto notando su presencia pareciendo sorprendido al verla, fue rápido y le tomo el brazo donde tenía el tubo. Golpeo sus manos y le tiro al suelo con una cachetada en la cara.

Sakura intento levantarse pero sintió dolor en su estomago y en su pecho, el hombre le pateaba con sus zapatos que tenían una punta metálica.

La chica desconocida jadeaba de susto, pero tomó el tubo que antes tenía la ojiverde y golpeo en la espalda al sujeto.

El tipo se retorció un poco pero detuvo el segundo ataque, le arrebato el tubo a la chica y le golpeo con él.

Sakura intento levantarse pero sentía mucho dolor en sus costillas, cuando estuvo de pie corrió lo que pudo y empujo al tipo tirándolo al suelo, evitando ya los golpes que la chica desconocida intentaba detener. Juro escuchar sus huesos tronar…

Se quejo retorciéndose en el suelo, le dolía demasiado. Observo el tubo a unos cuantos pasos a su derecha, aprovecho que el agresor estaba del otro lado, se puso a gatas como pudo sin antes gritar de dolor. _¿Dónde estaban todos?..._

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar el tubo, sintió un golpe en su espalda que la hizo estamparse con el suelo, sabía que el segundo golpe vendría en unos cuantos segundos pero escucho al hombre gritar de dolor, pudo ver como la chica desconocida se le había colgado y le mordía la oreja haciéndola sangrar.

Intento levantarse de nuevo.

El hombre callo de espaldas al suelo, siendo la desconocida quien cargara con el todo el peso del sujeto.

Habiendo agarrado el tubo pudo levantarse por completo, se apuro a ir hacia el tipo que comenzaba a reponerse sentándose sin siquiera preocuparse por que la chica estuviera bajo él.

-¡Ahhg!-Sakura grito golpeando al sujeto en la cabeza justamente en la oreja que sangraba.

Lo había tomado de sorpresa cuando comenzaba a impulsarse para levantarse, el sujeto callo de lado, lo había podido quitar de encima de la chica.

Sakura lo volvió a golpear… levantaba el tubo una y otra vez escuchando los gritos del hombre, pero parecían no importarle, un sentimiento de venganza se apodero de ella… _¡Mírame¡¿Vez que no soy invisible?!_

Sintió como alguien detenía sus manos, se safo rápidamente alejándose asustada, observo hacia su costado mirando a Yue con el tubo en la mano, se hizo para atrás otros pasos mirando al sujeto inconsciente, sangrando y algo desfigurado.

Las piernas le fallaron y tembló sintiendo miedo.

Los brazos de Yue le cubrieron ayudándola a sostenerse de pie, miró a la chica desconocida mirarle con cierto susto y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo.

Eriol y Kero intentaban ayudarla, el pelinegro marcaba rápidamente un número por celular mientras el rubio veía sus heridas.

Shaoran revisaba la condición de los sujetos.

-**"G-Gracias"**-Exclamo la joven desconocida a la ojiverde.

Sakura intento enderezarse por completo, pero grito de dolor tocando sus costillas, Yue la sostuvo.

Sentía mucho dolor y cansancio, recargo su rostro en el hombro de Yue, y cerro los ojos poco a poco.

_Era como quedar dormida… como morir sabiendo que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para estar en paz; El hecho de ayudarla es como si los recuerdos en los que solía gritar y en lo sueños en los que no me escuchaba se apagaran dejando atrás aquellas escenas y sentimientos… el único problema es saber, si realmente olvidare superando esta etapa… … … Tengo miedo…_

Escuchaba los llamados de Yue.

_Verla era como verme en el pasado, ayudarla era como salvarme… golpearlo era como ser ellos con la pistola apuntando a lo que fuese. Se siente mal… Me siento mal… … … Juro que pude haberlo matado, sin la intervención de Yue, puedo asegurar que lo hubiera golpeado hasta que se me hubieran acabado las fuerzas, sintiéndome invisible…_

_¡Soy un mounstro!... Un mounstro que tiene miedo… tengo miedo;… Yue me cuidara… y cuando sepa lo que hice quiero saber que me dirá de mi… ¿De que manera me miraran?... Tal vez acabe refundida en la tierra… … … … _

**-"Papá…"**

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO TRECE…**

**Sakura-chan-Dream.-** KIAA!!!! Me encanto la llegada de tu review!!! n.n me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y que pues te hayas dado un tiempesito para escribirme n.n tu mensaje me ayudo a seguir escribiendo el capitulo en el que voy y por cierto (te aclaro) vendra dedicado... espero con ansias que te agrade este capitulo y el siguiente y el siguiente xD hahahahahaha bueno, cuidate mucho, ARIGATOU!!!

**AkaneTokugawa.- **AKANE CHAN!!!!! No llores xD hahahahaha y espero que sigas esperando ansiosamente ansiosa xD los capitulos xD hahahhahahahahaha n.n tu apoyo me ha servido de musho!!!! y pues XD los demás como ya te habia dicho saldran a su debido tiempo, demo!!! necesito que no se desesperen, despues de todo ira saliendo poco a poquito n.n, no quiero acelerar las cosas de esta historia por que si no ya no valdria lo mismo n.n se que tu me entiendes Akane-chan, por eso esperare yo tambien ansiosamente ansiosa tus reviews xD ahahahaha ashiteru. n.n

**Iyen-Kinoli.-**GOMANE NASAI!!! xD hahahahahaha la cuestion aquí es que hay una razon por la que te estoy dejando pikada xD hahahahaha y esa razon vendra luego, y me emosiona saber que si te emosiona xD hahahahahahaha espero que te haya gustado este capi y pues los siguientes ahi van saliendo, cuidate musho y sigue leyendo!!! XD.

**Abril-chan.-**Pues espero que te haya gustado el capitulo mi ferviente lectora, y proximamente seguiras viendo el trayecto de la historia que por cierto segun yo va por buen camino, gracias por tu review, abril-chan estoy segura que averiguaras con tu gran intuision lo que pasara, a si que seguire publicando, ARIGATOU!!n.n

**Barbara-Maki.- **Estoy acostumbrada a tus insultos cariñosos xD hahahahahaha Ya sabras la pobre de Sakura con un monton de "hermanos"XD ya iremos viendo como aparece Touya y si Nakuru sera parte de toda esta historia que te aseguro que si estara presente y como todos los personajes de la historia tendra un papel principal... (no tanto como Sakura y Shaoran pero lo tendra, eso te lo aseguro) asi que sigue leyendo Onne-Chan... para que te sigas pikando xD hahahahaha

**Midori-Akari.-** No es que Eriol sepa español, si no que Yue y Tomoyo hablan en ingles, y como Eriol sabe ingles, entonces les entiende n.n y ya no tengo que remarcar las fraces. n.n gracias por tu mensaje...!!! Arigatou!!!

**!DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES!**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_** Fumbetsu wa (El juicio)**_

_**!!!!REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Funbetsu wa

**!SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!**

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, una cosa si les digo, no es el fin de la historia, falta Todavia para que se acabe, ademas que este no seria un buen final para la historia.**

_**DEDICADO A: Sakura-Chan-Dream.**_

**Capitulo 14:**

"**Funbetsu wa"**

… **Hospital de Tokio…**

_**Q**__ué rápido había sido... ahora que lo pensaba la situación había sido incongruente._ Su mirada estaba perdida en aquella habitación. _Yue no había mostrado ninguna emoción cuando le contó lo que sentía al golpear al hombre, le miraba de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo, y le dijo que eso era normal._ Se toco su estomago y subió hacia sus costillas. _Las patadas de aquel sujeto hacia su cuerpo habían tenido consecuencias bastante graves,… le había roto dos costilla._ Cerró su puño para después mirar su mano. _El hecho de que no hubieran llegado más rápido era por que la habían perdido de vista cuando cruzaba la calle, los autos habían seguido su rumbo cubriendo por donde iba._

Observo las flores que estaban a su costado. _No había podido hablar con la chica desconocida; hasta ahora había sido informada que gracias a la intervención que hizo, evito que aquella chica sufriera por el mismo maltrato por él que ella paso, la policía había actuado rápido, tomando el bar y arrestando a todo aquel que estuviera dentro... según, aquel lugar tenía una falsa fachada, nunca supo de que y verdaderamente no le importaba._ Miro atenta el reloj que estaba en la pared. _Teniendo el paradero de Fushimogi, la policía podía meterlo a la cárcel de por vida con ayuda de las victimas,… si es que estas testificaban en su contra_.

Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, y el hecho de que no la tuviera no significaba que fuera sería. _Algunos policías habían ido a verla al igual que el abogado Yll, quienes le explicaron que lo que había hecho hacia aquel hombre había sido en defensa propia, que no debía sentirse mal por ello… imaginaba que Yue pidió que se lo explicaran... era al único al que se lo había dicho_. Su mirada vago por el sillón individual color crema que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. _Eriol le había acompañado por largas horas en aquellos tres días… Keroberos solía llevarle presentes pequeños, como aquel oso de peluche que estaba sobre el sillón. Siempre les menciono que no era necesario, pero parecían no escucharla…_

Miro la frisa que le cubría hasta la cintura. _No la habían dejado levantarse… sabía perfectamente que el hecho de que tuviera rota dos costillas no era para que estuviera levantándose como antes._ Quito la frisa con cuidado y se fue moviendo lentamente hacia la orilla de la cama. _No estaba invalida, solo tenía una fractura en dos costillas, uno no caminaba con las costillas, sabía perfectamente que no se movería con la misma agilidad pero podía levantarse_. Toco el piso frió con la punta de sus pies, hasta sentir toda la frigidez del suelo. _Recordaba la llamada que había hecho ayer hacía su casa, Eriol la había comunicado desde tan lejos para poder hablar con su madre… eso había sido algo nuevo y bueno, hacía mucho que no escuchaba la voz de su madre y sus hermanos_…. _¡Ah! Y también había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Tomoyo_.

Camino muy lentamente y con cuidado apoyándose con los bordes de la cama. _Debían ser como las 2 de la tarde, gracias a las ventanas podía notar el cielo nublado_. Abrió la puerta y salió apoyándose de la pared. _Escuchaba voces lejanas, pero los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, nadie la reconocía, así que era algo que le beneficiaba en cierta parte… No volvería a la cama, ya le había cansado demasiado, ahora necesitaba moverse_.

Doblo hacia la derecha encontrando una pequeña sala, se quedo quieta mirando los ojos de aquella chica. _Al menos ella ya estaba mejor…_ Le sonrió acercándosele.

**-"Hola"-**Saludo la ojiverde deteniéndose justo detrás de uno de los sillones.

**-"… Hola"**

Se quedaron calladas, Sakura sintió esa cierta incomodidad en el ambiente, estaba decidida a dar un paso pero su mala costumbre no pudo evitar la brusquedad con la que se movió.

**-"¡Ahg!"-**Sakura se detuvo rápidamente mientras tocaba su costilla y cerraba sus ojos.

La chica se levanto rápidamente para ayudarla pero la ojiverde la detuvo.

**-"¡No!... Estoy bien"-**Dijo sonriendo un poco.

**-"P-Puedo llamar a la enfermera y…"-**La chica fue interrumpida.

**-"No, no, no, por favor… no es necesario"**-Pidió Sakura recargándose un poco en el sillón.

La chica se quedo quieta y lentamente se volvió a sentar mirándola atenta.

**-"¿Cómo te llamas?"**-Pregunto la ojiverde.

**-"Meiling"-**Contesto la muchacha**-"Tú eres Sakura… ¿Cierto?"**

La ojiverde sonrió para luego reír un poco.

**-"Supongo que ya te hablaron de mi"-**Exclamo Sakura.

**-"Escuche a tus amigos hablar de ti, pero no me han contado gran cosa"-**Explico la ojiroja.

**-"¿De donde eres?"-**Pregunto la ojiverde interesada.

**-"España"-**Contesto Meiling con una sonrisa**-****"No te preocupes…"-**Rió un poco la chica-**"… ya se de donde eres"**

Sakura le sonrió por aquella intervención, guardaron silencio por un rato hasta que la ojiverde se le quedo viendo.

**-"Supongo que la policía ya te explico todo ¿no?"**-Pregunto la ojiverde.

Meiling tomó aire antes de contestar.

**-"Si…"-**Contesto dejando salir toda la tensión**-"… Es bastante extraño e…"**

**-"… incomodo"**-Dijeron al unísono ambas.

Meiling miro a la ojiverde con algo de sorpresa.

**-"… Lo se"-**Acompleto Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella muy lentamente.

La chica la miraba atenta, cuando Sakura estuvo aun lado de ella se dio a la tarea de tratar de sentarse a su lado, Meiling le ayudo notando los gestos de dolor de la ojiverde, quien al terminar su labor dejo salir un suspiro y luego una sonrisa.

**-"Gracias"-**Exclamo Meiling mirándola.

**-"Yo debería de dártelas"**-Dijo Sakura riéndose un poco.

Guardaron silencio un por unos segundos.

-**"¿Qué es lo que…?"**-Meiling intentaba explicarse pero parecía nerviosa al hablar**- "No debería de preguntarte esto pero… ¿Qué es lo que me hubiera pasado si…?"**-La chica se volvió a detener.

**-"¿Si no te hubiera ayudado?"**-Pregunto Sakura intentando adivinar.

Meiling asintió mientras Sakura miraba la mesita que estaba enfrente buscando las palabras correctas.

**-"En realidad no lo se"-**Exclamo Sakura**-"Es decir, tal vez te hayan traído con los mismos fines, pero no se si él trato hubiera sido igual o peor"**

**-"¿Q-Qué fue lo que te hicieron?"-**Pregunto Meiling.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

**-"Me metieron a una jaula y me mantuvieron dentro casi un mes… algunas veces me sedaban para dormirme"**-Explico Sakura.

Meiling iba a decir algo pero la ojiverde le interrumpió.

**-"En resumen…"-**Exclamo Sakura antes de escuchar su pregunta que sabía perfectamente cual era**-"… Escape cuando intentaban violarme y me tope con ellos"**

Sakura apunto hacia el pasillo por donde había salido; Meiling levanto la mirada observando a Eriol, Keroberos, Shaoran y Yue, quienes las miraban.

-**"Me van a decir algo"**-Murmuro la ojiverde por lo bajo solamente para que la chica la escuchara.

Meiling asintió levemente.

**-"A mi también me sedaban"-**Exclamo Meiling antes de que los demás se acercaran.

La ojiverde observo el brazo de la chica quien se lo mostraba, varias picaduras de aguja y algunos moretones.

**-"Tuve suerte"-**Aclaro Meiling mirando a Sakura.

La ojiverde le sonrió.

**-"Yo también"-**Exclamo Sakura mirando a Kero hablarle.

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio mirándolo.

**-"¿Por qué te levantaste?"-**Pregunto rubio reprendiéndola.

**-"Quería caminar, siento mucho si los asuste"-**Dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yue le miraba serio al igual que Shaoran, sonrió viéndolos de lejos_… esos dos tenían mucho parecido. _

**-"No me miren así"**-Pidió la ojiverde.

-De seguro estaba toda entumida-Defendió Eriol recibiendo la mirada de Keroberos-¡Imagina estar recostado tres días… desde antes yo ya hubiera salido corriendo!

-¿Con dos costilla rota¡No te creo!-Exclamo Keroberos.

Meiling rió un poco ante aquello.

**-"No discutan"-**Suplico Sakura con una sonrisa.

Eriol y Keroberos le miraron.

**-"Dios"-**Murmuro Sakura notando todas las miradas sobre ella**-"No es tan grave que me haya levantado solo para caminar, no estoy invalida"**

**-"Y da gracias por eso"**-Intervino Yue.

**-"¡Yue!"-**Exclamo Sakura.

El peli-plateado suspiro derrotado.

**-"Además estaba hablando con Meiling"-**Exclamo la ojiverde mirándola.

Meiling sintió la mirada de todos.

**-"Que incomodo"**-Murmuro la ojiroja hacia la ojiverde.

**-"Ya se"-**Contesto Sakura.

-**"Si, ya había hablando contigo¿Verdad?"**-Pregunto Kero sonriente.

-Hablas demasiado-Exclamo Meiling. (Habla en ingles, por eso no esta en negrillas)

Una carcajada de Eriol se escucho por aquella mini sala, mientras Kero le miraba algo dolido.

-Es la verdad, eres como un perico-Dijo Meiling sin ningún remordimiento.

Shaoran miraba a la ojiverde sin perderla de vista. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar retirándose. _Cuando la vio en el callejón llorando y golpeando al sujeto algo dentro se encendió… tal vez era sorpresa, pero lo dudaba aun cuando lo afirmaba_. Iba derecho, no observaba más que el final de aquel pasillo ocupado por algunos enfermos y enfermeras haciendo su trabajo. _El hecho de no quedarse era para no perder su tiempo, ella tenía compañía, no necesitaba la de él… ya estaba bastante bien cuidada con SU amigo, y más con el apoyo de Eriol y Kero…_

_Aun cuando esa chica se viera completamente natural o normal, como quisieran llamarlo, daba igual, a él no lo engañaba… había cosas que ocultaba y Eriol parecía tratar de darle importancia cuando ni siquiera la conocía_. Se detuvo estando frente a la ventana. _Tres pisos lo apartaban del suelo, las estatuas se habían ausentado durante esos días… lo que un gran alivio se apoderaba de él._

_Aun recordaba la expresión de ella en el parque… cada momento que la miraba era una imagen que no se borraba de su mente, y gracias a esos momentos pudo adelantar gran parte de su trabajo_. Sonrió con cierta arrogancia_… Lo había logrado._

Observo hacia su costado mirando a la ojiverde mirar como él por la ventana, le sorprendió un poco verla, se recargaba en la ventana intentando apoyarse para luego mirarle a los ojos casi con la intención de saber que era lo que pensaba.

Miro hacia atrás notando al peli-plateado de perfil mirándole a él con advertencia, noto como dejaba de mirarlo dando a entender que no iba a interferir. Su mirada volvió a la ojiverde quien le sonrió. _¿Qué era lo que quería?..._

-Se que tal vez no me entenderás pero…-La ojiverde pauso girándose a ver de nuevo el exterior, su mirada vago por el cielo nublado.

Shaoran se quedo extrañado, había hablado perfectamente japonés.

**-"… Gracias por tu hospitalidad, tal vez pronto no nos volvamos a ver, y dudo mucho que volvamos a hablar"**-Pauso mirándole a los ojos**-"En dos días será el final de juicio, y nada más me llevaran para decir lo mismo de siempre… así que creo que al terminar el juicio yo me iré"**

… _Parecía bastante triste_. Shaoran le miraba atento.

-**"En unas horas… cuando salga de aquí, me iré con Yue al hotel, así que…"**… Siento mucho los golpes que te di-Exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa apenada.-**"Pero tu tenías la culpa"**-La ojiverde rió un poco.

_Un pinchazo en el pecho le hizo tocarlo._ Fingió rascándose. _Se estaba despidiendo._

Sakura se acerco a él y se puso de puntitas apoyando sus manos en su pecho para poder sostenerse, se acercaba a su mejilla.

Shaoran se quedo quieto… _sabía lo que iba a hacer_,… antes de que pudiera sentir los labios de la chica en su cachete, movió su cabeza recibiéndolo en la boca.

**-"Lo siento yo no…"-**La ojiverde se quedo sorprendida apoyando sus pies en el suelo de golpe, hizo un movimiento brusco para alejarse unos cuantos pasos, pero lo único que logro fue quejarse.-**"¡Ahg!"**

Shaoran se acerco a ella rápidamente_. ¿Qué si lo había hecho a propósito?..._ Puso una mano en su cuello y otra en su cintura, presionaba un poco para que se mantuviera quieta y erguida_… Si… Lo había hecho a propósito_…

La ojiverde se le quedo viendo arrepentida, Shaoran sabía que ella pensaba que había sido su culpa.

-No importa-Exclamo el moreno quitando sus manos del cuerpo de la joven.

Shaoran observo hacia atrás mirando al peli-plateado ir hacia ellos, tal vez recibiría un golpe, ya que sabia perfectamente que él lo había visto.

**-"Te llevare a la habitación"-**Exclamo Yue después de llegar mientras veía severamente al moreno.

Sakura iba a decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo, sabía que si lo hacía las cosas empeorarían, simplemente asintió levemente siendo ayudada por Yue para caminar.

El trayecto a la habitación fue en silencio, al llegar Yue le ayudo a sentarse en la cama y luego la acomodo.

**-"Yue"-**Murmuro la ojiverde.

**-"¿Qué pasa?"-**Pregunto el aludido serio.

**-"Lo de hace un momento…"-**Sakura fue interrumpida.

**-"… No importa"-**Exclamo Yue mirándola.

**-"Pero…"**

**-"… Lo que importa es que sepas perfectamente las consecuencias que ese acto puede traer"-**Explico Yue.

**-"Ya lo supere lo de Yuki…"-**Exclamo Sakura.

**-"… Ese no es el punto… y lo sabes mejor que yo"-**Dijo el peli-plateado.

Sakura se quedo callada. _Tiene razón…_

**-"No me gustaría volver a verte en la misma situación de cuando te conocí"-**Explico Yue.

**-"… Fue un accidente. Fue mi culpa"-**Exclamo Sakura.

Yue burlo una vez sin creerlo teniendo la completa atención de la ojiverde. Un sonido dentro de la habitación interrumpió aquel momento. El peli-plateado metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y le saco teniendo su celular… antes de abrirlo miro a la ojiverde.

**-"Si de algo estoy seguro es que eso no fue un accidente… y no lo digo por ti"-**Yue abrió el celular recibiendo la llamada.

Sakura se quedo sin habla mirando como el peli-plateado salía de la recamara con cierto apuro, lo observo atenta, a veces Yue la miraba de reojo. _Algo pasaba… Era algo malo_. Sonrió con cierta derrota. _La situación siempre cambiaba rápidamente, era casi ilógico_. Lo pensó un poco mejor. _¿Qué no lo era?..._

… No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo estaba pasando, pero su mirada vago por la ventana grande que estaba a su costado, lejana, la cortina estaba levantada lo que la dejaba ver el exterior. _Si quería volver a su casa… pero no con los mismos problemas…_

Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta donde Yue titubeaba un poco para entrar, cuando el chico se decidió a entrar, Sakura notaba esa mirada. _Puede ser la misma de siempre, pero yo puedo notar el cambio…_

Sakura le miro intentando sonreír.

**-"¿Qué hizo ahora?"-**Pregunto tranquila.

Yue tomó aire mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

**-"¿Yue?"-** Sakura insistió esta vez impaciente, aquel silencio la estaba desesperando.

Yue aun lo pensaba, no era bueno decírselo. Sakura le apretó la mano.

**-"Dimelo"-**Suplico la ojiverde.

El peli-plateado volvió a tomar aire y abrió su boca.

**-"Ella esta bien, Sakura"-**Exclamo Yue.

Sakura abrió sus labios sin poder articular palabra.

**-"¿L-La golpeo?"**

… **En el pasillo…**

Eriol y Kero se despedían de Meiling quien se iba con un par de policías asignados, Shaoran ya estaba con ellos después de ver desaparecer a la ojiverde con Yue. Como normalmente, el pelinegro y el rubio discutían jugueteando si no hasta que vieron a dos enfermeras correr hacía la habitación donde estaba la ojiverde.

Corrieron hacía haya escuchando gritos, se detuvieron al llegar y ver por la ventana.

**-"¡No!"-** Sakura se quitaba las frisas de encima**-"¡Tengo que ir ahora, ella me necesita!"**

**-"¡¿Qué haces?!"-** Yue le tomo las manos para que se detuviera**-"¡No hagas tonterías!"**

Sakura forcejeo con el peli-plateado gritando, la chica lloraba desesperada.

Las enfermeras le inyectaron un tranquilizante a la ojiverde, quien poco a poco perdía fuerza. Sacaron a Yue y volvieron con la chica para acomodarla en la cama.

Cuando Yue estuvo afuera se tapo la cara frustrado mientras la tallaba.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Eriol preocupado.

-Nos iremos terminando el juicio-Exclamo Yue.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!-Pregunto Kero al no haber recibido respuesta.

Yue dejo salir todo la tensión de sus pulmones.

-La señora Nadeshiko esta en el hospital, el padre de Sakura la golpeo-Explico Yue.

-¡Maldición!...

Shaoran se retiro sin decir nada.

- - - - - - - - -

… **Hotel de Tokio…**

**(Un día antes del final del juicio)**

Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón jugando con sus manos, Yue que pasaba por la sala se le quedo viendo unos segundos.

**-"Haz estado así desde ayer"-**Exclamo Yue.

**-"¿Y como quieres que este?"-**Pregunto Sakura por lo bajo y sin mirarle.

Se escucho un toque en la puerta, el peli-plateado no dijo nada, nada más se retiro para ir a atender. Cuando abrió la puerta.

-En serio no creo que sea buena idea…-Kero guardo silencio siendo sorprendido por Yue.

Eriol acomodaba algo dentro del saco con seriedad, cuando vio al peli-plateado le sonrió.

-¡Hola!...

Yue frunció el ceño. _Traman algo…_

-¿Podemos pasar?-Pregunto Eriol sonriente.

Yue se hizo aun lado haciendo espacio, Eriol y Kero pasaron viendo de lleno a la ojiverde sentada en uno de lo sillones, se acercaron a ella saludándola con desdén siendo luego invitados a sentarse.

Sakura intentaba sonreír lo mejor posible pero se notaba a leguas el cambio. Se hizo un silencio perturbador, Yue se había quedado parado aun lado de la ojiverde de brazos cruzados mirando con severidad a Eriol quien observo a Keroberos.

El aludido un poco incomodo limpio su garganta.

-**"Tiene una noticia para ti…"**-Kero lo pensó mejor observando a Eriol**-"… Sabemos perfectamente en la situación en la que estas pero..."**

-… Al grano-Le interrumpió Yue serio.

Keroberos observo a Eriol con algo de apuro, lo que hizo que el pelinegro pasara su mano por debajo de su saco tomando aire.

**-"Queremos ayudarte, y creemos que la mejor manera de hacerlo es de esta…"-**Kero se detuvo.

Eriol sacaba la mitad de una hoja papel debajo de su saco, para después comenzar a entregárselo a la ojiverde.

Yue abrió sus ojos con desaprobación al ver el documento, se acerco al pelinegro con furia.

-¡¿Crees acaso que esto es un juego?!...

- - - - - - - - -

**11:30 AM. / Tokio, Japón.**

… **Tribunal de Japón…**

Se escuchaban unos golpes en el interior de aquella habitación. ¡_Orden en la sala!_ Tembló un poco con nerviosismo para después sentir la mano de Kero apoyándole. Estaban detrás de las puertas de la entrada al tribunal que ya tenía alrededor de unos 45 minutos desde su inicio.

**-"Tranquila"-**Alento Keroberos con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo observando la parte inferior del vestido que traía. (El primer vestido que le regalo Eriol)

**-"Mira al frente, esta es la etapa de defensa donde Yll te llamara como testigo/victima"-**Explico Kero.-**"Solamente contesta lo que te pregunten"**

**-"Se escucha fácil"**-Exclamo Sakura con algo de burla.

**-"Tranquila"…**

**-"Si"-** Sakura suspiro mirando las puertas que estaban frente a ella abrirse lentamente.

Inició a caminar con cuidado sobre aquel pequeño pasillo que estaba rodeado de mucha gente. _La habían dejado salir del hospital con la condición de que tuviera extremado cuidado por su lesión, y el hecho de que Kero estuviera a su lado era para ayudarle aparte de ser su intérprete._

Toda los presentes la miraban caminar, al frente vio al juez, y luego las dos mesas que separadas mantenían a los abogados esperando. Yll la miraba con una sonrisa intentando calmarla pero justo al mirar del otro lado su mirada fue a parar al suelo rápidamente.

Fushimogi le miraba penetrante casi con la intención de matarla, y a su costado estaba su abogado que no dejaba a la imaginación que tanto sería capaz de hacer para llegarle a la altura a su cliente.

Kero la detuvo justo aun lado de Yll quien le dio algunas instrucciones y luego la encamino junto al juez, donde contestaría. Un hombre se acerco junto a ellos diciéndole específicamente a ella cosas que Kero traducía, puso su mano sobre el libro de aquel hombre y juro decir la verdad.

Suspiro al ver al sujeto irse, para recibir la mirada directa de Fushimogi, tomo aire para sentirse segura y con frigidez le devolvió la mirada a aquel hombre quien dejo de mirarla al notar lo indudable que se sentía la jovencita.

El lugar se lleno de silencio, observo a su costado mirando al juez a su lado a lo alto.

-Su nombre-Ordeno el juez.

Sakura tomó aire sintiendo la mirada de todos, bajo la mirada observando sus manos.

-Levante la mirada y diga su nombre-Ordeno el juez.

**-"Sakura Kinomoto…"**

Pasados varios minutos, después de haber contestado las preguntas del juez y las del abogado, Yll la hizo levantarse y salir de aquella pequeña partición, la encamino al otro lado del juez donde estaba la jaula en la que la habían metido, Kero estaba a su lado.

-¿Es aquí donde la mantenían encerrada?-Pregunto Yll apuntando la jaula.

Kero sintió la mano de Sakura apretarle el brazo, mientras esta miraba la jaula con sorpresa.

-¿Es aquí donde la mantenían encerrada?-Repitió Yll intentando despertarla.

-…-Sakura asintió levemente conteniendo las lágrimas mientras se aferraba al brazo de Keroberos con discreción.

Levanto la mirada observando a lo lejos a Yue, quien le miraba intentando tranquilizarla. Observo más atrás del peli-plateado, encontrando a Shaoran mirándole parado aun lado de la puerta, bajo la mirada tomando aire.

Shaoran noto aquella mirada. _Le sorprendía el hecho de que llevaran la jaula al tribunal, jamás había visto algo parecido… le parecía extraño, pero algo le decía que el hecho de aquel acto con aquel objeto era para beneficio del acusado_. Observo a Fushimogi._ Maldito cínico¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír?_

Noto como llevaba de vuelta a la ojiverde a sentarla para seguirla interrogando. _Estaban siendo muy agresivos con ella pero parecía segura de lo que hacía a pesar de esa mirada de temor en sus ojos_. Los dos compinches de Fushimogi estaban a su lado.

Yll se paso alrededor de media hora dando los diferentes datos y acusaciones contra el culpable, mientras tenía a Sakura y Meiling a su lado respondiendo las preguntas correspondientes.

Llego el momento en el que el juez azoto el martillo teniendo la completa atención de todos.

-En 15 minutos se declarara la decisión del jurado.-Otro golpe con el martillo dando por terminado ese lapso.

La mayoría de la gente comenzaba a salir. Meiling y Keroberos ayudaron a Sakura para salir, ya afuera del tribunal se toparon con Eriol, Yue y Shaoran.

-Lo hicieron bien chicas-Exclamo Yll acercándose.

Sakura asintió intentando sonreír pero solo se limito a bajar la mirada. Yll se retiro rápidamente.

**-"¿Quieren algo de beber?"-**Pregunto Kero.

**-"No, gracias"-**Exclamo Sakura sonriéndole levemente con agradecimiento.

Meiling negó también.

**-"Que pesados"-**Dijo Meiling abrazándose a si misma.

**-"Ya esta condenado"-**Afirmo Eriol seguro.

Fushimogi estaba a lo lejos vigilado por policías.

-**"¿Cómo puede sonreír?"**-Pregunto Meiling sin creer lo que veía.

­Siguieron hablando, Sakura se quedo callada igual que Yue y Shaoran.

Pasados los 15 minutos ya todos estaban acomodándose adentro, Meiling y Sakura fueron sentadas junto a Yll, esperando al juez quien entraba en silencio. El jurado hablaba por lo bajo hasta que vieron al juez sentarse.

El hombre hizo un sin numero de cosas con algunos papeles hasta que dio varios toques con el martillo deteniendo el pequeño bullicio que había.

-Señor Fushimogi, Por decisión del jurado se le declara CULPABLE-El juez se detuvo dando varios golpes con el martillo mientras observaba a un hombre de traje que se levantaba.

-Se le declara culpable por: Abuso sexual a menores, homicidio, secuestro…

La gente comenzaba a hablar escuchando el sin numero de cosas por lo que lo culpaban, Sakura escuchaba llantos, cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse… _Quiero salir de aquí_… La gente comenzaba a levantarse para retirarse pero ella seguía sentada cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Sentía la mirada penetrante de Fushimogi sobre ella, su cuerpo tembló a causa de una escalofrió, aun cuando ya estaba condenado aquel hombre, algo en su mente se hizo nudo. _Si la sedaban pudo haber posibilidad de que la violaran, pero al despertar jamás sentía malestares, incluso la revisaron para ver si no había abuso... todo comenzaba a venirse abajo de nuevo… si Fushimogi tenía condena ¿Por que no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro?..._

**-"Sakura…"**

La ojiverde abrió sus ojos mirando a Yue a su lado. _Tal vez ya le había preparado algo para vengarse por haberlo delatado…_

**-"Vamonos"-**Exclamo Yue extendiéndole la mano.

La ojiverde asintió tomando la mano del peli-plateado, se levanto. _Había posibilidad de que Fushimogi fuera tan precavido en esas cosas, que la sedaba por más tiempo evitando sentir el dolor… pero para tomarse esas molestias y más para con alguien a la que trataron como un animal desde el principio, era bastante extraño_.

Observo a Fushimogi detenerse a su lado forcejeando con los policías, le miraba de una manera obsesionada.

-Adiós…-Exclamo Fushimogi.

Los policías lo empujaron con brusquedad alejándolo, mientras que Yue miraba con la intención de matarlo, ella por su parte se quedo quieta sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Fushimogi.

**-"¿Sakura?"...**

Parecía no escucharlo. _No se sentía insegura de su cuerpo,… ¿Qué era lo que estaba contra ella¿Por qué Fushimogi sonreía?_

**-"¡Sakura!"-**Yue le sacudió el brazo.

**-"¿Eh?"**

**-"¿Estas bien?"-**Pregunto Yue.

Sakura tomo aire para decirle pero se detuvo al instante de hacerlo, lo pensó por unos segundos y luego dejo salir ese aire, intento sonreírle y negó con su cabeza.

**-"No es nada"-**Exclamo la ojiverde comenzando a caminar para mover al peli-plateado.

Yue la miro sin decir nada, camino junto a ella hasta salir de la sala, el peli-plateado guió a la ojiverde hasta la salida donde se toparon con todos. Sakura tenía agachada la mirada.

Meiling se acerco a ella tomándole de brazo, la ojiverde levanto la mirada hacia la chica mirando su sonrisa.

**-"Ya nos vamos a ir"**-Dijo Meiling intentando tranquilizarla.

Sakura asintió intentando tener la misma expresión que ella.

**3:20 PM. /Aeropuerto de Tokio.**

… _Pasajeros con vuelo a México favor de abordar en la puerta 201…_

Hubo un silencio fuerte.

**-"Es triste tener que despedirse"**-Interrumpio Kero mientras se acercaba a Sakura dándole un abrazo.

Sakura recibió el abrazo con cuidado, luego se acerco a Eriol dándole uno a él.

**-"Gracias por todo"-**La ojiverde les sonrió agradecida.

Se detuvo un poco observando a Shaoran, levanto su mano para despedirse de él de una forma más formal.

Shaoran le miro serio como siempre, comenzaba a sentirse tenso el ambiente si no hasta que el moreno levanto su mano hacia la ojiverde aceptándola.

**-"Gracias"-**Le sonrió levemente.

Meiling, Eriol y Keroberos se despedían de Yue con un apretón de manos, el peli-plateado como era típico se quedo parado al terminar su labor y observo a Shaoran serió.

… _Pasajeros con vuelo a México favor de abordar en la puerta 201…_

Shaoran le miraba de la misma manera.

Sakura le dio un pequeño codazo a Yue.

Yue levanto su mano con desgane en son de despedida. Shaoran intento no reír, levanto la mano con el mismo desgane y asintió bajándola pesadamente.

Sakura sonrió ante aquello, era la primera vez que veía un acto así entre ellos, se puso de perfil observando la puerta tras ellos.

… _Pasajeros con vuelo a México favor de abordar en la puerta 201… _

… _El avión despegara en 5 minutos…_

Yue la miro poniéndose de perfil como ella.

**-"¿Lista?"-**Pregunto serio.

Sakura bajo la mirada y sonrió levemente asintiendo.

**-"Si"**

**-"Entonces Vamonos"-** Yue hizo otro ademán con la mano despidiéndose de los demás.

Sakura camino junto a él asiendo lo mismo, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta, entregaron sus boletos y entraron al pasillo.

-Fue un buen intento, Eriol-Exclamo Keroberos viéndolos desaparecer.

-Lo se…

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO CATORCE…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! n.n **

**Akane Tokugawa.- **Akane-chan!!! hahahahaha en serio creoq ue cada vez que leas debes de poner una camara para que te grave xD hahahahaha a si lo sabre XD que bueno que te gusto, gracias por seguir leyendo. n.n

** IyenKinoli.-**Nada que ver con la Sakura normal, no?... pero esto es otra cosa xD n.n y si se trata de locuras para eso estoy buena XD mira que para que te lleven a Japon esta cañon XD hahahahahaha pero es una buena via para la historia, incluso los cambios tan drasticos que da la historia hasta los nota la protagonista (Sakura), hahahahaha hasta ella los nota XD pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que proximamente estara el otro xD...**  
**

** Sakura-chan-Dream.- **Vaya que te entusiasmas!!! xD hahahahaha es me agrada mushisisisisismo!!! XD Eso si!!! no llores xD hahahahaha espero que sigas leyendo con el mismo entusiasmo los siguientes capitulos!!! y por su puesto que tus mensajes no me aburren al contrario!!! me agrada leer todos los mensajes que me lleguen!!! y no me enfadare por que me critiques o algo, para eso tambien se publican estas historias, para mejorar, n.n gracias por tu review! espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo xD hahahahaha oies!! y eso de los maestro, los mios por ahora no me tienen piedad hahahahahah por eso no e podido actualizar rapido xD bueno, cuidate.

**Midori Akari.- **Hahahahaha solo me haces reir xD hahahahahaha pero ya publique espero que me mandes un review, eh?!!!! lo meresco despues de haberte hehco caso.**  
**

**!!!REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **

**El proximo capitulo:**

_**Capitulo 15: "Como un Fantasma"**_


	15. Chapter 15 Como un Fantasma

* * *

**_!!GOMEN NASAI!! _**

_**!!SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!!** _

_La verdad es que me han cargado de trabajo en la escuela y pues no he podido adelantar mucho de los capitulos que ya tengo, se me esta viniendo encima todo, así que pido paciencia ñ.ñ... xD igual y espero que disfruten este capitulo, no trae mucho pero es una base, ahora si que para la segunda parte de la historia xD, ya pasaron por lo más dificil, ahora falta ir descubriendo los secretos de los personajes, que estoy segura ya saben cuales son. _

_n.n Sigan la historia por favor, gracias por todos sus reviews!!! me han gustado la verdad, xD me suben el animo como no tiene una idea xD los agradecimiendo estan al final n.n_

* * *

**Capitulo 16:**

"**Como un fantasma"**

… **Un año después…**

**Departamento.**

-¡Apresúrate, Shaoran!-El giro de Eriol es escucho desde la sala.

El pelinegro observo su reloj con impaciencia, para después fijar su mirada en el pasillo, tan siquiera para ver alguna parte del moreno, suspiro con desesperación.

-¡El tiempo no espera!-Advirtió por ultimo-¡Ya es tarde!

-¡Ya voy¡Maldición más te vale que vuelva aquí sabiendo la persona que nos ayudara por que si no ten por seguro que te matare!-Exclamo Shaoran un tanto alterado mientras caminaba hacía el pelinegro.

-¿Es una amenaza?-Pregunto Eriol alzando su ceño.

Shaoran le miro con aburrimiento y dejo salir un suspiro.

-Si-Contesto el moreno mientras salía del departamento siendo seguido por Eriol.

Ambos se subieron al auto. Shaoran iba atento al exterior y suspiro por segunda vez…

_365 días buscando a una mujer que pudiera con el trabajo para los videos de las canciones que representarían su sencillo. Habían citado a muchas, dudaba que al menos de las 300 que había visto al menos recordara el nombre de alguna. Eran patéticas, sabía que sonaba muy agresivo, pero el rostro y el movimiento de todas era pésimo… ¿Movimiento¡Ni siquiera iban a bailar!... era la primera vez que se sentía demasiado exigente pero aun así ninguna tenía lo que él buscaba…_

Entrecerró sus ojos extrañado al notar el nuevo rumbo que tomaba el automóvil.

-Por aquí no queda la disquera-Exclamo Shaoran mirando severamente a Eriol.

-Lo se-Exclamo Eriol con una sonrisa, ignorando por completo al moreno.

-Estamos en cuestiones de trabajo, Eriol…-Shaoran intento reprenderle pero no logro nada-¡¿Quieres decirme a donde demonios vamos?!

-Ya lo veras…

… … …

**-¡¿Centro comercial?!-**Shaoran casi daba un grito en el cielo.

Eriol camino dejándolo atrás con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Se te quemo el cerebro o que?!-Pregunto Shaoran intentando alcanzarlo y sin poder creer en el lugar en donde estaban.

-Já ¡Ya quisieras!-Exclamo Eriol con burla mientras seguía caminando en dirección al departamento de joyería.

Eriol lo ignoraba.

-Dijiste que ya era tarde-Exclamo Shaoran siguiéndolo.

-Pero para que cerraran, oye hice unos pedidos y hoy tenía que recogerlos-Explico un tranquilo Eriol que se detuvo en frente a despacho.

-¡Tú me dijiste que íbamos con Mizuki!-Exclamo el moreno sin entenderlo aun.

-¿Podrías bajar la voz?-Pidió Eriol mientras una jovencita se le acercaba-Disculpe, vine a recoger unas cosas…-Saco un papel debajo de su saco y se lo entrego.

-Espere un momento…-La chica se fue con el papel en la mano.

Eriol asintió mientras se giraba hacía Shaoran.

-¡Eres…!-Shaoran fue interrumpido.

-… ¡Soy!

-Aquí tiene-La jovencita apareció con dos pequeñas bolsas de color rojo oscuro.

-Muchas gracias-Eriol tomó las bolsas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Shaoran suspiro de enfado y cansancio.

… **1:05 PM…**

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Ten paciencia, Sakura…

-Lo siento-Exclamo la chica con arrepentimiento.

-No importa… que te parece si vas afuera a tomar un poco de aire, así te entretendrás un poco.

-¿En serio puedo?-Pregunto con emoción.

-Claro que si, anda, ve.

-Gracias…-Se detuvo antes de salir-… Emmm, etto…

-Yo te aviso, no te preocupes.

La ojiverde sonrió y se retiro.

**1:30 PM. / Afueras de ciudad de Tokio.**

-¿Estas seguro de que Mizuki tiene lo que necesitamos?-Pregunto Shaoran muy desconfiado.

-Si, Shaoran-Eriol dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio-¿Cuántas veces más lo vas a preguntar?

Desde que habían partido del centro comercial el moreno se había dedicado a criticar y decir cosas que ciertamente lo sacaban de quicio, alrededor de la carretera solo podían verse árboles y más árboles.

-Solo quiero cerciorarme-Aclaro el moreno.

-¿Y no es suficiente con las diez veces que me lo haz preguntado?-Pregunto el pelinegro intranquilo.

-No-Le cortó Shaoran-Sabes perfectamente que no me llevo muy bien con ella…

-… Pues tú sabes muy bien que deberías, ella es la que te da trabajo en si-Exclamo Eriol.

-… ya lo se-Alego Shaoran casi escupiendo las palabras.

Se quedaron callados, a lo lejos ya se podía divisar la disquera. _No se le podía quedar en la cabeza lo que había dicho el pelinegro._ Recargo el codo en porta brazos, mientras sus dedos tocaban levemente sus labios… _es decir, Mizuki era la dueña de la disquera pero Eriol era quien lo incluía, sinceramente si no hubiera sido por Eriol esa mujer no sabría ni siquiera de él._

-… ¿Qué no aprecias lo que haces?-Pregunto Shaoran sin comprender mientras hacía un ademán.

_¡Esta bien!... No había podido guardárselo aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta._Observo a Eriol detenidamente, quien a su vez parecía arto de tantas preguntas.

-Sabes que si, sabes que lo aprecio demasiado… e trabajado por años con ella, somos muy buenos amigos¿Que no se te graba en la cabeza?-Pregunto un exasperado pelinegro.

… _Aunque debía aceptarlo… era un buen jobbie molestarlo._ Cubrió su boca por completo esperando, aunque en verdad era una pequeña acción para que sus labios pudieran embolsar una sonrisa burlesca que no podía notar Eriol.

El auto se detuvo.

-Se amable con ella-Exigió Eriol mientras se bajaba con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran noto ese cambio de actitud tan rápido.

-¿Por qué una disquera esta casi en el medio de la nada?-Pregunto Shaoran observando el gran edificio.

-Gustos de Mizuki-Contesto Eriol sin importancia mientras comenzaba a subir los largos escalones.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-Pregunto Shaoran bastante agresivo.

-¿Qué no puedo estarlo?-Pregunto a la defensiva.

Shaoran le miro con el ceño fruncido sin entenderlo.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Caminaba sobre el pasto mientras sentía los rayos de sol tocándole. Respiro el aire con la intención de saborearlo, el pequeño lugar en donde yacía parada esa suficiente para sentirse libre.

Dejo salir todo ese aire que contenían sus pulmones y aun cerrando sus ojos parecía intentar concentrarse. _Ya había pasado un año y ciertamente no había sabido nada de su padrastro cosa que mantenía en tranquila armonía su vida,…__ya muchas cosas se habían arreglado._

Abrió sus ojos escuchando un chillido insistente de algún pájaro alrededor. Camino hacia él árbol que estaba frente a ella levantando la mirada hacia las hojas para localizar al pequeño.

Frunció el seño notando que el sonido venía de abajo, camino entre los arbustos que estaban alrededor del árbol abriéndolos e inspeccionando cada uno de ellos... _¿Dónde estará?_... Siguió buscando por unos minutos hasta que vio al pequeño pájaro atorado entre las ramas de uno de los arbustos.

-Espera un poco-Sakura intentaba sacarlo de entre las ramas.

El pequeño pájaro pió más fuerte aleteando desesperado.

-Tranquilo ¡Tranquilo!... Te puedes caer-La ojiverde lo mantuvo entre sus manos formando una pequeña casita.

Quito su mano notando que ya no aleteaba, sonrió mirándolo.

-Que lindo-Murmuro acariciándole la cabeza con un dedo-Mmm,… Veamos…

Sakura observo hacia las ramas del árbol.

-Te caíste pero… ¿Dónde esta?

**- - - - - - - - -**

Subieron los escalones y entraron al edificio siendo recibidos por una jovencita.

-Señor Hiragisawa… señor Lee, buenas tardes-La chica hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes-Exclamaron Eriol y Shaoran al unísono.

-La señorita me dijo que por lo pronto solo quería hablar con usted señor Hiragisawa-Explico observando al pelinegro.

Shaoran se quedo extrañado.

-Piérdete un rato-Exclamo Eriol satisfecho y con una sonrisa.

-Será un placer-Dijo Shaoran sin darle importancia.

El moreno salía del edificio.

-Síganme por favor, la señorita Mizuki lo espera-Explico la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia un elevador.

La siguió hasta que vio las puertas del elevador cerrarse, minutos después miro a la jovencita caminar segura incluso antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

_Si algo sabía bien es que los cantantes más reconocidos de Japón salían de esa disquera y la única mujer que lo hacía crecer era la misma Mizuki._

Camino tras la chica quien se detuvo justamente frente a una puerta, toco unas cuantas veces hasta que una voz le dio la clara señal para entrar.

-Señorita Mizuki…-La joven fue interrumpida.

-Gracias, Naomi, puedes retirarte-Exclamo Mizuki con una sonrisa amable.

Naomi asintió y se retiro cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ya le dijiste?...

-No-Contesto Eriol sonriente.

-Eres malo…

-A comparación con él soy un ángel-Aclaro Eriol.

-Eso me suena a un luego me lo agradecerá…

_-¡Exacto!_-Eriol embolsaba una sonrisa.

… **En los jardines…**

Caminaba por el pasto._ En realidad Mizuki tenía buenos gustos, era un lugar bastante tranquilo._ Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón caminando mientras observaba el cielo.

_Había algo en esa mujer que no lo dejaba completamente a merced de creerle, tenía desconfianza para con ella, pero lo más extraño era que a la misma vez sintiera que estaba en casa._ Sonrió irónico. _Era bastante contradictorio, y más cuando un hombre como Eriol tenía su mismo carácter, ciertamente no le cabía que hubiese dos personas tan parecidas... y no es que conociera a la perfección a Mizuki._

Se quedo pensativo por un momento._Desde la despedida de aquella chica no había sabido nada más de ella, Eriol pareció olvidarla y Keroberos se esfumo en el aire como gas._

-Tantas atenciones para no volverla a ver-Murmuro Eriol negando con la cabeza.

_Solo tuvieron un momento con ella la trataron como hermana y luego la dejaron ir tan fácil, ciertamente eso era un juego tonto, precisamente por eso no era tan sociable, antes había perdido muchas cosas, de las cuales prefería no recordar y por otras tantas no quería volver a sentirse igual… simplemente para él ya no valía la pena nada, la monotonía ya estaba impregnada en su vida_.

… _Las estatuas habían vuelto desde hace ya un año, y parecían permanecer ahí eternamente…_

Bajo la cabeza a la altura normal más sus ojos estaban clavados en el pasto. _Pero eso si, había algo muy extraño con Eriol, pues parecía tener bastante interés-extremo- en el nuevo sencillo... es decir, Eriol siempre estaba interesado, no recordaba un día en que no lo estuviera, pero este interés era diferente._

-Algo trama-Murmuro entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se convencía.

_Había alguna razón por la cual habían tardado tanto para poder conseguir el permiso de Mizuki y su apoyo para lanzar el sencillo, y sabía que esta misma y Eriol tenían algo entre manos._ Levanto los hombros en son de no saberlo y sin importancia. _Pero daba igual, siempre tenían buenas ideas que resultaban ser éxitos gigantes._

Se detuvo habiendo olvidado algo. _¿A que habían venido ellos dos?... ¡A si!, por la persona que los ayudaría en gran parte del trabajo al lanzamiento, Eriol parecía feliz y seguro… algo lo tenía con duda, si Eriol estaba así era por que ya había visto a esa persona._ Hizo una mueca sin saber. _El pelinegro le había asegurado no haber visto a nadie, solamente que Mizuki ya tenía a alguien perfecto para el trabajo._

Agudizo su oído, escuchaba el movimiento de ramas en los árboles. Frunció el ceño mientras doblaba hacia la derecha y forzaba su mirada tratando de encontrar de donde provenían esos ruidos._ Aunque la felicidad de Eriol se parecía como la de hace un año cuando estaba ella…_ _Si algo sabía bien es que a ella no la volvería a ver…_Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a aquel extraño que parecía esconderse entre las ramas.

El movimiento insistente de las ramas en un árbol a varios metros de él le llamo la atención. Se acerco a paso rápido para ver de qué se trataba hasta que noto una falda negra larga y unos pies.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!-Pregunto Shaoran mientras se acercaba más al árbol.

La aludida se asomo.

-¡¿Tú?!-Shaoran se quedo sorprendido.

-¿Eh?-La presente en el árbol sintió un movimiento muy brusco en la rama que la sostenía.

Shaoran se inclino un poco para atrás notando ese impulso y escuchando un sonoro estrujo provenientote de la rama.

**¡CRASH!**

_-¡¡Ahhhh!!_

El moreno solo supo abrir sus ojos de sorpresa.

**¡PAB!**

-¡Uff!

Shaoran observo lo que había caído en sus brazos, se quedo paralizado por un momento, el shock no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar.

**-"Eso estuvo cerca"-**La ojiverde dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.-Gracias…

El moreno parecía no reaccionar.

**-"¿Estas bien?"-**Acerco su rostro intentando verlo bien.

-¡Pero que demonios!-Shaoran la bajo sin cuidado y con rapidez.- ¡¿Tú?!-Se alejaba sin creerlo.

La ojiverde intentaba sostener el equilibrio ya que sus pies se encontraban un poco enredados, y el hecho de que el moreno la bajara tan rápido como si hubiese visto a un fantasma no le favorecía en nada.

Sakura se extrañaba por sus gritos mientras se acomodaba la falda.

-¡¿Tú?!...

La ojiverde se inclino un poco para atrás al notar que la apuntaba, alzo una ceja en son de extrañeza mientras sus manos estaba en su pecho extendidas, apuntándose.

-¡¿Pero si tu estas en…?!

Sakura lo miraba preocupada.

-¡Ah! Ya la encontraste-Exclamo una tercera voz.

Shaoran observo hacia atrás mirando a Mizuki y Eriol.

-¡Eriol!-Sakura apresuro el paso intentando llegar a donde estaba el aludido.

-¡Hola!-Eriol recibió con los brazos abiertos a la ojiverde.

Después de unos segundos la ojiverde se alejo.

-Estaba ansioso por verte-Exclamo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-…-Sakura asintió con una enorme sonrisa-¿Kero?-Pregunto la ojiverde intentando divisar al rubio ausente.

-No ha venido-Negó Eriol con algo de decepción.

La ojiverde le sonrió levemente.

-¡¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios esta pasando aquí?!-Exigió Shaoran exaltado.

Eriol limpio su garganta con una sonrisa satisfecha al escuchar la pregunta.

-Shaoran, te presento a la persona que nos ayudara-Exclamo Eriol sonriente.

-¡¿Qué clase de mala broma es…?!-Pregunto Shaoran aun sin creerlo.

-… NO ES ninguna broma, Shaoran-Aclaro Mizuki callando rápidamente al moreno.

Mizuki miro con una sonrisa amable a Shaoran para después dirigirla a la ojiverde quien asintió rápidamente haciendo una reverencia al moreno y luego le sonreía con seguridad y agradecimiento.

La ojiverde parecía tener la intención de hablar pero…

-Tiene…-Shaoran no sabía cuanto decir-… ¡18 años! Y no sabemos si esta preparada o no…

-De eso ya me encargue yo-Explico Mizuki tranquilamente.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras, tomo aire buscando que decir.

-YO, no le acepte...

-… Pero yo si-Exclamo Eriol.

El moreno le miro con severidad.

-¡Me dijiste que no la sabías quien era!

-¡No confundas, Shaoran!...-Exclamo Eriol deteniéndolo-… dije que no la había visto, más nunca mencione que no la conocía-Sonrió divertido.

-¡Eres…!

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Shaoran-Intervino Mizuki-Sakura puede escucharte…

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?! Ella no habla japonés…

La ojiverde miraba el pasto en silencio para luego observar a Mizuki y Eriol quienes tenían una sonrisa en el rostro muy pequeña.

-No esta dentro de mis planes contratar a alguien que no sabe lo que va a hacer…-Shaoran observo a Eriol y Mizuki con autoritarismo-… ni siquiera en donde esta.

La ojiverde levanto la mirada hacia Shaoran con alguna expresión extraña.

-Cuanto lo siento, Shaoran-Exclamo Mizuki con pena fingida-… Pero Sakura ya ha firmado el contrato yyo se lo di…

-¡Necesita preparación!-Shaoran fue interrumpido.

-Deje de gritar…

El moreno observo a la única persona que no intervino si no hasta ese instante.

-No es necesario que grites-Exclamo la ojiverde tranquilamente-Estoy preparada para el trabajo y eso no hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la señorita Mizuki…

Sakura se giro hacia la aludida con respeto.

-… y a Eriol-Hizo lo mismo para después girarse hacia Shaoran-Siento mucho que no hayas sido informado desde antes, y si no soy la persona que esperabas supongo que puedo cambiar a la que deseas que sea o la que al menos esperan… después de todo un año no pasa en balde…-Le espeto con respeto-… pero lo que si le puedo asegurar es que no dejare este trabajo nada más por su capricho, ya que esto es lo único que puedo hacer para pagar todo lo que se me ha brindado.

Shaoran se quedo impresionado al escucharla. _Sabe hablar japonés…_

-¿Puedo retirarme?-Pregunto la ojiverde mientras se dirigía a la mujer y al pelinegro.

-Vamos adentro, te traje un regalo-Intervino Eriol mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Shaoran.

El pelinegro caminaba junto con la ojiverde hacia la entrada del edificio, ya a lo lejos Mizuki seguía mirando con una sonrisa a Shaoran.

-Te dije lo advertí-Exclamo la mujer.

-Esto lo haces para fastidiarme¿Verdad?-Pregunto Shaoran entre dientes.

Mizuki parecía impresionada.

-¿Tanto te molesta su presencia?-Pregunto Mizuki.

-Tú me molestas-Aclaro Shaoran.

-Entonces no hables de ella para dirigirte a mi-Advirtió Mizuki-… Es de mala educación.

-¿Tú que sabes?-Pregunto Shaoran.

-Más bien ¿Tú que sabes?-Repitió Mizuki con su típico tono de tranquilidad-Hasta donde yo se, supero tus niveles de información y Creeme… son bastante altos.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, Mizuki rió un poco al ver el rostro de Shaoran.

-No se si sea un don pero se ver cuando alguien tiene potencial y ella lo tiene-Exclamo observando hacia atrás con discreción.

Sakura y Eriol ya iban lejos.

-Sabes mejor que yo que ella es lo que necesitamos para el trabajo, todo el alboroto que armaste fue nada más para lucirte… -Lo miraba con desaprobación-No todos te admiran, Shaoran y con tu actitud solo destruirás los años de trabajo que has hecho con tu propio esfuerzo…

-¿Me das concejos?-Pregunto Shaoran con burla.

-Ya he cometido un error muy grande-Exclamo Mizuki ignorándolo-Sinceramente no quisiera que tu fueras el segundo…

Shaoran se quedo serió sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-… Que no se te olvide por que trabajas y quien te da el trabajo, que sin duda, no soy la única que lo hace-Mizuki se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda mientras observaba su reloj-Será mejor que entremos, tenemos trabajo que hacer…

La mujer comenzó a caminar con un porte seguro hasta que se detuvo notando la inmovilidad del moreno.

-Camina…

Shaoran reacciono comenzando a caminar detrás de ella. _Esa mujer sabía mucha más de lo que cualquiera esperaba, y no dudaba que lo superara a él_. Un escalofrió cubrió su cuerpo pero solo su mano se sacudió por iniciativa. _Cada vez que estaba con esa mujer se sentía desnudo… impotente, y es que sin duda alguna eso a lo que ella llamo "don" el podría llamarlo poder… Mucho Poder… El hecho de evadir a la ojiverde era por impresión y por no ser tomado en cuenta… ¡Ni siquiera se lo mencionaron!... pero el resto aun no sabía como llamarlo._

_Solo una cosas si tenía bien clara… y esa cosa era no ser parte de los errores de Mizuki…_

… **En la oficina…**

-Creo que fui muy dura-Sakura posaba su mano en su estomago y la otra en su boca con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, se lo merecía-Exclamo Eriol sonriente.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto la ojiverde aun si creerlo-… Es que no le dijeron nada, es obvio que debe de estar enojado.

-Era una sorpresa…

-¿Para él?... Yo creo que era para ambos-Exclamo Sakura con algo de pena por aquella forma de hablarle.

-Las cosas que dijo no eran correctas, déjalo en el pasado él también lo hará-Explico Eriol sonriente-Mejor abre tu regalo…

El pelinegro agarro la bolsita roja que estaba sobre la mesa frente a ellos y se la dio a la ojiverde.

-Siempre te tomas muchas molestias conmigo-Exclamo Sakura con algo de pena mientras sacaba una caja mediana negra del interior de la roja.

-¿Molestias?...-Eriol negó-… Tú no eres una molestia.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida mientras abría la caja negra.

-…-Su ojos se abrieron de impresión al ver semejante collar-E-Es precioso.

El collar era de oro puro y mantenía un corazón como dije.

-Cuando lo vi supe que era para ti-Exclamo Eriol alegre por que le haya gustado.

El pelinegro tomo la caja y saco él collar, dejo la caja en la mesa y tomo el corazón, después de uno segundos lo abrió.

-Puedes poner dos fotografías-Exclamo Eriol sonriente.

Sakura miro sorprendida los dos espacios que había en cada uno de los pedazos del corazón.

-Que lindo detalle-Exclamo tomando el collar en sus manos-Gracias-Cerró el corazón y miro al pelinegro sonriente para después abrazarlo en agradecimiento.

-De nada-Dijo Eriol.

La puerta metálica se deslizo dejando ver a Mizuki y Shaoran detrás de ella, ambos caminaron al interior de la oficina.

-Pensé que se quedarían más tiempo abajo-Exclamo Eriol con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shaoran le miro casi con la intención de golpearlo, pero solo se limito a sentarse al lado de Mizuki siendo para ese entonces separados por la pequeña mesa de centro.

Mizuki le entrego una carpeta a Sakura.

-Estas son las canciones-Exclamo la mujer pausante-Estamos pensando aun en la manera en la que saldrás en las grabaciones y suponemos que respecto a la letra de la canción principal necesitamos de un lugar antiguo…

-Yo estaba pensando en una escena en "La Acrópolis de Atenas y el Partenón"-Exclamo Eriol-Algo que sea simbólico y además antiguo.

Sakura leía la letra de la canción para quitar su atención al escuchar a Eriol.

-¡¿La Acrópolis de Atenas?!-Exclamo sorprendida.

-Si, es un lugar fantástico-Explico Eriol seguro.

-No, no es eso-Dijo la ojiverde intentando explicarse-Es que me parece muy… bien, la idea.

-Supongo que necesita de algo más místico-Exclamo Mizuki-Creo que llamara más la atención.

-Y por que no los videos los ubican en los lugares más antiguos y reconocidos en el mundo, entre ellas estaría La Acrópolis de Atenas-Opinó Sakura-Aunque creo que será demasiado… dinero.

-No te preocupes por eso-Exclamo Mizuki sonriente-… me agrada tu idea, siendo así sería entre una vida pasada y presente.

-Comparando, creo que serán mejor separadas, unidas revolverían mucho el trabajo-Exclamo Eriol.

Mizuki y la ojiverde asintieron aceptando.

-¿Algún lugar que se le ocurra?-Pregunto Sakura mirando a Shaoran.

El moreno miro a la ojiverde mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado y pensaba, tanto Eriol como Mizuki lo miraban expectantes.

-Stonehenge en el Reino Unido-Exclamo Shaoran.

Mizuki asintió.

-Ese lugar esta bien-Dijo Mizuki convencida-La próxima grabación será en Atenas.

Hablaron por largo rato, si no hasta que Mizuki se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia el escritorio.

-Naomi me ayudara con lo de las reservaciones y los premisos, con respecto a las canciones, mañana comenzaras a grabar…-Se dirigió a Shaoran-… supongo que en eso nos tardaremos 3 meses cuando mucho, ya tienes experiencia en eso-Pauso revolviendo otros papeles-… el proceso de grabación videográfica otros 3 meses, lanzamiento una semana, presentaciones, citas y giras 6 meses-Exclamo la pelirroja mientras iba mirando algunos papeles.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte-Dijo Sakura mirando lo calculadora que podía ser aquella mujer.

-Me encantaría-Exclamo Mizuki con una sonrisa-… Además que debemos de ver los vestuarios y aclarar más los puntos indispensables con el director y el staff.

Sakura asintió sonriente.

Shaoran la miraba de reojo. _¿Qué tanto habría hecho Eriol y Mizuki con respecto a esa jovencita?... No lo sabía… le sacaría la sopa a Eriol cuando estuvieran a solas. _

_Si algo sabía bien, era que de todo ese embrollo esos dos no estaban solos… varios nombres le pasaban por la mente, pero… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pagar la ojiverde? _La miro con cierto recelo. _Definitivamente se lo sacaría a Eriol cuando estuvieran a solas…_

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO QUINCE…**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**MidoriAkarii.**-HI!!!! Hahahahahaha estoy segura que ya más o menos te daras una idea de cual fue la propuesta secreta, es obvio que esta casi por revelar asi que te pido que esperes xD hahahahahahahaha que es algo imposible pedirtelo xD hahahaha casi me matas cuando me vez O.o xD hhahahahaha bueno gracias por leerlo n.n

**Crois.-**KIA!!! En serio que me puso feliz el hecho de que te haya gustado, y que digas que es una historia bastante original xD hahahahahaha aunque la verdad esta un poco alocada xD sinceramente muchas gracias!!!! espero que lo puedas leer y me sigas mandando màs reviews que estare encantada de leer. n.n

**Akane Tokugawa.- **Pues para que veas, y una delanto pequeñin!!! Meiling saldra tambien en los proximos capitulos así que shhh!!! XD hahahaha no le digas a nadie xD hahahahaha... obviamente tendria que haber otro encuentro y para saber de que se trata hay que seguir leyendo kokokokooko!!! xD hahahahaha ok estoy loca xD gracias Akane n.n espero que te haya gustado este capi xD

**-Sakura-Chan-Dream.-** Jajajajaja me encantan tus reseñas del capitulo xD hahahahahahaha la verdad es que gracias a eso puedo acordarme de algunas cosas que se me barren xD y que espero por dios que no se me vayan a olvidar OO xD hhahahahaha proximamente habra nuevas noticias sobre la vida de los protagonistas y subprotagonistas.Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que este tambien.

** Amis cr.**- Gracias!!! n.n Que bueno que te gusto n.n Espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n y que por obvio te guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Notras de Autora:**

_Bueno xD pues solo para una aclaraciones, en los proximos capitulos apareceran más personajes nuevos, originales que he creado xD espero que no se olviden de ellos que seran muy importantes en la historia. Así como el "rival" de Shaoran (adelanto xD) y la mala de la historia. ¿Donde quedara Fushimogi en todo esto¿Sakura libero a Nadeshiko de su padre?... son preguntas que obviamente hay que hacerse xD hahahahaha Sigan leyendo mis queridos lectores!!!! Que proximamente habra más comedia, drama y posiblemente... no se los aseguro... romance XD hahahahahahaha bueno n.n me retiro._

_!Cuidense todos!_

**!!!!REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Intereses y Perdidas

**Dedicado a: Naoko Minamiyamashiro, Midori Akari, Amiscr y Crois.**

** n.n Su apoyo me ha ayudado en mucho n.n **

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, aunque la verdad no fue tanto tiempo como antes xD, gracias por sus reviews!!! **

* * *

**Capitulo 17:**

"**Intereses y Perdidas"**

_**10:30 AM. / Disquera**_

_¡__**N**__ada!... No le había sacado nada a Eriol aun cuando pasaron dos semanas no pudo ni siquiera hacerlo hablar._ Se quedo parado mirando el suelo. _¿Qué tanto secretos se traían?... ¡No le dijeron nada de lo que "según" esos dos tenían planeado! Y era obvio que no le mencionarían nada, según Eriol lo sabría a su determinado tiempo, cuando aprendiera a pedir las cosas de favor… ¡Y lo había intentado! Pero Eriol parecía no caer_. Suspiro con frustración.

-¿Estas listo?...

Levanto la mirada asintiendo al hombre que estaba frente a el, justo detrás de aquella ventanilla grande que daba al comando de grabación. La música comenzaba y preparándose tomo aire para poder empezar a cantar…

- - - - - - - - -

_**11:30 AM / Oficina de Mizuki.**_

Revolvía los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio buscando uno en especial.

_-¿Donde estará?-_Pensó deteniéndose para poder rascar levemente su cuello.

_Para que pasaran dos semanas la verdad era que la señorita Mizuki había hecho muchos movimientos que ya abarcaban la mitad de todas las cosas que hacían falta desde que iniciaron. Y es que era bastante trabajo, pero Mizuki se movía como un rayo sin embargo parecía muy tranquila, cosa que demostraba su habilidad en el oficio._ Removió los papeles que antes ya había revuelto buscando nuevamente y con cuidado el que necesitaba. _Eriol siempre solía platicar mucho con ella de lo feliz que se encontraba de volver a verla y de otras cosas más mientras también él se encargaba de otros asuntos importantes. De Shaoran casi no sabía nada, de hecho nada más solía verlo de lejos, otras veces se topaban de casualidad pasando o estando en los mismos lugares sin quererlo… Vaya que era serio, aunque antes lo recordaba así pero parecía que ahora estaba más serio de lo normal… ¡Que va! Pensaba como si lo conociese de toda la vida y eso ciertamente no era verdad… mejor dejaría el tema para luego._

-¡Aquí estas!-Exclamo la ojiverde sonriente al haber encontrado el ultimo documento que necesitaba, lo levanto felizmente al verlo.

La puerta se deslizo dejando ver a Mizuki entrar con serenidad.

-¿Has terminado?-Pregunto Mizuki sonriente al entrar justamente para ver la escena.

-Si-Contesto Sakura sonriente-… Solo me hacía falta un documento-Guardo la hoja donde estaba el montón que cargaba en su otro brazo-Iré a entregárselos a Naomi-Exclamo la ojiverde mientras se retiraba.

-De acuerdo-Mizuki asintió mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

Sakura camino por los pasillos de aquel piso. _La verdad era que ese lugar se había vuelto como su casa, ahora conocía a todos los empleados de la disquera que sin duda eran bastantes, el edificio era tan grande que podía asegurar que podría ser un laberinto, pero igual y ya sabía a donde ir._ Subió al elevador y picando un botón las puertas se cerraron. _ Había hecho amistad con Naomi, la asistente personal de Mizuki, la chica parecía muy sería y en su rostro se leía claramente la palabra responsable, pero era muy animada y divertida, casi todo el tiempo se reía, incluso cuando no había razones para hacerlo, su complexión delgada y su estatura baja al igual que su cabello castaño largo y sus ojos azul cielo le daban un toque muy dulce pero sobre todo decidido_.

El elevador se detuvo abriendo sus puertas, Sakura camino segura por aquellos pasillos que eran ocupados por poca gente, quien caminaba y parecía apresurada haciendo su trabajo. _No había sabido nada de Keroberos, según Eriol estaba ocupado con su trabajo, pero le había asegurado que ya lo había informado pero que no había recibido respuesta alguna. _Después de unos minutos de caminar se detuvo frente a un espacioso lugar donde se hallaban una pequeña sala de espera, algunas plantas, una pecera grande, recuadros en las paredes y en una esquina un escritorio. _… lo único que esperaba era que Kero estuviera bien_.

Sonrió mirando a Naomi de pie dándole instrucciones al joven que estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-¡Sakura!-Exclamo aquel joven de cabello negro, ojos grises y tez pálida-Ya hace mucho que no te pasabas por aquí.

Naomi se giro observando a la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Seijun-Saludo la ojiverde acercándose.

Ese joven era todo lo que significaba su nombre. _Seijun Mijitsu tenía una mirada grisácea amable e inocente, cada vez que lo miraba una extraña sensación de dulzura se apoderaba de su ser, y es que no por nada su nombre significaba "Pureza sin culpa", pero Mijitsu era un apellido con un significado que ciertamente le daba un escalofrió por toda la columna, ya que cada vez que pensaba en el significado sentía una extraña sensación de… precisamente culpa_. Poso su mirada en Naomi a quien hace ya desde la mañana había visto y saludado, por lo que se limito a mirarla tomándola en cuenta.

-He estado un poco ocupada-Explico Sakura mirando al sujeto.

-Pues por lo que veo así es-Exclamo Seijun mientras apuntaba el bulto de papeles que apretaba contra su pecho.

-¿Eh?-Sakura observo su pecho despistadamente-… ¡A si!-Por un momento se había olvidado a lo que iba.

Una risita se escapo de los labios de Naomi quien parecía disfruta la falta de atención que mostraba la joven, se tapaba los labios con discreción y cierta elegancia.

-Esto es para ti, Naomi-Exclamo la ojiverde un tanto desorientada mientras le entregaba los documentos a la castaña.

Naomi los recibía con cuidado.

-Ya los ordene, la señorita Mizuki me dijo que cuando terminara te los entregara-Explico Sakura sonriente al haber terminado aquella parte de su trabajo.

-Gracias-Exclamo Naomi mientras sostenía el puño de papeles.

-Sakura-Seijun recibió la mirada de la ojiverde al haberla llamado-Disculpa… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro-Sonrió calidamente-¿De que se trata?

-Es que necesito sacar fotocopias de estos documentos…-Pauso Seijun mientras sacaba de un cajón del escritorio otro puño de papeles-…y quería ver si podías sacarlas, tengo mucho trabajo y me da pena contigo pero no me va a dar tiempo y pues quería ver si tu… pues si tu podías… ya sabes...

-Claro que si-Acepto Sakura sonriente-… Además ya termine con mi trabajo, esto no me tomara mucho-Exclamo tomando los documentos.

Seijun sonrió agradecido.

-No me des las gracias, después de todo te lo debo-Atino a decir la ojiverde sonriente.

Se quedaron otros minutos charlando hasta que…

-Bueno, tengo que ir a sacar las fotocopias-Interrumpió Sakura mientras se retiraba.

Volvió al elevador y viendo cerrarse las puertas comenzó a tararear una canción. _Un día después de que comenzaba a colaborar en la disquera se había perdido en el interior de esta, sin querer había llegado a la sala de grabación de canciones, aquella vez sabía para qué era el lugar en donde estaba pero ciertamente no sabía con exactitud ni en que piso se encontraba. Entonces fue que se topo con Seijun quien según paso buscando a alguien, no recordaba a quien pero si agradecía haberlo encontrado, entonces hablaron y Seijun la llevo de vuelta a la oficina de Mizuki_. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

_El edificio contaba con siete pisos, aunque siempre se le veía de seis por que uno era subterráneo_. Camino por los alrededores segura, observando a algunos empleados en algunas mesas tomando un café o un desayuno junto a sus compañeros. _Si contábamos de abajo para arriba sería así:_

El **primero** piso era el estacionamiento subterráneo, por esa razón siempre que se llegaba a la disquera no se encontraba ni un solo auto afuera, todo siempre mostraba la naturaleza y el edificio rodeado de ella;

El **segundo** piso era el de recepción y sala de juntas, así como este daba a las afueras de los jardines;

El **tercer** piso era una sala de descanso y papelería para los empleados, todos trabajadores de Mizuki eran independientes y muy responsables, además de que la lejanía en la que se encontraba la disquera no permitía a sus empleados ir a comer y regresar a tiempo, por lo que les ofreció facilidad;

El **cuarto** piso era las oficinas de los empleados;

El **quinto** piso era la sala de grabaciones, ahí se dirigían los cantantes a grabar al igual que se dividía ese piso para el crear los videos;

El **sexto** piso era exclusivo para sala fotográfica, según Mizuki decía que el ambiente en el que se encontraba la disquera era bueno para eso;

El **séptimo** y último piso, era donde se encontraba la oficina de Mizuki, la de su asistente Naomi y algunos otros empleados.

En ese instante estaba en el tercer piso donde se detuvo frente a la puerta de fotocopiados y entro tranquilamente, empezó encendiendo la fotocopiadora mientras cantaba por lo bajo. _**You are my love-Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles)**_

-_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence, all alone, in ice and snow…_-Pauso mientras tarareaba y le daba las indicaciones a la maquina.

Cuando hubo terminado de indicar se quedo parada esperando.

-_In my dream, I'm calling your name you are my love_-Su mirada se poso en una caja que tenía varios papeles, se acerco buscando algo con que entretenerse mientras la maquina hacía su trabajo.

Tomó el papel sin leerlo su mirada se perdió observando el color blanco.

_-In your eyes, I search for my memory, lost in vain, so far in the scenery, hold me tight, and swear again and again we'll never be apart__…_

Por alguna extraña razón esa canción se le vino a la mente… una canción de amor. _No tenía a quien cantarle tales sonetos, aunque hace un año y pocos meses más hubiera dedicado esa canción a una persona que ciertamente ya no estaba en su vida..._

_-__If you could touch my feathers softly, I'll give you my love, we set sail in the darkness of the night, out to the sea, to find me there, to find you there love me now if you dare..._

Tal vez por la profundidad en que pensaba Sakura, esta no se dio cuenta cuando Shaoran entraba a la pequeña oficina escuchándola, el moreno se quedo quieto atento.

_-Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow, all alone, to see you tomorrow, in my dream, I'm calling your name you are my love... my love__...-_Sakura suspiro mientras dejaba el documento de nuevo en su lugar.

Shaoran noto la presencia de Eriol quien parecía tener ya unos cuantos segundos ahí, trago saliva nervioso indicándole que salieran ambos de la oficina sin que se diera cuenta la ojiverde, camino hacía el pelinegro dispuesto a retirarse sin ser visto.

Eriol sonrió con malicia.

-¡Eso fue hermoso!-Exclamo Eriol mientras entraba a la oficina deteniendo al moreno y girándolo hacia la dirección de la chica.

Shaoran se quedo de piedra.

Sakura brinco del susto y se volteo rápidamente, se azoro notablemente provocando en Eriol una risa ante el acto.

-N-No es nada-Exclamo Sakura bajando la mirada apenada, no se había percatado de sus presencias.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?-Pregunto Eriol sin creerlo-Tienes un don para el canto…

La maquina se detuvo demostrando que había culminado su trabajo. Sakura miro de reojo la maquina en donde estaban los papeles originales y las fotocopias.

-T-Tengo que ir a-a entregar esto-Sakura camino hacía la maquina tomando los dos grupos de papeles.

Los acomodo con extremada rapidez y cuando se dio vuelta para ir a la puerta se topo con la mirada de Eriol, brinco levemente soltando un pequeño grito para después tragar saliva.

-Acompáñanos con un café-Exclamo el pelinegro sonriente.

-E-E-E-E Y-Yo-Sakura intentaba excusarse.

-Por favor-Pidió Eriol.

La ojiverde lo miro a los ojos con algo de nerviosismo para por ultimo, después de largos segundos de espera dejara salir toda la tensión en sus pulmones y sonriera levemente.

-De acuerdo-Sakura se dio por vencida pues no le podía negar nada a Eriol.

-¡Que bien!-Exclamo Eriol feliz.

Shaoran iba comenzar a caminar para irse pero sintió el brazo de Eriol jalarle con mucha fuerza que por cierto fue vista como los demás como un simple y suave jalón, ahora iba aun lado del pelinegro a paso rápido mientras que la ojiverde iba del otro lado intentando acoplarse.

Eriol se detuvo frente a una pequeña salita que había junto a las ventanas.

Shaoran se sentó en el sillón individual, Sakura se sentó en el sillón más grande mientras que Eriol se quedo parado mirando las expresiones de ambos, sonrió y…

-Yo iré por los cafés, ustedes quédense aquí-Pidió Eriol girándose para retirarse.

-¡¿N-No quieres que te ayude?!-Pregunto Sakura rápidamente mientras lo veía irse, a su vez miraba de reojo a Shaoran.

-¡Oh! No gracias, yo puedo solo-Eriol se retiro.

La ojiverde se le quedo mirando al pelinegro casi con la intención de que regresara.

-Puedes irte si no quieres estar aquí-Exclamo Shaoran cruzado de brazos al mirarla.

Sakura lo miro rápidamente al escucharlo.

-N-No se a que te refieres-Bajo su mirada justamente al notar como él la miraba con severidad.

-Entonces te facilitare las cosas-Shaoran se levanto de su asiento y mientras comenzaba a caminar guardo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¡No!-Sakura se levanto de su asiento rápidamente y le tomó del brazo… _¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!... Se va a enojar, discúlpate¡Discúlpate!..._

Shaoran se detuvo y lentamente se giro mirando la mano de la joven en su brazo, Sakura vio eso como algo verdaderamente grave.

-Lo siento…-Quito su mano rápidamente.

Shaoran se extraño ante aquella disculpa. _No ha hecho nada malo, de hecho a cualquiera debería de agradarle que me fuera, después de todo mi comportamiento no es muy bueno que digamos… ¿Por que se esta disculpando?_

-P-Perdón… no era m-mi intención-Sakura intento mirarlo pero bajo la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Me temes?-Pregunto Shaoran aun sin creer esa suposición.

-¿Temerte?-Sakura lo miro sin entender- ¡Claro que no!…-Negó riendo.

-… Pues eso parece-Le corto.

Guardaron largo silencio, y ante esto Shaoran intento irse.

Sakura le tomo del brazo de nuevo.

-Espera…

Shaoran se detuvo por segunda vez y le miro de nuevo. _¿Cómo puede soportarme?... Cualquiera me dejaría ir._

La ojiverde dejo salir todo el nerviosismo que ocupaban sus pulmones quedando así su mirada agachada, cuando tomo aire levanto la mirada con una media sonrisa.

-C-Como explicarte…-Sakura buscaba las palabras correctas.

-…-Shaoran esperaba que dijera algo.

-… Que te parece si… olvidamos todo esto, me refiero a… este malentendido-Pauso mirándolo a los ojos _¿Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones?_-… Solo hay que sentarnos.

Shaoran frunció en ceño._¿Me lo esta exigiendo?_

-Por favor.-Pidió Sakura con amabilidad.

El moreno le miro fríamente lo cual hizo que la ojiverde se pusiera nerviosa… _No vale la pena…_, después de unos segundos Shaoran se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse ignorando completamente a la joven. Todos los presentes miraban aquella escena con sorpresa…

Sakura abrió su boca sin creerlo. _¿Para esto me esforcé tanto?, Le digo las cosas con amabilidad después de que me trata como si fuera una tonta y todavía me deja aquí parada. ¡Ojala se dignara al menos a decirme un! "No gracias" o una excusa estupida pero… _Sus ojos se dilataron un poco ante el enojo. _Tengo que abrir mis ojos, estuvo mal el compararme con él, las situaciones son completamente distintas, es decir, mi comportamiento era aislado pero no testarudo ni maleducado… ¿Cómo una persona que me infundió tanto respeto es tan pedante?..._

Cerró sus puños con fuerza_… Hace quince días que estoy arrepentida por como le conteste el primer día que nos vimos, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, el que tiene que estar arrepentido es él ¡El me trato mal y dijo cosas que ciertamente me ofendieron! ... Eriol tenía razón..._

-… Es tan solo un niño mimado-Exclamo Sakura con enfado sin siquiera cuidar su tono de voz.

Sakura se detuvo al escucharla.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Pregunto el moreno severamente.

Sakura volvió a la realidad y le miro a los ojos esta vez de la misma manera en que él lo hacia, frunció su ceño con enfado y se dio la vuelta ignorándolo mientras iba al sillón, tomó el puño de papeles y los apretó contra su pecho, se detuvo al mirarlo a pasos frente a ella, Shaoran se había encaminado hacía ella dispuesto a...

La ojiverde le paso por un lado ignorándolo, pero el moreno al ver esa acción le tomo de la muñeca con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

-Tenme más respeto niña-Dijo Shaoran entre dientes.

-El **respeto** se gana-Le miro con mucho enfado (cosa que noto Shaoran), se zafo del agarre con muchas más fuerza que la de él y se fue caminando a paso decidido hacia el elevador.

Shaoran volvió a tomarla de la muñeca esta vez con más fuerza y sin medirse.

-¡Como te atreves a…!

… **¡PLASH!...**

Todos los papeles que Sakura cargaba en su pecho ahora estaban regados en el suelo mientras que Shaoran dio un paso hacia atrás y le soltó al recibir aquella cachetada, se quedo en esa posición y comenzó a erguirse para mirarla.

-¡No se atreva a tocarme!-Sakura sobaba su muñeca mirando el suelo con cierto arrepentimiento.

Todo el trabajo de Seijun ahora estaba en el suelo, los documentos originales se habían revuelto con las fotocopias pero el haber abierto los ojos ante la persona que estaba en frente le producía enfado. Habría grandes problemas para Seijun y todo por su culpa.

El silencio reino en aquel lugar y las miradas que no eran necesarias ver para sentirlas la hacían ver apenada ante tal incidente, lo pensó mejor durante unos segundos y se retiro a paso rápido.

Los presentes en la cafetería se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la jovencita era la primera que lo trataba de esa manera, comenzaron a murmurar varias cosas. Shaoran la quería matar pero alguien lo distrajo.

-¡¿Qué no puedo dejarte con ella ni por un momento?!-Pregunto Eriol con los tres cafés en la mano.

-¡¿Qué no viste como me…?!

-¡Vi todo perfectamente!-Exclamo Eriol al escuchar el tono de voz con que le hablaba-Te dejo con ella para ver si te disculpas por lo del primer día y sale más indignada que antes…-Le paso bruscamente los tres vasos de café-… Luego me cuentas como se siente que te dejen hablando.

Eriol salio corriendo en dirección a Sakura quien ya comenzaba a entrar al elevador.

-¡Sakura!-Eriol corría con todas sus fuerzas-¡Sakura!

- - - - - - - - -

La ojiverde se metió en el elevador mientras picaba con brusquedad los botones para el siguiente piso. _Mi muñeca…_ Se la sobo un poco mientras miraba hacia el suelo. _Ella era la que tenía que estar enojada y resultaba que él se hacía pasar por la victima… vaya hombre…_

-Cobarde-Murmuro escuchando la campanada que daba el elevador justo cuando se comenzaban a cerrar las puertas.

Exactamente cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse por completo unos dedos se asoman interrumpiendo. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo…

-Sakura-Eriol entro al elevador dejando que por fin las puestas se cerraran.

La ojiverde poso su mirada en el suelo para no ver al pelinegro. Fue a él al que le acepto el café y miren como le pagaba.

-Lo siento-Exclamo la chica bajando la mirada apenada.

-No te preocupes-Aclaro Eriol-¿Estas bien?...-Intentaba mirarle la cara.

Sakura levanto la mirada.

-Si…-Asintió intentando sonreír-No quería causar tanto alboroto…

-Déjalo ya-Pidió Eriol-Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa…

-¡No!-Negó Sakura-No digas eso.

Eriol sonrió ante aquella interrupción mirando como la ojiverde levantaba su mano para acomodar su cabello tras su oreja, con esa justa acción pudo ver la muñeca que mantenía la marca de la mano de Shaoran.

-¡Mira nada más!-Eriol tomo su mano para extender su brazo y mirar mejor su muñeca-¡Como pudo al menos…!

-… No es nada, se me quitara-Exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero…!

-Tranquilo-Pidió-No es nada…

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Sakura miraba el suelo con preocupación, Eriol la miraba notando a que se debía esa mirada.

-No te preocupes por los documentos, le pedí a Nami que los recogiera y que te los entregara-Explico el pelinegro.

Sakura suspiro con frustración.

-La señorita Mizuki matara a Seijun…

… **Oficina de Mizuki/ Séptimo piso…**

_**2:30 PM**_

-Si quieres puedo llamar a alguien para que te lleve al departamento-Exclamo Eriol.

-Gracias, pero no es nada grave, solo fue una riña-Explico la ojiverde con mucho agradecimiento.

-Con respecto a…

Mizuki fue interrumpida al ver entrar a Naomi junto con Seijun quien después de hacer una reverencia a su jefa se dirigió hacia la ojiverde sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho, Seijun-Exclamo Sakura apenada.

-Tranquila-Murmuro Seijun sonriéndole-Todo estará bien…

-Seijun-Mizuki le llamo seriamente a su empleado quien se levanto de su asiento y se detuvo frente a la pelirroja-Te quedaras hasta tarde terminando el trabajo por cometer esta falta tan grave, es un error muy grande dejar tu trabajo a otras personas cuando precisamente se te paga para ello y por supuesto se te descontara de tu salario…

Seijun asintió aceptando aquel castigo. Sakura se levanto del sillón con una mano en su pecho.

-… aunque debería de despedirte…

-No puedo permitirlo-Intervino la ojiverde mientras se ponía al lado de Seijun.

-Sakura, esto es lo que…-Seijun intentaba explicarle.

-No, Seijun-Interrumpió Sakura antes de escucharlo-… Yo accedí aun cuando sabía las consecuencias y estoy dispuesta a hacerme responsable de esto-Tomó aire dando un paso al frente y mirando a Mizuki dijo-Si debe haber un castigo debe ser para mí, y me va a disculpar pero no aceptare un no por respuesta.

Mizuki miro a la ojiverde con interés. _Ciertamente esa clase de personas era las que buscaba, esa actitud era de una persona responsable_. Miro a Seijun. _Él estaba dispuesto a recibir el castigo aun cuando el acto había sido de la ojiverde, pero ciertamente él no debió entregarle aquellos papeles_. Tomo aire antes de hablar…

-Entonces que así sea-Exclamo Mizuki.

-Señorita yo no puedo…-Seijun fue interrumpido al sentir su mano siendo agarrada por otra.

-Permíteme, Seijun-Pidió Sakura sonriéndole.

-Pero…

-Por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Seijun dejo salir un suspiro de derrota y asintió sin poder negarse a la mirada de la ojiverde.

-Pero debe de haber un castigo para que esto no vuelva a repetirse…-Intervino Mizuki obteniendo la atención de todos-… Si la responsabilidad cae en ti, entonces al contrato se le sumaran dos meses más, y Seijun te ayudara a terminar el trabajo restándosele el mínimo a su salario.

Seijun y Sakura suspiraron derrotados mientras asentían, era algo justo, mucho más justo que el primer castigo.

-Entonces que así sea, puedes volver a tu trabajo Seijun-Exclamo Mizuki en su asiento.

Seijun asintió y camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse. Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció una chica castaña ojiazul de cabello corto castaño pasar con un montón de papeles medio acomodos en sus manos, hizo una reverencia para entrar e ir con Eriol. _Había olvidado mencionarlo, pero Naomi tenía una hermana gemela y esa misma era Nami, quien a diferencia de su hermana tenía en cabello corto y era más sería que su hermana mayor pero siempre apuntando hacia la misma dirección... buscar las vías correctas para llegar a ser alguien grande, respetable y sobre todo responsable_.

-Aquí están los papeles que me pidió-La chica se los extendió.

-Gracias, Nami-Exclamaron Sakura y Eriol al unísono.

Sakura se acerco a la chica recibiéndolos, se giro hacía Mizuki e hizo una reverencia.

-Iré a trabajar-Sakura caminaba junto a Nami y Naomi hacia la salida.

Cuando se fueron.

Eriol parecía incomodo.

-Shaoran debería de estar dentro del castigo¡Se comporta como un completo niño!-Bufo.

-Ya pensaremos luego en su castigo-Exclamo Mizuki sin darle mucha importancia.

Mizuki estaba pensativa, al parecer por lo que acaba de presenciar.

… **Oficinas/ Cuarto piso…**

_**3:00 PM.**_

-En verdad lo siento mucho, Seijun-Sakura se disculpaba estando frente al escritorio del aludido.

A sus costados se encontraban Naomi y Nami haciendo presencia en la mini reunión.

-No te preocupes, Sakura… Todo ya paso-Seijun le sonreía.

La ojiverde suspiro con frustración.

-Pues la verdad es que salieron bien librados de esta-Intervino Nami-Mizuki es muy estricta con nosotros y mira que dejarte pasar esta fue difícil…

-… Sinceramente creo que la presencia de Sakura la hizo detenerse un poco-Agrego Naomi-Si hubiera sido otro el caso hubieras terminado despedido.

-No ayudan en mucho chicas-Seijun tenía una gran gota.

Con su mirada les señalaba a la ojiverde quien al parecer pensaba en las posibles últimas consecuencias. Nami poso su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde recibiendo así su mirada, le sonrió.

-Creo que Mizuki hasta hoy se esta decidiendo a buscar algo para demostrar tus habilidades en los campos en los que esta especializada-Exclamo Nami-… No me extrañaría en poco tiempo te vea siendo uno de sus grandes éxitos.

-Es cierto… además ya trabajas para ella-Intervino Naomi.

-Me siento un objeto cuando hablan de esa manera-Ahora Sakura tenía una gran gota en su cabeza.

Seijun estaba en las mismas que la ojiverde.

-No era esa nuestra intención-Aclaro Naomi posando su mano en el otro hombro de Sakura.

-Cuando se trata de Mizuki ella sabe bien escoger, no por nada siempre consigue hacer crecer a personas que en mucho de los casos no saben que tienen un don-Exclamo Nami.

Sakura no terminaba por entender a donde querían llegar aquel par.

-Etto… Chicas, ñ.ñ yo solamente e sido contratada para ayudar en algunas grabaciones… nada serio…

Naomi y Nami asintieron al mismo tiempo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía la ojiverde.

-Si, bueno, pues ya pronto te estaremos viendo en televisión…-Pauso Naomi mirando a su hermana.

-… ya que los videos los vera todo Japón…-Nami observo a su hermana con complicidad.

A Sakura le salió otra gran gota, sabía perfectamente esas cosas… pero viniendo de ellas se escuchaba algo tenebroso.

-… Que decir de eso, TODO el continente-Advirtió Naomi.

-Emmm… Chicas… etto…-Sakura no sabía que decir ante las miradas expectantes de las jóvenes.

-La única computadora que queda para trabajar es las que esta en el quinto piso, el espacio para la creación de videos…-Intervino Seijun al notar que las hermanas no la dejarían en paz-… aunque es probable que te topes con Shaoran-Hizo un mueca al notar que no le agradaba del todo la idea de la ojiverde.

-Bueno… no importa, tengo que terminar el trabajo y eso es más importante-Aclaro la ojiverde mientras miraba a todos para poder retirarse-Nos vemos…

Cuando se va, Naomi y Nami miraban hacia su dirección.

-No debería dejarla hacerlo…-Seijun logro tener la mirada de las gemelas.

-No te preocupes, Seijun, Sakura hará un buen trabajo-Animo Naomi.

-No es por eso… me refiero a Shaoran-Aclaro el chico.

-Dicen que tiene un humor de perros-Intervino Nami-Sinceramente no se como el señor Eriol lo soporta…

-… La señorita Mizuki sabe lo que hace, y si bien se es que Shaoran no tiene solo un dote del cual explotar, es muy inteligente y por sobre todo perfeccionista-Aclaro Naomi.

-¿A si?-Nami se cruzo de brazos sin creerlo-… Pues le falta perfeccionarse.

-Es guapo-Naomi hizo un ademán de no importarle incluso lo que dijo.

-Una cara bonita no será suficiente para que la gente le soporte todo el tiempo, mira nada más lo que le hizo a Sakura… y te aseguro que si me lo hubiera hecho a mí, no solo le hubiera plantado una cachetada-Nami comenzaba a encenderse.

-Según supe lo metieron a un internado para locos-Exclamo Seijun.

Naomi y Nami le miraron interesadas.

… **Cuartos de grabaciones / Quinto piso…**

_**7:30 PM**_

Suspiro de cansancio y toco su estomago. _Tengo hambre… no he probado bocado desde en la mañana._ Acomodo unos papeles para después escribir en la computadora._La verdad era que la riña de la tarde le había quitado el hambre, pero eso ya no importaba, por ahora de lo único que estaba preocupada o entretenida era de aquel gran y extenso documento que había sido destruido por su culpa…_

Marcaba con su pie el ritmo de la música que se escuchaba en aquella habitación. _Había encontrado música y la puso para no sentir tanto silencio y sobre todo sentirse sola… aunque la verdad por la ventana veía pasar personas para ir hacia el elevador… personas que también la miraban a ella trabajar, sin querer también había notado a Shaoran pasar pero estaba tan atenta a su trabajo que no le dio mayor importancia._ Se detuvo un poco escuchando la música. _Todo aquel año había sido de arduo trabajo aunque no lo había podido lograr gracias a…_

La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndola.

-¿Mal momento?...

-Para nada, Eriol-Sakura sonrió al verlo pasar cerrando la puerta.

-Nami me dijo que estabas aquí desde que saliste de la oficina de Mizuki-Explico Eriol.

-Si, he adelantado lo suficiente-La ojiverde miro los documentos y luego el archivo abierto en la computadora.

-Conociéndote apuesto a que no te atreviste ni a salir a comer algo-Eriol se acerco recargándose.

-No me dio hambre-Explico Sakura sonriente.

Se quedaron en silencio solo pudiendo escuchar hasta entonces la música.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Sakura mirando a Eriol pensativo.

-Bueno…-Pauso-… Shaoran ya se fue y la mayoría de los empleados también, así que pensé en la vaga idea de venir a invitarte a cenar-Explico Eriol-¿Qué dices?

Sakura sonrió al escucharlo.

-¿Como negarme?-Pregunto la ojiverde mientras se levantaba de su asiento, guardaba el archivo y apagaba el aparato.

Eriol sonrió.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir junto al pelinegro. _Sin Eriol no hubiera interferido, probablemente se hubiera quedado ahí toda la noche… sabía que era capaz… Desde hace un año, había aprendido a querer al pelinegro como si de un hermano se tratara, así era como él le miraba… tal vez sin el apoyo de Eriol, ella no estaría precisamente en ese lugar…_

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO DIECISIETE…**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Midori Akari.- **Ajua!! xD No puedes matarme hahahahaha, por que si no no podrias seguir leyendo muajajajajajaja XD... que buenoq ue te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que te gusten los siguientes xD, se que seguire en la mira xD

** Akane Tokugawa.-**KIA!!! Que bueno que te subio el animo xD, aseguro que con tantos trabajos que te deja la meche ya ni puedes respirar o.o... XD hahahahaha me pasa lo mismo TT... aunque aun no comprendo que eso de T&A o.osupongoq ue ya me lo diras xD bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos luego n.n

**Chouri.-**Gracias por tu review!!!... espero que tengas menos un tiempin xD para poder leerlo, espero tus siguientes mensajes cuando termines de leer los capitulos n.n cuidate.

**Sakura-Chan-Dream.- **Te agradeceria que vinieras a masacrar a mis maestros xD, apenas salgo de un trabajo y ya tengo tres mas encima xD, vaya entusiasmo el de tu mensaje xD que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero que este tambien, cuidate mucho.

**Crois.-KIAA!!! **que bueno que te gusto O... con respecto a Yue y los demás, saldran a su debido tiempo, o.o que espero yo tambien no demore demasiado n.n intentare lo más que pueda no tardar en actualizar, gracias por tu review n.n espero que te agrade este capitulo tambien n.n

**Amiscr.-**Gracias n.n intentare no demorarme, gracias en verdad por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo. n.n cuidate.

* * *

**Proximamente: **

_**Capitulo 17: **_

_**"El inicio del juego." **_

**Intentare no demorarme demasiado, sinceramente las ideas ya se me estan llendo, pero procurare escribir lo más que pueda n.n sigan leyendo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n**

**!!!!REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!****  
**


	17. Chapter 17 El inicio del juego

Hola!!!, por fin termine este capitulo non, así que se los presento xD

Gracias por todos su reviews!!!! Me sirvieron de musho xD... Mil gracias de verdad.

* * *

**Capitulo 18:**

"**El inicio del juego"**

…**Cuartos de grabaciones / Cuarto piso…**

_**8:05 PM.**_

_Hacia tres semanas que le veía metida en aquella recamara._ Metió las manos a su bolsillo girándose a ver quien le hablaba.

-Mañana haremos los detalles de la canción que grabamos hoy, además de que nos quedaremos un poco más tarde para terminar, si es que no tienes nada más que hacer-El director se dirigía a Shaoran como a un alumno al que estimaba demasiado.

-Mañana estaré aquí-Respondió Shaoran.

Miro de reojo hacia la ventana mientras que el director seguía hablando, la ojiverde cantaba mientras revisaba unos documentos y se pasaba hacia la computadora rápidamente. _Desde el pleito en la sala de descanso no había vuelto a hablar con ella, ella ni parecía notarlo, y cuando pasaban uno junto al otro se entretenía con cualquier cosa que…_

Fue interrumpido al sentir una mano apretarle su hombro amistosamente.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-El director salio por el pasillo retirándose.

Shaoran le siguió con la mirada quedando así dirigido hacia el final del pasillo. _Eriol ya casi no le decía nada, simplemente lo necesario, a veces hasta parecía evitar las discusiones que comenzaban a parecer formarse, e incluso los empleados parecían alejarse de él cosa que le agradaba en cierta manera_. Poso su mirada en las puertas del elevador cerradas.

_Hoy le había comentado que Mizuki tenía pensado hacer algo aparte, pero el pelinegro parecía algo intrigado_. Giro hacia el interior de la habitación sintiendo una mirada sobre él.

… **En el cuarto de grabaciones…**

Bajo la mirada rápidamente disimulando estar entretenida con los papeles y los escritos en la computadora. _¿La habría visto?... ¡Bueno era obvio que se había dado cuenta!..._ Negó con su cabeza sin antes girarse dándole la espalda a la ventana y seguir sintiendo la mirada sobre ella.

_Cada vez que se lo topaba fingía estar ocupada en algo y luego salía sin prestarle mucha atención aunque sinceramente le daba demasiada… es decir, se tomaba muchas molestias en intentar dejarlo en paz y no acercársele, después del incidente había pensado que a él no le agradaba mucho su presencia por lo que decidió dejarlo tranquilo… nada más haría su trabajo y luego sin más se iría._ Se detuvo al ver su celular aun lado. _Ahora gracias a Yue había podido conseguir comunicarse más seguido con él aun cuado estuviera tan lejos, casi todos los días recibía una llamada o ella llamaba para ver como estaba todo por haya._ Sonrió observando ahora los papeles.

_Eriol había sido muy amable, ahora todas las noches la llevaba a cenar después de una larga jornada de trabajo y al terminar la llevaba al hotel, se habían hecho muy amigos, aun más que hace un año, aunque la ventaja ahora era que hablaba su mismo idioma._ Rió un poco al recordar a Keroberos. _Eriol había mencionado que el rubio ya se había comunicado con él y que en unos días estaría ahí… extrañaba mucho a Kero._

… **En el pasillo…**

Se quedo mirando al interior de la ventana. _Ella parecía muy entretenida con el trabajo, seguramente lo odiaba por lo del incidente de hace poco y sinceramente no la culpaba._

-¡Hey Shaoran!...

Se giro hacia atrás observando a Eriol caminar hacía él algo emocionado.

-¿Buenas noticias?-Pregunto Shaoran al verlo detenerse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si-Asintió Eriol mientras miraba por la ventana y veía a la ojiverde tararear la canción.

Shaoran frunció el seño al ver que no hablaba.

-¿Qué era lo que querías?-Pregunto fríamente.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Nada-Respondió Eriol.

-Grr… ¡Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo!-Exclamo Shaoran girándose.

-Pues por lo visto hace poco no perdías nada de tu tiempo…-Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa en su rostro-… Mira que verte mirar a Sakura desde aquí da mucho de que hablar.

Shaoran se quedo callado, no tenía nada contra eso, había aprendido a quedarse callado cuando no tenía las de ganar¿Desde cuando exactamente?... precisamente desde el incidente en la cafetería.

Eriol sonrió maliciosamente al haber logrado lo que quería.

-¡Ah¿Adivina que?-Eriol puso las manos en sus bolsillos y acomodándose mejor antes de hablar.

-¿Que?-Pregunto Shaoran aburridamente.

-Tu mejor "amigo" Jaku vendrá hoy-Exclamo con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

Shaoran hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Parece agradarte-Exclamo el moreno mientras iba hacia el elevador.

-Un poco-Aclaro el pelinegro siguiéndole el paso con una GRAN sonrisa en su rostro-Algunas veces suele ser insoportable…

-¡Já¿Insoportable?... ¡Ese es más que!...

-Siendo tu yo no diría nada, mira que tú no te salvas de lo que pueda ser él-Advirtió Eriol.

Shaoran miro al pelinegro con recelo.

-¡Feh!... Hazme el favor de dejarme hacer perder el tiempo-Shaoran camino hacia el elevador.

Eriol sonrió con malicia al ver a Shaoran intentando distraerse en otra cosa, con la sencilla razón de ignorarlo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento-Agrego con pena fingida-Olvidaba que mirar a Sakura era la forma de aprovechar tu tiempo.

La mirada del moreno se levanto instantáneamente al escuchar aquello, intentaba articular palabra pero lo único que creaba eran muecas, una sonora risita de burla se escucho por el pasillo cubierto en silencio, Shaoran se cabreo más por aquello, se sacudió la ropa con la intención de guardar compostura y desvió la mirada.

-Pero que estupideces estas diciendo…-Las puertas del elevador hicieron el típico sonidito de cierre-… ¡Mejor cierra la boca!-Advirtió Shaoran amenazante.

Eriol agrando su sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano y despedía ligeramente al moreno, lo último que pudo ver fue la cara de Shaoran más indignado y con la mera intención de interrumpir el proceso de la puerta… pero el chico pareció tan lento que hasta las puertas le ganaron.

Ya libre de la presencia malhumorada del moreno dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones mientras negaba con su cabeza y sonreía divertido.  
_Shaoran tenía un extraño carácter…_ Frunció su ceño extrañado. _Ciertamente no lo imaginaba con alguna chica que pudiera al menos soportar sus malos tratos… aunque…_ Se giro observando a la ojiverde quien acomodaba una serie de papeles y se levantaba dispuesta hacia la pequeña cafetera que estaba en otra mesa. _Un empujoncito no hace mal a nadie… además no tenía intención de crear un resultado como el que estaba pasando por su mente…_

Una extraña mirada se apodero del rostro de aquel pelinegro que hasta ahora no parecía dispuesto a dejar de pensar_… Nada malo podía ocurrir de todo eso…_

- - - - - - - - -

**- - - Al siguiente día - - -**

- - - - - - - - -

**Oficina de Mizuki /Séptimo piso**

… **9:10 AM…**

-¡¿Qué?!-La expresión de Mizuki no podía estar más sorprendida.

Naomi al contrarió parecía nerviosa.

-Acaba de llamar diciendo que no podía venir…-Informo la castaña pausante-… Los vuelos fueron cancelados ayer por el mal clima y hasta ahora ha empeorado, la señorita manda sus más cordiales disculpas.

Mizuki dejo salir el aire que había en sus pulmones y sentada en su silla pensaba en la manera de solucionar aquel problema.

-¿Ya ha llegado Jaku?-Pregunto Mizuki.

-No, señorita-Respondió Naomi-… Llegara en una hora.

Mizuki recargo sus codos en el escritorio pensando, hasta que su mirada se enfoco en alguna parte del suelo, como si en ella estuviera la respuesta, sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Señorita?-Naomi se inclinaba un poco al ver aquella expresión en él rostro de su jefa.

Mizuki se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a retirarse.

-Naomi, por favor envía los documentos del escritorio al director de la empresa Oyamada-Pidió Mizuki retirándose.

-Pero señorita…

-Yo me encargare, haz lo que te pedí por favor.

**Sala de Descanso/ Tercer Piso**

… **9:45 AM…**

Dejo salir un largo y tedioso suspiro, clara demostración de enfado. Una joven desconocida se le acerco dejando frente a el, sobre la mesa central, una taza de café caliente.

La chica con cierto deje de desconfianza, se retiro sin siquiera pedir las gracias, Shaoran no le dio mayor importancia.

Estaba sentado en el sillón para tres personas dándole la espalda a la ventana, cruzado de piernas y sus largos brazos estirados sobre el respaldo del cómodo mueble, su mirada se enfoco en el café que estaba sobre la mesa que estaba frente a él.

_Desde el incidente los empleados ahora lo trataban con desconfianza, al parecer preferían no tratarlo tanto para no recibir el mismo trato que la ojiverde, que por cierto, se había hecho popular y buena amiga de casi toda la disquera._ Bajo sus brazos y se inclino a tomar la taza con café. _Tenía que aceptarlo, si a él lo hubieran tratado igual hubiera actuado peor, pero como su orgullo estaba tan inflado este no se rebajaría a bajar ni un solo gramo_.

Dio un sorbo a su café, saboreando aquel tibio liquido. _El hecho de mirar a aquella joven ojiverde le era extraño, ciertamente no recordaba a alguien que lo hubiera tratado antes de la misma manera que ella, es decir, en un principio le trataba con respeto pero no con devoción, y ahora era aun más interesante ver, como al saber hablar el mismo idioma que él lo trataba con más indiferencia que el resto de la gente, aunque debía recordar que el mejor amigo de ella le dijo palabras que no se borraban de su mente, pero no había comparación, le faltaban manos para contar a la cantidad de hombres que le trataban mal pero que aun así seguían teniéndole respeto por su alto rango, sin embargo entre mujeres siempre fue más popular, aunque ahora en la disquera eso fuera completamente diferente._

Hizo una mueca al recordar la noticia que le dio Eriol la noche anterior. _La llegada de Jaku a la disquera no era de su agrado, pero como era uno de los mejores cantantes de aquella disquera su opinión acerca de Jaku se la reservaba para el mismo._ Estiro uno de sus brazos y lo recargo en el respaldo del sillón mientras con su otra mano tenía el café_. Jaku era el típico galán rompecorazones y mujeriego, un suspiro salía de cualquier chica que lo veía, y según había escuchado de algunas empleadas, era alguien muy formal, educado, amable, inteligente y bla bla bla bla bla bla… a veces no entendía a las mujeres, si bien se sabía que Jaku era el de "__**Hoy paso una noche contigo y mañana me olvido de ti**__"… Lo único que le consolaba era que Jaku se iría cuando terminara el asunto pendiente que tenía con Mizuki, el siempre era así_.

Respiro hondo sintiendo un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna vertebral enderezándolo por completo de su asiento. Un presentimiento dentro de si no lo dejaba muy tranquilo…

**Sala de Grabaciones/ Quinto Piso**

… **10:15 AM- Recamara para creación de videos…**

El sonido del las teclas se escuchaban sobre la habitación hábiles y veloces. Teniendo ya una semana escribiendo y corrigiendo algunos de los errores en el documento, ya estaba acostumbrada a escribir rápidamente sobre aquel teclado que parecía muy suave. La música con un tono neutral cubría a todo aquel espacio que ya estaba más que ambiental con las tonadas serenas.

El dedo índice pareció agarrar aviada para toparse con lo que parecía su ultima letra, la ojiverde sonrió dejando salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que su trabajo ya había culminado, decidida a tenerlo entre sus manos, tomo el Mouse y dio la orden de imprimir.

Cuando hubo escuchado el típico sonido de la maquina se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla relajando todo su cuerpo, sonrió satisfecha al pensar que lo había logrado, un excelente trabajo hecho por ella.

Su mirada estaba perdida entre las líneas del documento que mostraba la pantalla de la computadora. _Una semana de trabajo sin descanso y por fin veía todas aquellas palabras plasmadas en papel…_

-¡Si!-Grito emocionada alzando sus brazos para celebrar su victoria-¡Por fin!-Relajo su cuerpo sobre la silla.

Una risita se escucho de tras, Sakura dio un pequeño brinco de susto girándose inmediatamente para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Eh?...-Su cara no pudo demostrar más nerviosismo del que se podía-N-Naomi…-Su mirada vago hacia la segunda persona que estaba al lado del la aludida-… ¿Eriol?

Naomi parecía divertida al ver a la ojiverde, una de sus manos descansaba sobre su boca intentando por demás dejar de reírse.

Eriol al contrario tenía una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro más al contrario no parecía tener ningún propósito de demostrar aquella burla, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos le daban una intención más calmada.

-¿Q-Q-Qué ha-hacen a-aquí?-Pregunto Sakura con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro.

-Veníamos a darte una sorpresa-Eriol se acerco sonriente hacia ella mientras era seguido por la castaña.

-Parece que ya terminaste-Exclamo Naomi inclinándose a ver el documento en la computadora.

-¡¿Eh?!...-Pareció no captarlo muy bien-… ¡A-A si!-Afirmo con fuerza y un sin numero de veces hasta que se detuvo mirando al pelinegro-… ¿Una sorpresa?

Eriol asintió.

-Lo siento yo…-Sakura fue interrumpida justo cuando apunto el documento que seguía imprimiéndose.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare, después de todo me lo tenías que dar a mi-Naomi le hecho una mirada cómplice al pelinegro sin que la ojiverde se diera cuenta.

-Pero…

-No hay que hacerla perder más el tiempo, Sakura-Intervino Eriol rápidamente-… Naomi esta muy ocupada.

La ojiverde miro claramente-y desde abajo-la cara de Eriol.

Lentamente asintió levantándose de la silla. Eriol sonrió al haber usado las palabras adecuadas, sabía que con aquella información en la cabeza de la ojiverde dejaría bien en claro que Naomi necesitaba más tiempo de lo normal.

-Si necesitas ayuda me llamas-Pidió Sakura antes de salir de la habitación.

-No creo ser yo quien la necesite-Exclamo Naomi con una sonrisa.

Eriol halo a una muy extrañada Sakura quien aun no comprendía muy bien aquellas palabras.

… **Sala de juntas/ Primer Piso…**

…**10:30AM…**

Bufó enfadado mientras reposaba el celular en su oído esperando a que del otro lado le contestaran. _¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a toda la disquera?!... No había podido encontrar ni siquiera a Naomi para preguntar por Mizuki quien parecía haberse esfumado como la mismísima secretaria y Eriol._

-¡¿Dónde estas¡Te he buscado por todo el edificio!-Reclamo Shaoran MUY enojado.

Algo pareció cabrear más al moreno.

-¡Solo dime en donde estas!-Exigió Shaoran-… ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí?!

El moreno escucho un grito de desconcierto lejano que le pareció reconocerlo pero no sabía muy bien de quien era.

-Esta bien… voy para haya-Colgó de mal humor guardando el móvil de la misma manera. _¡¿Qué demonios hacía Eriol ahí?!_

Camino decidido hacia el elevador.

… **Sala Fotográfica/ Sexto Piso…**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando en desconcierto a Sakura.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Eriol?-Pregunto la ojiverde aun sin comprender.

Había empleados nuevos que no había visto antes, unos arreglaban el estudio para el inicio de una sesión fotográfica, parecían muy apurados.

-Ya lo veras-El pelinegro la tomo del brazo encaminándola.

-Pero… _¿Qué es todo esto¿Y a que se refería Naomi a que ella no necesitaría la ayuda?_

-Tranquila-Exclamo Eriol.

A lo lejos, Sakura pudo ver el cabello pelirrojo de Mizuki hablando con… _¿Con quien hablaba?_... Una pequeña pared no la dejaba ver al receptor.

Mizuki los vio antes de llegar y se giro dándose la vuelta y dando espalda a la "x" persona se mantuvo quieta impidiéndoles ver de quien se trataba.

-Sakura-La expresión de Mizuki con su nombre pareció más un saludo.

La aludida no sabía a quien mirar:

1.- A Eriol quien sonreía de la misma manera que Mizuki ó

2.-A Mizuki que sonreía de la misma manera que Eriol.

-Etto… Yo…

-¿Ya le dijiste?-Pregunto la pelirroja al pelinegro.

-No-Negó Eriol sonriente.

-¿Se refieren a lo de la sorpresa?-Pregunto Sakura mirándolos a ambos.

Los dos asintieron, Eriol pareció pensativo.

-De hecho-Pauso buscando las palabras correctas-… Son dos sorpresas…

-¿Dos?-Sakura no comprendía.

-… Las dos son buenas, depende desde el punto de vista en que la mires-Eriol fue interrumpido.

Un gruñido de al parecer enfado se escucho detrás de Mizuki. Sakura intento asomarse para ver de quien se trataba pero la intervención de ambos presentes se lo impidió.

-¿Y de que se trata la…?

-… ¡Sorpresa!...

-¡¿Keroberos?!-Sakura no podía creer a quien veía enfrente.

Keroberos había apareciendo detrás de la pared de un brinco con piernas y brazos abiertos dando un toque muy cómico, abría y cerraba sus manos pidiendo un abrazo que no fue despreciado por la ojiverde.

Una empleada de la disquera se acerco haciendo presencia.

-Señorita Mizuki-La chica hizo una reverencia.

-¿Si?-Pregunto Mizuki con una sonrisa.

-El joven Jaku ya ha llegado, las estilistas y la modista también-Informo respetuosamente.

-Perfecto, ya sabes que hacer-Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa, dando por terminada la platica.

-Si señora-La jovencita hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

-¿Jaku?-La cabeza de la ojiverde se inclino un poco ante la ignorancia.

-Uno de mis más preciados cantantes-Exclamo Mizuki-¿No has escuchado de él?

-Si-Afirmo Sakura sonriente-Se de quien me habla.

-Ciento interrumpir su más amena platica pero parece que te buscan-Advirtió Eriol a Mizuki, apuntándole hacia la entrada del elevador.

Las estilistas parecían apuradas y caminaban a paso rápido junto a la jovencita que antes informo a Mizuki. El grupo se quedo mirando a los nuevos presentes al verlos tan rápido de cerca.

-Buenos días-El grupo de 4 estilistas hacían una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

-Buen día-Saludo Mizuki formalmente.

Eriol se acerco sigilosamente a Sakura y cuidando su tono de voz para que no les escuchasen.

-¿Preparada?-Pregunto el pelinegro sonriente.

-¿Para que?-Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los de Eriol intentando buscar una respuesta.

El sonido de un celular llamo la atención de todos mirando directamente a Eriol.

-Disculpen-El pelinegro se alejo un poco-… ¿Bueno?

_-¡¿Dónde estas¡Te he buscado por todo el edificio!_

-No lo creo-Tomó aire antes de ser interrumpido-… ¿Para que puedo servirte?...

_-¡Solo dime en donde estas!_

Eriol sonrió con satisfacción al hacer enojar al moreno, pero tenía ganas de poner su atención en otro rostro, se giro para poder ver al grupo.

-Séptimo piso…

_-… ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí?!_

Mizuki parecía tranquila ante la impaciencia de los estilistas.

-¿Y nuestra modelo?-Pregunto uno de los cuatro.

-Esta frente a ustedes-Mizuki se hizo aun lado dejando a la vista a la única chica presente hasta entonces.

Sakura miro hacia sus costados sin notar a ninguna otra presencia femenina más que ella.

-¡¿Eh?!...

Eriol sonrió al ver el rostro aun sorprendido de la ojiverde, quien por ahora era arrastrada por las estilistas hacia los tocadores. Bajo la mirada aun con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro y volvió a la conversación.

-Estas cordialmente invitado a subir-Exclamo Eriol ampliando su sonrisa.

_-Esta bien… voy para haya…_

Colgó la llamada y guardo el celular.

-Espero que no se vaya a enfadar mucho-Exclamo Mizuki girándose con aquella tranquilidad en su rostro que por supuesto al igual que Eriol mantenía una expresión bufonada.

El pelinegro agrando su sonrisa.

-No lo creo-Aclaro Kero notando la extraña expresión de Eriol-… Se olvidara de lo sucedido nada más comiencen a hablar con ella.

Mizuki asintió afirmándolo y con ello se quedaron callados por largo rato. Keroberos observo a Eriol con cierta molestia al verlo sonreír cada vez más.

-¡Habla ya!-Casi exigió el rubio impaciente-No se si fiarme de esa sonrisa o no.

-Pues fía fielmente de ella-Advirtió Eriol sin poder dejar de demostrar su satisfacción-¿A que no adivinas quien viene justamente para acá?...

… **Recepción/ Primer piso…**

… **10:40 AM...**

Bufó esta vez de desesperación_. ¿Cuántas veces llevaba haciéndolo en el día?... ¡Diez minutos entretenido por el hombre de grabaciones! Si bien sabía se desesperaba a veces por no poder llegar a donde quería_. Su paso se detuvo instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre en boca de otra persona, tal vez iba tan enfurruñado y pensativo que no noto claramente el tono de voz.

Shaoran se giro sin mucho apuro a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Shaoran!-Aquel no era un tono de sorpresa, arrastraba claramente esa cierta satisfacción y malicia-¡Vaya! Cuanto tiempo…

Antes de poder girarse por completo, Shaoran pudo girar sus ojos con desagrado.

-Jaku-Escupió Shaoran ásperamente mirándole serio mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos esperando con aburrimiento todas las palabras de aquel sujeto.

El hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro, tez blanca y finos ojos increíblemente oscuros y enigmáticos, con un físico completamente envidiable… en pocas palabras… un play boy, se acerco a él con simpleza teniendo sobre él no solamente la única mirada del moreno.

-Parece que no te agrada nuestro encuentro-Exclamo Jaku con sorna.

-¿Tendría que estarlo?-Pregunto Shaoran dándose la vuelta con la clara intención de ignorarlo.

-No…-Contesto Jaku-… No tienes que estarlo.

Shaoran siguió caminado hacia el elevador acelerando un poco más el paso, pero la presencia de Jaku no parecía alejarse ni siquiera un milímetro. Se detuvo en seco estando ya a un metro del elevador y tomo aire antes de girarse, el pelinegro había detenido su paso al mismo tiempo que él.

Shaoran le dio por segunda vez la cara a Jaku.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto frígidamente casi con la intención de buscar pleito.

-¿Eh?...-Jaku se extraño ante la interrogante-… ¿Yo?-Se apunto sin poder comprender claramente.

-¡No! Le pregunto al que esta atrás de ti…-Ironizo-… ¡Claro que te estoy diciendo a ti¡¿O que¿Crees que no voy a notar tu molesta presencia persiguiéndome?

-¿Persiguiéndote?-Repitió Jaku sin entenderlo.

El silencio de Shaoran fue la afirmación a su gran duda.

-¡Já!...-Burlo sin poder creérselo aun-… ¡¿Crees que te estoy siguiendo?!-Le apunto sonriente.

-¡¿Qué tanto te traes entre manos?!... ¡Dímelo en la cara!-Exclamo exigente.

La carcajada de Jaku se escucho por toda la recepción haciendo enojar más a Shaoran. Jaku guardo las manos en sus bolsillos sin darle mucha importancia a las acusaciones, camino derecho pasando aun lado del presente aun sin dejar de reírse. Shaoran no le perdía de vista mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos.

-Esta bien que estés chulo, Shaoran-Aclaro Jaku-… Pero no eres mi tipo-Burlo negando completamente.

El pelinegro entro al elevador y pulso el botón hacia su piso siendo Shaoran el ultimo en entrar dentro.

Shaoran se giro hacia las puertas cerradas del elevador, y dispuesto a marcar el botón hacia su piso, miro exactamente la dirección hacia su destino puesto en marcha, su brazo se mantuvo medio extendido pero lo bajo lentamente intentando no hacerse notar, pero la plena astucia de Jaku capto claramente todo aquel movimiento.

-¿Por qué…?-Jaku entreabrió sus labios para preguntar pero se detuvo al analizarlo y comprender.

_¿Qué otra razón más lógica había?... Si el moreno no escogía piso era por que sus caminos iban al mismo punto… ¿Pero que era lo que Shaoran tenía que hacer en el mismo piso que él¿Y más cuando sabía claramente que al moreno no le agradaba estar a su lado, ni siquiera en el mismo suelo?..._ Su cabeza asintió varias veces con lentitud, sonrió con malicia y su mirada se clavo en la puerta metálica que estaba frente a él_… Debía haber algo o alguien que a Shaoran le interesara, y si estaba él presente en el mismo lugar que aquella "x" cosa o persona era por que el moreno se sentía invadido en su territorio. _

Sonrió con sorna.

-Ahora…-Pauso Jaku mirando de reojo a Shaoran-… ¿Quién persigue a quien?...

… **Sala Fotográfica/Séptimo Piso…**

… **Tocador-Vestidores/10:45 AM…**

Estaba frente al espejo amplio y lujoso de aquel tocador elegante. Las manos suaves de aquella mujer se sentían como caricias al tocar su cabello, juraba que si no estuviera en un lugar con tanta gente ya estaría dormida.

-Tiene un hermoso cabello-Exclamo la chica (1).

Sakura sonrió avergonzada por el comentario pero asintió agradecida por el halago.

-Gracias…

Otra chica (2) se acerco con un estuche de maquillaje.

-No parece ser de aquí señorita… ¿De donde es¿Vive aquí¿Dónde…?-Pregunto interesada. (2)

-… Guarda silencio es una falta de respeto hablarle de esa manera a alguien tan importante como ella-Intervino la primera (1).

-N-No hay problema-La voz de la ojiverde fue tan baja que nadie pudo escucharla.

-Esos no son los modales de una dama-Intervino la modista.

Sakura se extraño ante aquel vocabulario, tono y actitud, ya casi nadie hablaba con aquellas palabras, es como si se hubiera remontado en aquellos tiempos de la edad media. Una vaga idea se le vino a la cabeza, creando para entonces una historia rara.

Entreabrió su boca para decir algo… pero aquellas mujeres parecían extrañamente idas prácticamente a lo que iban, su trabajo y su seriedad en el oficio le hizo prácticamente quedarse callada, no tenía idea de cómo se trabajaba en aquel tipo de ocasiones y más cuando ni siquiera tenía alguna mínima confianza con aquellas mujeres. Poco a poco la mano que había alzado con el dedo índice levantado fue volviendo a su postura, fue entonces cuando la modista se puso enfrente con dos vestidos en cada brazo, extendiéndolos se los mostraba.

-¿Cual le gusta más?...

-¿Y-Yo?-Sakura se apunto sin poderlo creer.

La modista asintió con media sonrisa ante aquella expresión de sorpresa e incluso inocencia. Sakura al contrario miro hacia sus costado observando a la chica que la peinaba quien también parecía extrañada.

-¿M-Me hablas a mi?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Si-Afirmo la modista.

-¿Quién más se lo pondría¡Usted es la modelo!-Exclamo la que la peinaba.

Sakura asintió nerviosa ante la especulación, prefirió guardar silencio.

Entre mujeres se miraron extrañadas, aquel vistazo aclaraba las mentes enredadas de cada una de las presentes que miraba por ahora a la ojiverde que nerviosa casi intentaba meter la cabeza bajo el suelo.

Las mujeres sonrieron de alguna muy extraña manera…

… **11:00 AM…**

_**¡Ting!**_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando todo el movimiento dentro del aquel piso. Jaku y Shaoran salieron en silencio buscando cada quien por su lado a quien buscaban, pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los dos se separo más de dos metros. A lo lejos Lestad vio a Eriol quien platicaba amenamente con Mizuki y…

-¿Keroberos?...-Su voz no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

_¿Hacia ya cuanto que no lo veía?... Creía jamás volver a verlo pero al parecer volvió por…_ Dejo de pensar por un momento. _La única razón que conocía para que Keroberos regresara era Sakura, que si su intuición no le fallaba seguro que estaba en ese mismo lugar... pero el punto era… ¿Dónde estaba ella si todos estaban ahí?_ Camino hacia el pelinegro siguiendo a Jaku.

Cuando Eriol los vio aviso a los demás siendo entonces ellos dos el centro de atención.

-Buen día-Jaku hizo una reverencia.

Mizuki, Keroberos y Eriol la aceptaron inclinando la cabeza. Shaoran al contrario parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-Interrogo Shaoran a Eriol.

El aludido pareció divertido.

-Platicando… ¿Qué acaso no puedo?-Alego Eriol con su típico respeto.

Shaoran bufo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera la cara de Eriol.

El resto sonrió ante tal escena.

-¿Kumiko ya esta aquí?-Pregunto Jaku a Mizuki con interés.

La pelirroja sonrió con satisfacción al escucharlo.

-Lamentablemente Kumiko no pudo llegar-Informo Mizuki-Las aerolíneas cerraron por el mal tiempo que hay en Argentina.

-Pero… entonces ¿Quién tomara su lugar?-Pregunto Jaku.

-No te preocupes por eso-Intervino Eriol-Apuesto que la nueva modelo hará perfectamente su trabajo.

-No lo dudo-Aclaro Jaku tranquilo, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

-Es la modelo perfecta-Intervino Kero casi como si fuera un secreto.

Jaku pareció interesado.

-¿En serio?-Exclamo el ojinegro-Por como hablan de ella debe ser hermosa.

-Já… ¿Qué chica no es hermosa para ti?-Exclamo Shaoran tensando el ambiente.

Jaku sonrió.

-Es que no existe mujer en el planeta disforme o imperfecta-Aclaro Jaku.

-Con esa forma de pensar, me extraña que no te gusten los hombres-Exclamo Shaoran.

Mizuki, Eriol y Kero lo miraron con severidad.

Jaku rió esta vez, extrañando a los demás.

-Hay de hombres bellos a bellos-Defendió Jaku pausando pensativo-… Qué estés chulo y no te vea algo bueno por ser disforme e imperfecto no te da derecho a criticar mi forma de pensar…

(N/A: Disforme Feo… aquí puede haber una contradicción, pero en la frase de Jaku tómenlo con doble sentido, feo no en el sentido físico si no en el intelectual y en la actitud)

3… 2… 1…

_-Hahahahahahahahaha…_

Kero no pudo evitar reírse al igual que Eriol. Mizuki al contrario intentaba aguantarse. Shaoran por su parte simplemente bufo y guardo silencio.

-¿Cuánto te debo?-Pregunto Eriol a Jaku a carcajada abierta mientras disimulaba sacar su cartera.

Jaku sonrió ante tal acto.

-Va por la casa-Contesto el ojinegro creando más risas pidiendo con señas y satisfecho que guardara la cartera.

Eriol hizo lo pedido aun sin poder parar de reír.

Después de unos minutos Eriol y Kero parecía a penas calmarse. Eriol tomo aire y exhalo intentando regresar a un estado más normal mientras que el rubio aun se tocaba el estomago mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Jaku sonrió levemente, se movió de tal manera que hasta cierto momento y punto su mirada se quedo varada.

-Wow…

Un coro lejano de sorpresa se escucho por la sala, llamando la atención entonces de todo el resto.

Eriol sonrió tranquilo y satisfecho a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es hermosa…-Lo que fue el "murmullo" de Jaku pudo escucharse.

-Te dije que era perfecta-Aclaro un orgulloso Kero.

Sakura había salido de los vestidores seguido de aquel grupo de mujeres que seguían arreglando pequeños destalles del traje o del peinado.

La vestidura era de noche, liso, largo, color blanco, se sostenía solamente de un tirante medio grueso en el hombro derecho, bordados y ornamentos dorados decoraban aquel lienzo pesado con dobladillos que ondeaba con cada paso extravagante. (Estilo: griego antiguo)

El cabello estaba casi en su totalidad agarrado con una pinza fina, varios cabellos caían sobre la frente para dar más madures a aquella mujer, sin contar hasta entonces el maquillaje ligero y los labios carnosos envueltos en un leve tono rosado.

Sus muñecas eran decoradas por dos pesadas muñequeras de oro, la joyería parecía brillar aun más.

Eriol disimuladamente poso su mirada en Shaoran, quien hasta ahora parecía igual de impresionado que Jaku, aunque en su máxima diferencia, el moreno simplemente miraba expectante, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Mizuki limpio su garganta con intención de llamar la atención de todos y volverlos de nuevo a la tierra.

-Vamos, Jaku-Intervino la pelirroja-… Debo presentarte a Sakura.

-¿Ese es su nombre?-Pregunto Jaku aun sorprendido.

-Así es-Afirmo Mizuki divertida ante tal comportamiento infantil.

-Ya viene para acá…-Advirtió Eriol deteniéndolos.

Sakura aun era seguida por aquellas mujeres, sonrió y agradeció sonriente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia dejo por sentado que tenía que retirarse, giro y observo a lo lejos al grupo con el que estaba antes. _La actitud de aquel grupo de mujeres que la arrastraron al vestidor fue completamente diferente de la que vio al principio… al enterarse de que en realidad no era una modelo prácticamente la trataron como una más… sin extremados cuidados fue conociendo un poco la forma de pensar de cada una de ellas, hasta enterarse entonces lo aburrido que les parecía que las modelos profesionales no les agradara ser parte del mismo ambiente_. Sonrió un poco incomoda al ser entonces el centro de atención de aquel grupo principal.

Hizo una reverencia al notar la presencia de un nuevo integrante.

-Buenos días-Jaku hizo una reverencia.

Sakura la recibió dando otra y sonriendo cortésmente desvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja.

-Sakura, te presento a Jaku-Mizuki intervino-Jaku, te presento a Sakura…

-Mucho gusto/Mucho gusto…

Ambos se estrecharon las manos sonrientes, al terminar un silencio corto se hizo presente entre ellos.

-Si se me permite decir…-Jaku Aclaro su garganta-… Se ve esplendida.

-Te vez preciosa-Afirmo Mizuki sonriente.

-Gracias-La aludida sonrió apenada pero agradecida por el cumplido.

Una pequeña risa hizo que los tres posaran su mirada en el rubio.

-¿Como te fue haya dentro?-Pregunto Keroberos con un tono burlón y alegre.

Eriol tomo disimuladamente del brazo a Shaoran y le hizo caminar hasta donde todos.

-No creo que le haya ido tan mal…-Intervino rápidamente-… haz de disculparnos-Exclamo Eriol.

-Siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes-Aclaro Mizuki antes que nada.

Sakura sacudió sus manos al igual que su cabeza.

-No, No, por favor-Suplico la ojiverde agachando su cabeza como mínima reverencia-… Les debo demasiado, con los grandes favores que me han hecho les debo hasta mi vida, esto es poco de lo mucho que les debo…

-… No exageres por favor-Pidió Eriol agradecido por aquellas palabras.

-Sea lo que sea que hayamos hecho por ti, no nos da derecho a no informarte como en esta ocasión-Aclaro Mizuki.

-No importa-Sakura sonrió convenciéndoles-… Después de todo no fue desagradable, conocí a varias personas-Hecho un vistazo atrás observando a las mujeres.

Las ganas de Eriol por grabar ese momento se vieron tranquilizadas por el simple hecho de no querer perderse ni un segundo de aquella escena, estaba seguro que no había parpadeado ni un segundo solo para ver la expresión de ambos cantantes quienes sin disimulo miraban a la ojiverde.

Jaku la miraba-aunque no vieran los demás y no lo notaran- de pies a cabeza, la verdad es que se notaba en su mirada aun la impresión.

A diferencia de Jaku, Shaoran le miraba el rostro, la amplia sonrisa que mostraba su cara en perfil no supo definirla con precisión, pero tenía que aceptarlo…_lucia bien_.

Sakura se giro de nuevo para mirar al resto del grupo.

-Es extraño…-Intervino Eriol sutilmente-… ellas suelen ser muy serias.

La ojiverde sonrió ante tal comentario mientras negaba con sus manos.

-Para nada-Concluyo Sakura en un tono de extremado respeto-… Creo sinceramente que son para quienes ellas trabajan los que tienen el problema.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Pregunto Mizuki extrañada.

-Me refiero a que cuando ellas ven a alguien sincero con quien interactuar lo hacen, mientras la persona con la que trabajen no sea demasiado estricta exigiendo el trato que "según" merecen.-Explico indirectamente.

Kero asintió entendiendo algo sorprendido.

-Ya entiendo-Exclamo Mizuki.

La misma jovencita que antes había interrumpido se acerco a la pelirroja.

-Disculpe señorita-Exclamo la mujer con respeto.

-¿Si?...

-Ya esta listo todo para la sesión-Explico la joven.

-De acuerdo-Asintió la pelirroja girando su mirada hacia la ojiverde y Jaku-¿Listos?

Ambos asintieron.

-Síganme por favor-Exclamo la jovencita.

Sakura y Jaku se alejaron dejando atrás al resto del grupo, en el camino ambos comenzaban una plática.

Keroberos sonrió.

-¿Podemos quedarnos a ver?-Pregunto el rubio a Mizuki.

-Claro que si-La pelirroja sonrió.

Shaoran estaba apunto de moverse para retirarse pero Eriol fue tan rápido que le tomo del brazo, y al ver la extrañeza de Kero y Mizuki ante tal acto, sonrió con su típico semblante.

Shaoran intento jalonearse pero el apretón disimulado de Eriol lo detuvo.

-Nosotros los seguimos-Aclaro Eriol sonriente.

Mizuki y Kero iban a articular palabra cuando unas risas relativamente a lo lejos se escucharon, su atención se poso en Sakura y Jaku quienes reían junto con una de las estilistas.

Entre tanto escándalo Mizuki y Keroberos caminaron hacia ellos para unirse a la plática.

Al verse libre de la mirada de los ahora ausentes, Shaoran se zafo de golpe del agarre de Eriol, se acomodo la ropa y giro dispuesto a irse.

-¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto Eriol.

-¿Qué no se nota?-Pregunto Shaoran sin dejar de caminar.

-Bueno, como tu quieras…-Eriol limpio su garganta-… cobarde.

Shaoran se detuvo.

-¿Disculpa?-El moreno se giro a medias para mirar a Eriol.

-¿Eh?...-Eriol se hizo el desentendido.

-Me llamaste cobarde-Shaoran camino dos pasos hacia el pelinegro.

-¡Ah¿Eso?... Si ¿Por?-Pregunto metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-¡¿Por?!...-Shaoran parecía no poder creerlo-¿Qué te da derecho a llamarme así?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-Pregunto Eriol sorprendido-… Por que hay muchas razones que te puedo enlistar.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-Como por ejemplo que huyas de los lugares…

-Yo no huyo de nada-Negó el moreno molesto.

-Claro que lo haces…

-No me molestes-Shaoran se giro por segunda vez para retirarse-Já, huir de los lugares… ¿Por qué habría de huir?

-… Por que muy en el fondo, en un lugar remoto de tu cabeza que no conozco se que le temes a Jaku-Respondió el pelinegro.

Shaoran se detuvo bruscamente, lo que en Eriol provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción, rápidamente guardo compostura y suspiro derrotado mientras se preparaba para dar media vuelta e ir en dirección a los demás.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso¿No es así?... Ese ya es tu proble- - -

-Yo no le temo a ese idiota-Aclaro Shaoran serio mientras le veía la espalda del pelinegro.

-Pues no lo demuestras-Intervino Eriol de inmediato.

A la sorda, el pelinegro noto como el moreno apretaba sus puños por el enojo; era más que obvio que Shaoran comenzaba a enfadarse con tal acusación, pero cuando estaba enfadado no solía pensar bien con la cabeza, lo que traía más ventaja.

-Sabes perfectamente que no soporto a Jaku y también te sabes de memoria por que-Exclamo Shaoran seriamente.

-Yo lo se-Afirmo Eriol como si nada-Pero… ¿Sinceramente crees que los demás se van a creer eso cuando ni siquiera saben verdaderamente el motivo?...

-… ¿Ahora te interesa lo que digan los demás?-Pregunto irónico.

-Si fueras una persona con otra vocación te diría que no, pero eres famoso, TODOS te conocen Shaoran…-Pauso limpiando su garganta-… La disquera completa habla de ti por tu mal comportamiento, si eso se dio con un solo problema en una disquera… imagina como decaería tu carrera que esta en manos de todo el publico.

-Me comparas con Jaku…-Exclamo el moreno severamente-… ¡este tipo es un!…

-… ¿Mujeriego?-Interrumpió y rió por lo bajo-… Creo que no notas esa desventaja o más bien… astucia-Pauso mirando hacia otro lugar dando a entender que en verdad el moreno estaba equivocado-… Jaku podrá ser un mujeriego, pero jamás a tenido un escándalo.

Suspiro derrotado y con buena actuación se giro para comenzar a caminar, al contrario, Shaoran suspiro derrotado pero se mantuvo quieto esperando.

-¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?-Pregunto Shaoran entre dientes.

Eriol se detuvo sonriendo satisfecho aun dándole la espala a Shaoran. _Hasta la pregunta era necia¿Qué cual era el punto?... ¿No era obvio?_ Hasta hizo una mueca por la pregunta tan tonta.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga?...

Eriol solo se limito a mirarlo y luego giro a caminar.

Shaoran tomo aire. _¿Cuál era su problema?... Si se quería retirar de los lugares era por…_ Miraba para todos lados buscando otra respuesta… _era por… … ERA POR_… Abrió la boca casi con la intención de responderse a si mismo, pero a los pocos segundos la cerró.

Agacho la cabeza para mirar el suelo. _Que feo era darse cuenta de que estamos equivocados… a final de cuentas Eriol tenía la razón, tendría que andarse con cuidado, fuera para bien o para mal_. Soltó un suspiro de derrota y sin mucho apuro se dispuso a seguir a Eriol.

Por otro lado, Mizuki y Keroberos observaban a Sakura y Jaku siendo informados de lo que harían para la sesión de fotos, la chica que informaba a Mizuki junto con el fotógrafo profesional indicaba a ambos "modelos" actuar de la forma más natural posible.

Sakura asintió por centésima vez y seguido observo a la chica y al fotógrafo retirarse a sus lugares, a pocos metros estaban Kero y Mizuki mirando, sonrió al notar como el rubio le saludaba dándole ánimos.

-¿Lista?...

-¿Eh?...-Sakura giro para ver a Jaku justamente detrás de ella, susurrando en su oído-¡Ah! Si-La ojiverde se giro y se dirigió acomodándose mucho mejor en el espacio que le fue indicado sin darle mucha importancia.

Su mirada verde se quedo plasmada en la acción de Jaku, quien al parecer parecía absorto, juraba que aquellos ojos demostraban cierta sorpresa, que por supuesto no entendía.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Sakura.

Jaku pareció despertar de algún sueño, miro a la ojiverde sin comprender y al captar la pregunta asintió.

-Si, si, perdón-Guardo compostura y se dirigió hasta donde ella.

_¿Era su imaginación o esa chica le había ignorado?... Simplemente no lo podía creer¿Hacia cuanto que una mujer no se rendía a sus acciones?... y lo peor de todo, a un susurro en el oído_. Observo el rostro de la ojiverde quien le sonreía con comprensión.

-¿Esta seguro?-Pregunto Sakura sin poderlo creer del todo.

Jaku asintió con cierto desden.

-No seas tan formal conmigo, por favor-Suplico Jaku poniéndosele aun lado.

-De acuerdo, Jaku-Sonrió como de costumbre.

-_De acuerdo¡Comencemos!..._

La voz del fotógrafo llamo la atención de ambos quienes asintieron.

Eriol por su parte se detuvo al lado de Mizuki, la pelirroja le miro con cierta ansiedad a respuestas.

-¿Todo bien?-Pregunto Mizuki.

-Perfectamente-Eriol sonrió satisfecho y volvió su mirada hacia los modelos.

Mizuki hizo lo mismo.

Para ese entonces Shaoran se había acomodado aun lado de Eriol, prestando atención a lo que los demás también veían. Sakura y Jaku reían al hacer algunos movimientos torpes y a su vez, el cantante tomaba por la cintura a la ojiverde, como si de una pareja se tratara… posiciones, rostros seguros y decididos, el flash de la cámara se presentaba segundo a segundo, miradas y risas…_ Hubo una vez en la que él también había visto esa sonrisa dirigida a él_.

-Levante un poco más sus brazos Sakura-Pidió el fotógrafo mientras aun miraba por el lente de la cámara.

Sakura obedeció. Le daba la espalda a Jaku, pero alzaba sus brazos de tal manera que atraía y rodeaba el cuello del cantante, mientras este se acercaba de alguna manera seductora.

-Eso es-El fotógrafo tomo la imagen y siguió con las demás-Pongan los ventiladores…

Acto seguido el cabello de Sakura se movía con naturalidad, el aire que venía también desde abajo le daba movimiento al vestido.

Shaoran se quedo mirando… _¿Qué tanto abría pasado en ese año?... Debía aceptarlo, aquella chica había dado un cambio drástico desde hace un año, su mirada ya no se veía opacada por nada, ahora parecía más decidida y ciertamente preparada_. Un comentario de Jaku hizo que todos sin excepción comenzaran a reír._Sentía envidia… ¿Como es que ella ahora podía sonreír de tal manera?... ¿Cuál era el secreto?... No era que quisiera sonreír igual, pero la tranquilidad y la serenidad que demostraba se reflejaban en sus ojos, en sus gestos… en sus movimientos… ¿Cuántos años llevaba intentando superarse incluso a si mismo? Sinceramente ya ni lo recordaba, siempre estaba frustrado, huyendo_…

Ambos modelos se separaron por un momento, discutían y opinaban junto con el fotógrafo, hasta que por petición de la ojiverde, Kero se acerco hablando también, y seguido de un montón de palabrerías rieron de nuevo.

… _Huyendo, siempre estaba a la defensiva…_ Observo a Jaku y cerró su puño, y sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada…_ Lo habían traicionado y desde aquel entonces no había podido dejar de estarlo, el ánimo y la fuerza se volvieron enfado e ira, dejo de disfrutar la vida y prefirió mejor pensarla, razonarla…_

-¡Shaoran!...

Levanto la mirada observando a Eriol y Mizuki junto con Kero, Sakura y Jaku… _¿Cómo habían llegado hasta haya?... no tenia ni idea_. Observo incluso para cerciorarse junto a él para ver si no era un juego de su mente, pero rápidamente cayo en la cuenta.

-¡Ven!...

Eriol y Mizuki lo llamaban para que se les uniera, Sakura parecía insistir con la mirada mientras reía disimulando no hacerlo. Kero reía junto a Jaku, disfrutando de aquel momento con bastantes ganas.

_¿Ir?..._ Observo a la ojiverde, _¿A dónde exactamente?_, Camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo tocando su cabeza, cerraba sus ojos como si de migraña se tratara.

_¿A dónde podía ir?... todos los lugares que conocía, todas las personas, eran solo un teatro… ¿Realmente huía?... Sinceramente lo negaba, enfrentaba todo, aun seguía mirando ese teatro, seguía viviendo en el, no… el no huía, el solo…_

-¡¿Shaoran?!...

Abrió sus ojos mirando solo siluetas, todo estaba borroso, todo daba vueltas… _¿Qué esta pasando?..._ Un olor peculiar se hizo presente, y el murmullo y escándalo de muchas voces también, inhalo aquel perfume con cierta debilidad.

… _No estoy huyendo…_

**F****IN DEL CAPITULO DIECIOCHO…**

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Crois.- Que bueno que te gusto TT No sabes lo feliz que me pone non... Tenia ganas de abofetear a Shaoran xD, es que a veces se lo merece xD, además alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos, y que mejor que Sakura XD, gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos.

Sakura-Chan-Dream.- Que agrado tener que leer tu review xD, sinceramente siempre me pones a pensar tu a mi xD, ahora que, espero que entiendas de alguna manera vaga el por que del titulo de este capitulo, es simple si lo vez desde el punto de vista que yo xD... con respecto a lo de la creatividad, por ahorita anda agarrada de un hilo xD por que creo que pronto se me ira, al igual que vendran mis trabajos, y es que estoy por terminar mi penultimo semestre en preparatoria, y nos traen como trapos viejos xD, gracias de ante mano por pasarte y dejar mensaje, espero que te guste este capitulo.

AkaneTokugawa.- Akane-chan!!!! XD Te niego la de wapo XD hahahahahahaha Shaoran se salva por ese pequeño e insignificante detalle xD... aun no entiendo lo de T&A... y si me hablas de Watashi no ikikaeru debo mensionarte que no aparece ningun personaje con un nombre que empiece con "T"... a menos que te refieras a Takumi o.o que lo dudo demasiado o.o... Espero que te guste este capitulo!!! y gracias por leerlo TT

Chouri.-Hola!!!... Pues aquí ya se ve una avance, espero que te guste este capitulo y pues... proximamente veremos en donde vive Sakura XD, espero que sigas leyendo y mandando tus menajes que son geniales TT, me encantan xD... ok pues me calmo xD nos vemos.

Amiscr.- Este fue uno de los pocos planes que tiene Mizuki para Sakura xD, supongo que ya te vas dando una idea de las mañosadas que haran con ella xD, al menos para divertirse un rato xD hahahahahahaha, supongamos que todo loq ue sea haga tendra un beneficio para lo que viene, y asi sucesivamente xD... Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Midori Akari.- XD que fue lo que no te explique!!! ahh?!!! xD no me lo haz dicho por que la otra vez te dije algo de cosas de autor y te andas con eso xD, pruebame, no mas no me salgas con tus preguntotas por que la verdad no querras que te adelante hechos que por cierto estas predestinados para capitulos siguientes, ademas!!! que te deje picada es el punto!!!... XD PD.: Y donde quedo mi golpe? XD...

Aniie!.- Siii, sinceramente creo que todo debe de pensarse asi al principio, como algo raro y luego o.o ya se va entendiendo XD, la cuestion es leer xD, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y los demas tambien xD, gracias por leerme y bueno espero que te haya gustado este, nos vemos non.

* * *

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

"Capitulo 18: La princesa, el ogro y los animalitos."

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18 La princesa, el ogro y los

**!!!!DISCULPEN LA DEMORA!!!! TT**

** A habido mucho trabajo y pues ni tiempo de escribir, además de que las ideas se mes estan esfumando XD Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya estoy a poco tiempo de salir de la escuela para disfrutar mis VACACIONES muajajajajajaj xD, y así tendre más tiempo de escribir non.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19:**

"_**La princesa, el ogro y los animalitos"**_

…**2:00 PM/ Jardines de disquera…**

Se dejo caer sobre el pasto, un pequeño sentón y luego acomodo con naturalidad su cuerpo; espalda y cabeza recargadas en el tronco del árbol, piernas extendidas y cruzadas, manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sus ojos cerrados, esa era la posición de Shaoran en aquel instante.

Un suspiro de cansancio se escapo por su boca, mientras disfrutaba de la brisa suave del viento. _Apenas se había quitado de encima a Eriol quien insistía en que se fuera a descansar a su departamento, después del desmayo en la sala de fotografía ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS le miraban con la misma petición._

_¡Dios!... ¡Solamente fue un desmayo mínimo!, lo aceptaba y se lo había comentado a Eriol para que lo dejara en paz, últimamente no descansaba bien y prefería ocupar esa falta de sueño para cubrir su trabajo, precisamente por eso no tenía nada que hacer en ese instante... Pero en realidad la pregunta era… ¿Por qué se le iba el sueño? No tenía ni idea, pero para él la carga de trabajo era como dormir._

_Últimamente los días tranquilos se había esfumado, pero en ese momento el silencio era tan palpable que hasta lo saboreaba_. Respiro profundamente para después dejar salir el aire en otro suspiro. _Había desperdiciado los últimos días la comida de Shinju, a penas si la probaba, no era que no le gustara si no que no tenía apetito, como olvidar lo que escuchaba de esa mujer hace ya una semana, aquella mujer le preguntaba si algún día la ojiverde iría a visitarla_.

_Esa chica estaba en boca de todos… y no le molestaba, al contrario, eso atraía beneficios para su persona, las estatuas comenzaban a desvanecerse con su sola presencia, y si ese era su premio, prefería mantenerlo así_.

- - - - - - - - -

**...2:10 PM/ Elevador…**

Estaba parado esperando impacientemente a que las puertas de elevador se abrieran, una pose pensativa y rostro ciertamente preocupado.

_Estaba preocupado, aun cuando insistiera en molestarlo estaba preocupado por su amigo, a penas si había podido sacarle algo de información, y sabía que el no comer y no dormir adecuadamente atraería graves consecuencias a la salud del moreno, además de conocer lo testarudo que era dudaba que aceptara cualquier consejo de buena manera por alguien._

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron con el típico _¡Ting!_, y seguido sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, en donde estaba ahora no era la pregunta, si no con quien iba. _Mizuki estaba preocupada al igual que él, y es que un desmayo por parte de Shaoran era como si nevara en el desierto, era tan extraño que…_

Se detuvo bruscamente frente a la puerta de la directora, pero su cara pensativa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. … _Si Shaoran estaba sobrecargado de trabajo como un desierto que desprende mucho calor, entonces… ¿Quien sería la nieve?... Aclarando bien las cosas, OBVIAMENTE Shaoran necesitaba algo de distracción… pero la pregunta era¿En donde encontrar la nieve correcta?... _

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con palabrería y media. Mizuki sentada en su escritorio, y algunos de sus empleados más preciados dentro, eran alrededor de unos diez, los cuales parecían negativos ante la idea de su jefa.

El suspiro de Mizuki fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar después de tantas peticiones.

-¿Como es posible?-Pregunto la pelirroja con cansancio y preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?-Eriol hizo su acto de presencia, sabia perfectamente que pasaba, pero antes de meter sus narices prefería cerciorar mejor el terreno.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar en el pelinegro.

-No hay quien vaya a cuidar a Shaoran-Explico Mizuki.

-No necesita una niñera, sabes que no lo aceptara-Exclamo Eriol.

-Además su comportamiento no agrada a ninguno de nosotros-Intervino Nami con respeto.

Eriol asintió.

-Acabo de hablar con él, y créeme necesita oxigeno, parece que no le llega mucho al cerebro-Burlo Eriol.

Mizuki alzo una ceja ante tal comentario.

Pero al contrario de la pelirroja, sus empleados reían por lo bajo, aunque no lo pareciera Eriol no era lo que todos llamaban estricto… si no sabio y diplomático.

-Pueden retirarse-Exclamo Mizuki-Nami y Seijun quédense por favor…

El resto se retiro sin antes hacer una mínima reverencia, habiéndose cerrado la puerta, Eriol devolvió su mirada a la pelirroja quien ya le miraba pidiendo una explicación.

-Hablaba en serio-Dijo Eriol ante tal mirada-Conozco perfectamente a Shaoran, lo único que tiene es falta de sueño y alimento…-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Sueño y alimento?-Seijun parecía no poder creerlo.

-Pero si lo tiene TODO…-Exclamo Nami aclarando la expresión de Seijun quien asentía varias veces.

-Una cosa es tenerlo todo y otra alcanzar un sueño con tu propio esfuerzo-Exclamo Eriol-Lo que le pasa a Shaoran no es nada que tenga que ver con lo material o algo posible…

-Parece muy urgente y grave-Intervino Seijun.

-Hasta cierto punto-Aclaro Eriol.

Mizuki miro su reloj cosa que noto el pelinegro.

-Tus empleados no querrán llevarle comida y yo prefiero no arriesgarme…-Pauso aclarando.

Nami y Seijun parecieron respirar de alivio. Mizuki al contrario iba a decir otra cosa pero Eriol se le adelanto.

-… Y si de intentos me quieres hablar, déjame decirte que ya lo intente, y no recibí más que una respuesta a medias.

-¿A medias?-Mizuki le miro exigiendo una explicación… _¿Cómo sabe que fue a medias?... Algo tramaba y ese algo debía saberlo._

-Intuición-Respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

Mizuki sonrió resignada…_Cualquier plan que tuviera, sabía que sería parte de él tarde o temprano_.

Seijun tocio un poco lo que atrajo la mirada de sus superiores.

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento, pero me temo que no debemos escuchar esto-Exclamo el castaño. (Seijun)

Nami le dio un pequeño codazo a su compañero como reprenda por habérselos recordado, una mirada reprochante que por su puesto notaron los presentes.

Mizuki sonrió.

-Son uno de mis mejores empleados, se que puedo confiar en ustedes…-Tomo algunos papeles del escritorio-… Estos papeles revísalos, deben estar listos dentro de tres días-Le entrego un bloque de papeles a Seijun-Nami necesito que recojas los permisos para los lugares a los que iremos a grabar, llama a la aerolínea y haz reservaciones para estos días…-Le entrego unas hojas.

-Si-Contesto Nami mirando los documentos.

-Pueden retirarse-Exclamo Mizuki recargando sus codos en el escritorio.

Ambos empleados asintieron y rápidamente se retiraron. Ya estando a solas la habitación parecía demasiado silenciosa.

-Oxigeno¿Eh?...

Eriol asintió.

-Lo que necesita es distraerse-Exclamo Mizuki.

-Cualquiera diría que estamos cuidando de un niño-Eriol parecía burlón.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta de que eso es lo que estamos haciendo?-Pregunto Mizuki de igual manera.

Eriol rió con cierto desgane para después suspiro.

-Lo que tenemos que averiguar es cual debe ser esa distracción…-Exclamo Mizuki con seguridad.

La puerta de se abrió escuchándose la voz de Naomi y la ojiverde, quienes al parecer platicaban de algo realmente interesante.

Eriol sonrió a medias, esas señales ya eran extremadamente casuales.

-Tal vez… no necesariamente tenga que ser una cosa…

Mizuki solo alcanzo a ver la mirada del pelinegro, lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue… giro su cabeza mirando a las nuevas integrantes.

… **2:50 PM/Jardines…**

Podía ver a lo lejos la figura recostada sobre el tronco de aquel árbol, algo nervioso e inseguro su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse hasta que se detuvo. _Yo no tengo por que hacer esto…_ Un momento de meditación, otro poco de determinación y a lo último vino la resignación. _No tenía ni idea de cómo se había metido en aquel embrollo, lo único que recordaba fue haberse ofrecido, y ahora que lo pensaba no había escuchado ni voces en aquella charla, era como si le hubiesen tapado los oídos…_ Un empujón en su espalda la hizo despertar.

-¿Qué esperas?-La pregunta de Naomi le destapo las orejas.

-¿Eh?...-A penas si giro su cabeza para ver.

Tras ella y de contrabando iban también Nami y Seijun. _¿Cuál era el secreto?... No existía alguno, pero así lo parecía_. Camino con cautela como si fueran a matarla, aquel trayecto se veía tan largo que hasta sentía que no acabaría ni en ese día.

_Iba directo a aquella persona y se supone que ni debería de mirarla, a según lo que tenía entendido podría estallar una bomba si pasaba lo mismo que la otra vez… aunque lo dudaba mucho, lo que aseguraba era que por el comportamiento de aquel hombre el problema sería mucho peor... _Se extraño al notar que estaba dormido. _Un momento… ¿Por qué caminaba como si tuviera miedo?..._

Se detuvo instantáneamente.

A lo lejos y a escondidas, Naomi, Nami y Seijun se sorprendieron ante tal acto, la tensión se sentía hasta en los huesos, y es que aquellos tres casi admiraban a la ojiverde ya que ofrecerse a ser quien se dirigiera al moreno, aun después de lo sucedido hace semanas, era de admirar... si no es que Shaoran salía con otra cachetada por maldito.

-¡Ya se acobardo!-Advirtió Nami por lo bajo al ver a la ojiverde.

**-¡Shh!-**Naomi y Seijun le callaron.

Sakura había escuchado la imprudencia de Nami, se giro observando hacia los arbustos para luego erguirse completamente y tomó aire antes de seguir caminando._No estaba obligada a hacerlo, pero aun no comprendía el por que se había ofrecido, de tanto pensar solo se le vinieron a la mente Eriol y Mizuki, a quienes les había expresado la "oferta", si es que así se le podía llamar a tal suicidio_._Si. Era un suicidio, por que de haber otro problema las condiciones del contrato no marcharían muy bien, y de no marchar muy bien eso significaba infierno TOTAL, soportar CUALQUIER desplante de aquel sujeto,… ¿Por que? … Por Eriol, Mizuki, Kero y muchos más… solo por ellos_.

De tanto pensarlo no se dio ni cuenta lo tanto que había avanzado, se detuvo casi sin quererlo, la idea de seguirse derecho sin tomarlo en cuenta le cruzo muchas veces por la mente, pero se detuvo. Tomo aire antes de volver a moverse.

Fue en el instante en que cercioro que estaba dormido. _No hay por que despertarlo, solo dejo la bandeja de comida, me voy y listo_. Sonrió pues parecía bastante sencillo.

Se hinco sobre el pasto y lentamente se inclinaba para poner la bandeja de comida justo aun lado del moreno, iba lento, en silencio, solo a centímetros de tocar el suelo, aun cuando solo escuchara la respiración del cantante prefería mirarlo. Tranquilamente y sin ruido, esa bandeja de comida quedo placidamente posada sobre el suelo.

Sakura se enderezo con libertad, satisfecha por su trabajo, se levanto y se giro para comenzar a caminar. _¡Lo había logrado!..., era tan fácil y el ni siquiera se enteraría de que ella fue quien… _

_**(DBSK-"O"; traducción by skarlata)**_

_(Aclaración: Las canciones que ponga, son según canciones de Shaoran, no me pertenecen las traducciones ni la canción)_

… _¡Yo! Xian Lee intentemos un ritmo ruidoso  
¡"O"¡"O"¡"O"!  
¡¡¡Hagamos esto!!!..._

_-¡Corre, S...!_

Ese tono la congelo por completo, un escalofrió le paso por toda su columna al ver como los parpados de aquel hombre comenzaban a abrirse molestos, hubiera querido tomar aire pero ya era tarde.

Shaoran entre abrió sus ojos, levanto su brazo para poder tallar su ojo y con la otra sacaba su celular, pero el movimiento fue a medias, se detuvo justamente cuando noto la figura de...

-¿Q…?

_¡…Si damos un paso hacia atrás y comparamos  
el mundo de hoy descubriremos que el mundo no tiene elementos  
importantes absolutas…!_

Se detuvo al notar el molesto ruido del celular, la miro casi exigiendo tiempo, apago el sonido y pronto la miro de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto por fin.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza…

… **Recepción/Segundo Piso…**

-Lo siento, joven Jaku, no la e visto-La recepcionista parecía bastante apenada.

-No te preocupes, igualmente gracias-Jaku le sonrió y se giro caminando un poco.

_¿Dónde estaría la ojiverde?... Ya la había buscado por todo el edificio, y según sabía aun no se iba._ Se detuvo pensándolo mejor, observo la entrada del edificio._Como quiera que sea, tal vez estaba ocupada haciendo algún trabajo, mejor caminaría un poco y luego volvería a buscarla_.

… **Con Naomi, Nami y Seijun…**

Todo comenzaba a tornarse interesante, hasta que de pronto el sonido de un celular se escucho.

-¡Corre, S…!

Naomi le tapo la boca a Nami.

-¡Shhh!-Naomi y Seijun la reprendieron con la mirada por hacer tal escándalo.

Nami al contrario asintió algo asustada por sus miradas y acepto la petición de ambos.

-Déjanos escuchar…

… **Jardines…**

-¡¿Qué tengo que preguntártelo otra vez?!...

Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado, tomo aire relajando un poco su cuerpo antes de girarse y responderle.

Shaoran iba a volver a preguntar pero se detuvo al ver que la chica se giraba por su propia cuenta, sonreía algo nerviosa.

-Yo solo hice lo que…-Pauso pensándolo mejor-… vine a traerte eso.

La mirada de Shaoran fue a parar en la bandeja de comida que estaba a su lado, un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar. Sakura rasco un poco su cabeza y con cierta inseguridad tomo aire.

_**(… ¡Achu!...)**_

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo se enderezaba como soldadito, titubeo mirando con nerviosismo el suelo haciéndose la sorda.

… **Con Naomi, Nami y Seijun…**

Nami se tapo la boca y parte de la nariz al haber estornudado, al contrario de ella, Naomi trataba de matarla y Seijun detenía el intento de homicidio.

-¡Nos van a descubrir si siguen así!-Advirtió Seijun cuidando su voz.

-¡¿Descubrir?!... Por culpa de Nami ya nos descubrieron…-Naomi sacaba flamas por los ojos.

-¡Pues lo siento!-Se defendió Nami-Tu cabello se me metió por la nariz.

-¡Bueno ya cálmense…! vamos a seguir viendo, dudo que Sakura nos delate-Seijun se acerco a ver de nuevo.

… **De vuelta al árbol…**

Shaoran observaba hacia un extremo del edificio, fijamente entre unos arbustos y algunas plantas, entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Murmuro algo audible.

-¿D-De que hablas?…

Shaoran la miro alzando una ceja, parecía o era bastante obvio.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?...

-No…-La ojiverde tomo aire pensando en algo rápido que decir-… ¿Q-Que se supone era lo que tenía que escuchar?

Shaoran estaba a punto de explicarle… _¿Qué esta sorda?_... cerró la boca.

-Olvídalo…

-Si…

Se quedaron en otro silencio largo y muerto, titubearon por un rato, Sakura miro de reojo hacia los arbustos y tomó aire por fin.

-B-bueno como ya te traje eso, yo me voy-Se giro automáticamente para retirarse.

Camino unos tres pasos.

-Espera…

… **Con Naomi, Nami y Seijun…**

El trío miraba con atención la escena, Sakura estaba a punto de retirarse cuando por petición del moreno se detuvo, ella se giro para verlo de nuevo, el rostro de Shaoran parecía serio y...

-¿Qué hacen aquí?...

Se quedaron de piedra, y lentamente se giraron en sincronización, movimiento pausado, la cara que les cuestionaba parecía extrañada.

-Joven… J-Jaku-Alcanzo a decir Nami.

Jaku frunció el ceño extrañado.

-Si, soy yo-Exclamo más que obvio-¿Qué hacen?...

-N-Nada, nosotros solo estábamos… estábamos…-Naomi se quedo trabada ahí.

Nami se le quedo mirando casi con la intención de que dijera lo que fuera, Seijun también la miraba pero a la vez también a Jaku.

-Estamos viendo algo… de la planta-Exclamo Seijun sin mucha importancia.

-¿De la planta?-Jaku no se la creía del todo.

El trío asintió al mismo tiempo y extrañamente el mismo número de veces.

Jaku hecho un ojo rápido a la planta, iba a preguntar algo pero se le vino a la mente lo que buscaba hace un rato.

-¿Oigan, no han visto a Sakura?-Pregunto Jaku.

Naomi, Nami y Jaku se miraron de reojo, lo que desconcertó a Jaku, el reto de miradas duro unos segundos hasta que mecánicamente y con cierta inseguridad los tres apuntaron a la vuelta.

… **De vuelta al árbol…**

-Espera…

Sakura se detuvo tranquilamente, se quedo así por unos segundos, dándole la espalda, hasta que se decidió a girarse, no dijo nada, simplemente le miro.

Shaoran observaba la bandeja de comida con seriedad.

-Fue Eriol y Mizuki¿Verdad?-Shaoran cuestiono mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos. _Por su comportamiento y su temperamento era mejor no darle motivos para que se alterara…_

-Simplemente lo traje-Respondió la ojiverde.

No se movió ni 5 centímetros para girarse, pues volvió a detenerse.

-Ellos te dijeron que lo trajeras,**¿No es verdad?**-Shaoran recalco aquella pregunta.

Su cara estaba de perfil, pero su mirada había quedado clavada en el suelo, tomo aire cerrando sus ojos, los abrió y le miro.

-¿Y que si así es?-Pregunto tranquila.

-Puedo cuidarme yo solo-Exclamo Shaoran.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Cuestiono la ojiverde fastidiada-¡¿Es tan malo que se preocupen por ti?!...

Shaoran simplemente alzo una ceja con seriedad mientras la seguía mirando.

-¡Dios mió!-Observo para todos lados tomando aire-… En verdad no se como la gente puede soportarte.

-No sabes nada de mí-Exclamo Shaoran poniéndose más cómodo.

-Que no sepa nada de ti, tampoco te da ese derecho…

-… Solo alejo a la gente hipócrita…

-… Pues por lo visto todo el mundo es hipócrita para ti…

-… Tu por ejemplo…-Fue interrumpido.

-… No me conoces.

Shaoran sonrió un poco, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-… Tú no eres hipócrita.

El semblante de la ojiverde cambio completamente, un silencio largo, Sakura noto un cambio extraño en el rostro del cantante... como más duro y antipático.

-Yo no espero que la gente me comprenda, solo quiero que me dejen en paz…-Pauso volviendo a mirarla.

-No lo comprendo, no toda la gente es…-Esta vez fue interrumpida.

-… Gente como la que te esta buscando-Shaoran desvió su mirada antipática hacia alguna parte de atrás.

Su expresión de extrañeza se hizo presente, no muy segura dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía el moreno. Y a unos metros Jaku caminaba hacia ella.

-Hola-Jaku saludo a ambos.

Shaoran desvió su mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran los presentes.

Por otra parte, la ojiverde miro de reojo al moreno.

-Hola-Sonrió.

-Te estaba buscando-Jaku le sonrió.

Sakura tomo aire, y siguió sonriendo, estaba un poco nerviosa… _Según había escuchado de Eriol, que Jaku y Shaoran eran rivales y que por obvio, Shaoran le tenía tanto odio que prefería ni mirarlo… ¿El motivo? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero lo único de lo que estaba completamente conciente, es que tenía a ambos rivales frente a frente, y ella era la única presente._

-¿Para que?...

-… Quería ver si te gustaría salir a comer a algún lugar-Explico Jaku.

Shaoran observo a la ojiverde.

Siguió sonriendo pero para sus adentros estaba completamente desconcertada, y no por que fuera algo que esperaba. _Habían pasado a penas dos días en que se conocía y ya la estaba invitando a salir, no malinterpretaba la oferta, pero de cualquier manera, nunca le gustaba salir con alguien al que a penas conocía de momento… ¡De acuerdo! Llevaban ya 72 horas de conocerse, pero de todos modos era poco_. Tomo aire dudándolo. _Era un cantante que siempre conseguía de mujeres lo que quería, lo sabía por como hablaban las empleadas de él¿Como hacerle saber a un hombre como él que no quería salir?..._

-Veras es que yo…-Titubeo-… es que…

Jaku intentaba ver la mirada de la ojiverde, así se mantuvieron unos segundos.

-… Será para otra ocasión.

Jaku y Sakura viraron su mirada hacia el moreno, ambos con la misma extrañeza. El pelinegro pedía una expresión con la mirada.

-Demasiado tarde, nosotros vamos a salir a comer-Exclamo Shaoran bastante tranquilo.

La ojiverde y el pelinegro tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa. Jaku sonrió con seguridad.

-¿A si?-Cuestiono Jaku sin creer lo que oía-… ¿Entonces puedes explicarme por que te trajo esa bandeja de comida?

Shaoran miro el objeto con simpleza y sin pensarlo dos veces lleno sus pulmones de aire.

-Fácil…-Exclamo Shaoran-… Me la trajo por que se preocupo por mí, pero como el **caballero** que soy mejor la invite a salir-Se levanto.

Shaoran miro a la ojiverde con la misma apatía.

Jaku estaba desconcertado por tanta seguridad por parte del moreno, no se lo podía creer que mejor miro a la ojiverde esperando una negación.

Sakura se quedo por un tiempo callada mirando a Shaoran, cerro sus ojos y tomo aire. _¿Salir con Jaku o con Shaoran?... A Jaku no le conocía, pero no se le veía con a alguien peligroso, a Shaoran lo conocía, no del todo, pero lo conocía, sin embargo era un maldito..._

-… Es verdad-Aclaro la ojiverde mirando esta vez a Jaku.

Shaoran se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Adiós-Dijo fríamente como despedida a su rival mientras arrastraba a la chica junto a él.

Sakura miro a Jaku aun cuando sentía el jalón, iba a decir algo para animarlo pero prefirió no hacerlo, no era conveniente, después de todo lo que el moreno dijo no había nada que decir, ni un "_para luego_".

Cuando Shaoran hubo jalado a la ojiverde hasta la entrada de la disquera se detuvo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto Sakura con reproche mientras se soltaba a jalones.

Shaoran se giro para mirarla.

-¿Por qué no te negaste?...

Sakura perdió todo ese reproche.

-Yo pregunte primero-Exclamo.

-No tengo por que responderte…

La ojiverde bajo la mirada rápidamente con arrepentimiento, desvió su mirada y de soslayo observo atrás. _Se sentía mal, no era de las personas a las que les gustaba dejar así a la gente, ella no se comportaba como Shaoran, a diferencia de él, prefería enfrentarlas…_

-… Vamonos-Exclamo Shaoran girándose.

-¡Como puedes ser tan…!-Fue interrumpida.

-… **NO CREO** que tenga que explicarte el por que-Respondió Shaoran ante tal arranque.

Sakura le miro la espalda tomando aire. _Odiaba cuando tenía razón… Si Jaku se enteraba que era una mentira, sería peor. _

Shaoran camino despreocupado, después de unos minutos Sakura le siguió.

… **Séptimo piso/En las oficinas…**

-Gracias por prestármelo-Devolvía el celular a la empleada.

-De nada, joven Eriol-La empleada le sonrió y pronto siguió con su trabajo.

El pelinegro sonrió y se retiro de nuevo a la oficina de la jefa. Justamente al entrar Mizuki le mira, silencio. Eriol se sienta como si nada en el sillón. Después de tanto silencio Mizuki toma aire.

-¿No crees que estamos aprovechándonos de Sakura?-Pregunto la pelirroja.

Eriol rió un poco.

-Para nada…-La mirada de su jefa le hizo reflexionar.

-… ¡Bueno si!... un poquito, muy poquito… nada más va a ser un ratito, ni que lo fuera a cuidar todo el día.

-No lo esta cuidando-Negó Mizuki-… Sabes perfectamente que más que cuidarlo lo esta soportando, Shaoran sabe cuidarse solo.

-Eso me hubieras dicho antes de empezar con el plan-Exclamo Eriol.

Mizuki se quedo sin palabras, no tenía nada contra eso. Eriol noto que no estaba cómoda…

-Algún día tendrían que toparse, van a trabajar juntos por poco más de un año, el que hablen ahora de algo sin importancia será para bien de todo el largo tiempo que viene-Explico.

Mizuki lo pensó. _Tenía razón, si en todo ese año de trabajo no se llevaban bien, el trabajo sería en vano._ Miro a Eriol.

-Por seguridad, mejor ve a ver-Exclamo la pelirroja.

Eriol asintió complacido, iba a dar una excusa para ir a ver que pasaba, pero con esa orden ya no era necesario darla.

… **Ciudad/3:30 PM…**

Estaciono el auto. Se quito el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, se bajo y la cerro. Giro dándole la espalda al automóvil y levanto la mirada al cielo, el letrero del restaurante parecía bastante habitual, nada extravagante.

-¿Piensas quedarte parada ahí todo el día?...

La voz de Shaoran la despertó y lo miro, el moreno se giro entrando al restaurante. La ojiverde lleno sus pulmones de aire… _Este sería un largo día_.

Alcanzo a Shaoran quien la esperaba parado frente a la mesa, cuando el moreno la vio se sentó sin hacer algún ademán o gesto, la ojiverde sin darle mucha importancia hizo lo mismo, acerco su silla y recargo sus brazos en la mesa para sostener su rostro, a tientas con su mirada empezó a ver todo su alrededor.

Se quedaron por un rato en silencio, si no hasta que el mesero entrego las cartas.

-Pide lo que quieras, yo pagare-Exclamo Shaoran con típica voz mientras aun miraba la carta.

-…-Prefirió no decir nada, simplemente asintió.

-Sukiyaki estará bien, y agua para tomar-Exclamo Shaoran.

El mesero asintió tomando el pedido y luego se giro hacia la ojiverde.

-Saba no shioyaki-Pronuncio Sakura-… Emm y te por favor.

El mesero se retiro sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia, Sakura sonrió y luego observo hacia su costado mirando el pequeño pero extenso restaurante, a lo lejos y en una esquina había un piano.

Shaoran miro hacia donde ella lo hacía y ante tanto silencio se acomodo mejor en la silla.

-¿Te gusta tocar?-Pregunto Shaoran.

Sakura volvió en si y le miro sin comprender.

-¿Disculpa?...

-¿Te gusta tocar el piano?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-Ah… no… es que me acorde de mi madre…-Volvió a mirar el piano-… De pequeños a mi hermano y a mi nos tocaba una canción-Pauso-No soy buena con los instrumentos de música, lo mió son los deportes.

Shaoran le miro.

-Deportes-Shaoran lo repitió.

-En primaria, secundaria y preparatoria fui animadora-Exclamo la ojiverde.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Sakura bajo la mirada y poco a poco la subió hasta quedarse clavada en el mantel de la mesa.

-Me sorprendí cuando te vi aquí-Exclamo Shaoran.

-Lo note-Sakura rió con desgane.

-Pero Eriol no me a querido decir como es que estas aquí-Explico.

-Debe de haber alguna razón-Termino por decir la ojiverde.

El intento de Shaoran por sacarle la sopa había concluido, con la respuesta de la ojiverde simplemente esfumo cualquier posibilidad.

Sakura se seco las manos con su ropa.

-Si no te lo ha dicho es por que no es el momento…-Pauso-… Lo único que puedo decirte, es que sin Eriol yo no estaría aquí.

Shaoran sonrió para si.

-Sin Eriol yo tampoco estaría aquí-Exclamo el moreno.

Sakura fue quien sonrió esta vez.

El mesero llego con la comida y comenzó a repartirla, al terminar se retiro. De nuevo el silencio se apodero del ambiente, solo escuchándose hasta entonces el sonido de los cubiertos.

Sakura lo pensó demasiado, se llevo un trozo de carne a la boca, su mirada clavada en el centro del mantel, trago el alimento y miro a Shaoran quien la miraba.

-¿Haz estado preocupado por algo?-Sakura tomo su vaso de te sin dejar de mirarle.

Shaoran se extraño.

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto.

-De tu desmayo… debes de estar muy presionado por algo.

El moreno se le quedo mirando serio, Sakura tomó de su te y sin inmutarse también le miro.

Shaoran bajo la mirada después de otros breves segundos sonriendo con cierta flojera, saco todo el aire de sus pulmones, comenzó preparar el siguiente alimento.

-No es nada-Exclamo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pues te vez cansado-Sakura bloqueo cualquier posibilidad de excusa.

-Trabajo-Fue la única palabra dijo el moreno.

-Hace cuatro días que entregaste tus grabaciones.

Shaoran dejo de comer.

-¿Me estas espiando?...

-No-Negó con simpleza la ojiverde-… Escuche a Mizuki, cuando ordenaba todas las cosas y sabes que trabajo con ella.

Shaoran se lo pensó, y tomo aire.

-No e podido dormir¿Contenta?...

-Si-Exclamo Sakura tranquilamente mientras comía un pedazo de verdura.

El moreno se le quedo mirando, estaba entretenida con la comida, rió negando con su cabeza._No era tan difícil hablar…_

… **3:50 PM/Disquera…**

… **Recepción/Segundo piso…**

Caminaba a la salida de la disquera, pero se topo nada menos que con…

-¿Jaku?...

El aludido pareció despertar de su nube de pensamientos.

-Eriol…-Jaku aun parecía pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Eriol ante tal expresión.

-… No-Negó Jaku sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, parecía que la conversación había terminado.

-¡Ah! Oye Jaku-Eriol le llamo de nuevo.

-¿Si?...

- ¿No has visto a Sakura o Shaoran en lo que fuiste afuera?...

Jaku hizo una pequeña mueca que Eriol observo claramente, sonrió para sus adentros… _Algo había pasado_.

-… Si-Contesto-… De hecho salieron a comer.

Eriol sintió como si le hubieran batido las ideas.

-¿Salieron a comer?-Pregunto sin creerlo.

-Si…

-… ¿Y Sakura acepto?

-¿Qué no debería?...

-No, No…-Eriol negó con sus manos-… Es solo que pensé que no sería tan rápido…

-¿Acaso ellos tienen alguna relación?-Pregunto Jaku.

Eriol se quedo patinando.

-¿Una que?...

-Relación…

Eriol se la pensó aun antes de contestar, la noticia le había sorprendido tanto que a penas se la creía. _¿Por que razón Sakura habría aceptado?..._ Teniendo la pregunta de Jaku aun prefirió contestar lo que fuera. _Si Sakura había aceptado, debía haber una BUENA razón…_

-… Aun no-Exclamo Eriol sin darle importancia.

Jaku se quedo pensativo. _¿Aun no?..._

… **Fuera del Departamento…**

Shaoran bajo del auto al igual que la ojiverde.

-Vaya, no ha cambiado en nada-Exclamo la ojiverde al ver después de tanto tiempo aquel departamento.

Shaoran abrió la puerta de la casa, y espero a que la ojiverde se decidiera a pasar, caminaron todo el trayecto y por fin apareció la verdadera puerta.

-Olvide preguntarte para que me trajiste aquí-Exclamo Sakura.

Shaoran abrió la puerta, sin contestar y entro, la ojiverde iba a protestar pero...

-¡Shinju!...-Shaoran grito aventando las llaves a una mesita y luego se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Shinju?-La voz de Sakura pareció emocionada y extrañada.

Shinju aparecía limpiándose las manos con una toalla.

-Si señor, que es lo que… ¿Señorita?

-¡¿Shinju?!...

Seguido de eso un efusivo abrazo, Shaoran se quedo mirando de reojo.

Sakura hablaba de todo lo que fuera con Shinju, se levanto al ser su celular el que vibrara, lo abrió caminando hacia el balcón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Eriol?...

_-¿Dónde están?..._

-No te preocupes por tu "princesa", estamos en mi departamento…

_-¡Oh! Gran "Ogro" malo¿A que la haz llevado?..._

-A saludar a los "animalitos del bosque".

_-(Risas) El príncipe Jaku se quedo pensativo ante el escape sorpresa… Podría enviarlo para que salve a la princesa…_

-El ogro y los animalitos harán bien su trabajo…

_-¡Oh! Y el ogro se integra… ¿Será que no serán necesarios los animalitos?..._

-Si vas a venir por ella, hazlo ya-Shaoran colgó la llamada.

Recargo sus brazos en el barandal._La salida no había sido tan mala después de todo… la única pregunta que se pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante era… ¿Lograrían al menos llevarse bien por todo aquel año?..._

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO DIECIOCHO…**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Aniie: Vaya o.o pareces bastante interesada... KIAAA!!! . !!! que bueno que te gusta non, esperoq ue te guste este capitulo y pues espero tus reviews!!! nOn, gracias por leerlo, nos vemos, cuidate muchote xD

Crois:** wooo!!!, nOn espero no haberte defraudado con este capitulo XD, y no tienes que agradecerme nada, yo soy la que debe hacerlo ya que lo leen TT, neta que me pongo feliz cuando leo todos los reviews, y entonces me dan animos para escribir nOn y tu apoyo es de musha ayuda!! xD, bueno pues cuidate musho non.**

**Saiai Li: KIAAA!!!! O Espero que no estes muy ocupada las proximas veces y si lo estas, te apoyo espiritualmente xD hahahahaha, bueno todos tus recordatorios de la traicion y eso se llevaran a cabo ya en pocos capitulos, nada más que como es una historia que ahora si que empieza desde el "principio" XD va a estar un poco lenta, sobre todo por el temperamento de Shaoran, pero con Eriol todo se estabiliza XD hahahahahah weno o.o te dejo xD gracias por enviarme reviews, por leerlo y KIAAAA!!! . Cuidate musho!!! non **

**sakuriitha007: Espero que o.o la escena Sakura&Shaoran de ahora sea suficiente ñ.ñ, es que no puedo apresurarlo del todo, por que si no ya no sería genial la historia xD... weno o.o pero pondre más escenas que obvio van a ir mejorando. non gracias por leerlo non cuidate.  
**

** chouri: Que bueno que te gusto!!! non y no te preocupes me animas cada vez que lo dices XD,... etto... con respecto a lo de cada cuanto actualizo, etto... bueno pues no tengo un tiempo especifico, lo unico que tengo en mente para avistarte seria mandarte un mensaje, pero dices que no puedes entrar mucho a internet por la distancia o.o entonces pienso en el celular xD... ñ.ñ pero creo que eso ya sería cuestion tuya, además que o.o si estuviera en tu lugar me sentiría incomoda, nunca le e dado mi telefono a un desconocido o.o, además de que tendriamos que ver la distancia y eso o.o, ahiii xD si pudieramos hablar por chat seria mejor XD hahahahahahaha weno cuidate, gracias por los reviews.**

**Amiscr: Y vaya que la competencia aumenta eh?!, pero con el tiempo se entenderan non, esta es la primera fase xD ya vendran las demás xD,hay que ir involucrando cada vez más a Sakura en la vida pasada de Shaoran y así vendran los frutos en el presente non, cuidate mucho, gracias por los reviews y por leerlo nOn.**

* * *

**!!!!!!!REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!! **


	19. Chapter 19 ¿Mocoso?

**Capitulo 19:**

"**¿Mocoso?"**

… **8:30 AM/ Departamento Kinomoto/Tokio, Japón…**

**E**staba sentado en el sillón de aquella sala beige, cruzado de piernas con brazos extendidos hacia ambos extremos del mueble miraba tranquilamente las afueras de aquel departamento.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y a los pocos segundos ya notaba la figura de Sakura corriendo por el departamento ya vestida con jeans azules, blusita blanca y un chaleco pequeño color verde, había dejado sus zapatillas verdes cerca de uno de los sillones para después seguir buscando cosas que no estuvieran mal puestas.

-Lo siento mucho, Eriol-Exclamo la ojiverde realmente apenada mientras revisaba la cocina-Me quede dormida...

Luego fue hacia el ventanal grande que daba hacia el jardín, aseguro la puerta y seguido paso de nuevo a la sala donde intentaba ponerse los zapatos aun de pie.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya rompiste un record en arreglarte y acomodar toda tu casa tan solo en 15 minutos-Exclamo Eriol con cierta burla.

_La verdad era que agradecía no haber tenido que esperar tanto como con Shaoran, si Sakura se había tardado 15 minutos y eso habiéndola visto correr para todos lados, con el moreno era esperar el triple nada más escuchando el ruido que hacía Shinju en la cocina._ El pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Unos minutos de retraso no mataran a nadie-Sonrió intentando calmar a la ojiverde.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y termino de ponerse los zapatos, tomó las llaves que estaban en la mesa de centro y las metió a su bolso. Eriol la miro amistosamente.

-Lista-Exclamo Sakura caminando hacia la puerta.

… **8:45 AM/Departamento de Shaoran…**

Salía de su habitación con llaves en mano y mirando el reloj de muñeca verificando la hora.

_El último día del primer nivel de labor y a Eriol se le ocurría llegar tarde._ Bajo su mano al dejar de importarle la hora, camino otro poco saliendo directamente hacia la sala. _Hoy únicamente iba a ir a probarse los vestuarios que utilizaría en las grabaciones pero igual Eriol tenía que estar ahí._

Shinju apareció con el sacudidor en mano y delantal, mirándole con el típico cariño y sonrisa ante su presencia.

-Buenos días joven-Saludo la mujer.

-Buenos días-Imito Shaoran para después mirar hacia la puerta.

-El joven Eriol llamo temprano diciendo que no vendría hoy, que lo estaría esperando junto con los demás-Explico Shinju.

Shaoran se extraño por eso, pero no pregunto para confírmalo, sin pensarlo mucho camino hacia la puerta.

-Regreso más tarde-Exclamo Shaoran antes de cerrar la puerta escuchando solamente una frase de ánimo antes de salir.

Camino hacia las afueras de la casa mientras desactivaba la alarma del auto con el pequeño control que portaba en el llavero. _Tenía que aceptarlo… estaba muy acostumbrado a tener a Eriol esperando antes de que saliera de su habitación, pelear con él o incluso jugar con palabras._ Abrió la puerta del auto y subió. _Simplemente podría asegurar que era la primera vez en años en los que el pelinegro se ausentaba en una de estas ocasiones, y le extrañaba de sobremanera por que solo faltaría en caso de haber algo bastante urgente o importante._

Arranco el auto cambiando la velocidad sintiendo entonces el movimiento, exhalo con cierto desgane mientras observaba el camino. _Que lo llamaran adivino si así lo deseaban… pero aseguraba que Eriol estaba nada más y nada menos que con su princesita._

… **8:50 AM/ Departamento de Vestuarios/ Tokio, Japón…**

Una chica pelinegra bajaba del auto negro que había aparcado frente a aquel edificio, sonrió aun sin ser vistos sus ojos los cuales eran cubiertos por unos lentes obscuros.

-Gracias-Exclamo al hombres que le había abierto la puerta.

Camino segura directo a la entrada del edificio donde dos jóvenes gemelas le esperaban, se detuvo frente a ellas.

-Mucho gusto señorita…--Las jóvenes fueron interrumpidas justo en el saludo, pero aquella reverencia no se detuvo.

-Ustedes deben ser Naomi y Nami, ¿No es verdad?-Pregunto la joven con voz amistosa.

Ambas aludidas se miraron extrañadas y luego asintieron.

-Me han hablado mucho de ustedes-Sonrió la pelinegra.

Las gemelas sonrieron al saber de quien hablaba.

-Es un halago que nos reconozca aun en la primera vez que viene-Exclamo Naomi muy sonriente.

Nami asintió ante lo que dijo su hermana.

-No me hablen con tanta formalidad por favor-Pidió la chica-… Claro, eso si a ustedes no les molesta.

-Te aseguro que no lo hay-Exclamo Nami sonriente ante el parecido en actitud.

-La señorita Mizuki la espera-Informo Naomi.

El trío sonrió mientras comenzaban a entrar al inmueble.

… **9:10 AM…**

Miro a Eriol por octava vez. _Desde que subieron al auto el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no podía ni creérsela, más no podía estirarse la boca del hombre que estaba a su lado. _Tomo aire antes de preguntar.

-¿Paso algo bueno?-Pregunto Sakura.

Eriol le miro.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Por la gran sonrisa que tienes-Contesto la ojiverde.

Sakura sonrió. _Estaba segura que esa sonrisa la había visto en otra ocasión, pero no recordaba bien en que momento._ Se acomodo mejor en el asiento.

-Es el ultimo día del primer nivel de trabajo, ¿No estas feliz?-Pregunto Eriol.

Sakura le miro con una cara de _"¿What?"_ ante lo que dijo.

-¿Qué es eso de Primer nivel de trabajo?-Pregunto Sakura extrañada, incluso había ladeado su cabeza un poco.

-Es la forma vaga en que Shaoran y yo llamamos al periodo de lanzamientos de álbumes-Explico Eriol mientras miraba hacia enfrente-… lo dividimos en tres niveles: el primer nivel es todo esto de las preparaciones, permisos y grabaciones de canciones, el segundo son los viajes y grabaciones de los videos de las singles, y el ultimo o tercer nivel son las presentaciones, conciertos o entrevistas.

Sakura asentía entiendo rápidamente todo eso.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Eriol mirándole por unos momentos-¿No estas feliz por el ultimo día de trabajo?

-Pues… supongo que si-Contesto Sakura.

-¿Supones?-Eriol se extraño.

-Tal vez por que ustedes ya llevan mucho tiempo haciendo esto están felices-Explico Sakura-Pero como es mi primera vez en todo esto de "lanzamiento de álbumes", "Grabaciones" y "Conciertos", lo veo bastante entretenido.

Eriol sonrió comprendiendo. Se quedaron en un silencio algo largo, Sakura entrecerró los ojos al recordar algo.

-Son dos semanas ¿No?-Pregunto Sakura.

-¿De que?...

-De descanso-Explico la ojiverde.

-¡Ah! Si-Afirmo Eriol-… Por eso estábamos más felices.

-¿Tú y Shaoran?-Pregunto la ojiverde.

-Si-Contesto Eriol sonriente-… La última vez tuvimos tres días de descanso.

-¿Tan poco?-Pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

Eriol asintió.

-Mizuki cada vez obtiene mucha más experiencia y me sorprende por que no se como puede seguirla obteniendo-Exclamo Eriol-… Ahora se movió mucho más rápido que otras veces y creo que una de las razones es por que estas tú ahora.

Sakura se extraño.

-Eres una nueva integrante del equipo y estas atrayendo a gente nueva al trabajo-Explico.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tú-Reafirmo el pelinegro mientras estacionaba el automóvil-… Te confieso que el trabajo se había hecho monótono hace ya un tiempo atrás, la disquera era aburrida…-Hizo una mueca graciosa mientras observaba atrás verificando el espacio.

Sakura se quedo observando sus manos mientras escuchaba como Eriol apagaba el auto.

-¿Te confieso algo?...

-Dime…

-No creo que tu sonrisa sea por el último día del primer nivel de trabajo, creo que hay algo más-Explicó.

Eriol rió un poco mientras abría la puerta del auto y bajaba.

Sakura se quedo pensándolo un momento mientras veía al pelinegro darle toda la vuelta al auto para abrirle la puerta. _Definitivamente había algo más… pero era bastante complicado leerle la mirada_. Suspiro notando a Eriol estirarle la mano para ayudarla a salir, sonrió mirándole aceptando la mano del pelinegro. _Aun le faltaba mucho por conocer_.

Habiendo bajado del auto, Eriol encamino a Sakura a la entrada del edificio, donde había suficiente gente.

-¿Siempre hay tanta gente solo para esto?-Pregunto Sakura.

-No solo te vas a probar el vestuario-Contesto Eriol-A ti te probaran también el maquillaje y el peinado.

-¡¿También eso?!-Pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

Eriol sonrió al ver el rostro de la ojiverde.

Pronto notaron a lo lejos a Mizuki hablando con las modistas, caminaron hacia ella y se detuvieron a cierta distancia sin interrumpir la charla.

Mizuki se giro notando rápidamente sus presencias y sonrió en son de saludo, las modistas se retiraban acatando las indicaciones que le había dicho la pelirroja.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron-Inquirió Mizuki bastante alegre.

Sakura le sonrió ante aquel animo; su mirada vago un rato por todo el lugar, notando como lucía como un tienda de ropa en si, había bastantes percheros con ropa colgada de diferentes tamaños, diseños y colores, una zona del sitio estaba dedicada a cuatro vestidores bastante amplios de los cuales sobresalían unas alfombras rectas, de las cuales suponía eran para modelar el atuendo.

Su mirada se desplazo a unos cuantos metros de ahí, había un tocador para hasta seis personas, el espejo era tan amplio que reflejaba a casi toda la tienda, en sus orillas el espejo tenía focos de luz amarilla, como si de algún camerino se tratara; sobre la mesa oscura del tocador había utensilios para cortar cabello, maquillaje y peines de diferentes tamaños, así como también cremas y distintos productos.

Su cuello no podía girar más para ver. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado observando todo? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero calculaba que si habían sido varios minutos por que Mizuki ya saludaba a Shaoran quien solo se limito a hacer una MUY leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Falta mucho para que empecemos?-Pregunto Shaoran con su típico tono de voz.

-Un poco, las modistas aun están arreglando unas cosas del vestuario-Explico Mizuki a ambos.

-¿Salió algo mal con ellos?-Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

Mizuki sonrió mirando de reojo a Eriol.

Shaoran notó inmediatamente eso. _Algo se traían entre manos… Y la verdad es que Eriol estuvo bastante misterioso hace ya unos días. _Entrecerró los ojos un poco.

-Es que una joven se dio cuenta de algunos detalles y quiso agregar algunas cosas a última hora-Explico Mizuki.

_¿Una joven?..._ Sakura puso una cara de extrañeza. _¿A que le recordaba eso de detalles y agregar cosas a última hora?_

… **Flash Back…**

_-Sonríe Sakura-Suplico su amiga mientras la grababa con una cámara._

_La ojiverde obedeció mientras giraba luciendo aquel traje ajustado y colorido._

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

Sonrió levemente mientras observaba algún punto perdido del suelo. _Ahora que lo recordaba, no estaba muy desorientada con eso de modelar para una cámara, incluso recordó aquellos momentos en los que vestía los trajes confeccionados por…_

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Eriol mirándole.

-¿Eh?-Sakura salió de su ensimismo.

Shaoran al contrario noto esa cierta intención en la voz de Eriol, observo a la ojiverde quien volvía a sonreír con cierta vergüenza. _¿Por que sentía que ese ambiente ya se había repetido muchas veces atrás? _Observo a Mizuki de reojo_. Aquí había gato encerrado._

-Es que me acorde de Tomoyo-Explico la ojiverde a Eriol.

-¡¿Tomoyo?!-Repitió el pelinegro fingiendo extrañeza.

Shaoran alzo una ceja al mirarlo actuar. _¿No era más obvio?_ Observo a la ojiverde. _No… definitivamente para ella no lo era._

Sakura asintió ante al interrogante de Eriol.

-Tomoyo confecciona vestidos-Explico Sakura con cierta inocencia-Y yo era la… ¡¡Ahh!!

Sintió algo recorrerle toda la espalda, los escalofríos casi le pararon los pelos del susto y no pudo evitar brincar y gritar casi medio metro alejándose de aquel espacio. _Solo había una persona que sabía ese punto débil en ella…_

-Jijiji Me alegra que te acuerdes tan bien de mí, Sakurita-La nueva presente sonreía ante lo que había provocado a la ojiverde, su mano izquierda reposaba en su cadera mientras la derecha sostenía una cámara.

Portaba una falda gris oscuro hasta las rodillas ajustada a su cuerpo, una camisa lisa color plateado fajada y un cinturón grueso negro a la cintura, zapatillas negras con tacón alto; el cabello estaba levemente agarrado con una pinza.

-¡¡ ¿Tomoyo?!-Sakura aun no podía creer ver a su amiga parada frente a ella.

La ojiverde observo a Mizuki y Eriol aun con la boca abierta, inmediatamente había comprendido esa gran sonrisa en la cara de ambos. Volvió a observar a su amiga quien aun reía por la cara que tenía.

-¿Qué no piensas saludarme? –Pregunto Tomoyo.

-P-Pero…-Apenas pronunciada aquella palabra Sakura ya estaba abrazando a Tomoyo-¿Cuándo llegaste?-Pregunto la ojiverde separándose inmediatamente para verla.

-Esta mañana-Sonrió Tomoyo mirando a la ojiverde.

Así estuvieron unos segundos para después ser la misma Tomoyo quien abrazara efusivamente a su amiga. N_o lo recuerda… _Pensó sonriente aun cuando sabía lo despistada que era Sakura.

-Esto fue obra de ustedes ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Sakura a Eriol y Mizuki quienes sonreían ante la interrogante.

-¿Qué no te gusto la sorpresa?-Pregunto Mizuki con ojos juguetones y fingida extrañeza.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusto!-Aclaro la ojiverde sonriente mientras se ponía aun lado de Tomoyo y la tomaba del brazo-… Gracias.

-Aun no nos las des-Eriol sonrió a su manera.

Sakura puso una cara de extrañeza que por demás agrado a los presentes.

-Tomoyo se quedara en todo el periodo de grabaciones, incluso creo que hasta más-Exclamo Mizuki.

Sakura abrió sus ojos a más no poder, era obvio que no se lo podía creer.

-¡¿En serio?!-Pregunto la ojiverde y Shaoran al unísono.

Cabe mencionar que Sakura lo dijo con emoción y Shaoran… bueno, Shaoran lo dijo con menos.

Tomoyo sonrió al notar como Sakura le miraba aun emocionada.

-Me brindaron el honor de ser quien los vista y por supuesto…-Tomoyo observo a Shaoran también, después levanto la mano donde tenía la cámara encendiéndola-… grabarlos.

Sakura se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sin creerlo, reía un poco incluso demostrándolo.

-¡Dios!-Sakura se giro riendo.

Tomoyo, Mizuki y Eriol miraban a Sakura con una sonrisa amplia. La ojiverde se giro caminando hacia la pelirroja y la abrazo efusivamente.

-¡Gracias!...

Después de unos momentos hizo lo mismo con Eriol. Tomoyo se acerco un poco más al grupo mientras volvía a apagar su cámara y guardaba compostura.

-Usted debe ser Lee Shaoran-Exclamo Tomoyo extendiendo su mano.

Shaoran la miro y poco a poco bajo su mirada hacia la mano blanquizca de la pelinegra, sin esperar mucho y con cierto desgane extendió la suya.

-Así es, yo soy Lee Shaoran-Se presento el moreno.

-Tomoyo Daidôji gusto en conocerle-Exclamo la chica con bastante formalidad.

Pronto separaron sus manos. Eriol exhalo algo fuerte al separarse de Sakura mientras observaba a las modistas que se acercaban a Tomoyo.

-Señorita Tomoyo, ya están listos los trajes-Informo una de ellas.

-De acuerdo-Tomoyo observo a ambos modelos-… Si no le molesta señor Lee, me encargare primero de Sakura.

Shaoran asintió levemente y dejo marchar a la ojiverde con Tomoyo, pero su mirada se enfoco claramente en el rostro de su representante y su jefa. _Aun no dejaban de sonreír…_ Entrecerró de nuevo sus ojos. Ya le habían dado una sorpresa a la ojiverde que hasta a él le asombro.

-Oye Shaoran-Eriol se giro mirándolo mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Que?...

Mizuki sonrió ante la mirada juguetona que Eriol le había dado justo antes de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-Estas invitado a una fiesta…

Shaoran le miro más extrañado.

… **En el vestidor…**

-No sabes cuanto extrañaba esto-Exclamo Tomoyo mientras acomodaba la parte baja del vestido.

-La verdad… aun estoy sorprendida-Dijo Sakura mientras miraba a su amiga reflejada en el espejo-Dime la verdad, fue Eriol ¿No es cierto?

Tomoyo se irguió mirando a la ojiverde también por el espejo.

-No fue el único-Sonrió la pelinegra.

-Mizuki-Sonrió Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió esta vez arreglando el cabello que caía en los hombros de la ojiverde, el cual cubría la vista frontal del vestido.

-Parece que hablaste tanto de mí con Eriol que te creyó hasta tal punto de contratarme con la clara autorización de Mizuki-Explicó la pelinegra.

-Era inevitable, todo lo que veo a mí alrededor me recuerda a ti-Exclamo Sakura-… Cámaras y vestidos por todos lados, ¡Dios, casi sueño contigo!-Rió para ese entonces junto con Tomoyo.

Ambas se quedaron quietas por un momento mirando aun hacia el espejo.

-No sabes cuanto me preocupaste-Tomoyo sonrió a medias.

-Tomoyo…

-… Ya se que eso se acabo-Interrumpió la pelinegra-Solo quería que lo supieras.

-No volverá a suceder-Exclamo Sakura con cariño.

-Más te vale-Tomoyo puso sus manos en ambos hombros de la ojiverde indicando apoyo-¿Aunque sabes?...-Lo pensaba un poco.

-¿Que?

-… Yukito es bueno para desquitar mi frustración-Rió Tomoyo.

Sakura también rió junto a ella.

-Yue me contó que le rompiste la nariz-Exclamo Sakura aun sorprendida por recordarlo.

-¡Y creer que tenía un buen brazo y yo sin saberlo!...

Ambas rieron con más entusiasmo mientras que al mismo tiempo escuchaba algo caer.

-Bueno… creo que nos esperan-Exclamo Tomoyo recorriendo la cortina del vestidor.

Mizuki, Eriol y Shaoran giraron sus miradas al escuchar aquella cortina recorrerse.

Sakura modelaba a petición de Tomoyo quien observaba con detalle los movimientos del vestido color rojo; Era un escote con tirantes y un faldón esponjado, algunas capas de la tela estaba levantadas con la intención de hacerlo más pomposo, en si el diseño parecía sacado de un vestido de novia. En sus brazos traía unos guantes de encaje que llegaban poco más arriba de su codo.

Tomoyo se inclino un poco acomodando uno de las capas de tela mientras a su vez llamaba a los estilistas quienes aun tras ella observaban su trabajo. Cuando se hubo levantando la pelinegra, camino alrededor de la ojiverde y tomo un mechón de su cabello explicando el tipo de peinado que harían.

Mizuki se acerco a ellos para escuchar. Eriol al contrario observaba desde lejos.

-¿Qué tanto se traen Mizuki y tú?-Pregunto Shaoran despegado su mirada de aquel grupo.

Eriol pareció no escucharlo. Inspecciono la mirada del pelinegro con atención, y lenta y cuidadosamente fue girando su mirada hacia donde la posaba exactamente su representante. Sonrió con satisfacción… _Es mi turno de vengarme._

-Ten cuidado-Advirtió Shaoran fingidamente, acaparando la atención de Eriol-… Con esa mirada podrías comerte a la señorita Daidôji.

Eriol rió un poco ante aquella especulación, entendía la intención de Shaoran.

-No puedes culparme-Sonrió Eriol encantadoramente.

Shaoran hizo un gesto de resignación. _No dudaba que la joven pelinegra fuera bonita pero igual y… _Su momento de meditación fue interrumpido.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, no lo recordaba-Exclamo Eriol realmente resignado.

-¿De que hablas?-Shaoran le miro sin comprender su actitud.

-Olvide que para ti la más hermosa es Sakura-Eriol sonrió maliciosamente al moreno. _Jaque mate…_

Shaoran se quedo estático por un momento. _¿Sakura?..._ Guió su mirada de nuevo hacia el grupo que rodeaba a la ojiverde, Sakura reía junto con Tomoyo, Mizuki y el resto del equipo. _La verdad es que si era bonita… ¡Esperen!_ Cerró los ojos con enfado. _El iba a hacerle la mala jugada a Eriol…_

-No digas estupideces-Bufó Shaoran.

Eriol rió ante lo que logró mientras veía venir a Tomoyo hacia ellos.

-Señor Lee-Llamo Tomoyo mirando la gran sonrisa del pelinegro y la no muy grata cara de Shaoran.

Shaoran simplemente miro a Tomoyo aun con un poco de desagrado al haber perdido.

-Es su turno-Explico Tomoyo sonriendo ante tal escena.

-¡Vamos!-Bufó de nuevo Shaoran por lo bajo.

Shaoran se metió al vestidor cuando Tomoyo ya le había brindado el vestuario y los zapatos adecuados. _Era increíble, definitivamente no intentaría sacar ventaja en ese tema con Eriol, desde que había llegado la ojiverde pareciera que ahora se tornaba mucho más… él, mucho más como el Eriol que conoció desde el principio. _

Se observo ya vestido en el espejo. Pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca manga larga fajada, desabrochada de los primeros tres botones, un chaleco negro levemente ajustado con dos pequeñas bolsas en la parte inferior a los costados y zapatos negros.

-¿Ya esta listo?-Pregunto la voz de Tomoyo desde afuera.

-Si…

Tomoyo entro con una caja en mano sin siquiera hacerlo esperar, dejando la cortina recorrida. Dejo la caja en la silla que estaba dentro y se detuvo mirando a Shaoran por el reflejo del espejo.

Shaoran no perdía detalle de su nueva modista quien le acomodaba la parte del cuello y algunos pliegos del pantalón.

-¿Tiene algo que decirme, señor Lee?-Pregunto Tomoyo aun en su atareada labor de acomodar esa parte del pantalón.

_Bastante perceptiva, conservadora y MUY discreta._ Shaoran notó como la pelinegra le miraba ahora por el espejo, esperando.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que quiero hacerlo?-Pregunto el moreno fingiendo desinterés.

-Su insistente mirada hacia mi persona-Contesto Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba la caja de la silla.

_También muy directa_. Shaoran sonrió con desgane al verse descubierto;

Tomoyo sonrió ante aquel gesto sacando un collar con una dije pequeño de una cruz y se la extendía al moreno indicando que se la pusiera, mientras tanto saco un listón delgado rojo y volvió a poner la caja en la silla.

-Nos estaremos viendo durante tres meses señor Lee, incluso más si mi trabajo es de tan buena calidad como la que espera Mizuki, así que propongo llevarnos bien-Sonrió Tomoyo tomando el control del brazo de Shaoran cuando este ya se había puesto el collar, ahora se dedicaba a poner el listón en su brazo izquierdo.

-Me parece muy bien, Daidôji-Exclamo Shaoran.

El resto fue puro silencio, Tomoyo solamente le puso un reloj de cadena en uno de los bolsillos del saco, al terminar lo hizo salir y caminar por la pequeña alfombra, otro grupo de estilistas se acercaba para acatar las indicaciones de la pelinegra.

El tiempo paso bastante rápido y ligero entre vueltas, bromas y risas, tardaron alrededor de unas cuatro horas en ver todos los detalles, al final Sakura y Shaoran entraron a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa mientras los demás se retiraban al terminar de recoger y acomodar lo debido.

Al salir de los vestidores a Sakura y Shaoran los esperaban dos personas a las cuales les entregaron los vestuarios, habiéndose deslindado de eso caminaron juntos hacia donde estaba Eriol hablando con Tomoyo la cual les daba la espalda.

Sakura ladeo un poco su cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Tengo la ligera sensación de que traman algo-Exclamo la ojiverde mirando hacia enfrente.

Shaoran al contrario le miro de reojo.

-¿Tú no?-Pregunto Sakura observándolo.

-…-Simplemente exhalo.

Sakura volvió su mirada de nuevo a Eriol y Tomoyo mientras pensaba en alguna idea para descubrir que pasaba.

-¡Ah! Por cierto-Exclamo la ojiverde recordando algo.

Shaoran miro a Sakura expectante.

-Lucias muy bien con el traje-Sonrió Sakura tranquilamente mientras se adelantaba.

Eriol le había hecho una seña a la ojiverde lo que había acelerado su paso, pero Shaoran seguía en shock ante lo que había escuchado. _Es decir, había escuchado infinidad de veces eso pero esta vez lo sintió diferente, ese halago no llevaba esa carga de obligación o necesidad, el punto era que el cumplido había sido sincero y la verdad se había sentido bastante… bien._

Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol reían por una razón que hasta ahora desconocía, había llegado al grupo ahora con el típico semblante aunque solía mirar insistentemente a la ojiverde con atención. _¿La razón?... No lo se._

-¿Entonces irán a pasear?-Pregunto Eriol a ambas chicas.

-Si, ¿No quieres venir?-Pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa implacable.

-¡Oh! No, gracias-Negó Eriol-Tengo trabajo pendiente que hacer.

Sakura se extraño y Shaoran también pero inspecciono la mirada de su representante por… _¿Cuántas veces llevaba en el día? ¡Bah! _No importaba, simplemente era esa necesidad de leer la mirada y las acciones de Eriol.

-Me dijiste que ya no tenías trabajo-Exclamo Sakura.

-Me acaban de llamar para terminar con un papeleo-Simplifico Eriol mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

Sakura estaba a punto de girarse al moreno para preguntar pero el pelinegro se adelanto.

-Y Shaoran tiene que acompañarme-Inquirió Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Ve tu solo yo…-Shaoran fue súbitamente interrumpido.

-… Es necesario, si no, no te lo estaría diciendo ahora-Exclamo Eriol.

El pelinegro tomo del brazo a Shaoran y sonrió con más encanto y caballerismo a las chicas.

-Con su permiso, tenemos que irnos-Hizo lo que pareció una reverencia y se retiro junto a Shaoran.

Tomoyo y Sakura los miraron marchar hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, la pelinegra sonrió levemente y tomó aire.

-Déjame ir por mis cosas y nos vamos-Sonrió Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió.

… **1:20 PM/Estacionamiento…**

Shaoran se detuvo de golpe zafándose del agarre de Eriol.

-¿Qué tanto secreto te cargas?-Pregunto con cierta molestia el moreno.

-Se que te molesta que te haya separado de Sakura pero…

-… No juegues-Aclaro Shaoran seriamente, indicio a un enfado de primera calidad.

Eriol sonrió con más malicia.

-¡Déjate de tanto juego y dime que es lo que quieres!-Exclamo Shaoran.

-… Eso significa que harás lo que te pida-Medito Eriol bastante calculador.

Shaoran le miro directamente al escucharlo. _Había metido la pata muy pero MUY profundamente…_

… **1:45 PM/ Calles de Tokio…**

Caminaban mirando la infinidad de tiendas que había, las calles estaban repletas de gente que iba y venia con bolsas o disfrutando de la vista de objetos de interés.

-No tienes idea de la infinidad de trajes que hecho-Exclamo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Eso solo significa: "Largas horas para grabarte"-Rió Sakura.

-¡Exacto!-Sonrió Tomoyo.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta mi mamá y Touya?-Pregunto Sakura cambiando el tema.

-Bien… pero estoy segura que tendrás mucho tiempo para preguntárselos-Contesto Tomoyo.

Sakura se extraño por esa respuesta. _¿A que venía eso? O más bien… ¿Qué significaba?, se le venían a la mente muchas posibles respuestas pero algo le decía que todas estaban erradas._

-Por cierto, Sakura-Dijo Tomoyo con una cara de haber recordado algo.

-Dime…

-¿Como definirías a Lee?-Pregunto Tomoyo deteniéndose justo frente a un estante de postales.

-¡¿A Shaoran?!-Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-¿Ya tan bien se llevan como para llamarlo por su nombre?-Pregunto Tomoyo mirándole con una sonrisa y una mirada bastante satisfechas.

-No nos llevamos como los mejores amigos… pero tampoco como los peores enemigos-Explico Sakura-¿Tiene mucha importancia que lo llame por su nombre?

-Las costumbres de donde venimos son muy diferentes a las de aquí-Exclamo Tomoyo.

-Lo se-Dijo Sakura exhalando con cierto deje de desinterés-Pero desde que llegue aquí lo he llamado así por que así le llaman los demás…

-… Con los demás te refieres a: Mizuki y Eriol, ¿No?

-Y también Shinju y Kero… bueno no todos, es que…-Sakura se detuvo para después mirar a la pelinegra-… ¡Tu me entiendes!-Tomo aire al notar la diversión de Tomoyo-A final de cuentas, ¿A que viene tú pregunta?

-Es solo que note que es muy serio-Explico Tomoyo-Y como tú lo conoces mucho más tiempo que yo, pensé en que si me lo definías podría tratarlo mejor.

-¿Tratarlo mejor?-Repitió Sakura aun sin comprender, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos ante una posible respuesta-¡¿Te gusta Shaoran?!

-Claro que no-Contesto Tomoyo tranquilamente.

Tomaron de nuevo el camino.

-¿No has notado que su mirada reprime algo?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-No-Respondió Sakura aun pensándolo.

-Debe haber una razón por la que es tan serio, ¿No crees?-Pregunto Tomoyo esta vez teniéndose frente a un restaurante.

La mirada de Sakura se clavo en el suelo rápidamente.

… **Flash Back…**

_El semblante de la ojiverde cambio completamente, un silencio largo, Sakura noto un cambio extraño en el rostro del cantante... como más duro y antipático._

_-Yo no espero que la gente me comprenda, solo quiero que me dejen en paz…-Pauso volviendo a mirarla._

_-No lo comprendo, no toda la gente es…-Esta vez fue interrumpida._

_-… Gente como la que te esta buscando-Shaoran desvió su mirada antipática hacia alguna parte de atrás._

_Su expresión de extrañeza se hizo presente, no muy segura dirigió su mirada hacia donde la tenía el moreno. Y a unos metros Jaku caminaba hacia ella. (__**Capitulo 18: La princesa, el ogro y los animalitos**_

… **Fin del Flash Back…**

-Jaku-Murmuro Sakura.

-¿Sakura?-Tomoyo le tomo del hombro.

-¿Eh?-La ojiverde levanto la mirada topándose con la preocupada de su amiga.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-S-Si, estoy bien-Contesto Sakura mirando rápidamente el interior del restaurante-Tengo mucha hambre…

Tomoyo sonrió y ambas entraron al restaurante.

… **3:15 PM/Departamento…**

La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver el interior extremadamente iluminado de la casa, pero esta iluminación era amarillenta natural, proveniente de las cortinas color oro en el que se reflejaba la luz del sol.

-¿Tú nuevo departamento?-Pregunto Shaoran mirando el buen y agradable acomodo de los muebles.

-No, es el departamento de Sakura-Contesto Eriol.

Shaoran se detuvo bruscamente al escucharlo, pero hasta entonces ya podía ver la mayor parte del departamento, sala, comedor, cocina y pasando el ventanal grande el jardín, alrededor de siete personas había por toda la casa;

En la cocina, dos chicas y un varón discutiendo mientras inflaban globos. En la sala una mujer mayor estaba sentada en el sillón, acompañada de una jovencita de cabello color café, corto y ojos del mismo color, Kero y Yue.

Estaba dispuesto a preguntar que demonios hacían ahí pero al ver al peli-plateado su habla se convirtió en puro aire.

-¡Señora Nadeshiko!-Exclamo Eriol cariñosamente mientras se adelantaba a saludarla.

_¿Nadeshiko?... Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes; ¿Que ese no era el nombre de la madre de…?_ Un empujón brusco lo hizo apartarse del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-No estorbes, mocoso-La voz ronca de un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro le miro con molestia mientras caminaba hacia la sala con la caja grande que cargaba.

Yue hizo un muy leve gesto de burla al escuchar aquel sobrenombre, al contrario de él Eriol y Kero no disimularon mucho.

-¿Mocoso?-Musito Shaoran enfadado.

-Touya no seas maleducado-La mujer de cabellos oscuros reprendía a su hijo.

-El tuvo la culpa, ¿A quien se le ocurriría quedarse parado frente a la puerta?-Pregunto casi para si mismo mientras dejaba la caja en la mesa de centro-Solo estorba la entrada…

Shaoran estaba a punto de replicar pero ya tenía a Nadeshiko en frente.

-Disculpa a mi hijo-Pidió Nadeshiko bastante apenada mientras tomaba suavemente del brazo al moreno-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

En verdad estaba enfadado pero nada más ver el rostro de aquella mujer y sentir su sola presencia le había apagado rápidamente.

-Lee Shaoran-Dijo seriamente.

Touya y Yue le miraron penetrantemente al escuchar el tono de voz con el que le contesto.

-¡Oh! El es…-Nadeshiko observo a Eriol antes de seguir.

Eriol asintió sonriente.

Nadeshiko observo a Shaoran y segundos después le dio un efusivo abrazo, el cual Shaoran aun no paraba de procesar. _Definitivamente se sentía muy diferente, sensaciones que hace mucho dejo de sentir… ¿Eso era calidez?... _Cuando dejo de sentir el abrazo sacudió un poco su cabeza para poder enfocar bien su mirada.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo sonriente-Siéntate por favor-Pidió guiándolo.

Shaoran camino sin oponerse, pronto ya se encontraba sentado junto a la mujer quien le tomaba de la mano con cariño.

-Quiero agradecerte por haber cuidado de mi hija-Sonrió Nadeshiko con un rostro realmente agradecido.

-D-De nada-Exclamo Shaoran.

-¡Ah! No me he presentado-Sonrió apenada provocando una sonrisa en el resto de los presentes-Soy la madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko Kinomoto-Sonrió la mujer.

Nadeshiko observo a la joven que estaba sentada aun lado de Yue, quien sonreía con encanto, Shaoran la miro al notar que también le observaba.

-Mi nombre es Rika Sasaki-La chica hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Yue y Kero solo levantaron la mano con desgane en son de saludo, su mirada ahora fue a parar a la del sujeto de aun lado quien le observaba de pie con una cara dura y brazos cruzados. Tardaron varios minutos sin decir nada…

-Hijo…-Nadeshiko le reprendía por el silencio.

Un suspiro de resignación y con la mirada puesta en otro lado.

-Touya Kinomoto…

Los otros tres jóvenes se acercaron para poder presentarse.

-Naoko Yanagizawa, gusto en conocerle-Hizo una reverencia para después acomodarse los lentes.

-Chiharu Mihara-La chica de ojos vivases le sonreía tranquilamente para después mirar a quien tenía aun lado.

-Yamazaki Takahashi…

… **4:45 PM/ Restaurante…**

-… Solo recuerdo que me tiro hacia las mesas y perdí el conocimiento, al despertar estaba en el departamento de Shaoran donde conocí a Eriol y Shinju-Termino de relatar la ojiverde.

-A si que así fue-Exclamo Tomoyo bebiendo de su té.

Llevaban en el restaurante alrededor de dos horas, ya habían terminado de comer y Sakura ya había relatado por petición de Tomoyo todo lo que sucedió un año atrás.

-Shinju ¿Quién es ella?...

-Una mujer maravillosa-Exclamo Sakura sonriente-… Trabaja para Shaoran y cocina exquisito.

-Espero conocerla algún día-Sonrió Tomoyo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato mirando a la gente deambular mientras disfrutaban de la música.

-¿No te molestaría si vamos a ver algunas telas para los nuevos vestidos?-Pregunto Tomoyo dejando su vaso en la mesa.

-Para nada-Respondió Sakura animada.

Pagaron y se retiraron del restaurante para seguir caminando por las calles de Tokio, les tomo unos 20 minutos llegar a su destino.

-¿Donde te hospedaras?-Pregunto Sakura entrando a la tienda, notando la infinidad de telas.

Tomoyo camino entre los pasillos observando las telas.

-En un departamento que me consiguió Eriol-Contesto la pelinegra mientras tomaba una tela negra.

-Te preguntaría la dirección pero en este país no utilizan nombres para las calles-Dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

-Además de que no me la sabría-Completo Tomoyo.

-Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras en mi departamento-Exclamo Sakura-Es tan grande que juro que puede vivir una familia entera ahí.

Tomoyo sonrió con burla mientras observaba otra tela.

-El mío es igual-Informo la pelinegra-Aunque no me quejo.

-Bueno, es una comodidad tener tanto espacio, pero la verdad es que a veces me siento sola-Explico la ojiverde.

-Entiendo eso perfectamente-Exclamo Tomoyo con una media sonrisa.

Sakura sonrió de la misma manera. _Recordaba los momentos en que hablaba con Tomoyo por teléfono años atrás, su madre y su padre tenían tanto trabajo que siempre se quedaba sola en su casa en compañía de las sirvientas o alguien de limpieza… le había tocado escucharla llorar._

-¿Cómo esta tu madre?-Pregunto Sakura tiernamente.

-Quejándose aun por el exceso trabajo de papá-Contesto Tomoyo mirando algún punto de la tela beige-A veces creo que terminaran divorciándose…-Rió mirando a Sakura a los ojos-… pero la verdad es que el no verse los hace extrañarse.

-En la mayoría de los casos es la mejor manera para que un matrimonio funcione-Dijo Sakura sentándose en una de las mesas para cortar tela.

-Solo espero que no tengamos ese problema-Sonrió Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, con un golpe como el que le diste a Yukito lo tienes para ti solita unos cuantos días-Exclamo Sakura haciendo reír a su amiga.

Pasaron alrededor de media hora mirando las telas, Tomoyo se decidió por una beige, negra, blanca y lila, pidió los metros y pronto se veían caminando de nuevo por las calles.

El cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse y las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas para recibir a la noche.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura se detuvo frente a una tienda de osos de peluche, observaban desde afuera las muestras notando a un oso grande color blanco con un moño en el cuello rojo.

-¿No es lindo?-Pregunto la ojiverde sonriente.

-Si-Contesto Tomoyo-¿Pasamos a ver?-Animo.

Sakura asintió y rápidamente entro. Tomoyo al contrario se tomo su tiempo, pero se detuvo al ver la tienda de a lado donde vendían lo que parecían libros, revistas, periódicos y calendarios. Se acerco lentamente al estante de de calendarios, sonrió tomo uno y le pago al vendedor, antes de guardarlo en su bolso lo vio de nuevo buscando el mes en el que estaban; pronto se adelanto rápidamente a entrar a la tienda de osos sin hacer esperar a su amiga…

… **5:26 PM/Departamento…**

Había llegado más gente al departamento, donde ya tenían decorado toda la sala, comedor y parte del jardín. Nadeshiko y Rika estaban en la cocina junto con Shinju quien había sido traída a petición de la señora Kinomoto y se llevaron bastante bien.

Naomi, Nami, y Mizuki aun acomodaban el jardín. Keroberos, Seijun, Eriol y Yamazaki inflaban globos que iban esparciendo por todo el suelo del departamento; Touya, Yue y Shaoran traían cajas de los autos mientras Chiharu y Naoko sacaban cosas de las cajas que traían los chicos.

Shaoran dejo en la mesa la última caja que le toco llevar, no estaban pesadas pero igual las vueltas le habían hecho marearse, habían sido muchas, la risa de Naoko se hizo presente llamando la atención de la mayoría.

-Hace mucho que no veía uno de estos-Exclamo Naoko mientras sacaba un paquete de gorritos para fiesta.

Yamazaki se acerco tomando uno.

-¿Sabían que los gorritos para fiesta fueron inventados como protección a los hechiceros de hace más de 2000 años?... Como los hechiceros eran cazados por herejes ellos mismo decidieron crear un objeto que les caracterizara con el fin de que el mundo se viera inundado de hechiceros, es así como dejaron de ser cazados y…

-¡Ya deja de decir mentiras, Yamazaki!-Chiharu le halo de la oreja haciéndolo callar.

El joven sonreía alzando una de sus manos con su dedo índice levantado aun cuando era ahorcado por la chica quien lo sacudía para intentar enmudecerlo. Esa escena atrajo la risa de todo el resto quienes disfrutaban del momento.

Shaoran observaba la escena. _¿Había sido una mentira?..._

Un celular se escucho callando a todos; Yue contesto su celular con tranquilidad y después de unos momentos colgó.

-Sakura ya viene-Informo Yue neutralmente mientras observaba a los demás apresurarse.

… **5:47 PM/Departamento Daidôji…**

-¡Wow!...

El asombro de Sakura hizo a Tomoyo sonreír.

-Eriol es bueno en esto de buscar departamentos-Inquirió Tomoyo dejando la bolsa de telas en la mesa.

-Es tan grande como el mió-Exclamo Sakura dando un vuelta entera para ver el departamento-Sinceramente creo que te acostumbraras rápido a este lugar…

-La verdad es que es la segunda vez que entro aquí-Burlo Tomoyo-Por que cuando llegue estaba aun medio vació, seguramente Eriol mando a que lo amueblaran.

-Es lo más probable-Aseguro Sakura aun mirando los alrededores.

-Vamos, hay que verlo todo-Exclamo Tomoyo entrando hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Sakura le siguió.

Era un pequeño pasillo donde al final había una puerta, entraron a ella lentamente notando la poca luz que entraba ya por la ventana, el sol estaba por ocultarse.

Tomoyo encendió la luz para mirar la habitación. Las paredes eran de color lila claro, lo primero que notaron fue la cama matrimonial arropada con un edredón blanco, los burros a los lados del tálamo contenían un florero y otro un teléfono. También pudieron ver lo que era un gran ropero integrado, un escritorio y para sorpresa de Tomoyo una mesa especial para dibujo.

Sakura se acerco junto a la pelinegra hacia la mesa de dibujo la cual ya tenía un cuaderno nuevo sobre ella.

-Esto si fue obra de Eriol-Exclamo Sakura sonriente.

Tomoyo observo el ropero, las dos puertas que estaban integradas a la pared daban la impresión como si tras ellas hubiera otra habitación, se adelanto a abrir las puertas pero solo abrió más su boca.

Prácticamente era otra habitación pero más pequeña, sin embargo las tres paredes estaban cubiertas por ropa: las paredes laterales estaban cubiertas por los trajes hechos por Tomoyo y el último que era casi tan largo como los dos frontales juntos, tenía la ropa de la pelinegra, debajo de todo aquel mundo de vestiduras se encontraban los zapatos perfectamente acomodados.

-Estoy 100 segura que Mizuki ideo esta parte-Exclamo esta vez Sakura mientras estaba detrás de la pelinegra.

-No se que decir-Inquirió Tomoyo aun impresionada.

La ojiverde se acerco a una hilera de trajes.

-¡Hey! Recuerdo este vestuario-Sakura se acerco alzando un poco a aquella capa roja.

Tomoyo sonrió al recordar la llamada que había hecho a escondidas de Sakura.

-Sakura… ¿Tú crees que pueda pasar una noche en tu departamento?-Pregunto Tomoyo fingiendo apenarse.

-Claro-Sonrió Sakura mirando a la pelinegra-Era justo lo que iba a pedirte que hicieras.

-Entonces preparare mis cosas para irnos…

Tomoyo no tardo mucho en poner sus cosas en una pequeña mochila pero mientras lo hacía Sakura llamaba a un taxi.

… **6:28 PM/ Departamento Kinomoto…**

Tomoyo y Sakura ya estaban frente al departamento, el taxi comenzaba a irse mientras observaban el cielo completamente negro.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que vuelvo tan tarde-Exclamo Sakura riendo mientras caminaba hacia el departamento.

Estaba todo oscuro, si acaso podían verse levemente gracias a las luces de las casa de a lado y la luna; Sakura saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta entrando sin apuro.

Tomoyo le siguió mientras Sakura buscaba el interruptor para prender la luz.

-En un momento enciendo la luz-Informo Sakura mientras aun buscaba a tientas.

… **PAZ…**

La puerta se cerró de golpe haciendo brincar a Sakura de susto, observando para todos lados, intentado divisar a alguien más, algo realmente desesperante para ella pero empezó a buscar el interruptor con más insistencia.

-¡Sakura!-El grito de ayuda de Tomoyo se escucho en alguna parte del departamento.

-¡¡Tomoyo!!-Grito Sakura preocupada dando unos pasos para adelante.

Alguien detrás de ella le sostuvo de los brazos con mucha fuerza, se quejo cerrando los ojos mientras forcejeaba, con toda la fuerza que pudo tener comenzó a caminar hacia atrás empujando entonces al desconocido, un tope bastante fuerte contra la puerta se escucho junto con el quejido del atacante.

Sakura se detuvo inspeccionando aquel quejido. _Ese sonido lo conocía perfectamente, solamente alguien lo hacía de esa manera…_

-¿Hermano?-Pregunto Sakura extrañada mientras intentaba ver la cara del susodicho.

Las luces se encendieron.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Se escucho el coro de todos.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces al reconocer a toda la gente dentro, abrió la boca de la impresión. _¿Hoy era…?_ Se detuvo escuchando el quejido a sus espaldas.

-Y luego dices que no eres un "mounstro"-Dijo Touya sobándose la espalda.

Sakura abrazo a Touya siendo este el más cercano a ella.

-¿Y que esperabas que hiciera?-Pregunto Sakura sin hacer caso a aquel sobrenombre.

Touya sonrió levemente mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermana menor.

-Yo también te extrañe, mounstro-Exclamo posando una mano en la cabeza de la ojiverde.

-¡Hermano! ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy un mounstro!-Alego Sakura mientras se separaba con una mirada reprochante.

La risa del resto llamo la atención de los hermanos Kinomoto notando que no estaban solos; Sakura sonrió al ver a su madre y sus amigos.

-¡Mamá!-Grito la ojiverde mientras iba a abrazarla.

Shaoran miraba desde lejos. _¿Por qué se había quedado?... No podía ni siquiera negarlo, había sido por Nadeshiko, quien casi le suplico que se quedara. Aun cuando recibiera las miradas frías de Yue y Kinomoto era de esperarse que solo eran advertencias, el resto había sido bastante diferente… hacía mucho que no trabajaba en equipo de esa manera._

Sakura ya abrazaba al resto de sus amigos para después saludar a los que trabajaban con ella agradeciendo el detalle.

Shaoran bebía del ponche que había hecho Nadeshiko y Shinju sin despegar la mirada de las acciones de la ojiverde. _Simplemente era agradable todo ese ambiente… incluso cuando trabajaban adornando el lugar, el resto le indicaba que era lo que tenía que hacer y la verdad no le molesto en lo más mínimo. _

-¿Shaoran?...

El aludido enfoco la mirada en los ojos verdes esmeralda que le miraban expectantes. _¿De nuevo se había cuestionado tanto tiempo?..._

-Gracias-Sakura sonrió inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado levemente.

Shaoran estaba a punto de responder pero noto a alguien detrás de la ojiverde.

-¡¡Ahh!!-Sakura brinco en dirección a Shaoran al sentir nuevamente algo recorrerle toda la espalda provocándole escalofríos, fue a parar justo detrás del moreno mientras abrazaba su brazo casi suplicante.

-¡Jijiji!-La risita de Tomoyo se escucho.

-¡Tomoyo!-Le reprocho esta vez la ojiverde-… Deja de hacer eso.

Shaoran aun sentía la insistente fuerza en su brazo, inclino un poco su rostro hacia abajo para ver a Sakura quien aun no notaba lo que hacía, tal vez esa penetrante mirada la hizo fijarse lentamente en el rostro de él, la ojiverde fijo su mirada entre sus brazos y el brazo de él, y torpemente se separo agitando sus manos.

-¡L-Lo siento!-Inquirió estando ya sorprendentemente aun lado de Tomoyo.

Yamazaki apareció detrás de Shaoran y pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros del cantante reposo como si se trataran de los mejores amigos.

-No haz cambiado en nada, Sakura-Exclamo Yamazaki sonriente.

-¡Claro que ha cambiado!-Dijo Tomoyo sacando de quien sabe donde su cámara de video.

-T-Tomoyo, ¿D-D-De donde s-sacaste eso?-Pregunto Sakura con una gran gota de nerviosismo.

-Pero que pregunta-La leve risa de Rika a lado de la ojiverde llamo la atención del resto-Sabes que Tomoyo obtiene un poder especial cuando te tiene cerca...

-Yo siempre me he preguntado de donde saca la cámara-Intervino Naoko acomodándose los lentes-… ¡Eso puede dar paso a una gran historia de terror y fantasmas!-El puño de la chica demostraba victoria.

-¡¿Fantasmas?!-Sakura se exalto un poco.

-Un chica sola en su departamento en una noche de relámpagos, la luz se ha ido y se encuentra a oscuras, camina por los pasillos al escuchar un ruido extraño en la sala, sus pasos son cortos y lentos… el miedo la hace detenerse un poco…-Naoko relataba la historia con un tono bastante temible.

Sakura casi temblaba intentando esconderse tras el hombro de Rika.

-Para ya Naoko-Pidió Chiharu-Vas a hacer que Sakura grite como de costumbre…

-De acuerdo, aunque es un buen relato-Inquirió Naoko sonriente.

-No me extraña que te lleves tan bien con Yamazaki-Exclamo Chiharu resignada.

-¿Te asustan los fantasmas, Sakura?-Pregunto Naomi algo sorprendida.

-A-Algo-Tartamudeo Sakura algo avergonzada.

_**-Sakura…**_

**¡PUM!**

-¡AHH!-Sakura brinco esta vez de susto abrazándose de Yue quien llegaba a la charla con una bebida en mano.

-Eso fue un si-Dijo Touya con una sonrisa de malicia mientras dejaba los restos de globo y la aguja en alguna mesa cerca y se sentaba en el sillón.

El resto rió.

-¡Hermano!-Sakura mostraba su puño aun con el corazón acelerado estando a medias abrazada de Yue.

Shaoran observo el ambiente_… Todos comenzaban a unirse a la conversación hasta que Keroberos dijo algo que los hizo reír de verdad. _Sakura aun abrazaba a Yue. _Le sorprendió bastante que se enganchara de su brazo pero lo cierto era que no le había sido desagradable del todo._

El tiempo se paso tan rápido que hasta ya estaban dispersos todos en la casa. Shaoran estaba sentado en los bancos de la barra que daba a la cocina.

Chiharu, Yamazaki, Keroberos, Yue, y Sakura estaban parados cerca del ventanal hasta ahora abierto que daba al jardín. Rika, Naoko, Nami, Naomi y Seijun platicaban afuera en el jardín. Tomoyo, Touya, Mizuki, Eriol y Seijun estaban en los sillones charlando.

Shaoran se giro un poco para mirar a todos pero se topo con la gran cara de diversión de la ojiverde, se quedo expectante unos momentos.

-¿Estas bien?...

Shaoran apenas si se giro un poco para sentir una mano calida en su frente, era Nadeshiko, enrojeció un poco. _¿Estaba preocupada por él?..._

-No tienes temperatura-Informo la mujer-… ¿Tienes hambre?

Shaoran no sabía que responder.

-Hice Gambas-Exclamo Nadeshiko-Es el plato favorito de mi hija…

-¿Plato favorito?-Repitió el moreno sin creerlo-¿Un plato japonés?

Nadeshiko asintió ante el rostro del moreno mientras se giraba a servir un plato.

-A mi hija le encantaba investigar cosas de este país-Explico-Intentaba aprender algunas palabras de su idioma pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo por que siempre salía fuera de casa-Sonrió acercándose a la barra y dejando el planto frente al moreno.

_¿Siempre fuera de casa?..._ Estaba a punto de preguntar pero de la nada Sakura ya se encontraba a su lado mirando su plato de comida.

-¡Hiciste Gambas!-Exclamo la ojiverde realmente emocionada.

Shaoran observo el rostro de la ojiverde atentamente.

**-"¡Yo también quiero!"-**Pidió la ojiverde.

**-"Te serviré"-**Exclamo Nadeshiko.

**-"¡Por favor!"**-Sakura se sentó en la segunda silla.

Sakura noto la insistente mirada de Shaoran y lo encaro.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Sakura aun sin comprender esa mirada.

… **Flash Back…**

_-¿No has notado que su mirada reprime algo?-Pregunto la pelinegra._

_-No-Respondió Sakura aun pensándolo._

_-Debe haber una razón por la que es tan serio, ¿No crees?-Pregunto Tomoyo esta vez teniéndose frente a un restaurante._

… **Fin de Flash Back…**

-No-Shaoran volvió la mirada a su plato de comida y tomo el tenedor.

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Te gustan las Gambas?-Pregunto la ojiverde recargando sus codos en la barra.

Shaoran se lo pensó un poco para contestar.

-No están mal-Inquirió pausante-… Pero me gustan más los pastelillos chinos.

-Nunca he probado los pastelillos chinos-Dijo Sakura pensativa.

Nadeshiko dejo el plato de comida de Sakura frente a ella.

-Gracias, Mamá-Exclamo la ojiverde sonriente.

Shaoran dio el primer bocado a su comida degustándola. Sabían muy bien… hoy había sido un día bastante raro.

-¡Madre, guarda la comida o ese mounstro de la comerá toda!-Advirtió Touya desde lejos.

Todos rieron.

-¡Hermano!...

… _Este día las estatuas habían desaparecido por completo…_

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO DIECINUEVE…**


	20. Chapter 20 Iriomote Island: Three Day's

**!Hola a todos!**

Aquí esta mi actulización, siento mucho la espera, la verdad es que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir, en verdad me disculpo; para mi buena suerte-y no otro tanto- ya sali de la preparatoria y ando con la entrada a Universidad, son pequeños percanses, además mis ideas se habían apagado y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir..creo que todos aquellos escribores deben comprender-y los que no lo son tambien-, que cuando no se tiene inspiracion ni para donde jalar xD; bueno ya no le hago tanto a la larga; la verdad es que he intentando pulir esos pqueños fallos que tengo en los capitulos anteriores y me he dado a la tarea de hacer este capitulo más largo que los demás por la larga ausencia que tuve.

Disfrutane del capitulo, Espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para mandar sus reviews y a los que... pues tambien gracias XD.

**Dedicado a:** _Zarae_. (Muchas Gracias)

* * *

**Capitulo 20:**

"**Iriomote Island: Three day's"**

… **9:30 AM/Departamento Kinomoto/ Tokio, Japón…**

-Hielo, agua, jamón, queso…

-Querida Sakura, ya deja de leer eso-Pidió la pelinegra a su lado, quien interrumpía la lectura de la ojiverde que parecía extenderse cada vez más y más.

-Lo siento, Tomoyo; es solo que no quiero olvidar nada-Explico Sakura mientras guardaba el papel de notas algo apenada.

Estaban paradas frente a la barra de entrada de la cocina en la cual estaba una gran hielera blanca, el departamento estaba silencioso, Tomoyo estaba sentada en una de las bancas mirando entretenida a su amiga, mientras esta parecía algo ansiosa.

-Míralo de esta manera…-Pauso la pelinegra pensativa-… lo más importante ya lo traes puesto.

-¡Tomoyo!-Sakura se azoro un poco cosa que hizo reír a la aludida.

Tomoyo sonrió. _Definitivamente Sakura no había cambiado y aun no terminaba de creérselo, Sakura se seguía apenando por aquellos diminutos comentarios._

-Sakura…-Tomoyo pauso antes de hablar-… no es por darte la contraria, pero Eriol dijo que no era necesario llevar la hielera.

-Lo se,… pero siempre lo hago, y es una costumbre también de mi madre, así que es mejor llevarla-Sonrió la ojiverde.

Ambas se sonrieron resignadas. _Una costumbre era una costumbre…_

-Pronto vendrán a recogernos, mejor hay que ir cerrando el departamento-Opinó Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del jardín.

Sakura le siguió. _Si… se habían quedado solas en el departamento ya que Eriol había llevado a todos sus amigos, a su hermano y a su madre a comprar lo necesario para…_ El timbre de la casa y el sonido de un auto fuera interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegaron-Informo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta a abrir.

Sakura apresuro el paso asegurando todas las puertas y ventanas, dio un ultimo vistazo a la cocina y seguido vio entrar a Touya quien iba directo a tomar la hielera; lo miro al notar su ropa, short playero floreado poco más arriba de las rodillas color azul, una playera blanca, sandalias cómodas y unos lentes de sol.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-Pregunto Touya en su tono.

-Luces bien-Contesto Sakura con una sonrisa-… Verte vestido así me hace pensar en hace cuanto tiempo que no vamos a la playa todos juntos.

Touya adquirió una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermana menor aun con la cara iluminada, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ya vamonos…

_¡Esperen!... ¿No la había llamado mounstro?, Dios Santo, hoy iban a llover sapos… _ Sakura asintió siguiendo a Touya intentando dejar de lado aquello. _Tal vez su hermano ya no la molestaría llamándola así…_ cerró la puerta sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo al departamento, cuando hubo terminado de hacer toda la maniobra se giro mirando un camión negro estacionado; las ventanillas tenían cortinas azules de las cuales la mayoría estaban recogidas.

Alcanzaba a escuchar palabrería y media, y los regaños de Chiharu a Yamazaki, otros riendo e incluso platicando.

_Si,… Ya habían pasado tres días desde lo de su cumpleaños sorpresa, del cual por cierto recordaba haber olvidado en aquel entonces;_ Observo a su hermano subiendo la hielera a la cajuela con ayuda de Yue. _Eriol se había encargado de pasear y organizar todas las salidas durante esas setenta y dos horas, aunque esta vez la idea había sido de Mizuki._

Visualizo a su madre y a Mizuki hablando cómodamente sentadas dentro del camión en la primera hilera de asientos junto a la puerta de este, ambas sonreían compartiendo ideas. _El camión era de la disquera que por orden de Mizuki había sido utilizado para la ocasión y para su grata sorpresa Naomi, Nami y Seijun también habían sido invitados._

En la segunda hilera de asientos que estaba alineada con el asiento de chofer, a unos tres asientos detrás de las mujeres mayores, Tomoyo se acomodaba apenas en su asiento junto a Rika quienes parecían ver algunas revistas y libros, sonrió para sus adentros. _Ahora que lo recordaba, Tomoyo había ofrecido su departamento para que el resto de los chicos se hospedaran, mientras su madre, Touya y Yue se quedaban en su departamento, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki estaban en el de Tomoyo._

_Justo detrás de Tomoyo y Rika se encontraban Yamazaki y Seijun, el ultimo venia entretenido por los relatos del primero, luego dos hileras de asientos vacíos para después toparse con Naoko y Chiharu platicando con las gemelas Nami y Naomi quienes estaban tras ellas._ Rió levemente. _Keroberos iba comiendo algunos pastelillos que suponía había alcanzado a comprar antes de irse de la zona comercial, iba atragantándose en aquella pequeña mesa que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos detrás del asiento de Mizuki y su madre, Eriol estaba del otro lado de la mesa también riéndose al ver a Keroberos atragantarse._

Pasó su mirada en los asientos detrás de Keroberos, pero las cortinillas estaban abajo, sin embargo parte del final de las cortinas estaba semi-levantado, lo que le permitió ver a medias los ojos de Shaoran sobre ella, sostuvo la mirada del moreno. _¿Por qué la miraba con esa insistencia?... Ahora que lo recordaba aun no conseguía entender la duda que su mente dejaba en el aire, ¿Por qué Shaoran se comportaba de una manera tan fría con al gente?,… la primera respuesta que aparecía era Jaku, pero no estaba segura del todo._ Le sonrió dudándolo un poco. ¿_Qué era eso que tanto guardaban? incluso Eriol parecía distante ante aquella situación pero…_

-¡Sakura!...

La ojiverde aparto la mirada de Shaoran para entonces ver a su Hermano esperándola frente a la entrada del camión el cual ya estaba listo para partir. ¿_Había tardado tanto en meditar…?_ Asintió sin antes dar otro vistazo a la ventanilla donde estaba Shaoran pero la cortina ya estaba completamente abajo.

-Apresúrate o te dejaremos, **mounstro**-Añadió Touya.

_Había sido una ilusa al pensar que su hermano dejaría de llamarla así…_ Frunció el ceño.

-¡Hermano, te he dicho que no soy un mounstro!-Alego Sakura mientras escuchaba las risas del resto al verlos discutir.

Pronto comenzaba a subir los tres escalones correspondientes para entrar al camión.

- - - - - - - - -

Bajo la cortina al escuchar el llamado a la ojiverde mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento. _Había sido arrastrado a todas las salidas que había propuesto Eriol, el recorrido por la ciudad, salidas a restaurantes y un sin fin de actividades que de por si ya se sabía… una cosa si había sido diferente, y era que "estar dentro" de un grupo era en cierta manera entretenido, se distraía con cualquier estupidez que dijeran, además que parecían bastante unidos; le agradaba esa cierta preocupación de parte de Nadeshiko hacia él... cuanto hubiera querido tener una familia así de parecida._

Su mirada fue a parar a la ojiverde, quien subía al camión escuchando atentamente lo que decía Daidôji. _Ahora todos se movían de sus asientos para tomar un mejor acomodo, aunque podría jurar que lo hacían para estar más cerca de la ojiverde, había notado eso, cada vez que estaban sin ella solían seguirse hablando pero en cierta manera se dispersaban, pero solamente al llegar ella volvían a unirse_.

_El interior del camión era bastante moderno, la mitad del vehiculo tenía dos hileras de asientos dobles, al terminar estos, venia una pequeña mesa para comer y seguido de ello, unos cómodos sillones con almohadones._ Shaoran estaba solitariamente sentado en una esquina de esos sillones, su vestuario consistía en unos bermudas negros, camisa sin mangas color verde soldado, un collar de hilo con un dije con un diente de tiburón y tenis negros; paso su mirada hacia la ventana levantando un poco la cortina para ver el exterior, intentando ignorar al resto.

… _¿A quien intentaba engañar?... Kinomoto se dirigía en dirección a los sillones ya que al parecer no sabía bien en donde sentarse, todos estaban un poco dispersos, caminaba sosteniendo la mano de Yue con mucha naturalidad, cuando hubieron llegado a la parte de atrás sintió la mirada de la ojiverde, muy brevemente, pero la sintió. _Bajo la cortina para poder ver todo el movimiento del grupo. _Sakura y Yue se habían sentando en medio del sillón más grande, al costado de la ojiverde se acomodo Tomoyo, Naomi, Seijun y Naoko. Del costado de Yue estaban Eriol, Chiharu y Nami. Yamazaki y Keroberos se acomodaron de perfil frente a Shaoran para mirar al resto._

La charla comenzó casi al instante, el vehiculo comenzó su marcha sin contratiempos, pasada la media hora ya comenzaban a hacer juegos y reír como de costumbre; Shaoran volvió a su postura de antes, mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba música con su reproductor. _¿Tenían que estar agarrados de la mano todo el tiempo?..._ Bufó un poco mientras buscaba otra canción entre las carpetas. _¿Y a él que le interesaba?... No tenía ninguna relación con ella más que de trabajo, no eran amigos y tampoco enemigos, literalmente eran dos completos desconocidos... Espera, ¡¿Porque meditaba ese tipo de estupideces?!... _

Dejo el reproductor por la paz, cualquier canción estaba bien. _No tenía por que interesarse por ella, ni siquiera discutir de por que le toma de la mano a Tsukishiro… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... ¿Desde cuando empezó a pensar tanto en esos detalles?_ La risa de todos lo saco de sus pensamientos notando a Chiharu y Naomi sentadas en el suelo alfombrado del auto haciendo competencia con un juego de manos, el resto miraba atento el juego.

(**N/A:** El mundo del duende es piedra, papel o tijeras. 1.- Si es el mismo entonces dicen "kae bi kae bi"; 2.- El ganador golpea a la otra persona en la cabeza…: Para los que quieran saber es un juego coreano, si no me equivoco, la canción es la que esta abajo, si no que alguien me corrija por favor _**nOn**_)

-_**Raro y hermoso el mundo de los duendes, si lo golpeas con un club, lo hace llegar a ser... ¡oro sale, sale, plata sale, sale!**_-La mayoría la cantaba en coro.

Naomi dio una palmada en la cabeza de Chiharu provocando un grito en coro de asombro, y así siguió tres veces más. La ganadora levanto los brazos en son de victoria mientras reía junto a los demás, mientras Chiharu reía tapándose la cara con un almohadón, había perdido.

-¡Eso es equipo!-Keroberos hacia un escándalo mientras levantaba su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado y con el otro alzaba el brazo de Naomi-¡Si!

Shaoran volvió hacia la ventana ignorándolos.

Todos reían diciendo palabrería y media, algunos como Rika y Naoko casi se ahogaban por tanto reír que hasta ya parecían tomates, la verdad era que Chiharu a veces golpeaba demasiado fuerte y nunca podían ganarle-eso cuando jugaban entre ellos-, así que ahora que encontraban a alguien que podía ganarle, preferían ceder a las burlas, aunque esto significara perder esa partida.

El punto para los ahora extranjeros (Yue, Yamazaki, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko) era golpear lo más fuerte posible a su contrincante, cosa que apenas comenzaba a notar equipo contrario (Seijun, Eriol, Keroberos, Naomi, Nami).

-Extranjeros 4… Nacionales 4, van empatados-Aclaro Touya con voz seria quien ahora le hacia de juez.

-¿Ahora quien?-Pregunto Rika apenas calmándose del ataque de risa.

Se guardo un breve silencio.

-¡Que pase Yamazaki!-Atino a decir Naoko por parte de su equipo.

El barullo por parte del equipo "Extranjero" fue fuerte, Yamazaki reía levemente mientras se sentaba en el suelo del camión acomodándose. El equipo "Nacional" aun pensaba a quien pasar.

-¡Oh!-Exclamo Eriol al ocurrírsele algo, todos guardaron silenció, se levanto de su asiento con cautela obteniendo la completa atención de todos.

Keroberos también se levanto mirando a todos, parecía que sabía lo que pensaba el pelinegro.

-¿A quien te refieres?-Pregunto Sakura intrigada.

Eriol sonrió al escuchar la pregunta.

-Qué pase… ¡**S****H****A****O****R****A****N**!-Exclamo subiendo la voz mientras una risa medio macabra aparecía en su rostro.

Shaoran desvió la mirada de la ventana para mirar a todos, en especial a la ojiverde y luego ver a su representante.

-**¡¡Yeah!!-**Gritaron al unísono Eriol y Keroberos mientras se daban un apretón de manos riendo y asentían con malicia.

Naomi, Nami y Seijun rieron por lo bajo, lo cierto era que harían escándalo, pero como no tenían tanta confianza con el moreno, era mejor no exagerar.

Touya sonrió con cierta malicia… _ Seguro que se negaba, era un niñato rico, pero ciertamente el negarse se vería bastante mal._

El resto no sabia si reír así que mejor guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Shaoran haciéndose el desentendido.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!-Eriol se acerco al moreno robándole espacio del sillón dejándose caer en él, paso su brazo por los hombros de Shaoran en son de amistad mientras lo apretujaba algunas veces-Necesitamos a un integrante más, los extranjeros nos rebasan con un integrante y se que tu no me vas a fallar… _**¿Verdad, amigo?...**_

Shaoran guardo silencio con su típica seriedad. _Ella lo estaba mirando; La ultima frase de Eriol retumbo en su cabeza, ese tono de voz significaba "no arruines la fiesta por que habrá consecuencias"... ¡Já! No le tenía miedo, así que ni se pusiera a soñar en la simple idea de que…_

-¡No, no, no!-Exclamo Yamazaki con cierta voz de advertencia y preocupación fingida.

Todos guardaron silencio de nuevo esperando escuchar lo próximo que diría Yamazaki.

-Si lo golpeo…-Pauso Yamazaki seriamente, poco a poco esas fracciones comenzaban a tornarse burlescas-… ¡Podría comenzar a llorar! ¡Jajaja!-Estallo en una carcajada.

Eriol y Keroberos rieron junto a Yamazaki al unísono mientras se revolcaban en el suelo.

Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Nami, Naomi y Seijun hicieron un coro de burla. _Tal vez no tenían mucha confianza con el moreno, pero ahora no estaban en el trabajo y el resto no lo conocían, así que al __**diablo**__ con las formalidades._

Sakura, Yue y Touya rieron levemente, una por no ser tan burlesca, Yue por no tener el hábito de sonreír y Touya prefería molestarlo de ahora en adelante con eso.

Shaoran escucho claramente todo. _Ella se reía;… Que ni se pusiera a soñar en la simple idea de que NO jugaría._ Se levanto del sillón y se acomodo frente a Yamazaki.

Todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos.

_3…_

_... 2…_

…_1…_

-**¡¡WOOOHHHHH!!**-El grito de ánimo en coro se escucho casi a 20 metros del auto en movimiento.

Sakura se tapó los oídos sonriendo y mirando a todos fue que se topo con la mirada de Shaoran por segundos.

-Es piedra, papel o tijeras, si es el mismo es "kae bi kae bi", el ganador golpeara al contrincante en la cabeza, número de golpes 5-Informo Touya secamente mientras veía como Shaoran y Yamazaki se tomaban de las manos para empezar el juego-Listos… ¡Empiecen!

-**¡**_**Raro y hermoso el mundo de los duendes, si lo golpeas con un club, lo hace llegar a ser!... ¡¡oro sale, sale, plata sale, sale!!**_-Ahora incluso Sakura, Nadeshiko y Mizuki cantaban.

: : (Shaoran) Tijera contra Piedra (Yamazaki): : (Punto para Yamazaki) el primero lo gano Yamazaki y golpeo con toda su fuerza a Shaoran sorprendiéndolo.

**-¡¡AHH!!... ¡Jájajajaja!-**Todos gritaron riendo por aquello-_**¡¡oro sale, sale, plata sale, sale!!**_...

: : (S) Papel contra Tijera (Y): : (Punto para Yamazaki) Yamazaki gano el segundo golpe tirando más fuerte.

**-¡¡Eso es Yamazaki!!-**Animaron los extranjeros.

Shaoran comprendió rápidamente como se manejaba su contrincante, sonrió maliciosamente para si mientras preparaba su próxima tirada.

: : (S) Tijera contra Papel (Y): : (Punto para Shaoran) Shaoran preparo su golpe tirando aun más fuerte que Yamazaki… _Dulce venganza._

**-¡¡SIIII!!-**El grito de los Nacionales se hizo aun más escandaloso que el contrario.

Aquel grito de ánimo hizo levemente sonreír a Shaoran, dejando a uno que otro sorprendido.

: : (S) Papel contra Piedra (Y): : Punto para Shaoran.

: : (S) Tijera contra Tijera (Y): : Iguales.

-**¡"Kae bi kae bi"!-**Dijeron al unísono ambos jugadores.

: : (S) Piedra contra Piedra (Y): : Iguales.

**-¡"Kae bi kae bi"!...**

: : (S) Papel contra Papel (Y): : Iguales.

**-"Kae bi kae bi"…**

**-¡Woooh!...**

: : (S) Piedra contra Tijera (Y): : Punto para Shaoran.

: : (S) Tijera contra Papel (Y): : Punto para Yamazaki.

: : (S) Papel contra Tijera (Y): : Punto para Yamazaki.

: : (S) Papel contra Papel (Y): : Iguales.

: : (S) Papel contra Piedra (Y): : Punto para Shaoran.

Todos contuvieron el aire por unos segundos, estaban en empate… el ultimo golpe decidiría al grupo ganador.

-**¡**_**Raro y hermoso el mundo de los duendes, si lo golpeas con un club, lo hace llegar a ser!...**_

: : (S) Piedra contra Tijera (Y): :

**-¡WAHHH!...**

Shaoran dio su último golpe con toda la fuerza que pudo. _¡OH DULCE VICTORIA!..._

**-¡SIIIII!/ ¡NOOooooo!...**

Eriol tomo de la mano a Shaoran para levantarlo del suelo y darle un apretón de manos, el moreno se dejo levantar y recibió el abrazo masculino, sintió esa palmada de "felicitaciones" en la espalda, quiso reír pero solo se limito a sonreír, el resto del equipo brincaba gritando su victoria alrededor de ellos, los demás sonreían al verlos.

Al separarse de Eriol, Shaoran levanto su mano intentando cubrir su boca, observo hacia atrás mirando a Yamazaki tirado en el suelo fingiendo derrota, mientras Chiharu y Naoko le seguían el cuento.

El resto del camino fue más ligero, pararon cerca de 5 minutos después en lo que parecía una estación de vuelos, un avión blanco mediano los esperaba, subieron sin antes escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro de la mayoría de los integrantes, dentro del avión seguían haciendo competencias y platicaban de algunas novedades.

… **10:30 A.M. / Isla Iriomote, Japón…**

Exactamente 45 minutos después aterrizaron en otra estación, al bajar del avión la mayoría se quedo sorprendido, el lugar rodeado del mar estaba cubierto en su mayoría por árboles, aunque esa estación de aterrizaje fuera muy grande no se comparaba con la vegetación.

-Que hermoso lugar-Inquirió Nadeshiko siendo ayudada por Touya para bajar.

Una mujer, al parecer nativa de ahí, se les acercaba con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Bienvenidos a la Isla Iriomote!-Hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días-El saludo al unísono del resto no se hizo esperar.

-Síganme, por favor-Pidió la mujer mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de la estación.

Todos asintieron siguiéndola sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, al final un auto los esperaba, subieron escuchando todas las indicaciones de la mujer. El auto tenía asientos dobles muy cómodos, había aire acondicionado y cortinillas recorridas para ver el exterior de la Isla.

-Me siento como Jurassic Park la película-Rió Yamazaki aun lado de Chiharu, quien sonrió ante el gran parecido.

-… Aunque ligeramente más grande que la isla de Ishigaki, la Isla Iriomote está lejos y mucho menos de hacinamiento, con sólo alrededor de 2000 habitantes, incluso se le refiere como el "Galápagos de Japón"-Pauso la mujer-… Como lo podrán notar, la isla está cubierta en más del 90 con densos tropicales y subtropicales de vegetación, y esta rodeada por las aguas prístinas. La temperatura media es de 24 ° C.

-Disculpe…-Tomoyo alzo la voz captando la atención de todos-… ¿A que se debe el nombre de Iriomote?

Eriol a su lado sonrió al escuchar su pregunta…_ Parecía bastante interesada y en su voz se notaba ese sentimiento de emoción_. La mujer que los guiaba también sonrió complacida.

-El nombre de Iriomote es famoso mundialmente por su rara lince, que fue descubierto por primera vez en 1965, y se llama Yamaneko (_Iriomote Gato montés_), alrededor de 100 o 200 de ellos están viviendo en la isla, y, a veces, aunque rara vez, manchado por los turistas…

Sakura iba en los asientos de hasta atrás y tenía aun lado a Yue, quien iba silenciosamente sentado mirando del lado de su ventana, la ojiverde por su parte miraba de su lado, sentada en la orilla del sillón, recargando sus brazos los respaldos de enfrente y justamente frente a ella estaba sentando nada más y nada menos que Shaoran.

No le dio mayor importancia, miraba el bosque y su espesura, ya llevaba varios minutos mirando el exterior, cuando al escuchar la respuesta de aquella mujer sobre _"Yamaneko"_, sus ojos divisaron a unos metros del interior del bosque algo peculiar. _Un felino adulto miraba con atención el auto en el que se encontraban, aun en su lejanía el animal miraba con desconfianza, justo a su lado, entre las patas, una cría le acompañaba haciendo lo mismo._

-_Woooh…-_Sakura suspiro por lo bajo sin dejar de mirar al animal, a su vez escucho casi el mismo suspiro de parte del moreno._ ¿El también lo había visto...?_

-¿Lo viste?/ ¿Lo viste?-Preguntaron al unísono y en voz baja.

Sakura rió quedamente.

-Si… era hermoso-Exclamo sorprendida-Debe ser nuestro día de suerte.

-Mj.…-Shaoran rió levemente ante la absurda idea.

-… También es posible disfrutar de un día de viaje a partir de Ishigaki Iriomote, pero probablemente tendrá que limitar su visita a 1 o 2 lugares de interés-La mujer no había parado de hablar hasta entonces.

Todos hablaban y preguntaban sobre algunas cosas de la Isla, pronto entraron a lo que parecía la zona central hasta que el auto se estacionaba frente a lo que parecía un lujoso hotel, aunque varios se preguntaban si en realidad era hotel por que era de un solo piso.

-Demasiadas maravillas para un solo día-Exclamo Nadeshiko realmente complacida.

-Me alegra que le guste-Inquirió Mizuki mientras se adentraba al interior del hotel siguiendo a la mujer que los guiaba.

Ya dentro del hotel, todos sin duda notaron que era cinco estrellas, el lugar por fuera podría parecer pequeño para un hotel, pero en su interior era muy amplio, adornado con cosas muy representativas del lugar y por supuesto realmente elegante.

La mujer que los guiaba se puso frente a ellos, esperando la atención de todos.

-Bienvenidos al hotel Unarizaki o también llamado Villa Unarizaki-Exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro-… Sus habitaciones ya están reservadas, les guiare a ellas, síganme por favor.

Todos obedecieron.

-¿Habitaciones?-Pregunto Sakura extrañada-¿No se supone que solo veníamos a la playa?

-¡Sorpresa!-Exclamo Mizuki despacio y con una sonrisa-Nos quedaremos aquí tres días…

-¡¿3 días?!-Dijeron al unísono todo el grupo.

Nadeshiko puso una cara de sorpresa al igual que Touya y Yue. Eriol parecía bastante enterado.

-Así es-Exclamo Eriol con su típico semblante misterioso-Un pequeño regalo de Mizuki para ustedes…

-Que hermoso detalle, pero no se hubieran molestado pues esto será realmente…-Inquirió Nadeshiko tranquilamente.

-… ¿Costoso?-Completo Mizuki sonriente al notar que acertó-No se preocupe por eso, Nadeshiko; eso es un regalo para ustedes, y espero que no se lo tomen a mal, pues de mi parte es una manera de pasar unas cortas vacaciones con la agradable presencia de todos ustedes.

-Muchas gracias- Nadeshiko sonrió.

-Emmm… Yo también te agradezco Mizuki-Pauso Sakura realmente agradecida-Pero me temo que no hemos traído ropa ni nada para quedarnos aquí… durante tres días.

-Ese no es gran problema, Sakura-Contesto Mizuki-Se te proporcionara la ropa que necesites en la habitación, y si quieren comprar algún atuendo en especial hay un departamento de ropa que nos presentaran en unos momentos…

-Woooh-El asombro de todos no podía llegar a más.

-Esto es el paraíso-Exclamo Naoko.

-¿Qué dicen chicos, damos las gracias a nuestra manera?-Pregunto Chiharu mirando al grupo.

Se habían detenido al ver que la guía lo hacia, una afirmación silenciosa le indico a Chiharu que lo harían. Yamazaki se acerco a Mizuki en semblante tranquilo siendo seguido por las otras tres (Rika, Chiharu y Naoko).

-¿Esta preparada para recibirlo?-Pregunto Yamazaki mirando cómplice a las demás quienes rodeaban a la pelirroja.

Nadeshiko sonreía como de costumbre al lado de Touya;

Naomi, Nami y Seijun sonreían esperando lo que hicieran aquellos chicos;

Sakura, Tomoyo y Yue estaban juntos, la ojiverde sonriendo justo aun lado de el peli-plateado quien negaba guardando a medias su sonrisa a sabiendas de lo que harían. Shaoran miraba a su alrededor con discreción. _¿Era necesario estar todo el tiempo a su lado?... ¿Era necesario tomarle de la mano? ¿Qué era lo que quería demostrar en realidad con todo eso? ¿Por qué su sonrisa le hacia recordar el pasado? ¿Por qué su alrededor había cambiado a su manera? Debería de estar satisfecho… y la verdad es que lo estaba, las estatuas se habían marchado, ya no era del todo el centro de atención… ahora cada persona que le conociera tenía que verla a ella y conocerla, entonces la gente prestaba completa atención en ella; hacían lo mismo que cuado estaban con él… ¿Qué acaso no se aburría de tener a tanto hipócrita alrededor?..._

Bajo la mirada observando el suelo sin antes haber visto como aquel grupo se tomaba de la mano cantando alguna extraña canción infantil alrededor de Mizuki y luego abrazarla efusivamente. Las risas inundaron el lugar. _¿Qué le había hecho esa chica? No era la ausencia de las estatuas-como les llamaba él- y lo sabía, pero su mente no podía encontrar la respuesta… ¿Por qué desde que la conoció poco a poco su pasado empezó a tocar cada vez más a su puerta?..._

… _¿Por qué desenterrar el pasado cuando llevaba años olvidado en la parte más profunda de su ser?... ¿Para que recordar todo eso que solo fue…? _

-¿Te encuentras bien?...-Aquel susurro y el leve roce en su brazo le saco de sus pensamientos.

Shaoran miro a su lado viendo aquellos ojos esmeralda completamente abiertos… _preocupados_. Le había tomado levemente del brazo para despertarlo y le había hablado por lo bajo para no hacer escándalo, supuso.

Aparto la mirada con cierta resignación viendo de reojo aun la mano de la ojiverde en su brazo, pareció notarlo por que los ojos de ella bailaron tratando de buscar alguna excusa y poco a poco deshizo ese toque al no encontrar que decir.

Tomó aire buscando la respuesta, aunque la verdad no quería decir nada. _Todo lo que pensaba siempre giraba alrededor de ella… sus preguntas siempre buscaban la respuesta en ella… su imagen siempre aparecía como si fuera una realidad; ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Tu llegada a revivido poco a poco mi más sombrío pasado"… que estupida respuesta._

… _Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿Por qué tenía que responderle?... En realidad, si hubiera preguntado cualquier otra persona habría ignorado olímpicamente a quien fuera._ La miro con insistencia casi con la intención de desnudarla. _¿Qué le ha hecho? Si quería algo… ¿Qué era lo que en realidad esperaba de él?... _

Sakura sintió esa penetrante mirada sobre ella. _Verlo tan pensativo, con ese rostro de preocupación la hizo acercarse a él sin llamar la atención, él le recordaba a ella en aquellos tiempos de angustia… la realidad era que quería ayudarlo, con diferencias o sin ellas, no quería verlo sufrir…_ Levanto la vista lentamente, no pudiendo soportar su mirada sobre ella.

Shaoran miro directamente a los ojos verdes intentando encontrar algo. _No seas patético, Shaoran…_ Se replico a si mismo desviando la mirada casi sin quererlo. _¿Cómo iba a leer solamente en su mirada esa respuesta?..._

Sakura le miro unos segundos más antes de bajar la mirada al igual que él. _¿Qué te sucede?... _

-De nada-Exclamo Mizuki amistosamente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Siento interrumpirlos-Inquirió la mujer guía-Las habitaciones para las damas están de lado derecho y la de los caballeros del lado izquierdo, si hacen el favor de seguirme les mostrare el restos de las…

… _(Omitido)…_

… **10:40 A.M./Habitación #311/ Hotel Unarizaki…**

-¡¡Woaahh!!

El grito de asombro de parte de Naoko, Chiharu y Rika no se hizo esperar ni un segundo.

-¡Esto es de lujo!-Inquirió Chiharu.

La habitación era MUY amplia, y no era para exagerar. Entrando, del extremo derecho se podía divisar tres camas individuales, cada una con su buró de madera a lado, terminando estas, a su costado, estaba una pequeña sala de estar compuesta por dos sillones y una pequeña mesa con un elegante centro de mesa de flores naturales. Del extremo izquierdo, desde la entrada, estaba un pequeño pasillo que daba al baño, un tocador mediano y un gran ropero. Al final de la habitación estaba el gran ventanal adornado con unas cortinas color vino completamente recorridas, dejando a la vista el paradisíaco paisaje, una playa extensa con varios visitantes disfrutando de ella, el ventanal no era el final de la habitación ya que tenía una salida al pequeño balcón.

El punto clave para ese elegante y rustico lugar, era que todos sus muebles estaban compuestos de madera.

-¡Ni que lo digas!-Exclamo Naoko dejándose caer en una de las camas.

-Hace un perfecto día para disfrutar del sol-Inquirió Rika con tranquilidad, mirando hacia las afueras de la habitación.

-¡Entonces no se diga más!-Brinco Chiharu de emoción-¡Vayamos por los demás para ir a bañarnos!

-¡Si!...

… **11: 45A.M. Pasillo/Hotel Unarizaki…**

-Creo que nunca dejaran de sorprenderme-Exclamo Sakura mientras se frotaba el hombro.

Tomoyo sonrió.

-Lo cierto es que, desde que llegue aquí tampoco han parado de sorprenderme-Inquirió la pelinegra.

Sakura sonrió con resignación. _La verdad es que nunca dejarían de hacer eso… era la mera esencia de Mizuki y Eriol._ Bajo la mirada. _Desde que conoció a Eriol toda la vida se reducía a sorpresas,… magnificas sorpresas._

Escucho otras voces a lo lejos y a su vez como una puerta se abría, giro su cabeza para ver.

-¡Hey, chicas!-Chiharu salía de la habitación junto a Rika y Naoko-¿Qué dicen si vamos a bañarnos?

-Estupendo-Tomoyo se acerco.

Sakura observo a las chicas, haciendo bromas y riendo; sonrió. _Vivir este ahora la hacia recordar el principio de esa buena vida._ Observo el suelo, esta vez con una sonrisa comprensiva. _El día antes de aquel juicio para sentenciar a Fushimogi, cuando Eriol y Kero tocaron la puerta del hotel… desde ese entonces empezó…_

… **Flash Back…**

_**(Capitulo 14: Funbetsu Wa)**_

_Eriol acomodaba algo dentro del saco con seriedad, cuando vio al peli-plateado le sonrió._

_-¡Hola!..._

_Yue frunció el ceño. __**Traman algo…**_

_-¿Podemos pasar?-Pregunto Eriol sonriente._

… **Fin de Flash Back…**

Su mirada paso a ver hacia las afueras del gran ventanal… _Desde el instante en que ese papel fue visto por sus ojos su vida dio un giro completo…_

… **Flash Back…**

_**(Capitulo 14: Funbetsu Wa)**_

_-__**"Tiene una noticia para ti…"**__-Kero lo pensó mejor observando a Eriol__**-"… Sabemos perfectamente en la situación en la que estas pero..."**_

_-… Al grano-Le interrumpió Yue serio. _

_Keroberos observo a Eriol con algo de apuro, lo que hizo que el pelinegro pasara su mano por debajo de su saco tomando aire._

_**-"Queremos ayudarte, y creemos que la mejor manera de hacerlo es de esta…"-**__Kero se detuvo._

_Eriol sacaba la mitad de una hoja papel debajo de su saco, para después comenzar a entregárselo a la ojiverde. _

_Yue abrió sus ojos con desaprobación al ver el documento, se acerco al pelinegro con furia._

_-¡¿Crees acaso que esto es un juego?!..._

… **Fin de Flash Back…**

Sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto perdido del cielo. _Aquellos problemas ya estaban fuera, su vida ya era muy diferente a la de antes… ahora solamente eran recuerdos._Cerró los ojos respirando hondo. _El pasado ya estaba enterrado y eso lo sabía perfectamente… pero esos recuerdos volvían nada más con mirarlo, ver a Shaoran era como ser el espectador de su propio pasado, como un día lo llamo ella… un teatro vació._

-¿Sakura?...

La aludida despertó de esa nube de pensamientos, su cabeza se giro rápidamente mirando a Tomoyo quien le tomaba del brazo con una sonrisa a medias y cierto deje de preocupación.

Sakura sonrió al instante.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Claro, solo… me perdí un poco-Explico rápidamente haciendo sonreír a las demás.

Esa explicación vaga era la clave para no preocupar a los demás, cosa que había resultado con Naoko, Chiharu y Rika.

-¡Vamos con los demás…!-Agrego Sakura con emoción.

Tomoyo fingió estar satisfecha. Esa mentirilla no se la había tragado… Camino junto a Sakura bromeando con las demás. _Sabía perfectamente que Sakura no tenía ningún problema grave ahora… ¿Cómo lo sabía?... Muy fácil, su comportamiento y su mirada lo decía todo, Sakura era como un libro abierto._ Pronto se encontraron en el punto neutro, en la pequeña sala de estar que daba hacia ambos pasillos para las habitaciones, ahí se encontraron con el resto del grupo, a excepción del cantante.

Tomoyo observo cuidadosamente las expresiones de la ojiverde. _Sabía hacia donde estaba dirigida la atención de Sakura, ya sabia hacia quien… lo único que faltaba saber era, ¿Serían por las razones que creía?..._

-¡No hay que perder más tiempo, vamos a divertirnos!-Inquirió Naomi y Nami al unísono.

Un sonoro coro de ánimo hacia esa petición afirmo lo dicho.

-Les indicare en donde esta el vestidor-La guía hacia una muy leve reverencia para después caminar por los pasillos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al dichoso vestidor, donde se les indico y dividió como de costumbre: mujeres y hombres. Las habitaciones se llevaban la misma impresión al igual que el resto de las instalaciones, había espejos y un sin numero de trajes de baño, así como cabinas individuales.

Para su suerte y beneficio de todos, cada quien ya llevaba su traje de baño, así que no les tomo mucho tiempo.

Pero al ver tantos trajes de baño, Tomoyo tomo como conejillo de indias a Sakura a quien suplico que se probara algunos de los trajes mejor vistos por ella, las demás salieron a disfrutar del sol, así que se quedaron solas.

-Tomoyo, no creo que deba salir con esto…-La voz de Sakura se ahogo aun estando dentro del vestidor.

-Seguro que te ves divina-Tomoyo abrió la cortinilla de golpe.

Sakura brinco cubriéndose con las manos lo que podía de su cuerpo.

-E-Esto es en verdad como estar en ropa interior-Exclamo Sakura.

-Vamos, Sakurita, déjame verte-Suplico Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a su amiga y alejaba sus brazos del cuerpo.

El traje consistía en dos piezas bastante pequeñas pues solo cubrían lo necesario, la parte superior era de color rojo con pequeños tonos de blanco, y la parte de abajo era completamente blanca.

-¡Luces divina!-Exclamo Tomoyo mientras daba pasos hacia atrás observando a ver si había algo que no encajara.

-T-Tomoyo estoy segura que a ti te lucirá mejor…-Pauso Sakura sintiéndose un poco avergonzada mientras tragaba un poco de saliva-… ¿No podrías escoger algo más… para mi?

-Ya lo tengo-Contesto Tomoyo sonriente mientras tomaba un traje que estaba en una silla.

-Deberían de hacer estos trajes de baño ilegales-Inquirió Sakura mirándose al espejo mientras se cubría el cuerpo.

Tomoyo rió ante el comentario.

-Se que no te agrandan, pero veras que este te gustara-Sonrió la pelinegra mientras le estiraba el brazo con el traje de baño en mano.

-Se ve más… decente-Opino Sakura convencida.

-Lo se-Tomoyo cerro la cortinilla mientras esperaba. _Esta era la oportunidad…_

Tomoyo se quedo callada un rato mientras se veía en el espejo entero; su traje era de dos piezas color negro, ese color resaltaba mucho los atributos de su cuerpo, no era como el anterior que le había puesto a Sakura, este era mucho más completo, su cabello estaba agarrado en dos coletas bajas que caían sobre sus hombros naturalmente. Suspiro fingiendo cansancio.

-¿Sucede algo, Tomoyo?-Pregunto Sakura al escucharla.

-Pues…-Tomoyo pauso pensando bien sus palabras-… estaba pensando en algo que me tiene muy intrigada aun...-Pauso de nuevo fingiendo dificultad-… Mejor olvidémoslo, tal vez sea una tontería mía-Corroboro rápidamente.

Sakura salía del vestidor con el otro traje en mano, se acerco a Tomoyo dejando de lado la ropa. El traje de baño que ahora portaba era blanco, semi entero, no tenia tirantes, nada más un delgado hilo que se pasaba por su cuello, el traje empezaba a una considerable posición arriba del pecho, en el centro se abría en forma de una enorme gota que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, a los costados, a la altura de la cadera había otra abertura en ambos lados.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea-Sakura le tomo de la mano comprensivamente.

Tomoyo sonrió agradeciendo el gesto.

-En realidad no es muy grave ni urgente-Exclamo Tomoyo mirando a su amiga con sinceridad.

-Si te preocupa un poco es por que la situación lo amerita-Indico Sakura sabiamente.

La pelinegra sonrió con doble intención. _El juego de palabras comenzaba y Sakura no estaba ni enterada de ello._

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto la ojiverde acercándose a unas sillas junto a Tomoyo.

Ambas se sentaron.

-Pues… puede parecer raro-Aclaro Tomoyo limpiando el terreno. _No debe haber malentendidos_-Es decir, no estoy interesada en Lee, pero es notorio su estado de animo, ¿No has notado últimamente que parece muy angustiado?

Sakura fue cambiando la expresión de su rostro al escucharla, agachando su cabeza poco a poco. _Si lo había notado… desde que lo conoció tenía una mirada de enfado y se quejaba por todo, ahora él solamente… guardaba silencio._

-Me refiero a que, no me extraña su seriedad, es solo que su mirada se ve opacada por algo, es como si… -Pauso Tomoyo pensándolo-… estuviera vació…

… **Flash Back…**

_-¿Te encuentras bien?...-Aquel susurro y el leve roce en su brazo le saco de sus pensamientos._

_Shaoran miro a su lado viendo aquellos ojos esmeralda completamente abiertos… __**preocupados**__. Le había tomado levemente del brazo para despertarlo y le había hablado por lo bajo para no hacer escándalo… _

- - - - - - - - -

_Pasó su mirada en los asientos detrás de Keroberos, pero las cortinillas estaban abajo, sin embargo parte del final de las cortinas estaba semi-levantado, lo que le permitió ver a medias los ojos de Shaoran sobre ella, sostuvo la mirada del moreno._ _**¿Por qué la miraba con esa insistencia?... Ahora que lo recordaba aun no conseguía entender la duda que su mente dejaba en el aire, ¿Por qué Shaoran se comportaba de una manera tan fría con al gente?,… la primera respuesta que aparecía era Jaku, pero no estaba segura del todo…**_

- - - - - - - - -

_Shaoran estaba solitariamente sentado en una esquina de esos sillones,…_

… **Fin de Flash Back…**

-Jaku…-Susurro muy bajo.

-¿Sakura?-Tomoyo le tomo del brazo mientras lo apretaba levemente-¿Estas bien?

-¡¿Eh?!... Ahm… S-Si, si, estoy bien-Rió levemente-… Solamente mi mente voló demasiado.

-¿Segura?-Tomoyo se lo pensó antes de preguntar otra cosa. _¿Quién era Jaku?..._

-¡C-Claro que lo estoy!-Sakura sonrió tomando aire-Mira… ahora que lo pienso no lo había notado-Apretó los labios y abrió la boca de nuevo sin siquiera dejar hablar a Tomoyo-Mejor vamos con los demás, luego preguntaran un millón de cosas por saber que sucedió con nosotras…

-Pero…

-¡Vamos!-Sakura la tomo de la mano y la saco a jalones.

Salieron a toda prisa encontrándose afuera con todos, siempre habiendo como excepción a Lee.

Los fuertes y calidos rayos del sol alegraban más la situación, una gran sombrilla fue puesta sobre la arena, albergando dentro a Nadeshiko y Mizuki quienes disfrutaban comiendo algunas frutas y disfrutando del clima.

Yue estaba metido en la sombra con su típico semblante serio.

Touya nado un rato junto a los demás.

En un principio, Sakura y Tomoyo se habían metido al agua, pero luego se salieron y empezaron a jugar con la arena, hasta que al final-en ese entonces-formaban un gran y sorprendente castillo de arena.

Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Naomi y Nami se metieron al agua unos minutos y luego jugaron Vollyball dentro del mar.

Eriol, Kero, Seijun y Yamazaki se les unieron a las chicas jugando junto con ellas hasta que entre señas y miradas cómplices se salieron diciendo tener hambre.

-Yue… sal de ahí un rato-Aconsejo Touya con voz neutra estando parado frente a él, justo afuera de la sombrilla.

-Luego…

-¿Le temes al mar?-Pregunto Yamazaki saliendo de la nada, detrás de Yue.

El peli-plateado giro un poco su rostro para ver a su costado izquierdo a Yamazaki.

-Sabes que no.

-Entonces odias la playa-Concluyo Keroberos saliendo "misteriosamente" del otro lado.

-No...-Yue miraba sospechosamente todo eso-… ¿Qué es lo que traman?

-¿Qué que tramamos?-Pregunto Seijun extrañado, camino deteniéndose frente a Yue dentro de la sombra-… Pues, no tramamos nada.

Yue no se lo trago.

-Estar un rato bajo el sol no te hará daño, mi amigo-Inquirió Keroberos-Estas tan blanco que podría confundirte con una hoja de papel, o tal vez con la misma luna. (N/A: I-R-O-N-I-A)

El resto rió.

-Dije que saldré luego-Repitió Yue sin darle importancia a la burla.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, "Si tu no vas al mar…"-Pauso Eriol apareciendo al lado de Touya, terminando de comer un pedazo de sandia.

-Cierto-Aclararon Yamazaki y Keroberos al unísono mientras se sacudían la arena.

-Vamos a bañarnos un rato-Atino a decir Seijun.

-"Que el mar vaya hacia ti"-Termino Yue ignorando al resto mientras miraba a Eriol aun degustar el alimento.

-Eso no era lo que iba a decir…-Exclamo Eriol fingiendo estar desconcertado.

-¿Entonces?...

-"Si tu no vas al mar…"-Pauso Eriol sonriendo-… "Nosotros te llevaremos a él"

-Já-Yue burlo ante tal respuesta.

-¿No nos crees?-Preguntaron al unísono Keroberos, Yamazaki y Seijun.

Hasta entonces Yue se había atrevido a mirar a su alrededor. La sonrisa de aquellos tres… daba un poco de miedo.

-Ni lo sueñen-Yue apretó los músculos y los dientes.

-¡Veras que no es un sueño!-Inquirió Yamazaki haciendo reír al resto mientras se abalanzaba agarrado a Yue de un brazo.

-No se atrevan ni siquiera a…-Yue fue interrumpido aun intentando zafarse de las manos de Yamazaki y Keroberos.

-… ¡Te aseguro que no sentirás nada!-Exclamo Seijun agarrándolo de los pies.

Ante el fuerte zarandeo de Yue y los pocos resultados de moverlo Touya y Eriol ayudaron inmediatamente.

Yue comenzaba a perder su poca paciencia y compostura al ser sacado de la sombra y ver cada vez más cerca el momento de caer al agua, ahora comenzaba a resurgir ese Yue desesperado.

Para ese entonces las chicas reían no pudiendo creer lo que sucedería. Incluso Tomoyo y Sakura detuvieron su labor para ver claramente la escena.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltenme!

-¿Te soltamos?-Pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡NOOO! ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Si me sueltan me las van a pagar MUY CARO!...

-¡Oh, en serio!-Se escucho el coro de los chicos.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar-Inquirió Keroberos-Tal vez debas vivir frente al mar para que esa voz no se a-h-o-g-u-e.

Todos rieron.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-¡Chicos, chicos, por favor!-Eriol acaparo la atención-No hay que tirarlo al agua…

-¡Eso es, háganle caso!

-… Hay que tomar en cuenta la opinión de las damas-Concluyo Eriol ignorando al peli-plateado.

-Cierto-Keroberos se veía satisfecho con lo dicho, se giro un poco mirando hacia donde estaba todas las chicas, tomo aire y…-¡¿Qué dicen, chicas?! ¡¿LO TIRAMOS?!

**-¡SIIII!-**Aquel griterío hizo a Yue sentirse muy pequeño.

1…

-Mayoría de votos dijeron que S-I-Keroberos sonrió maliciosamente.

-TOUYA tu no puedes hacerme esto.

-Así son las cosas-Exclamo Touya.

… 2…

-NI SIQUIERA SE ATREVAN A…

-Te hace falta-Dijeron al unísono Keroberos y Seijun.

… 3.

-¡¡Buena viaje!!

**-¡Maldita sea, sáquenme de aq--! **

**¡SPLASH!**

El grito ahogado de Yue se perdió en la profundidad del mar.

**-¡¡AAAAHHHHH!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!**

Pero el grito y las risas del resto no se perdían para nada.

Las chicas brincaban y hasta se tiraban en la arena de la risa, y no era para menos, Yue salía inmediatamente del agua con todo el cabello en la cara.

Los chicos al contrario de haberse salido y correr esperaron a Yue para seguirlo tirando y jalonearlo jugando con él en el agua.

Tomoyo y Sakura reían sentadas intentando recuperar el aire perdido, esperando la vaga idea de seguir con aquel castillo de arena.

Después de haberse divertido un buen rato con lo de Yue, se juntaron para jugar vollyball en la arena, Nadeshiko y Mizuki entraron en el juego también, hicieron sus grupos y jugaron hasta cansarse.

… **2:58 P.M. / Habitación #301/Hotel Unarizaki…**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con pereza, lentamente la luz entraba cada vez por su pupilas pudiendo divisar a su alrededor todo borroso, se estiro en la cama encontrando pronto otra cómoda posición.

Su cara quedo dirigida hacia el buró el cual tenía el reloj a hora, queriendo y no estiro su brazo pesadamente tomando el reloj y acercándolo para poder mirar bien.

-_2:59 P.M._-Marcaba el reloj cambiando los dígitos.

Dejo el reloj con torpeza sobre el mueble y se dejo caer en la cama escondiendo la cara entre las suaves almohadas. _Nunca dormía en el día… de hecho detestaba dormir en el día, pero "oh! Dios" la verdad es que su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos; ya llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien así que había caído rendido en la cama justamente al tocarla. _

De tanto silencio que había escucho al reloj marcar las tres en punto. _El tiempo se pasaba demasiado rápido o es que él pensaba mucho, por que lo cierto era que cada vez que meditaba cualquier cosa las horas se volvían segundos y eso ciertamente ya era para asustarse. Su único buen benefició hasta ahora era que tenía una habitación solamente para él, por supuesto que iba a pedir una para él, no iba a estar incomodo con alguien a lado esos tres días… No cuando podía estar a solas, en un lugar en el que podía perderse las veces que quisiera, en donde fuera, cuando sea y a la hora que se le diera la gana, sin duda esos tres días intentaría pasársela de lo mejor, aunque eso significara huir de cierta multitud. _

Respiro profundamente. _No tenía nada contra ellos pero su mente comenzaba a trabajar de más y eso no era bueno, aunque lo mantenía entretenido es verdad, sin embargo él tema era demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo de lado… Y aquí iba de nuevo, primero a meditar sobre lo muerto para por ultimo terminar con ella; Vaya buena distracción que lo dejaría loco de por vida… __**"loco"**__ buena palabra para definir el principio del pasado._

Exhalo con fuerza dejando sin aire sus pulmones. _Tal vez dormir de por vida le serviría de algo… o al menos otro par de horas._

-¡Guru guru guru…! (N/A: Intento de rugido XD)

… _¡Genial!... primero tendría que comer._ Con toda la flojera que tenía encima se sentó en la cama, se acerco a rastras a la orilla de la cama y tomo el teléfono marcando un número rápido.

-Servicio a habitación…-Dijo Shaoran con voz ronca y medio adormilada.

… **3:35 P.M./Comedor, Hotel Unarizaki…**

Todos estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo, riendo y hablando.

_Lo cierto era que el momento era muy agradable, bastante acogedor y familiar._ Sonrió mirando a su alrededor. _Todo aquel rato desde que fueron a disfrutar de la playa fue estupendo, se divirtió mucho, incluso su madre había jugado vollyball cosa que le alegraba de sobremanera… pero él no aparecía por ninguna parte, parecía haber desaparecido y ser la única a la cual le importaba._ Observo la servilleta de tela que estaba sobre la mesa. _Desde que llegaron al hotel, Shaoran se había desaparecido, tenía la ligera idea de que comería con ellos, pero tampoco apareció._

Mizuki observo la mesa riendo ante lo que había dicho Yamazaki, cosa que divirtió a los demás, le hizo una seña a Eriol-quien estaba a un lado- por debajo de la mesa, el aludido se acerco lo suficiente como para hablar entre los dos.

-¿Sabes donde esta Shaoran?-Pregunto Mizuki por lo bajo sonriendo para no dejar sospecha a alguna preocupación.

-No, desde que pidió su propia habitación no lo he visto-Dijo Eriol cayendo en la cuenta.

Mizuki asintió alejándose, hizo un pequeño ademán con la cabeza llamando al mesero, cuando lo hubo tenido enfrente le pidió que se acercara más para decirle algo al oído.

Tomoyo fingió no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. _Estaba consiente de la ausencia del cantante, cosa que parecía normal para los demás, pero ahora no lo era para ella ya que la mirada de Sakura comenzaba a preocuparle. _Rió junto a los demás bebiendo un poco de agua. _Ahora estaba más convencida de que la mirada de angustia de su amiga era por el comportamiento de Shaoran… pero lo que no encajaba en sus razones era ese tal Jaku._

Sakura se levanto de la mesa pidiendo disculpas y excuso que iría a la habitación a descansar un rato.

-Te acompaño-Intervino Tomoyo sonriente.

Sakura asintió.

-Buen provecho-Exclamaron ambas al unísono.

**-Gracias…**

-Oigan-Eriol las llamó.

Ambas se giraron para verlo.

-Cenaremos aquí a las 8:30… eso si no las vemos hasta entonces-Aviso Eriol sonriente.

-De acuerdo…-Exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-Tomoyo asintió.

Salieron del comedor y caminaron por los pasillos.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Tomoyo mirándole de reojo.

-Haz estado preguntando ese desde que llegamos-Exclamo Sakura con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno no puedes culparme por saber cuando te preocupa algo y cuando no-Dijo Tomoyo mirándole-… somos casi como hermanas.

-Solo estoy cansada-Contesto Sakura.

-Bueno, haré como si me lo creyera-Exclamo Tomoyo levantando los hombros.

Sakura rió levemente.

-Más que hermanas yo diría que eres yo misma-Dijo Sakura mirando a la pelinegra.

-No exageres-Pidió Tomoyo entre risas.

-No lo hago-Negó completamente la ojiverde-Apuesto que sabes por que estoy así y tus preguntas me lo confirman.

-¿Sabes algo?-Tomoyo se quedo pensativa ante la respuesta de Sakura.

-¿Que?

-Haz cambiado…-Tomoyo buscaba la palabra correcta-… mucho.

-¿A que te refieres?-Sakura se quedo extrañada.

-Es decir, sigues siendo tú-Aclaro Tomoyo antes que nada-Pero la Sakura de antes no hubiera dicho lo que dijiste justo ahora.

Sakura sonrió comprendiendo.

-Sigues siendo despistada, querida Sakura, pero no tanto como antes-Explico Tomoyo mirando el techo mientras caminaba-Cada vez que hablas te escuchas más… no se, como más sabia.

-Jajaja con que no me estés diciendo vieja me conformo-Rió Sakura.

-Jajaja bueno es la razón por la que te digo que has cambiado tanto-Bromeo Tomoyo.

-¡Oye!-Sakura le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro deteniendo el paso de ambas.

Ambas rieron aun paradas en aquel sitio sin mirar aun a su alrededor.

Por su vista periférica miraron a una mujer salir de una habitación empujando a su vez una puerta de cristal, al mismo tiempo giraron sus cabezas para verla, mirando hasta entonces aquella rustica tienda de ropa, un suspiro de asombro de escucho por parte de las dos.

-Seguro esta es la tienda de la que nos comento Mizuki-Exclamo Sakura sorprendida por la cantidad de prendas que llegaban a tener ahí.

-¿Estas pensando lo que yo?-Pregunto Tomoyo sin dejar de mirar en interior del lugar.

Sakura salió de su asombro mirando a la pelinegra con cierto deje de temor.

-N-No pensaras hacerme probar todos los trajes, ¿O si?-Pregunto la ojiverde con nerviosismo.

-¡Sakura!-Tomoyo le miro con cierta desaprobación.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto- ¡Eres capaz de hacerlo!

-Bueno si, pero no estaba pensando **exactamente** eso-Explico Tomoyo.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Sakura extrañada.

Tomoyo suspiro.

-¿Sabes que?-Pregunto riendo un poco.

-¿Que?

-… Jaja en realidad no haz cambiado tanto Jajaja.

Sakura rió junto con Tomoyo mientras entraban a la tienda para mirar algunos atuendos.

Se pasaron unas cuantas horas en la tienda comprando algunas cosas necesarias, disfrutaron estar juntas un rato juntas, hasta que decidieron irse a la habitación.

-¿Que numero era?-Pregunto Sakura cargando algunas bolsas.

-313-Contesto Tomoyo deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta indicada.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y entonces ambas entraron.

Sakura dejó las bolsas sobre la cama y entonces dejó caer en el cómodo y suave colchón.

-Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto-Exclamo Sakura recordando.

Tomoyo que estaba sacando los trajes se detuvo mirando a la ojiverde con cierta nostalgia.

-Lo se-Contesto Tomoyo mirando las bolsas.

Sakura se sentó en la cama de golpe.

-Pero de ahora en adelante lo haremos más seguido-Ideo la ojiverde sonriente.

Tomoyo la miro escuchándole, sonrió y asintió ante la idea, Sakura sonrió con más ahínco.

-Pero primero debo darme una ducha-Sakura arrugo la cara con gracia haciendo reír a Tomoyo, poco a poco su mirada fue a parar hacia el ventanal donde el cielo estaba casi por completo oscuro.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Sakura.

Tomoyo cayó en la cuenta también mirando su reloj de mano.

-6:10 P.M.-Tomoyo miro a Sakura.

-¡¿Tanto nos tardamos?!-Pregunto la ojiverde sorprendida.

-Seguro que nos llaman para cenar-Exclamo Tomoyo después de asentir.

Se quedaron calladas mirándose.

**-¡Yo primero! / ¡Yo primero! Jajajajajajaja**

Gritaron al unísono mientras salían corriendo hacia el baño.

… **6:21 P.M./Pasillo, Hotel Unarizaki…**

_-#301…_

Toco la puerta tres veces.

_Estaba un poco preocupado,… bueno, no tanto._ Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. _¿En donde se había metido toda la tarde? ¿En realidad había pasado todo el día encerrado en la habitación?..._

Toco la puerta de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia. _Lo había visto algo cansado y decaído… algo raro para alguien como él, es decir, lo podía ver aburrido y enfadado pero ¿Casado y decaído?... la expresión en su rostro era casi como de la manera en que lo había encontrado desde un principio, en aquel pasado, tenía que averiguar que era lo que…_

La puerta se abrió.

-Eres tú…

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-Pregunto Eriol con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shaoran miro a Eriol con aburrimiento, dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación ignorándolo.

-Eso creo que es un no-Eriol entro a la habitación y seguido cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Shaoran dejándose caer en la cama matrimonial boca arriba cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

-Vine a verte-Contesto Eriol como si nada, quedándose parado a unos pasos de la puerta.

-¿A verme o a corroborar que hacia?-Pregunto Shaoran seriamente, destapándose la cara.

-Mmm… ambas cosas-Exclamo Eriol.

Eriol miro desde el principio la cama toda revuelta, a Shaoran con el cabello completamente revuelto y una cara adormilada. _Definitivamente había dormido toda la tarde._ En el buró había una charola con platos a medio comer. _Bueno… no podía quejarse, al menos había probado bocado._

-Estaba cansado-Dijo Shaoran.

-Lo veo-Afirmo Eriol.

-Me sigue molestando que piensen que soy un niño-Aclaro Shaoran levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el sillón.

-Sabes que no es eso-Dijo Eriol.

-Claro que si...-Alego Shaoran sentándose en el sillón.

-Oye-Eriol tomo aire-… Te desapareciste desde que llegamos y si no te hubiera venido a buscar te aseguro que no te veo hasta mañana.

Shaoran miraba el florero de la mesa de centro. _Lo cierto es que estaba en lo correcto._

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Eriol suspiro con cansancio y se fue a sentar a lado de Shaoran.

-Solo quería saber que estabas bien, fuera de ser tu representante soy tu amigo-Inquirió Eriol-¡Oye! Si no fuera así no nos soportaríamos-Le dio un pequeño codazo sonriente- Se sentó en la orilla del sillón, inclinando su cuerpo hacia en frente apoyando los codos en sus piernas.

Shaoran cerró los ojos sintiendo ese empujón y sonrió muy levemente. _Otra gran verdad._

-No te voy a pedir nada fuera de tu voluntad, nunca lo he hecho…-Eriol pauso pensándolo mejor-… a menos de que sea muy necesario-Corroboro riendo ante eso.

Shaoran volvió a reír, esta vez más marcado.

-Mira, no te voy a mentir-Eriol se detuvo pensándolo bien-Hay muchas razones por las que vinimos aquí y por las que te he arrastrado a ir con todos a las salidas que propongo, y una de ellas es que convivas con personas.

Shaoran escuchaba atentamente cada palabra. _Me pondría a discutir contigo, pero no tengo ni ganas de hablar…_

-Ya no te he escuchado decirlo pero antes decías que tu vida era muy monótona y yo siempre opinaba que salieras a conocer lugares exóticos y tú me decías…

**-… "Mj para que desperdiciar mi tiempo"**-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Shaoran sonrió con desgane, Eriol al contrario con cierta burla. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

-Se perfectamente por que lo decías-Exclamo Eriol mirando algún punto perdido del cristal de la mesa.

Shaoran miró al pelinegro al escucharlo.

-¿Y sabes algo?-Pregunto Eriol mirando encarando a Shaoran-Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres.

-¿Entonces por que me lo decías?-Pregunto Shaoran frunciendo el ceño con simpleza.

-Jajaja ¡Oye! No puedes quitarme la manía que tengo de molestarte-Rió Eriol acomodándose en el sillón.

-Mj debí suponerlo-Dijo el moreno.

-Hay una gran ventaja esta vez-Inquirió Eriol con un poco más de seriedad.

-¿Una ventaja?...

Shaoran se quedo extrañado.

-Piénsalo un poco mejor, Shaoran-Pauso Eriol mirándole-Las personas con las que convivimos ahora no son como las que convivíamos antes, son totalmente diferentes…

-Já Por supuesto-Dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente.

-**La hay**-Insistió Eriol- Y me sorprende que no lo hayas notado.

Shaoran se quedo callado.

-No son como los demás por que no te tratan como lo que eres, nunca te hostigan pidiéndote autógrafos, ni siquiera se acercan para hablarte por interés… ellos **no te conocen**, a ellos no les importa que seas una figura famosa, muy al contrario de las otras personas se preocupan por ti, te invitan a estar dentro de un grupo tengas diferencias o no…

… **Flash Back…**

_**(Capitulo 13: El pequeño Lee)**_

_-Se más amable con ella-Dijo el peli-plateado casi en una orden._

_-Nadie me dice que hacer-Exclamo Shaoran serio. _

_-No creas que por ser famoso te voy a tratar diferente, no pienso rogarte-Contesto Yue._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me ruegues?...-Pregunto Shaoran completamente frió._

_-… Vives rodeado de ruegos… _

- - - - - - - - -

_**(Capitulo 19: ¿Mocoso?)**_

_-Nos estaremos viendo durante tres meses señor Lee, incluso más si mi trabajo es de tan buena calidad como la que espera Mizuki, así que propongo llevarnos bien-Sonrió Tomoyo._

- - - - - - - - -

_Un empujón brusco lo hizo apartarse del lugar en el que se encontraba._

_-No estorbes, mocoso-La voz ronca de un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos castaño oscuro le miro con molestia mientras caminaba hacia la sala con la caja grande que cargaba._

_Yue hizo un muy leve gesto de burla al escuchar aquel sobrenombre, al contrario de él Eriol y Kero no disimularon mucho. _

_-¿Mocoso?-Musito Shaoran enfadado._

- - - - - - - - -

_-Disculpa a mi hijo-Pidió Nadeshiko bastante apenada mientras tomaba suavemente del brazo al moreno-¿Cuál es tu nombre?..._

_-Shaoran Lee…_

… _Nadeshiko observo a Shaoran y segundos después le dio un efusivo abrazo, el cual Shaoran aun no paraba de procesar._

- - - - - - - - -

_-Mi nombre es Rika Sasaki-La chica hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza._

_Yue y Kero solo levantaron la mano con desgane en son de saludo, su mirada ahora fue a parar a la del sujeto de aun lado quien le observaba de pie con una cara dura y brazos cruzados. Tardaron varios minutos sin decir nada…_

_-Hijo…-Nadeshiko le reprendía por el silencio._

_Un suspiro de resignación y con la mirada puesta en otro lado._

_-Touya Kinomoto…_

_Los otros tres jóvenes se acercaron para poder presentarse._

_-Naoko Yanagizawa, gusto en conocerle-Hizo una reverencia para después acomodarse los lentes._

_-Chiharu Mihara-La chica de ojos vivases le sonreía tranquilamente para después mirar a quien tenía aun lado._

_-Yamazaki Takahashi…_

- - - - - - - - -

_-¡Ya deja de decir mentiras, Yamazaki!-Chiharu le halo de la oreja haciéndolo callar._

_El joven sonreía alzando una de sus manos con su dedo índice levantado aun cuando era ahorcado por la chica quien lo sacudía para intentar enmudecerlo. Esa escena atrajo la risa de todo el resto quienes disfrutaban del momento._

- - - - - - - - -

_Shaoran aun sentía la insistente fuerza en su brazo, inclino un poco su rostro hacia abajo para ver a Sakura quien aun no notaba lo que hacía, tal vez esa penetrante mirada la hizo fijarse lentamente en el rostro de él, la ojiverde fijo su mirada entre sus brazos y el brazo de él, y torpemente se separo agitando sus manos._

_-¡L-Lo siento!-Inquirió estando ya sorprendentemente aun lado de Tomoyo._

_Yamazaki apareció detrás de Shaoran y pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros del cantante reposo como si se trataran de los mejores amigos._

_-No haz cambiado en nada, Sakura-Exclamo Yamazaki sonriente._

… **Fin de Flash Back…**

-… No es necesario esconderte con ellos, y te lo han demostrado-Concluyo el pelinegro.

Eriol guardo silencio mirando el semblante del moreno.

-¡Hey! Tengo una idea-El pelinegro le palmeo la rodilla amistosamente.

Shaoran miro hasta entonces a su representante.

-Quedamos en cenar hoy a las 8:30-Eriol miro el reloj-Son las 6:37, ¿Qué dices si te espero, te vistes y nos vamos?...

… **8:15 P.M. / Habitación #313, Hotel Unarizaki…**

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

-¡Sakura abre por favor!-Pidió Tomoyo desde el baño.

-Si-Contesto Sakura levantándose de la silla del tocador.

Lo cierto es que ya había terminado de arreglarse desde hace un buen rato y estaba esperando a Tomoyo.

-¡Un momento, por favor!-Dijo en voz alta y suave.

Vestía un short corto color hueso estampado con líneas muy delgadas rosas; una blusa de tirantes lisa, larga, blanca, un tanto holgada que llegaba cinco dedos arriba del nivel del short; calzaba unas sandalias que se amarraban al tobillo color hueso; de accesorios solo llevaba un sencillo collar de oro que tenia como dije un corazón (N/A: Collar que le regala Eriol en el Capitulo 15: Como un Fantasma) y unas pulseras delgadas-no muy ostentosas-del mismo color del atuendo en la mano izquierda.

-Seguro es alguno de los chicos que vino a recogernos así que apresúrate-Pidió Sakura recogiendo algunas prendas de ropa de la cama y yéndolas a poner dentro del baño.

-Solo me pongo el collar y estoy lista-Exclamo Tomoyo.

-De acuerdo-Sakura salió del baño, y se puso tras la puerta.

Observo toda la habitación inspeccionando que no hubiera nada fuera de su lugar y habiendo estado segura giro la perilla de la puerta abriéndola.

-¡Hola!

Sakura respiro hondo al llevarse una gran sorpresa y sonrió con naturalidad.

-Eriol-Aquel llamado había parecido más un saludo, miro a la segunda persona presente tomándola por demás en cuenta y dedicándole una sonrisa única-_Shaoran…_

-Luces genial-Halago Eriol sonriente.

-Gracias-Exclamo Sakura.

-¿Y Tomoyo?-Pregunto Eriol mirando de soslayo el interior de la habitación.

-¡Ah! En un momento ella ve—

-¡Lista!-Tomoyo interrumpió la frase de la ojiverde apareciendo al instante.

Tomoyo portaba un vestido sencillo color hueso de tirantes que llegaba hasta las rodillas y que tenía poco vuelo, a la cintura tenía un listón del mismo color que remarcaba su figura; calzaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo del mismo color del vestido; sus accesorios eran un anillo en la mano derecha y una pulsera gruesa en la mano izquierda.

-Ah, aquí esta-Sonrió Sakura al instante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Luces preciosa!-Exclamo Eriol sorprendido ante la aparición de la pelinegra.

-Gracias…-Tomoyo sonrió con naturalidad notando hasta entonces al segundo presente-… Buenas noches, Lee.

-Buenas noches-Contesto Shaoran tomando aire mientras miraba para otro lado-… Se ven bien-Dijo levemente.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron sonriendo.

-Gracias/gracias…

-Lo convencí de que cenara con nosotros y este **galán** acepto-Dijo Eriol en un tono bromista.

Las chicas rieron.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos?-Pregunto Eriol-Ya deben estarnos esperando.

Ambas asintieron mientras salían de la habitación en compañía de Eriol y Shaoran.

Cuando llegaron al comedor la mayoría ya estaba presente, después de esperar alrededor de 5 minutos esperando a los demás, se sentaron a cenar; como era típico la mesa se lleno de risas y palabras, el ambiente se volvió calido y amistoso contando las gracias del día.

Yue no estaba muy alegre al ser el tema y la diversión de los demás, y sinceramente era la primera vez, por que comenzaban a relatar como lo habían tirado al agua.

-¡Hey, Lee! De lo que te perdiste-Pauso Yamazaki-… Cuando Yue salio del agua jajaja ¡Parecía el tío cosa! (N/A: De "Los Locos Adams")

**-¡Jajajajajajaja!**

-¡Nunca lo olvidare!-Exclamo Chiharu riendo.

Shaoran observo la mesa. _Mizuki y Nadeshiko reían levemente mientras hablaban entre ellas; Seijun, Yamazaki y Keroberos se reían a morir, estaba completamente rojos; Rika y Chiharu hablaban por lo bajo riendo también, y a su vez se les unía Naoko, Nami y Naomi; Tomoyo y Sakura sonreían ante el tema y teniendo a Yue entre ellas lo animaban a no tener esa cara de pocos amigos, Touya no ayudaba mucho pues parecía decir algunas cosas por lo bajo haciendo enojar más a Yue quien en una de esas hizo callar al moreno, Sakura y Tomoyo rieron al instante; Eriol estaba a su lado también riendo y estando a lado de Touya le daba palmadas en la espalda para que siguiera el juego de Yue. _

Dio otro bocado a sus alimentos teniendo a Yamazaki aun lado, platicándole un sin fin de cosas. _Eriol le había abierto los ojos de nuevo; no tenía por que esconderse de ellos, definitivamente no eran como los demás…_ Asentía algunas veces a lo que decía Yamazaki. _No lo seguían por su fama… ni por el dinero._

Keroberos intervino asomándose-siendo quien estaba aun lado de Takahashi- diciendo algo que hizo asentir y aplaudir a Yamazaki al acordarse de algo y comenzando a imitar a Bruce Lee hizo reír a los demás.

-¿Sabían que las artes marciales son conocidas gracias a los pandas?-Exclamo Yamazaki llamando la atención de todos-En tiempos muy remotos los pandas eran los que gobernaban la tierra, pues su fuerza y su gran inteligencia hizo que…

-¡Yamazaki ya deja de mentir!-Lo reprendió Chiharu enojada.

_-¡Jajajajajajaja! _

… _Ellos no eran parte de las estatuas…_

… **2:30 A.M. / Playa, Hotel Unarizaki…**

Estaba sentando en la arena, sus brazos estaban recargados hacia atrás dándole más comodidad. _La cena había sido buena, creía que solo comerían y se irían pero muy al contrario se habían quedado platicando hasta tarde… para esta hora ya todos estaban dormidos._ Observo el cielo oscuro para entonces mirar fijamente la luna, el sonido del mar era relajante. _¿A que le temía? ... … Esperen… __**¡¿A que le temía?!**__ ¡El no le temía a nada!..._ Suspiro con cansancio. _Me estoy volviendo loco…_

-Es hermosa ¿no?...

Shaoran observo hacia su costado buscando a la dueña de esa voz.

-Mj… Si te apareces así asustaras a cualquiera-Exclamo Shaoran.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención-Sakura sonrió, portaba la misma ropa que uso en la cena.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Pregunto Sakura parándose a su lado, eso si guardando su distancia.

-Haz lo que quieras…

Sakura se sentó con cuidado abrazándose levemente de sus piernas y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

-Deberías estar dormida-Inquirió Shaoran sin dejar de ver el paisaje.

Sakura miraba sus pies.

-No tenía sueño-Contesto la ojiverde-… De hecho últimamente no puedo dormir.

Shaoran la miro al instante. _A él le pasaba lo mismo._

-¿Y tú?-Pregunto Sakura chocando con la mirada ambarina sonriéndole.

Shaoran aparto la mirada rápidamente.

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño…

Sakura suspiro con cansancio mirando hacia al mar.

-¿Sabes?...-La ojiverde pauso mirando con especial aprecio el mar-… A veces creó que es por que pienso demasiado.

Shaoran volvió a mirarla con asombro. _¿Qué acaso sabía lo que él hacía? ¿Lo espiaba? ¿Era alguna especie de adivina o bruja?... ¿Por que le pasaba lo mismo que a él?..._ Observo la arena con cierto desden.

-¿Nunca te ha pasado?-Pregunto Sakura sin despegar su mirada del mar.

-Siempre…

-¿En serio?...-Sakura le miro con media sonrisa-… Pensé que era la única loca a la que le pasaba.

Shaoran frunció el ceño con suavidad. _¿Loca?... ¿Por qué se decía como él se llamaba a si mismo?..._ _¿Coincidencia?..._

-Pues ya vez… no eres la única.

Esta vez se guardo un silencio más prolongado. El sonido del mar seguía siendo el que predominaba.

-Estabas muy cansado ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Sakura sin mirarle.

-¿De que hablas?...

-Antes de venir tus ojos denotaban cansancio y frustración…

-Mj, ¿Ahora sabes leer la mirada?-Burlo Shaoran.

-La verdad no-Negó-Si quieres saber de alguien que lea la mirada esa es Tomoyo…-Pauso-… Pero la verdad se notaba en tu rostro-Sakura pauso pensativa, luego sonrió vencida-Tal vez Tomoyo tenga razón.

-¿En que?...

-Tal vez he cambiado demasiado.

-Mj, ¿En que?

Sakura sonrió. _Es la segunda vez que hablamos con libertad…_

-No lo se-Sakura miro sus pies de nuevo-La yo de antes no te estaría hablando así… Creo que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

-…

-…-Sonrió tocando la arena.

-… Estaba muy cansado-Shaoran miro el cielo.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-Pregunto Sakura jugando con la arena.

-No lo se-Contesto Shaoran algo perdido.

-Eso es malo-Dijo Sakura mirándole.

-¿Por?

-Si tu no sabes que te preocupa, ¿Quien más lo sabrá?-Pregunto Sakura.

_Tú…_ Shaoran le miro.

-Mejor no te presiones-Aconsejo Sakura mirando la luna-… Se lo que te digo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Shaoran también miro hacia la luna. _¿Sabía lo que le decía?... ¿Qué era lo que había vivido ella para saberlo?..._ Respiro hondo. _Sus ideas se había tranquilizado un poco con esa plática…; podía sentirlo, una curiosidad muy grande comenzaba a nacer de él… ¿Qué había vivido ella para saberlo?... ¿Por qué era ella quien volvía a revivir de entre las cenizas su pasado?... … Debía averiguarlo… _

… _Con diferencias o sin ellas…_

… **F****IN DEL CAPITULO VEINTE…**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Crois:** !Hola! O Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y si xD como veras ya pronto en este capitulo y en los demás, shaoran comenzara a ver a Sakura desde otra perspectiva, y obviamente intentare que los siguientes capitulos sean más interesantes que los demás, se avecina lo bueno y eso... XD es bueno XD... bueno espero que me sigas leyendo y que sigas mandado tus magnificos mensajes que me suben el animo la verdad non. Nos leemos luego y gracias non.

**Akane Tokugawa:** !Hellow, Akane-chan! XD a ver si te gusta este capi... y aun no te grabas leyendo para que luego te vea eh? xD... creo que eso queda pendiente. XD

**Saiai Li:** !HOLA! Si non note lo del cambio, pero que bueno que lo mencionaste, la verdad es que a veces si suelo ser despistada y no me doy ni cuenta XD, la verdad es que estuve leyendo los primeros capis de tu fic y mira que te esta quedaondo sensacional, me encanto, le has puesto una buena esencia non ni no mal recuerdo creo que por ahi te deje un review (o sino deplano lo soñe XD)...: Shaoran yo creo que si trae depresion pero hasta el tope xD... naahh!! tal vez al principio pero ya veremos como lo va solucionando; con respecto a Jaku pues ya estaremos viendo cual es su verdadero papel si de malo o bueno o de plano bueno/malo XD; Eriol es un amor XD eso no esta ni en discusion, tranquilo tranquilo que el terreno esta bien visto por Eriol 0; las cosas ya andan soltandose y más con estas mini vacaciones que les doy a los personajes... pronto las cosas se veran más interesantes, solo que todo a su paso... cuidate mucho, nos estamos leyendo non

**nathii07:** Hola non que bueno que te gusto el capitulo nOn me alegra mucho non... y claro que no lo dejare !O.O! eso seria un delito XD y si no que me caiga un rayo XD... gracias por lo de los puntajes xD la verdad es que no puede haber usado mejores palabras que las tuyas "y asi es como empieza la relacion de Shaoran y Sakura"; con respecto a lo de tu duda con Jaku, la verdad que eso se vera en los proximos capitulos donde aparesca... sean celos o no Jaku siempre dara unab euna batalla de palabras a Shaoran xD, pero tambien hay que ver si Shaoran cambiara- a su manera pero a ver si cambia-XD...: siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar ñ.ñ espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo, nos vemos non.

**Amiscr:** non Hola!! La llegada de Tomoyo es esa intención, Tomoyo es como ... el tercer ojo de la historia XD, ok no pues xD pero si Tomoyo y Eriol seran peones para poder dar paso a esta historia, así que no hay que perderlos de vista ;): espero que te guste este capitulo non nos vemos non gracias por tus reviews, espero con ansias tu opinion sobre este capitulo, me apoyas muchos o... chao!.

**Iyen Kinoli:** MANDE MANDE MANDE MANDE MAAAAAAAANDEEEE!! XD... Bueno, ese es uno de los puntos importantes de la Historia, si Shoaran no se hablanda, entonces no podra darse la oportunidad de conocer más a Sakura nOn... al menos no de buena manera: si habia notado que no teaparecias mucho por aqui non pero pues uno tienes sus tiempos non y gracias por acordartes y mandarme tu opinon sobre esto non eres una animadora sensacional XD enverdad te lo agradesco non, muchas gracias y espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.

**Solnia.Midori.3: **Jajajaja no me sacas de maldita xD no te sulfures solesito XD sabes que te kero mushote xD y ya sabes cuando quieras la casa esta para que la visiten XD... y para comer por supuesto xD... ¬.¬ pero no ami XD... ademas no tengo buen sabor XD... bueno non nos estamos viendo solesito non, gracias por leerme y espero que te guste este capitulo non.

**Esmeralda:** Bueno nOn seo me han estado pidiendo desde el principio, se que la historia va lenta pero pues me gustaria que al menos vayan las cosas paso a paso, gracias por la felicitacion, espero que este capitulo te agrade y que por supuesto me mandes tu opinion de él, será de mucha ayuda non.

**Rubi: **Me has dado la misma peticion que muchos non pero como he dicho antes non las cosas se dan paso a paso y ya la historia esta agarrando treteo para lo supermegaultrabueno xD así que no te lo pierdas non!!

**Zarae:** Hola non fijate que tu review me abrio los ojos y por ellos "Mil gracias" cuando lo lei me dejaste pensando, y eso cierto, tal vez no tenga tiempo pero debo de hecharle ganas para poder actualizar, y si, dicho y hecho fue que me puse a pensar mucho más y a escribir en esos ratos de ocio, me alegra mucho que estes leyendo la historia, y me serviria de mucho que me mandaras tus opinones sobre la historia non, bueno cuidate y espero con ancias tu opinion.

**Graciela:** Hola! non que bueno que te gusto non espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.

* * *

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLEASE!! 0**

* * *


End file.
